Within The Darkness
by bellaklutz2010
Summary: Will Bella survive? What will Rosalie do now? Will Kyle still be a vampire? Continuation the beloved story "The Secret Compartment". Rated T becase I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and well rested! I'm so happy that I am writing again though I think you guys may have hated the way I ended things. Also I just wanted to say to a certain **_**anonymous **_**reviewer this is my story and if I want to have Edward in the middle of the meadow with her shirt off for no reason then I WILL! Okay I know that was a bit of a rant but I had to do it lol. I for one love Edward shirtless as I'm sure you all do. Okay enough rambling, time for the story. Enjoy! Oh and before I forget, I won't be seeing Twilight until next Tuesday so PLEASE no spoilers, please! Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Within The Darkness**

**BPOV**

I felt my heart fighting for its ever beat. I knew I was dying and I knew that only a short time was left for me. I had spoken to Edward twice but it didn't seem enough. I wanted to convey my love to him fully and I knew it couldn't be said with my short shallow breaths.

"Bella my love stay with me," he cried into my shoulder. I felt him kiss every reachable place on my body. "I cannot live without you Bella! You cannot do this to me."

"Edward," Carlisle said in a worried tone. "I don't know what else I can do. She seems to be stabilizing but that could change in a minute."

"Bella if you can hear me," Edward began. "I want you to know that you _can _do this. I will be with you every step of the way. Just please my love, don't give up on me now. Hold on. Stay with me." He kissed my lips gently with his trembling lips. "I love you."

Suddenly I felt as if I was forced into an incinerator. It was like I was burning in my own personal endless hell. "It's working," Carlisle said. "Don't you see Edward?"

"Thank you," Edward whispered. "Thank you for staying with me."

"She should be fine now," Carlisle said with relief.

"Get her out of here," I heard Edward suddenly growl. "Hide Bella in the house. I need to take care of Rosalie."

"Edward no," Carlisle said. "She is our family."

"How can you say that," he yelled. "Look what she did to Bella! Bella almost _died_ because of her Carlisle!"

"I realize this," Carlisle said calmly. "But Edward did you ever consider the facts."  
"What are you talking about," Edward asked quickly losing patience. "What facts?"

"She didn't know about Kyle," he said. "She didn't know his true past with Bella or those other women. If she did do you truly believe she would have allowed him anywhere near her?"

"She wanted Bella dead," Edward said angered. "I'm sure she would have done anything to make that happen including using a psychotic rapist! The fact no longer matter."

"But they do my son," Carlisle said. "I know that if she knew then this would all be different." I felt the intense pressure of the burn against my throbbing skin. It felt almost as if someone was stabbing me with millions of daggers then burning me at the stake. I cried out in pain searching for any source of comfort.

"I know my Bella," he whispered softly. He grabbed my hand with the utmost care. It felt as if the ice cold hand of winter was caressing my entire body. It felt incredible next to the burning sensation I was forced to endure.

"Edward," I heard Alice asked.

"What is it Alice," he answered. "I don't have much time to talk."  
"I know," she murmured softly. "But I have to tell you something."

"Can it not wait," he asked. "I need to take Bella away from this mess before Rosalie attempts attacking her again."

"She won't," Alice said with a certain absolution to her voice. "Rosalie left."

"What," Edward yelled. "How...Alice where did she go?"

"I don't know," she said defeated. "When you were willing Bella alive she disappeared. The only person she told she was leaving was Emmett."

"Did he go with her," Carlisle asked with a concerned tone again.

"No," she said sadly. "She picked..._him_ up and left quite abruptly. She told Emmett there was no other choice."

"She left Emmett," Edward said asking for validation.

"Yes," she said simply. I wanted to apologize to Emmett. I wanted to somehow bring Rosalie back no matter what the consequences were. I attempted to speak but all that came out was a vague whimper.

"Shh Bella," Edward silenced me. "I'm taking you inside. I promise you everything will be all right."

"What about Emmett," Carlisle asked. "How can we convince him to come home when he is so broken over Rosalie?"

"We don't," a voice I soon recognized to be Esme said. "We may only allow him to feel what he's feeling." The pain seemed to intensify every waking moment. I wanted to curse whoever had put me in this rigid state. I wanted to escape the darkness and come back into the light.

"Please," I managed to cry. "Please make this stop… Edward please!" I tried to say more but a surge of fire attacked my frail body once more. I felt so broken, so incomplete, so unnatural.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he said. I felt him pick me up gently as he gave Alice directions. "Alice I need you to call Charlie. Tell him whatever you can contemplate but make it certain that Bella will not be home for quite some time."

"Right," she said sounding distracted.

"It will be all right Bella," he whispered my ear once more. "This will be over soon."

"Edward," I continued to whine. "I'm so sorry."

**EPOV**

Why did my angel feel she was always the one who needed to apologize? She essentially had done nothing wrong. She was completely right when she begged me not to leave. If I had been here none of this would have happened. Now she was the one who was paying the price, my debt.

It nearly killed me to see her withering around in pain while all I could do was watch her. I sighed in relief every time she breathed; it reminded me that at least a small part of her was still alive. I watched as everything I loved about my beloved human drained from her features. Her sweet rosy cheeks were now replaced with ivory alabaster skin. He once racing heart now slowed to nearly nonexistent beats.

I felt the cold stab of jealousy as I thought of normal human couples. They seemed to have no cares within the world when grasped each other freely showing their affections without the risk of taking the others life. How I wished that I could transition into being a human. I wished I could make myself a better man for Bella, a man without such a grim dark past.

"How is she," Carlisle asked coming into the room. So far it had been two days since I carried my Bella into this room. She repeated her apologies over and over sending anger through my body. If only she could see me for what I really was for doing this to her, a monster.

"As good as she could be," I said grimly. "How could I do this to her Carlisle? I abducted her life without even her consideration."

"She would have wanted this eventually Edward," Carlisle sighed. "I am regretful that we had to take this action sooner than I planned but that is life."

"Life," I said sarcastically. "This is life? Living in the same body forever, never aging never dying? This is _not_ life Carlisle this is hell!"

"If you have each other it is life," he said. "Do you not recall what you said to Bella? You said that life without her was no life at all. Lying before you is all the life you could ever need. She loves you more than she could ever say and you love her just as much."

"More," I corrected him. "More than anyone could ever know Carlisle. Why did I have to be so selfish? Why did I have to track Kyle when I knew deep inside it was useless? I couldn't kill him like I truly wanted to do anyway. I wanted to rip his throat out and make him pay for all the moments he made wrong for her."

"Sometimes vengeance has consequences that we can't understand Edward," Carlisle said placing his hand on my shoulder. "Though if it were me in that situation, I would have done the same."

**APOV**

Why couldn't I see Bella coming out of this? Why couldn't I give Edward the time figure he desired so profusely?

"Alice what is it," my husband said wrapping his arms securely around my waste. "You are radiating tension."

"It's Bella," I sighed. "I can't see her coming out of this."

"What do you mean," he asked kissing my cheek in comfort.

"I can see up to an hour before her transformation is complete only," I uttered. "I just cannot see her waking up."

"How can that be Alice," Jasper asked. "The worst of this is over. No harm can come to Bella now."

"I know," I said frustrated. "I just wish I knew what was causing this."

"You will know soon enough," he said nuzzling me. "This will all be fine, you'll see."

"I know," I said once more. "I just cannot help feeling guilty for all of this. I was supposed to be watching her."

"She tricked you Alice," Jasper said. "There was nothing you could have done. Bella knew what she wanted and because of that she knew what to do in order to achieve that."

"I just don't understand how Rosalie could have done that," I said feeling the pain well up into my throat as I spoke her name. "She was my sister Jasper, I loved her."

"I know," he said in return. "We all loved her Al. Unfortunately Rosalie made a mistake that none of us can undo now. She now has to deal with the consequences that she created for herself. Do not forget you now have Bella. She is our family too."

"You know I always knew I would love her," I said. "Ever since day one when I saw that vision I just knew. I knew that she would somehow become a part of this family."

"She is our sister now," Jasper said. "Emmett will come back dearest. I wish you would stop blaming yourself so much."

"I hope so," I said. "I really hope so Jasper."

**Emmett POV**

For the first time in my life I wanted to die. I wanted to be destroyed no matter what it took to make that happen. Rosalie had left me without any inclination of when she would return. She told me that she would contact me as soon as she could; a part of me continued to doubt her.

"We will be together again Emmett," she vowed. I wanted to kill the boy she held in her arms personally. Though I knew I shouldn't be, I felt entirely jealous. He was the reason that all of this had occurred. He was the reason Rosalie was leaving, he was the reason that we almost lost Bella.

"Rosalie please don't do this," I remembered begging her. "We can find a way out of this if we just stay together."

"It's too late Emmett," she said in a tortured voice. "The family hates me now. I have done something more terrible than I could ever repent for and now I no longer have the opportunity."

"Perhaps if you destroyed that vile creature then all of this would be over," I sneered starring once again at the dark figure matted with blood. "I will even take care of him if that's what it takes to make you stay Rosalie."

"No," she said taking a protective stance over him. "You won't touch him Emmett! I took his life and I was the one to bring him back. I owe him this opportunity after what I've done."

"He tried to _kill_ Bella Rosalie," I found myself yelling at her. "He doesn't deserve to live!"

"He loves her Emmett," she dry sobbed. "I just thought that he would finally take her away not try to kill her. But then when I found him, he was attacking her. It seemed he wanted her to die just as badly as I did, I couldn't find the will to stop him. So if you kill him then you might as well take my life too."

"Rosalie," I said in a begging tone.

"Good bye Emmett," she said simply before darting off into the trees. I found myself frozen in the middle of our yard. I wanted to go after her but I didn't know if I could find the strength. I felt as if half of me was missing. How was I supposed to live without her?

**Okay this was sad. I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank all of you who asked for this sequel. I ended up with 1,700 reviews and over three hundred alerts and favorites. This sequel was just for you so I hope your enjoying it, if not I will discontinue it by your request. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I even continue this? I won't be updating as often probably seeing as I want these chapters to be absolutely perfect so please forgive me if updates are not as frequent. Thank you again guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I SAW TWILIGHT YESTERDAY! I was actually able to get into the movie theater and see it directly on the day it came out as it should be, always a Twerd at heart! Anyway thank you to all of those who reviewed last chapter. Not to mention the alerts were astonishing seeing as that was only the first chapter. Well enough babbling without further or do chapter two! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own all Twilight paraphernalia available lol.**

**EPOV**

My Bella's heart was fading fast. I heard it pulsating rapidly until it was down to its last final beats. I placed my head gingerly over her declining heart and listened closely. Thump, thump, thump.

"I love you Bella," I whispered to her. "Forever and for always no matter what. Please just come back to me my love.

"Two minutes," Alice said entering the room. She looked nearly as heartbroken as I was. This surprised me seeing as Alice had always secretly desired for me to change Bella. She would never speak the words out loud but she seemed to shout them within her mind.

"Alice what is it," I asked becoming worried. I attempted to examine her mind but she was blocking me. Instead she replaced her thoughts with images of me and Bella in the past. Me begging Bella's cell phone to cooperate while shaking it profusely. Bella glowing and shocked the moment we were reconnected when she arrived at Forks.

"Edward I'm sorry," Alice said simply. She ran out of the room vampire speed dry sobbing and repeating her apologies. Why was she apologizing? What did she mean? Was Bella going to be okay? I had no time to ask such questions' seeing as Bella was finally coming too. One last beat escaped her chest, and she was no longer human.

"Carlisle," I said in a low normal tone. Carlisle had entered and was by Bella's side within a seventy-fifth of a second.

"She's perfect Edward," Carlisle sighed in relief. "I knew you could do this son. I cannot tell you how proud of you I am."

"Thank you," I said gratefully. Bella began to wriggle around the bed seeming incredibly anxious. I waited for her to open her eyes and look at me. I needed to hear directly from her that she was all right and that she had forgiven me for what I had done to her.

"Bella," Carlisle said finally addressing her. "Bella are you able to hear me?"

"Why are you shouting," she asked opening her eyes in shock. "Where am I? Who are you? What have you done to me? What is wrong with me?"

**BPOV**

I knew something was drastically different. One moment I was dreaming of a boy who loved me and who fought for me. He had been trying to save me from another man who meant to kill me. In some way I knew who he was but I could no longer remember. It was like one minute my life was completely normal, and the next I'm in a strange place feeling way more than was ever thought to be possible for a human.

"She's perfect Edward," I heard a man say. "I knew you could do this son." What was this man talking about? What had been done to me and who was responsible for doing so? "I cannot tell you how proud of you I am." Why was he proud? Was it because of this other person that I was in this state?

"Thank you," I heard an all too familiar voice speak. I knew it. It was as if…..could it possibly be the boy from my dream.

"Bella," I heard the first man speak again. Who in the world was Bella? "Bella are you able to hear me?" It seemed as if he was shouting at the top of his lungs. Why did he have to make such a sound?

"Why are you shouting," I asked desperately wanting to plug my ears. "Where am I? Who are you? What have you done to me? What is wrong with me?" I felt so lost, so scared. What was going on?

"Bella no," the boy next to me said. He was insanely beautiful. He had the most beautiful body I could ever imagine and he was speaking to me.

"Did you do this to me," I asked rapidly realizing the previous conversation between him and the man next to him. "Did you make me like this?"

"Yes," he said. At that moment I wanted to rip his throat out. A small growl came from my chest as he began to look pained and defeated. "Bella I am so sorry my love." He took my hand in between both of his as he began sobbing. Why was he producing no tears? Had I been abducted by a loony bin?

"Why are you calling me Bella," I asked. "And why are you calling me love you sick freak? I have no idea who you are!"

"Bella please," he begged. "Please remember me! I'm Edward and your Bella. You love me and I love you more than anything in this world."

"No you're insane," I corrected him. I found myself soaring into the air breaking through the glass roof. Surprisingly enough I felt no pain from this action, this seemed incredibly strange and unlikely.

"No," I heard the boy scream. "Bella don't run! No Carlisle do something! Alice don't let her escape!" I couldn't care less what they thought. I needed to run away from here and quickly. Perhaps I would remember at least one memory that would somehow guide me home if I left this cryptic place. I sprung from tree to tree dodging the five enraged terrified vampires that were hot on my trail.

"Edward you are the fastest block her," I heard the tiniest vampire speak in a bell tone voice. So that was his name, Edward. What did he want with me? Why wouldn't he just allow me to leave in peace?

"No," I screamed. "Edward let me go!"

"No Bella," he shouted creating me to shudder in pain. "I love you; I can't allow you to destroy yourself like this."

"If you love me then why are you trapping me," I asked. He looked rather pained at my harsh words. "Just let me go Edward." _I can't let her go_, I heard him speak though no words had passed through his perfect mouth. _She has to remember me. Oh why am I still not able to read her mind?_ His words frightened me so. How would he ever be able to read my mind and why was I able to read his.

I practically flew across the woods loosing the family in my tracks. It tore me apart for some reason as I remembered all of their faces. They looked so hurt and betrayed. They looked helpless and deprived. The one face that never left my mind was his. I felt a surge of guilt within me as I thought of the heart retching words I had allowed myself to speak.

"You," I heard an angry voice speak. "What are you doing here?" I finally found the courage to face my body towards the tall stranger that looked both angry and intrigued. "So did you come here to die, because if so that can surely be arranged."

"What are you talking about," I found myself growling. "I have done nothing wrong."

"Oh but you have," he said. "You see this private territory. Your kinds are not allowed on our land. Rules of the treaty as you should know."

"Treaty," I asked in an incredulous tone. "What treaty?"

"I know you are with the Cullen's leach," the voice said growing angry. "I can smell them on your disgusting body?"

"Who are you," I asked frightened. This person looked as if he wanted to kill me."

"My name is Sam," he said. "Sam Uley and you are now violating La Push Territory."

"I didn't know," I said. I could feel my body begin to break out into tremors.

"Tell that to the rest of the pack," he sneered. "You're coming with me."

"BELLA NO," I heard Edward shout out in terror. "BELL DON'T GO WITH HIM! GET AWAY!"

"Please don't do this," I begged. "Even if I have to go back with them I'll do it. Just please I am begging you not to take me."

"Too late leech," he sneered once more. "You should have thought of that before you had your little friends turn you into this."

"EDWARD," I yelled back out of impulse. I had no idea why this felt so natural but it did. For some reason all I wanted was to be back within his arms. The next thing I knew this Sam person had thrown me over his shoulder. I kicked and yelled in protest but it was absolutely no use, though sometimes it did seem to hurt him.

"Sam what is this," a young boy who appeared to be a year or two younger than me asked. "What are you doing?"

"Stay out of this Jacob," he instructed. "This is none of your concern!"

"Sam," he hesitated. "I know her."

"What," Sam and I asked in unison. What was this boy talking about? How could he know me when even I have no idea who I am or what I am. Sam threw me down onto the ground in the middle of the woods. I

"She's Charlie's daughter," he sighed. "I know her Sam."

"You know me," I asked in disbelief. "How is it you know me."

"You mean you don't remember me Bells," he asked with a fake pout. "I must say I'm a little hurt by that statement."

"I seem to be doing that a lot today," I said feeling suddenly empty. "Perhaps you should just let me go so I won't hurt anyone else."

"Who have you killed today," Sam asked in a blind rage. "I should take your head off bloodsucker! Speak now or die."

"No one," I yelled in return. "I have never killed anyone in my life, well from what I can remember. Besides why would I _kill _anyone? I'm not a murderer."

"Do you have any idea what you are Bella," Jacob asked. Why was everyone calling me Bella?

"No," I replied honestly. "I can't remember anything at all Jacob, even you."

"Well you haven't seen _me_ for quite some time," he laughed. "But you are still none the less Charlie's daughter."

"That does not matter Jacob," Sam barked. "She is our enemy now."

"Enemy," he said in disbelief. "Sam, how can she be our enemy when she has never taken human blood before?"

"JACOB," he shouted. "We are going to kill her no matter what. She is an abomination that never should have been created."

"No she isn't," Jacob retorted. "I know she isn't."

"SHE IS A VAMPIRE JACOB," he yelled. I suddenly realized that my heart should have been beating through my chest, but I had no heart. Could his words really be true? Was I truly the monster he spoke so viciously of?

"What," I asked in disbelief. "What do you mean I'm a vampire?"

"That means your precious little Edward bit you and turned you into this," Sam said angrily. "Now you are going to kill every human that you meet within sight."

"But you're a human and I'm not killing you," I said. "That has to mean something."

"Oh it does," he agreed. "That means that we are werewolves and we could kill you in seconds." He didn't appear to be a werewolf. He just looked like any normal human being that you would meet in the street. Would he really hurt me?

"But we won't hurt," Jacob said answering my unspoken question. Was he a mind reader too? "Let's take some time to figure this out Sam. We need to talk to the Cullen's. I know they're not my favorite people but I owe Bella this. She has always been like family to me."

"I have," I asked. Why couldn't I recall a single day of my previous life? What did this all mean? Could it be true that the mythical creatures we were raised to think were false were actually true?

"Yes you were Bella," he said. "I promise you we will try to get to the bottom of this."

"You have twenty four hours Jacob," Sam said. "Get the information or your precious little _Bells_ is dead!" As he disappeared into the forest about five other shadows followed behind him. Jacob was the only one to stay.

"Thank you Sam," I found myself saying.

"Yes thank you Sam," Jacob agreed. "You know this won't last right? He'll get over this soon enough."

"I just wish I could remember," I sighed burying my head in my hands. I sobbing tearlessly yearning for the stranger I only knew deep within my mind. If only I would have listened to him. None of this would have been happening if I wouldn't have been so stubborn.

"You will Bells," Jacob encouraged.

"Why are you calling me that," I finally asked. He brought himself closer to me and I began to gag. Truthfully he smelled like a heap of garbage that had been rotting for months.

"Oh please," he laughed. "Like you smell so much better." I felt my temper began to rise as I glared at the creature sitting before me.

"I don't stink," I muttered.

"Yeah okay," he said sarcastically.

"You know what," I began. "It's called a shower, ever heard of one?"

"Likewise," he teased. _This girl is driving me crazy_, he said without moving his lips. It was just like Edward. What was going on?_ Man I missed her so much. _I saw him leaping through images within his mind. He was thinking of a previous time when it was just me and him walking on a beach. A familiar looking man standing by a police cruiser and a man in a wheel chair were watching us with broad smiles plastered on their faces. We looked to be a few years younger.

"You really do know who I am, don't you," I asked.

"Yes," he smiled. "Ever since we were in diapers I'm told."

"Who is Charlie," I asked curiously.

"_He's your father_," he said. "You really don't remember do you?"

"No," I said. "All I remember is waking up with Edward."

"_Edward_," he said between clenched teeth. "What were you doing with _that scumbag _anyway?"

"Don't talk about him that way," I said defensively.

"Why not," he asked. "It's not as if he means anything to your or anything, does he?"

"I think he does," I said. I suddenly heard something loud shouting from my pocked.

Shake, shake, shake, shake, a shake it

**Hmm I wonder who's calling Bella? I will update after fifty reviews because I know you guys can do it. You always exceed that rate anyway. Thanks for reading! Remember to review if you want an update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW MOON IS COMING OUT DECEMBER 18 2009! Oh that's right it was just announced yesterday!!!! AMAZING JOB ON THE REVIEWS! Over 100 already and it's only chapter 2! I'm so totally proud of you all. Thanks so much for all of your encouraging comments and alerts. You guys rock and I **_**love you**_** all too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Jacob POV (wow never done this before)**

These last couple of months had to be the worst of my life. Just two months ago I was a normal teenager living a normal life with normal friends and family, or so I thought.

"You can't fight what you are Jacob," Sam Uley had told me. "We exist to be this for a reason."

"But what if I don't want this," I asked. "What if all I want is a simple life without complications Sam, is that really so terrible?"

"There is no such thing as a simple life Jake," he sighed. "You are Ephram Black's grandson. This is forever your duty until the _problem_ is taken care of."

"They've done nothing wrong," I pointed. "They haven't crossed our borders or attacked our people. We have no problem."

"We always have problems where _they_ are concerned," Sam sneered. "Now take patrol I have something to take care of."

"What," I asked.

"You'll see," he said before phasing into his wolf form. Before all of this happened Sam had always struck me as strange. I never wanted to be around him seeing as he was always so serious while I enjoyed being young and living my life. He always tried to brainwash me into his form of thinking and I completely hated it.

None the less here I was living this life. Though I hated vampires and all that they stood for, I was usually not one for confrontation, unless it was for something I loved of course. I continued the patrol within the forest until I heard the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in deep distress.

"Edward," she screamed. Why did she sound so frightened? What was going on? The next thing I knew Sam was standing before me with the glorious woman slumped over his shoulder. I sniffed the air catching her strong scent. No it couldn't' be, could it?

"Sam what is this," I asked. She seemed so familiar to me as if I had known her once. It killed me to see Sam treating her in such a manner. She didn't deserve this! "What are you doing?" Sam turned around to glare at me and I was finally able to see her brilliant face. It was Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter!

"Stay out of this Jacob," Sam barked. "This is none of your concern!" But to be truthful it was completely my concern. Bella had been practically family since the day I was born. We used play together on the beaches in La Push when we were younger.

"Sam," I hesitated. "I know her."

"What," Bella and my alpha asked in unison. I became infuriated when Sam threw Bella to the ground causing her to wince.

"She's Charlie's daughter," I sighed. "I know her Sam." I wanted to scream, and so do you, but I knew it would be best if I didn't. I needed to save Bella's life, not endanger it further.

"You know me," Bella asked in her angelic voice. "How is it that you know me?" I stifled a laugh as I looked at her expression. I never expected her to remember me though I would always remember her. I put on a fake pout and began to speak.

"You mean you don't remember me Bells," I said using her father's nickname for her. "I must say I'm a little hurt by that statement."

"I seem to be doing a lot of that today," she said with a deeply pained expression. I wanted to bring her into my arms and comfort her but I knew that was my stupidity speaking. She was a vampire for crying out loud! What was wrong with me? "Perhaps you should just let me go so I won't hurt anyone else." Had she killed someone? If so Sam would surely _kill her_ no questions asked.

"Who have you killed today," Sam asked in a strong rage. "I should take your head off bloodsucker! Speak now or die." I felt myself darting forward so that I might take a protective stance over her if needed.

"No one," she yelled. I sighed in relief. I have never killed anyone in my life, well from what I can remember. Besides why would I _kill _anyone? I'm not a murderer." Why did she seem so confused? Did she not know what she was?

"Do you have any idea what you are Bella," I asked her. She peered up at me with crimson eyes and began to shake her head. "I can't remember anything at all Jacob, even you." I began to laugh whole heartedly. She seemed so cute and innocent at that particular moment.

"Well you haven't seen _me_ for quite some time," I continued to laugh. "But none the less you are still Charlie's daughter." She still seemed confused at my words, maybe she really didn't remember.

""That does not matter Jacob," Sam yelled out of Anger. "She is our enemy now." I could not believe Sam. How he could he believe for one minute that she was our enemy?

"Enemy," I yelled in return. "Sam, how can she be our enemy when she has never taken human blood before?" Truthfully Sam had no grounds to base his allegations upon.

"JACOB," he yelled with furry. "We are going to kill her no matter what. She is an abomination that never should have been created." No, I thought to myself. He can't kill her! I saw Bella began to tremble in fear as she listened to us discussing her death. I suddenly realized why I had become a werewolf recently. The Cullen's had done something. They had broken the treaty.

"No she isn't," I said in return. "I know she isn't."

"SHE IS A VAMPIRE JACOB," he yelled with bulging eyes. My ears now throbbing in pain; did he have to yell so loud?

"What," I heard her say with fear in her eyes. "What do you mean I'm a vampire?"

"That means your precious little Edward bit you and turned you into this," Sam said. "Now you are going to kill every human that you meet within sight."

"But you're a human and I'm not killing you," she defended herself. "That has to mean something."

"Oh it does," he agreed. Bella looked relieved for a second before Sam began to continue. "That means that we are werewolves and we could kill you in seconds."

"But we won't hurt you," I said answering her question that was never spoken. Every emotion held within her was shown in her eyes. "Let's take some time to figure this out Sam. We need to talk to the Cullen's. I know they're not my favorite people but I owe Bella this. She has always been like family to me." Though I knew I was begging it was the only way to save her.

"I have," she asked.

"Yes you were Bella," I assured her. "I promise you we will try to get to the bottom of this."

"You have twenty four hours Jacob," Sam said in a gruff tone.

"Get the information or your precious little _Bells_ is dead!" Sam disappeared into the forest as the rest of the pack followed him.

"Thank you Sam," Bella said faintly.

"Yes thank you Sam," I agreed. Perhaps there was some hope after all. Bella looked so upset. I had to find some way to cheer her up. "You know this won't last right? He'll get over this soon enough."

"I just wish I could remember," she began to sob into her hands. She looked so lost and helpless. I just wished I could understand why I cared.

"You will Bells," I assured her. I found myself gravitating towards her until I was directly beside her. She began to gag then. It wasn't like she smelled any better to me!

"Oh please," I laughed. "Like you smell so much better." I knew that had to make her furious so I just continued to laugh at her.

"I don't stink," she muttered darkly.

"Yeah okay," I said sarcastically. She was seriously going to kill me but I could only care less.

"You know what," she retorted. "It's called a shower, ever heard of one?"

"Likewise," I continued to tease her. _This girl is driving me crazy, _I began to think_. Man I missed her so much_. I startedto think of all the past times Bella and I had, had together. I thought mostly of our time on the beach and our fathers watching us. They always joked that someday we would be together.

"You really do know who I am, don't you," she asked suddenly.

"Yes," I said once more. "Ever since we were in diapers I'm told."

"Who is Charlie," she asked.

"_He's your father_," I said in disbelief. I was shocked. How was it possible that she remembered nothing? Not even her own father who loved her more than anything. "You really don't remember do you?"

"No," she said. "All I remember was waking up with Edward." I hated that vampire! Though I had never met the Cullen's I hated Edward the most. He had the ability to read people's minds, and that annoyed me more than anything. It nearly made it impossible for us to fight him or his family.

"_Edward_," I found myself saying between clenched teeth. "What were you doing with _that scumbag _anyway?"

"Don't talk about him that way," she said becoming defensive.

"Why not," I asked. It's not as if he means anything to your or anything, does he?" I secretly hoped that he didn't .

"I think he does," Bella practically whispered. I felt myself growing enraged at her previous statement. I would kill him if he ever came anywhere near her! I nearly jumped when her phone began screaming Shake, shake, shake, shake, a shake it! _Nice ring tone_, I thought sarcastically in my mind.

"Bite me," she said. Had I said that out loud?

"Hello," she answered with a trembling voice.

**Charlie POV (I've never done this before either! This is fun!)**

Alice Cullen had called my house three days ago and told me that Bella wished to stay there for the weekend. I agreed seeing as I would be working and Bella didn't deserve to be alone. After three days of not hearing from my daughter I began to become worried.

Bella wasn't answering her cell phone and left me with only one option. Being a police officer I had access to all personal information for almost the entire state. I looked up the Cullen's number which had been unlisted in the phone book and was very hard to find.

"Hello," I heard Carlisle answer the phone. He sounded distracted and unnerved.

"Carlisle," I asked in clarification.

"Yes," he said.

"This is Chief Swan," I said in my interrogation voice. "I haven't heard from Bella in almost three days and I was wondering if I might be able to speak to her, she's not answering her cell phone."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Chief Swan," he said quickly. "You see Bella is shopping with Alice and is fairly hard to track down at this point. I'm afraid my daughter goes rather crazy when shopping you see."

"Of course," I agreed. "Will you be sending Bella home soon? I miss having my daughter around."

"I'm not quite sure Charlie," Carlisle said. "That depends entirely on Bella unfortunately."

"You can send her home," I assured him. "I'm sure you're probably tired of her being there."

"Of course not," he said. "In fact you could say Bella's become almost part of the family. I'm sorry to end this conversation but I must leave for work. "

"Sure," I agreed. Though I never knew Carlisle to lie I still felt rather suspicious. I decided to call my daughter again.

**BPOV**

"Hello," I said answering my phone.

"Bella," a man asked in disbelief. "Is that really you baby?"

"Yes," I said. "Who is this?"  
"It's your father," he said with shock in his tone. "Who else would it be, and why do you sound so different?"

"I don't know," I said. "The number showed up as restricted."

"Oh," he said sounding shameful. "I'm sorry Bells I didn't mean to yell."

"It's fine," I said. I looked over at Jacob as if to say "help me". He took the phone from my hand and began speaking to my supposed father.

"Chief Swan," he said in a confident tone.

"Jacob," Charlie asked. "Why do you have my daughter's phone?"

"She's with me in La Push," he answered coolly.

"No," Charlie disagreed. "She's with Alice Cullen. She's supposed to be shopping!"

"Nice," I sneered through my teeth. I stole my phone back and growled at Jacob. He just shrugged his shoulder and said he was sorry.

"Dad calm down," I instructed. "I was with Alice but then I decided to stop here. I wanted to explore a little bit."

"Oh," he said. "Bells, why didn't you just say that in the first place? I would have taken you there myself. I go up there just about every weekend or so to hang out with Billy Black. Did you know Jacob was Billy's son?"

"Yeah," I lied. "I remembered him from our beach days. You and Billy used to bring us out here when we were really young."

"Yeah," he said shocked at my remembrance. Jacob looked over at me in equal disbelief. _How did she know that_, he thought. _Is she suddenly remembering me?_ "That's right kiddo. I'm surprised you remember old Jacob after all this time though.

"He was a good friend," I smiled. "He still is. Practically life family you could say, right dad?"

"Right Bells," he agreed. "So are you coming home soon?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I really don't."

"Okay," he said. "But try to be back in a couple of hours. Remember you have school in the morning."

"Crap," I said.

"What," Charlie asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I lied once more. "I just forgot I have school that's all. Sorry but I have to go dad."

"Kay Bella," he said. "Have fun."

"Sure," I agreed. "lots of fun."

"So what do we do," Jacob asked. "It's not like you can go back to class as a newborn." I suddenly felt like a white hot torch was being shoved down my throat.

"Ouch," I squealed in pain.

"Bella what is it," Jacob asked now concerned. Before I knew what I was doing I found myself chasing a delicious scent. It smelled like my favorite food mixed with many other delectable scents.

"Bella," I heard Jacob shout after me, but I could still barely hear him. I was on a mission and my pray was now between my teeth. I found myself biting the creature at its pulse and drinking the sweetest substance I had ever tasted.

Once I stepped I away from the now dead carcass I surveyed the damage. Lying lifelessly on the ground was a lamb that must have gone astray.

"Bella," Jacob said finally catching up to me. "What was that?"

"I'm a monster," I dry sobbed. "Look what I did Jacob!"

"BELLA," I heard Edward's voice call for my in the distance.

"Edward," I breathed in return, though knew somehow he somehow still heard me. He was close, and he was looking for me.

**What's gonna happen next? Hmmm I wonder? Let's try for 60 reviews this time before I update. You guys are amazing and I know you can do it! Please if you alert review too, please( begins to pout).**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are amazing you know that? 77 reviews from last chapter! Thank you so very much, you are all awesome! Also I wanted to tell you all that this will not be a Bella/ Jacob story! I'm totally Team Edward and could never do that to myself lol. Sorry if that offends the Jacob fans but unfortunately he will only be a friend in this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but you knew that already**

**BPOV**

"Bella," Edward continued to call me. "Bella, love, please answer me!"

"I'm sorry Edward," I said simply. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry Bella," Jacob interjected. _Why is she wasting her time on him_, he thought bitterly. _Why am I wasting my time on worrying about this?_

"Jacob you can let me go you know," I said. I would be happy just to go home, wherever that is."

"Home is where your family is Bells," he said.

"What if the Cullen's are my family now," I asked. "What if they are a bigger part of my life than I previously thought?"

"Then you can start over," he said angrily. _Cool it Jake,_ he thought. _Bella doesn't know what she's talking about._

"Jake I do know what I'm talking about," I corrected him. "I have a feeling that I love all of them…especially Edward. I need to go back. Besides you said yourself that you're wasting your time."

"How did you," he asked eyeing me suspiciously. "How are you answering all of my questions? I know I never said I was wasting my time."

"Yet you thought it," I added.

"Bella," he said peering at me. "Please tell me your not… I mean can you?"

"Yes Jacob," I said finishing his thought. "I can read your mind."

"Just like him," he seethed. "_He_ did this to you."

"What are you talking about," I asked him.

"Your leech," he sneered. "He did this to you! When he bit you he must have given some of his powers to you."

"Powers," I asked warily. So much drama had taken place today that I felt tired, yet I also felt as if I couldn't sleep.

"I don't know much," he said. "But I do know that when you become a vampire you are sometimes able to take on extra abilities. Edward is able to read minds, now so can you."

"I know that's why you hate him Jake," I said. "Look you can hate me too; you can even destroy me but please do not go after him."

"Bella look what he did to you," he pointed to the carcass I had mercilessly slaughtered. "You said it yourself, you're a monster."

"I really have no idea why," I began. "but I feel as if I'm like this for a reason. I know Edward would never want to hurt me Jake. He would have never done this to me if he knew it would bring me unhappiness."

"Can you honestly tell me you love that leech," he yelled. "Bella what in the hell is wrong with you? Have you gone completely crazy?"

"I don't know," I screamed in return. "Right now I have no idea who I am or who anyone is. Maybe I am crazy but wouldn't you be? If you were living my life at this moment what would you do?"

"Destroy myself," he said leering into the now dark skies. "If I were a monster like you I would beg for death."  
"You are a monster like me," I pointed out. "You are a werewolf Jacob Black! How dare you judge me for being what I am when you're in the same boat as me!"

"I don't suck blood Bella," he yelled._ I never would have done this to you. I would have kept you safe and happy…and human, he thought._

"Jacob please," I begged. "If it meant protecting me you would have done the same."

"How do you know it was out of protection," he asked. "It could have been out of pure gratification for that monster!"

"He's not a monster," I defended Edward. Why did I feel so strongly about this person? How could Edward evoke such passion within me? Could I truly have these feelings so strongly?

"You talk like you're in love with him," Jacob said in a light whisper.

"I think I am," I admitted. "Jacob I have no idea why I feel this way but I do. Something is telling me that he and I were in love with each other."

"Fine Bella," he said glaring at me. "Then let your precious Edward save you! I am done helping you." He began to walk away from me before turning back around and starring me straight in the eyes. "Oh and by the way, good luck finding a way out of La Push!"

"Jake please," I begged once more, but he was already gone.

**EPOV**

"Bella," I yelled once more. "Bella, love, please answer me!"

"I'm sorry," I heard her whisper faintly. "I'm sorry."

"We have to get her back," I demanded. "Alice you need to find a way out of this!"

"I'm trying as best as I can Edward," she said helplessly. "I can only do so much. You know I can't see with the wolves around"

"It's your fault she's with them in the first place," I yelled at her. Suddenly her face became filled with deep pain and anguish. I knew that if she were able to cry tears would be streaming wildly down her pale face.

"That wasn't fair Edward," Esme said putting a comforting around my sobbing sister. "The blame does not belong to Alice."

"It belongs to no one," Carlisle added. "Edward you need to remember to be positive. If we all work together perhaps we can devise a plan to bring her back."

"Together," I muttered. "Carlisle have you forgotten that we are missing two members of our family. How are we ever supposed to fight the enemy without the rest of the team?"

"There is no need for a fight," Carlisle said. "Right now we need to make the wolves understand why Bella was changed."

"She was right," I said coldly.

"About what," Alice said wrapping her arm around me. That had to be the best part about Alice. She always knew that even though words could be spoken in anger, I didn't mean them. She was always there for me.

"I should have never done this to her," I dry sobbed. "If I hadn't changed her then perhaps she would be happier."

"You know that isn't true," Alice said. "Edward, Bella is madly in love with you."

"But perhaps she wished to die," I said. "Maybe then she wouldn't be feeling such pain now."

"We had no other choice son," Carlisle said. "The blame of Bella's near death laid on the shoulders of one of our family member. We owed Bella a second chance at life."

"What do we do now," I asked. "If we set foot on their territory they will take her life without thought or question."

"There is nothing can do Edward," Carlisle sighed. "All we can do is wait now."

**Emmett POV**

I had been searching for days and yet there was no sign of Rosalie. If my life had not been taken from me I would take my own life now. My reason for being no longer existed within my world. I decided to head back to Forks in hopes that my family might assist me in the search. Even if they wouldn't I had to try.

Alice continuously called me begging me come home for good but I always refused. My family was Rosalie and she was all I could ever need. Why would she leave me like this? I felt relief when my phone began to ring. I reached down and answered it in the same second.

"Hello," I said anxiously. I had not been able to check and see, but something told me it was Rosalie.

"Emmett," she said in a soft tone.

"Rosie babe," I almost screamed. "Where are you? How are you? Are you coming home?"  
"Emmett," she cautioned.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I just can't keep going on like this Rose. I need you here with me. I need to know your safe."

"I'm sorry," she said. "Emmett I'm afraid that can't happen."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"I still can't face them," she said. "Especially now."

"Especially now," I said urging her to continue.

"I didn't know Emmett," she began to cry. "I didn't know who he really was."

"Rose babe slow down," I crooned. "Tell me what is going on."

"He's a rapist Emmett," she nearly screamed. "He's rapped dozen of women and that night he tried to do the same to Bella! Edward was right; I had no idea what I was talking about. I never wanted what happened to me to happen to Bella, or anyone for that matter."

"Rosalie its okay," I said softly trying to soothe her. "Bring him here or let me meet you and I will take care of him myself. "

"No Emmett," she sobbed. "This is my problem and now I have to deal with it."

"Not alone," I corrected her. "Rosalie you are my wife. We handle things together not alone." I just wanted to take her into my arms and comfort her. She did not deserve to be in so much pain no matter what she had done.

"Yes Emmett alone," she said. "I have to go."

"Rose don't," I urged her.

"I love you Emmett," she said, and then she was gone.

"No," I screamed. Suddenly my phone began to ring again. It had to be her! She had finally come to her senses and was coming home.

"Rose," I answered hastily. "Rosalie tell me where you are. I'm coming to find you whether you like it or not." I waited to hear her glorious voice to speak my name but instead someone else spoke.

"Emmett," the scared voice questioned.

**BPOV**

"This can't be happening," I spoke to myself. "I have to get out of here!" My phone began to go off again begging for me to shake it until I answered it with a trembling voice.

"Hello," I said.

"Bella where are you," the main called Charlie yelled into the phone. "It is nearly midnight young lady!"

"I'm sorry dad," I said truthfully. "If I could find a way out of here I would."

"What are you talking about," he asked enraged. "Where _are_ you?"

"La Push," I told him truthfully. "I just can't seem to get out of here."

"Where's Alice," he asked. "Didn't she stay with you?"  
"She was called off on some kind of family emergency," I said. "Jake just kind of left me here."

"He _left_ you there," he asked astounded. "That really doesn't sound like Jake Bells."

"I thought so too," I laughed. "But that was about two hours before he left me stranded here in the middle of the woods."

"Bella I need you to look around and tell me what you see," Charlie urged. "Do you see any landmarks that could guide you out of there?" I did as he instructed and looked for some sign of life.

"I don't see anything," I said. "All I see are trees and moss."

"Stay there," he urged once more. "I'm coming to get you."

"Charlie no," I found myself yelling. I was a vampire now. If he were anywhere near me I could lose control and _kill _him. Jacob must have been right to leave me in the middle of nowhere, I could hurt no one, especially the people I loved.

"Bella what is it you want me to do then, leave you there," he said sarcastically. "I will be there in about a half an hour. I'm assembling a team when I get there. I will find you I promise." I wanted to beg him again to stay but he had already hung up before I was able to.

"CRAP," I screamed. "What do I do? What do I do?" I fumbled my phone in my hands until I decided to call Edward.

"Hello you have reached Edward Cullen," the machine sounded.

"Damn it," I screamed at the phone. I dialed the next number praying that someone would answer. The name on my contacts list read Emmett.

"Rose," A frantic voice answered. "Rosalie tell me where you are. "I'm coming to find you whether you like it or not." Who was Rosalie and why was he accusing me of being her? I thought my name was Bella.

"Emmett," I said cautiously.

"Bella," he said in a shocked tone. "Why are you calling me? I thought you would despise me after…"

"How do I know you," I asked. I knew it might have sounded idiotic but it was the first question that appeared to me.

"Bella…" he said astounded. "I'm Edward's brother."

"So that means I can trust you right," I asked.

"I guess," he began. "But how could you trust me after…"

"Listen I don't remember what you did," I cut him off. "All I know is I am stuck here in La Push with no memory and no way out!"

"Wow slow down Bella," he said. "What do you mean you don't remember? More importantly what are you doing in La Push?"

"Forget that," I yelled. "Emmett you need to get me out of here! Charlie is coming to search for me but if he comes I will kill him!"

"Bella, then leave," he said. "You can run back to Forks."

"No I can't," I said becoming aggravated. "They want to kill me Emmett. They say I'm some kind of an abomination that is going to murder this entire town. I wouldn't be surprised if I was surrounded at this moment. They won't let me go until it's proven that I have a purpose for living."

"But," he hesitated.

"Emmett please," I pleaded. "Please help me. I have no one else." I heard him take a deep breath before her finally replied.

"I'm on my way Bella," he said sternly. "Wait there. Don't move!"

**Will Emmett be able to save her? What's going to happen next? Hmm I wonder. Review, review, review if you want to know. I just need to know if you love this or hate this. Thank you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! I decided I should give you one last update before Thanksgiving! I'm taking the day off tomorrow seeing as I'm totally busy but I hope this be okay until Friday. Thank you for all the reviews guys, they were amazing! Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Emmett POV**

I had been attempting to call Edward for the last fifteen minutes without any luck what so ever. Finally I gave up and decided to call Alice. Perhaps she could help me think of some way to save Bella. If not we were all in deep trouble.

"Hello," her sullen voice sounded over the phone.

"Alice," I said.

"Emmett," she shrieked. "Where are you? Are you coming home? Did you find Rosalie."  
"Alice stop," I commanded her. "I need your help."

"Why," she asked. "What's going on?"

"It's Bella," I said. "Jacob ditched her and left her in the middle of La Push. Bella panicked and called Charlie for help. Now she's afraid that she's going to kill him if he comes anywhere near her."

"Charlie," she asked hesitantly. "You mean Bella remembers who he is? Does she remember anything else?"

"No," I said becoming frustrated with my sister. Did she always find the need to ask so many questions? "I doubt she even remembers Charlie. She tried calling Edward I think but his cell phone is off. I've been trying to call him for like fifteen minutes now."

"Oh," she said. "His phone's dead. I know it's convenient timing right?"

"Alice focus" I said in a warning tone.

"Right," she said. "Emmett I can't see anything when she's with _them_. You're going to have to find some way to rescue her and still stay out of La Push."

"Alice you know that isn't possible," I yelled. "She's stuck in the middle of the woods it sounds like."

"You may need to guide her out," she said. "I can see that Charlie is only about five minutes away now. Maybe he can distract the wolves while you talk to Bella."

"Why hasn't Edward tried to save her," I asked. For someone that was so in love with Bella it seemed rather odd that he hadn't tried this already.

"Because they would kill her Emmett," she said in a horrified tone. "They want nothing more than to hurt this family and to destroy her."

"Then she was right," I sighed. "Alice have Edward meet me at the boundary line in five minutes. I'm bringing my little sister home safe and sound."

**BPOV**

Where was Emmett, I thought frantically. It had now been nearly fifteen minutes and panic was beginning to rise within me. What if I didn't make it out of here alive? Would I ever be able to recall my memories? What if I lived my last moments within the darkness? Just as I was about to go into a severe mental break down my phone began to ring.

"Hello Emmett where are you," I asked frantically. "We don't have much time."

"Bella," I heard another voice speak, a female voice.

"Who is this," I asked.

"Bella its Alice," she said sounding a little hurt.

"Alice," I said in a questioning tone. "How do I know _you_?" Who were all these people?

"Bella no time to explain," she said. "I need you to listen to me okay? Emmett is going to call you in a few minutes and find a way to get you out of there. Charlie is going to be there in less than five minutes and I need you to hurry!"

"Okay," I agreed.

"Bella Edward wants to speak with you," she said. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yes," I agreed again. "Just hurry. We don't have much time."

"Bella," his sweet voice rang into my ear. "Love are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Edward," I said choking back tearless sobs. Jacob was right. Even though I couldn't remember this person I was madly in love with him. "I'm sorry Edward."  
"Please don't apologize my Bella," he nearly whispered. "I never should have done this to you. You are rather lucky you don't remember me. I feel I bring nothing but pain."

"Isn't that for me to judge," I asked. "Edward you are correct I do not remember you, but I do remember that you love me. I'm sure the reason you did this to me was for my own good. If I don't make it out of here alive I want you to know that I forgive you."

"Bella you will make it out alive," he corrected me. "And when you do I will be standing right there waiting for you. I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

"And I believe I love you too Edward," I whispered. "I'm just sorry this is hurting you."

"Please do not think of such," he begged. "I _will_ see you soon. Goodbye my love."

"Goodbye Edward," I said in return. My only hope was that his words were true. I wanted nothing more than to be with him until the end of time. My phone began to ring again and I knew it was time.

**Emmett POV**

"Hello," Bella answered.

"Bella its Emmett," I told her. "Has Alice told you about the plan?"  
"Yep," she said sounding petrified. "I'm ready Emmett, let's do this." Though I had only known Bella for a short period of time I had to admire her strength. She was a remarkable person inside and out and I realized now why Edward loved her so much. I only wished I could have my love with me at that moment.

"Bella," I began to instruct. "I want you to take a deep breath for me." I heard her do as I instructed and heard her begin to dart off into the woods. "Do you smell anything?"

"I smell something Emmett," she said. "It doesn't smell like animal. It smells so…mouthwatering."

"Charlie's there," I said. "Bella I know you'll think I'm crazy for saying this but I need you to follow that scent for me."

"Emmett no," she disagreed. "I'll kill him if I do that."

"No you won't Bella," I told her. "I've already spoken to Alice and she assures me that you will maintain control. I promise you, you can do this." Though I knew lying to Bella wasn't the best thing I felt it was the only thing I could do. I also knew that she was strong and all she needed was the encouragement.

"His scent is so strong," she said in a weak tone. "I don't know what to do."

"Bella go to him," I directed her. "When you meet him go to the border line. I will meet you there."

"Okay," she agreed again. "I'll be there."

"Yes you will," I continued to encourage her.

**BPOV**

Emmet had to be insane! Did he truly believe that I could keep control when my father smelled like that? It nearly killed me to breathe so I decided to just focus on running. Though I had some time to get used to my strengths my speed still shocked me.

"Bella," I heard Charlie's voice shout. "Bella where are you?" I heard the wolves begin to follow my trail. They were fairly close but I still found the advantage.

"Dad," I called as loud as I could manage. "Meet me at the border line. I think I'm almost out of here."  
"Bella," he shouted again. "Let me come and get you."

"No dad stay," I cautioned. He was too close already. A few more steps and I would surely lose control.

"Bella," I heard Jacob growl at me. He seemed to be the only wolf in human form at the moment. "Bella don't do this to him. You're going to _kill_ him! Is that really what you want? "

"Stop it Jake," I warned him. "Don't make me fight you too." With one last fast sprint I was an inch away from the dividing line. Charlie was standing there eyeing me suspiciously while Jacob tired to grab me.

"Jake I told you to stop it," I warned him again.

"NO BELLA," he yelled. "I can't let you do this."

"Then you've left me no choice," I said taking in a giant gulp of air. I felt my father's scent burn my tongue yet by some miracle I was able to control myself. "Dad help me!"

"Bells," he yelled. Jacob grabbed my arm and began to pull me viciously.

"Dad, help me," I begged again. I used all the strength I had to push Jacob off but he just continued to grab me.

"Jacob Black what in the hell are you doing," Charlie yelled. "Let go of my daughter now!"

"No Charlie," he screamed in return. "She can't leave."

"Yes I can," I growled.

"Let her go Jacob," I heard a familiar burley voice yell. "If you don't my family and I will have no other choice but to help Charlie deal with you later."

"Bella," Charlie said coming closer to me. _What happened to my baby girl_, he thought. _What did Jacob do to my daughter? Charlie control yourself, there has to be some kind of explanation for this. _

"This is over for now Bella," Jacob barked. "But trust me you just made the biggest mistake of your life. I will be back for you." He finally let go of my arm and threw me to the ground abruptly. My father lunged towards Jacob as I stood up quickly and ran to where the rest of my family was standing. We all watched the rest of the wolves disappear in the darkness.

"Jacob this isn't over," Charlie called to him. Jacob had somehow managed to run away in time. I could see that Charlie was furious. "Bella what is going on?"  
"I just got lost dad," I said. "Really it's no big deal. The Cullen's helped my find my out of the woods."  
"Really," he said turning towards them. I felt my throat begin to enflame as Charlie put his arms around me. He held me tightly and kissed the top of my head. _Thank you God for letting her be okay_, he thought. Though the pain in my throat was strong the pain in my heart felt stronger. This guy really loved me and I couldn't even remember a single thing about him accept that I wanted to kill him.

"Bella you're so cold baby," Charlie crooned. "I'm taking you to hospital."

"Allow me," Edward said coming around the corner. "I know you would rather straighten things out here. "

"Charlie she will be just fine," the man I remembered to be Carlisle said. "I'll take care of her myself."  
"I can't ask you to do that Carlisle," Charlie said.

"Yes you can," Carlisle said. "Edward can take her and we can meet you there."

"Your sure," Charlie questioned. _Can I trust him_, Charlie questioned in his mind.

"You can trust him dad," I added. "Edward would never let anything happen to me."

"Alright Bella," he sighed. "I'm going to find Billy but I will meet you at the hospital in about an hour okay?"

"Yes dad," I said. I felt Edward place his arms around my shoulders and pull me forward. I felt so safe and content, like I was finally where I was meant to be.

"Thank you Emmett," I said to the tall burley man when I arrived at his side.

"Anything for you little sister," he said. _I just hope she can forgive me someday,_ he thought taking on a pained expression.

"There is nothing to forgive Emmett," I said answering his thoughts. "You saved my life tonight. I could never be angry at you after that."

"Bella what," Edward began to say but I cut him off.

"Not now Edward," I cautioned him starring at Charlie. _Wait until were in the car_, I thought. At that moment I realized not only was I able to read minds; I was also able to communicate to others minds. Edward proved my theory by starring at me in shock. He opened up the door for me and placed me gently inside.

"Bella how," he asked.  
"I have no idea," I laughed. "Just some crazy ability I guess."

"How did you control yourself back there," he asked now dazed. "You could have killed Charlie and yet you didn't."

"Alice said I wouldn't' kill him," I explained. "Or at least that's what she told Emmett."

"No she didn't," Edward said. "I was standing next to Alice during the entire conversation. She never said anything."

"Oh," I said now shocked. "I guess I just couldn't do that to someone that I _loved_. He didn't deserve to die because of me."

"I love you Bella," Edward said softly. "I'm so sorry I did this to you."

"Edward don't I begged him. "I'm here now and I'm fine."

"For now," he said sharply. He thought about Jacob's final threat over and over again in his mind. "I won't let him hurt you love."

"I know Edward," I breathed. "Thank you for bringing me back to you. Thank you for keeping your promise." He grazed his hand softly against my cheek. "I may not remember now, but I do love you."

"I love you too my dearest Bella," he said. "Now let's get this over with." He said pulling into the parking lot where the family stood ready to attack me.

"Bella," the girl I presumed to be Alice squealed jumping on me. "I'm so glad your okay."

"Me too," I agreed. "I have you guys to thank for that though. I never would have made it out of there without you."

"So what do we tell Charlie," Edward asked Carlisle. Edward kept a secure arm around my waste as he led me toward the hospital entrance.

"We lie," Carlisle sighed. "We will have to tell him that Bella contracted some sort of illness and she'll need to be under observation for awhile. She'll have to stay with us too."

"Do you think he'll buy it," I asked. "He looked pretty shocked when he saw me last. He kept asking himself what happened to my baby."

"I never heard him say that," Carlisle said in a questioning tone.

"We did," Edward and I laughed in unison.

"She can read minds too," Edward explained. "She can also communicate to other people's minds."

"Fascinating," Carlisle said jubilantly. "But enough of that, Charlie will be here any minute." Edward pulled me into the hospital and allowed me to change before I set myself up in the hospital room. When Charlie arrived Carlisle was pretending to "examine" me.

"So what's the diagnosis Dr. Cullen," Charlie asked in a panic. His heart was racing as he saw me in the full light. _What happened to her,_ he thought again.

_"_Bella has pneumonia and needs to be treated for quite some time," Carlisle lied. "I would feel more at ease if I were allowed to treat Bella in my home."

"Your home," Charlie said suspiciously. "But won't that put your family at risk."

"We have a quarantined room," Edward interjected. "We would all be just fine."

"I don't know," Charlie hesitated.

"Charlie why don't we let Bella rest while we talk," he said pulling my father out of the room. I could see the stress piling of his face as he thought about my illness. I wondered how long it would be until I could be with him again.

"I brought these for you," Edward said placing a familiar looking box on my lap. They were letters. "We wrote these to each other. When I lost all memory of you, you wanted me to read these. You thought they might bring something back to me. Maybe they could help you." He kissed my hand gently as I pulled the letters out. Would I finally be able to remember everything? Could this be the keys to all of my memories?

**Okay so theirs chapter 5! Yay! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks for reading guys! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I just got back from seeing Twilight for the second time and it was amazing accept for the stupid people I went with who wouldn't shut up during it! I must say regardless it was still AMAZING! Anyway enough of that, I also wanted to say incredible job on the reviews! You guys make me so proud to write this story!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah you know what I'm going to write so why repeat it? **

**BPOV**

"Letters," I said slowly repeating his words. "How long have we known each other Edward?"

"In some ways," he began. "We have known each other our entire lives. Isabella Swan I have loved you since the first moment I dreamed of you. Though ninety years have passed I still love you more than anything in this world. I love you more than anyone has ever loved another."

"Ninety years," I said. His words intrigued me. I thought I had only been a vampire for a short time, but his words seemed to contradict my beliefs. "Edward how long have I been_ this_ way?"

"Love," he breathed. "I realize your confusion though I am still not able to hear it. It seems you are able to control your thoughts so I am not able to hear what you are thinking of. Won't you allow me inside your glorious mind this once so I might have a better understanding?"

"I can't," I said. "At least not yet anyway. Edward I need some answers." He picked up my hand and placed it softly into his own. He leaned down and kissed my palm.

"Bella my love trust me," he begged. "What I am about to tell you may frighten you and you may find yourself in disbelief but I need you to understand my words are sincere."

"Alright Edward," I sighed. "You have my trust…and my attention." He said thank you again before hesitating. He was wrestling within mind over a severe conflict. There was so much he wanted to tell me yet he seemed incredibly afraid.

"Edward," I said squeezing his hand. "You have asked that I give you my trust and I have. Now I have to request that you do the same for me. Tell me everything. I need to know."

"Yes Bella," he agreed. "This story all began, for me at least, about ninety years ago. I was seventeen and terrified. My parents wished for me to marry while I never dared to do such. You see I was in love with this girl. She had dark mahogany hair that reached down to the middle of her back. She had adoring brown eyes and the kindest heart. I was in love with her immediately.

Unfortunately the only time we could meet was within dreams. Though it broke us both it seemed to be the only way until one day…."

"One day what," I blurted out. "Edward until one day what?" As Edward spoke I found myself remembering the dreams I once had. They were of a boy…tall with bronze hair and emeralds as eyes. In the dream he told me he loved me, but since Edward stopped speaking I had lost my remembrance.

"Bella," he cautioned. "Listen. Just please listen." I did as he instructed until I heard why he had stopped the story, our story. Charlie was practically yelling in his mind and was becoming quickly enraged.

_I'm taking my daughter home,_ he thought. _She is _my_ baby and I will do as I please. Why is this doctor acting as if Bella is his responsibility,_ his _daughter? As if she somehow belonged with the Cullen's instead of her own family?_ I knew what I had to do at that moment. Charlie would be arriving in the room in just a matter of seconds but it took only that to devise a plan.

"Bella I," Charlie began to speak in rage. _Think you _should_ stay with the Cullen's for awhile, _I thought for him using his tone of voice in his head._ This will be good for her Charlie, think about this. She will be able to heal properly and then return home to you. If you leave her unattended like this the possibility of her survival are little to none. Be reasonable._ I saw him beginning to reconsider. He was turning thoughts quickly in his minds while he went over the pros and cons again.

"Yes dad," I said in a convincing tone. "Please continue what you were about to say."

"Maybe," he hesitated. "Maybe it would be best if you stayed with the Cullen's for awhile. I need you happy and healthy baby and I know Dr. Cullen will be able to take care of you."

"Thank you Daddy," I said softly. Somewhere inside of me I remembered him. I remembered my mother too. I recalled how much I missed her since I've been away. Lastly I remembered my best friend, my sister Natalie. I knew she was in trouble because of me but I couldn't remember how or why.

"Love its okay," Edward whispered lowly in my ear. I hadn't even realized that Charlie and Carlisle had left while I just sat there dry sobbing. "It will all be fine. You will see."

"What did I do Edward," I asked still sobbing. "What did I do to Natalie? Why did I leave my mother and come here? Don't misunderstand me, I am glad I left, but I feel as if there was something that pushed me here."

"Bella," he said climbing onto the bed and wrapping me into his arms. "Right now I need you to concentrate and remembering the good times. Believe me; we have all the time in the world to recall the rest. I need you to come back to me my Bella."

"I wish I could Edward," I said truthfully. _We need to get you home Bella,_ I heard Alice think. _I know Alice,_ I communicated back to her.

"Don't worry," he said picking me up. "We will read the letters later. Perhaps it would be better if your recollection occurred at home anyway."

After saying another painful goodbye to my father, Edward carried me to the car. He had told Charlie he was carrying me for safety purposes but we both knew the truth, he only wanted to hold me. We arrived home shortly after. Alice showed me up to my room and then allowed Edward and I to be alone.

"So," Edward said snaking his arms around my waste. "What do you think of this place?"

"It's…remarkable," I said with my mouth practically hanging wide open. "Is this your room?"

"No," he laughed. "This sweetheart is all yours. You have this entire space all to yourself."

"What if I don't want it all to myself," I said pulling him toward me seductively. I gasped in shock just as our bodies met. What was I doing? Where in the world did that come from? I felt my breathing begin to become heavy and uneven.

"Shh," he soothed. "Bella, Bella please."

"I'm sorry Edward," I said for about the millionth time that day. "I have no idea where that came from. I never should have…I shouldn't have pulled you…I'm just sorry."

"Sorry for what," he chuckled. "If you didn't notice I rather enjoyed it."

"You never used to," I found myself muttering. What was I saying? Where was all of this coming from? I suddenly found myself thinking about a previous moment when Edward and I had been together. We were rather close and intimate yet he feared he would hurt me. He continued to ramble about how he shouldn't be with me and that we shouldn't be together. It was almost as if he didn't want me.

I felt as if I needed to show him my thoughts. Receive answers on whether this memory was accurate or not. Did he truly not want me? Were he and I a mistake that never should have occurred?

"Bella no," he urged. "Bella it's not what you think."

"Oh it's not," I said now enraged. "Why did you lie to me? Why did you say you loved me when in reality you wanted nothing more than to be rid of me?"

"Bella that's not true," he swore. "I love you. Don't you understand that? Don't you see that you are the only reason for my existence?"

"Just leave Edward," I said between my teeth. "Just walk through that door and leave."  
"Bella," he said but I cut him off. "Please Edward," I begged. "Just go." He did as I asked and ran out the door. I sat down on the giant bed that sat in the center of my room. Lying on top of the comforter was the box of letters that I still hadn't read. What could they tell me that Edward hadn't just made abundantly clear? I pulled the first letter from the stack and began to read.

_December 16, 2008_

_Dear Edward,_

_I may not be the person you seek but I felt I should answer you anyway. Truthfully I feel rather stupid answering letter that has just turned over ninety years old but here it goes. I know what it feels like to be trapped in a situation that you can't find a solution to. I know it's agonizing but I promise you it could be so much worse._

_As for being in love, it isn't something I wouldn't advise you to do. In my experience love has been nothing but cruel and pointless. I have cried countless tears because of that stupid emotion and I have begun to despise it. Perhaps it is only I that is unlucky in love but regardless be careful. Once you give your heart away you may never get it back. So maybe you should jus marry this woman and save your heart the pain love induces slowly but surely._

_I hoped everything worked out!_

_Sincerely,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

Had I truly written that? I continued to read the rest of the letters seeing image after image of all that occurred during those few fateful weeks. I recalled Edward speaking to me on my cell phone. I remembered hearing his voice speak my name for the first time. I read the letters continuously for hours until I came across the last letter, his letter.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_I now believe all you say is true. I truly applaud you for owning such a machine though I do not understand how you maintain your sanity. It truly kills me that I was so close to finally communicating with you. Even though I heard your voice for merely a second I found it to be heavenly._

_I must instruct you to invest in a new device so that I might speak with you longer. I fear your phone is terribly damaged and possibly demented. It repeatedly asked me to shake it and even when I did so I could not satisfy it. _

_The true reason I have written you though is to tell you the truth. You once inquired to whom I had written those letters. I did not know until recently that it was you all along. You are the woman that I have been dreaming of since the moment I first drew breath on this earth. _

_I realized it was you when I saw your beautiful eyes peering back at me in your glorious picture. Isabella though it may seem forward I must confess that I am in love with you. You may not return my sentiments but I needed you to know. We will find a way to be together if we both feel the same. I do not believe the fates could be as cruel as to separate us for a lifetime without ever truly meeting._

_Please respond quickly and tell me what you truly desire. Do you desire a life with me? If so I need to know at once. I love you and only wish that you could feel as I do._

_With all my heart, and all my soul,_

_Edward Anthony Masen_

My heart shattered as I read my last response. How could I have done that to him? I still didn't recall what else I was running from. I needed his help to finally finish this puzzle once and for all. I also needed him to know that I was sorry and that I did love him.

"Edward," I called softly. "Edward, can I talk to for just a minute? I need you" Before I had time to speak another word he was at my side.

"Bella," he said worried. "What is it? What's wrong?" I gently placed my hands on his worried face. I pushed my body forward so that only an inch separated us. "What are you doing?" I leaned in closer until I could take our separation no longer. I crashed my lips against his with such severity that it nearly knocked us both over.

"I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I laughed. "I realize I was wrong now. When I told you before that falling in love was a mistake, it was never mistake. The only mistake I made was not realizing my love for you sooner." This time he attacked me ferociously. We were tangled up on the bed gasping for air we didn't need.

"I thought I lost you," he said as he continued to kiss me sweetly. "I thought you would hate me for what I did to you. I was only trying to save you Bella. I had to take you away from him."

"From whom," I asked. "Take me away from whom?"

"I thought you recalled everything," he said confused.

"Almost everything," I corrected him. I remember my friends and my family, old and new. I remember falling in love with you. I remember declaring our love through dreams and letters while we waited for what seemed to be an eternity to be together. But you see my love that is where my recollection stops. I need you to help me; the question is…will you?"

"I don't know if I can," he said with pain laced in his glorious eyes.

"Whatever it is Edward, I am here now," I breathed. "I am safe now. We are together and now nothing can stop us."

"Almost nothing," he seethed. "Perhaps this is the reason you forgot everything just as I had. You were trying to block out the painful memories of your life. Things that you didn't want think about ever again. For me it was my love for you that stole all I held dear, but for you…"

"Edward please," I begged. "Please tell me.

"Are you sure," he asked. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and waited for him to speak again. "His name is Kyle. When you were still human you and he dated. The relationship faltered when you discovered you couldn't love him."

"Because I was always in love with you," I finished for him.

"Yes," he smiled. I caressed his cheek as leaned down to kiss me. _I need you to understand that I love you_ he spoke in his mind_. He will never hurt you again._

"Again," I questioned. "What do you mean again?" Edward once again took on the familiar pained expression that I despised so much. Though I knew he tried to stop it, the images appeared in his head. They were of me. I was lying on the ground unconscious and bleeding from every possible place. I saw him begging me to stay with him. I felt him holding me tightly as Rosalie held something else protectively… It was him.

"Oh God," I cried finally connecting the last piece to the puzzle. "Edward I…I'm so sorry. I never should have left. I never should have put your life at risk like that."

"Bella no," he disagreed. "None of the blame belongs to you.  
"It does," I yelled. "Edward a psychotic rapist who has hurt many is now a vampire because of _me_! He is destroying others because of _me_. My best friend….The person who risked her own life to save me is lying in a hospital bed because of _me_! Rosalie is gone because of me! How is this _not_ my fault?"

"Hey," He said pulling me once again into his body. "Now you listen to me. Natalie did what she did because she loves you Bella. It is true she did risk her life but you were not the one to harm her...he was! Rosalie did what she did out of spite and jealously with her one free will."

"I will make this right," I vowed. "No matter what I have to do I will make this right somehow."

"That can wait," he said. "Do you not realize what a miracle it is that you are still here? I have you in my arms safe and protected. You and I have each other forever."

"I know," I said slowly caressing his face. "Edward I love you. I just cannot believe how lucky I am while others are…"

"Bella," he corrected again. "Natalie is fine and I will take you to her as soon as you are able to do so. Kyle will be destroyed within time. As for Rosalie she will find her way home soon enough. Right now all that matters is you and I." I thought about his words and realized he was right. We had each other and at that moment it was all that mattered.

"Your right," I agreed. "Edward this time I am certain that I will never leave your side."

"You've said that before," he joked.

"I know," I laughed. "But since I broke that promise again, I'll just have to…make it up to you." I allowed my hands to eagerly dance over his divine body.

"Hmm," he said. "Just how do you plan to do that?"

"Oh," I began. "I have a few ideas." I placed my lips on the nape of his neck and began kissing him. He moaned in pleasure and started kissing me too. He slowly began removing my shirt while I unbuttoned his pants. Suddenly a loud screeching rang from my cell phone.

"Leave it," he said against my lips. We continued kissing until the sound became not only distracting but rather annoying as well.

If she does it like this will you do it like that

If she touches like this will you touch her like that?

If she moves like this will you move it like that?

Shake shake shake shake a shake it

"You have got to be kidding me," Edward and I yelled in unison. _Oh come on you guys_, Edward and I heard Alice speak. _I only need Bella for a second and Carlisle wants to talk to _both_ of you anyway._

_Alice,_ I whined in my head. _ We are a little _busy_ here. Can't this wait till later? _Since I heard no response from my newest sister Edward and I continued where we left off until my phone rang again. This time Edward threw the defenseless advice at the wall causing the sound to die.

"Hey," I yelled at him. "I sort of liked that phone?"

"Why," he asked. "I always remembered it to be vile and evil. You should be glad to be rid of it love." He placed a soft kiss on my neck and all sad thoughts of my deceased phone faded. I had now removed his pants and was attempting to undo mine without shredding them. Then Suddenly….

Shake shake shake shake a shake it

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Isabella Marie Swan get your butts down there," Alice yelled. We both let out a groan of protest and made our way over to the door.

"Yes _Mom," _I teased I turned to grab the door knob while Edward continued to kiss me. I pulled to open the door while still kissing Edward until heard a loud _snap!_ "Woops." I had torn the door off the hinges and broke the door knob in the process.

"Don't worry love," Edward chuckled. "I'll teach you everything." We shared one more laugh before making our way downstairs to our family.

**Hmm I wonder who was on the phone? I wonder what Alice and Carlisle want? I guess you'll just have to review to find out. Thanks for reading guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi readers thanks for sticking with me! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story! I really appreciate all of the reviews I received. You guys are amazing and I'm so happy that you feel the need to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Love Letter**

**BPOV**

"What's this about Carlisle," Edward asked clearly annoyed. _This should only take a minute my love_, he thought. _Then I promise the moment he is finished we can pick up where we left off._ He winked at me before smiling my favorite crooked smile that he knew I couldn't resist.

"Right," Carlisle began in hesitation. "Well you see….Edward, Bella….I….Well."

"Carlisle," I laughed. "Just spit it out I'm sure we can take it." Edward joined me in my laughter and wrapped his arms around my waste. Carlisle noticing this took on an anxiety ridden form.

"Bella," he began. "I love you as if you were my own daughter. You have made such a difference within this family and I am so happy that you are here."

"Thank you," I said. "But that's not all you wished to say…is it Carlisle?"

"Not exactly," he sighed. "Edward, Bella, I am the father figure in this house and as such I must initiate some rules. You may not like them but you must follow them, for now at least that is."

"Did we do something wrong," I asked becoming worried. I hoped I hadn't gotten Edward in trouble. I had already caused enough controversy in the house and didn't wish to be any more of a burden. "I'm sure it was my fault. Please don't punish Edward for my mistakes."

"Bella you did nothing wrong," Carlisle silenced me. "It's just that you and Edward have to do something."

"Okay," We said together.

"You have to sleep in separate bedrooms," he blurted out quickly. Edward and I looked at each other once before duping ourselves over in laughter. Carlisle seemed extremely unhappy with us and just continued to tell us to grow up in his mind.

"Were sorry," Edward finally said. "I just don't believe we see _that_ as an issue. Bella and I can't sleep remember?"

"Yes but you need to retain the human façade," he reminded us. "You two are not married and the position that Alice saw you two in would not be appropriate for human company. Especially if that company is Bella's _father_ who promised to visit Bella at least once a day!" I waited for the blood to fill my cheeks as Carlisle spoke but it never came. Strangely enough I felt that I would miss not blushing someday, even if it was rather annoying at times.

"You are correct Carlisle," Edward said clearly just as embarrassed as me. "That will not happen again, I assure you." I groaned in defeat. I _wanted_ that to happen again. It seemed to me that being with Edward in that form was the most glorious thing in the world.

"So," I asked attempting to change the subject. "Any other issues we should know about?"

"We need to discuss your plan Bella," he said. "Right now you are safe. You are in The Cullen Household away from the wolves and free from Kyle. Though a future problem will soon occur very soon, a problem we can't exactly….resolve."

"I'm a vampire," I finished for him. "I'm blood thirsty and a new born. I understand the complications. I am a danger and a threat to every person that crosses my path….including my family and friends."

"Yet you _were_ able to sustain Bella," Edward interjected. "You came so close to killing Charlie yet you didn't."

"I told you Edward," I explained. "I could never to that to someone I love."

"That is correct," Carlisle continued. "but what about the people in the world that you don't love? I realize that you can contain your natural instincts but you may find that controlling them against those that annoy you may be more challenging."

"Will I ever be normal," I asked. I truly hadn't thought about all the draw backs of being a vampire. This made me the number one predator of the world, the top of the food chain. "I still want to live a normal life."

"Bella you must understand," Edward said. "Life cannot be normal for you now. You will always have that urge; you will always have that need. The true question is how normal can you appear to be?"

"Does this mean I'll be contained in a jail like setting for the rest of my existence," I pondered out loud. What about Charlie? I promised him that I would come home. I promised that I would be his daughter and I would be healthy again. Could I keep that promise or were those the last words I was ever allowed to speak to him again?

"Of course not love," Edward said. "We just need to test your strengths…and your weaknesses. You will be able to live a semi normal life just not the normal life you used to lead."

"Your true test will come in about an hour," Alice said entering the room. "Twiddle de and twiddle ditz have decided to make an appearance. They're just so_ worried _about Bella." Alice began picturing Jessica and Mike in her head.

"You have got to be kidding me," Edward laughed. "I bet you the only reason Newton is showing up is to make sure I haven't killed Bella yet."

"What," I asked now confused.

"Well Bella when you were human Mike feared you being near me," Edward chuckled. "He always thought if I were alone with you I would become some sort of deranged axe murderer."

"I still remember the first day you came," Alice said joining in on the laughter. "I had a vision that if I allowed you to sit with Mike instead of taking you with us he was going to ask you out. He had it all planned out too. He was going to kneel down and beg you to go to some ridiculous party with him."

"He only knew me for an hour," I said amazed. This guy really did work fast! "How is that even possible?"

"You should have heard what he was thinking," Edward growled. "I nearly tore of his head as listened to his vial thoughts."

"Awww," I said wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing chin lightly. "You didn't really think I wanted _him _did you? I was completely focused on you the moment you arrived in the cafeteria, and even before that I just thought Mike was completely ridiculous."

"Really," he said starring at me. "Do you not sometimes wish that you met him first and fell in love with him instead? You could have had that chance and normality that you so desire now."

"Never," I silenced him with a kiss. "I dated a human remember?" Obviously he did remember seeing as he shuttered at the thought. "As you well know it didn't work so well for me."

"Yes but that was a deranged lunatic," he said. "Bella my dear I must say, you do have a knack for picking the most dangerous men to be with."

"Yet I only ever loved one," I said pulling him closer to me. He leaned down and kissed me passionately until Alice cleared her throat causing us to jump apart.

"Sorry," we mumbled. _Bella my room pronto_, she thought. _We have some _serious _work to do before _they_ show up."_

"Yes Alice," I agreed. "I'll be up in a minute I promise."

"Bella we don't have a minute to waste," she protested.

"Alice," Edward said in a warning tone. "She will be up in a minute. Go upstairs and play with Jasper or something." Suddenly Alice began thinking of different ways to give Jasper a makeover. She rushed upstairs and pounced on him, or at least that's what we think that sound was.

"Alice no," he begged. "Babe you've already given me a makeover this week. NO!"

"Thirty seconds Bella," Alice reminded me. Edward was just about to kiss me again when his phone began to ring.

"You know you really need to change that ring tone," I joked.

"I agree," he laughed. "Yet whenever I hear it, sadly enough, it reminds me of you." He kissed me deeply until I felt someone grasp me out of his hold.

"Thirty seconds are up," Alice said throwing me over her back in one swoop. Jasper descended from the stairs looking completely traumatized.

"Jazz men are you okay," Edward said placing his arm around his brother's shoulders trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah," he grumbled. "Thanks for saving me bro."

"Like you haven't done that to me before," Edward huffed. He then thought of the many times that he had to save Jasper from his wife's chaotic ways putting himself in the disaster zone instead of his brother.

"Yikes," I said under my breath. "Just take it easy on me, okay Alice?"

"Bella please," she sighed. "They are just drama queens. I assure you everything will be fine."

"Do I really look that different," I asked when we made our way up to Alice and Jasper's rom. I hadn't seen myself after the transformation but everyone seemed so taken back by my new appearance.

"You mean you haven't seen yourself yet," Alice asked. I shook my head no and she gasped. "Bella you have to! You look simply amazing." She sat me down on the floor in front of a mirror and waited for my response. I gasped for air when I saw the woman in the mirror. She was…flawless. She had no imperfections. She was my height and had my hair color yet she seemed completely different.

Her alabaster skin held none of my previous scars. Her perfect face showed no mercy against a normal human. Could this really be me, I thought to myself. Lastly I saw her eyes, my eyes. They were a bright crimson red. I flinched as I saw this and Alice took her place beside me trying to comfort me.

"That will go away," she said in an encouraging tone. "Once you have reached your third month mark your eyes should become just like ours if you continued drinking animal blood that is."

"Is this what Charlie meant," I asked suddenly sad at the very thought of him. "Is this why he was so afraid to be near me Alice?"

"He wasn't afraid," she said. "He was just worried about his daughter. From what he told Carlisle when they were alone he was mostly afraid of hurting you if he went near you not the other way around."

"I did hurt him though," I said feeling a lump rise in my throat. "I was so selfish. I never once thought about how all of this would affect him."

"That's not true and you know it," Alice disagreed. "You saved his life when you didn't kill him Bella."

"No Alice," I corrected her. "I risked his life. He could be dead now because of me, because of my selfishness."

"You were afraid Bella," she added. "If I were the one in that situation I would have done the same. It's okay. You are safe now and so is he. Now what do you say? Are you ready for the transformation of a lifetime?" Be both laughed and I was finally able to relax.

Four bottles of liquid foundation, three tubes of lip gloss, two outfit changes and one pair of contacts later I was ready. I was dressed in a long sleeved royal blue shirt with a lacy camisole underneath. I also had on a comfy pair of jeans and looked almost completely human.

"Wow Alice," I said in a shocked tone. "You really did an amazing job. I almost look like… me!"

"All in a day's work," she said shrugging off my compliment. "Now let's get you downstairs. The idiots are almost here." I allowed Alice to open the door seeing as my super human tendencies were still not under control. As soon as I stepped out two familiar looking arms swept me off the ground.

"I missed you," he breathed in my ear. I felt my legs begin to falter as he sat me down still kissing me.

"I've only been gone for a twenty five minutes," I teased.

"Twenty six actually," he pointed out. "I'm just glad to have you back." He kissed me again until we heard gagging sounds coming from behind us.

"You guys _really_ need to stop," Jasper said looking crazed. "You're totally killing me here. Tone down the lust a little would you?" Edward and I both shuddered as we saw what he was thinking about Alice. We broke apart and I went to stand on the opposite end of the hallway distancing myself from Edward so Jasper could keep some form of control.

"Okay Bella," Alice said dancing out of her room with a water bottle. As soon as I caught scent of the substance it contained I lunged towards it. "Hey!" It was too late of course because I had stolen the bottle and was sucking it down greedily.

"So I take it she likes mountain lion," Edward joked. After I finished the delicious meal I felt ashamed. Alice and Jasper starred at me in pure shock while Edward continued to laugh.

"Sorry Alice," I apologized. "I really don't know what came over me." She threw me another bottle and encouraged me to drink.

"No Bella that was the point," she said. "I just didn't expect you to react like that."

"Why did you bring this," I asked.

"Well I know you haven't really had the chance to hunt lately," she said. "I don't understand how you controlled your thirst so well but I needed you to be prepared for their visit."

"I guess I only crave it when I truly need it," I said. "The thirst doesn't really bother me."

"That is rather strange," Carlisle said coming up the stairs. "I don't quite understand how that is possible, but it is a good thing."

"Does this mean I will be able to go home sooner," I blurted out. The entire family turned to stare at me with pain and anguish on perfect faces.

"You...want to go Bella," Carlisle asked. _I didn't know she was so unhappy here. I thought since she had Edward she would be content on staying with us._

"Oh Carlisle please do not misunderstand me," I said quickly. "I am _very_ happy here, especially with Edward."I glanced over at him and gave him a small smile for reassurance. "I'm just worried about Charlie. He needs me and that's part of the reason I came to Forks in the first place."

"You're sure," Edward asked. "You're sure this isn't a problem? You staying here I mean?"

"I've never wanted anything more Edward," I assured him. "I just need to get back home as soon as possible."

"Crap," Alice muttered. "Bella we need to situate yourself in your room while we deal with the idiots."

"Come on love," Edward said taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. When we arrived I found my room to be transformed. An IV machine sat beside my bed. An oxygen tank stood there as well.

"Is this really necessary," I asked. "I mean I know I'm supposed to be sick and everything but don't you think this is a little over the top?"

"This isn't just for them," he told me. "This is for Charlie too when he comes and visits you later today."

"I hate doing this to him Edward," I admitted.

"I know," he said placing me into the bed. "It's only for a short time though. It will be over soon." I spotted my shattered possessed cell phone out of the corner of my eye. I wondered who had been trying to reach me while Edward and I had been rather _busy_.

"I wondered who called," I said voicing my thoughts.

"I'm sorry about that Bella," he said picking up the remaining pieces. "I never liked this phone though. It drove me crazy, always bossing me around."

"Bossing you around," I asked in a questioning tone.

"It's a long story," he said sheepishly. In his thoughts I could see why he was thinking that. I saw him speaking to my phone politely, asking it if it requested him to shake it again.

"You talked to my phone," I said breaking out into full laughter.

"No," he lied. _I hate that you can read my mind now. I feel so stupid having you see that._

"Why," I asked. "I thought it was adorable. Not to mention I'm sure the demonic machine appreciated your manners."

"Why you little," he said before pouncing on me. He began tickling me ferociously until I was gasping for air that I didn't need.

"Edward," I choked. "No! Stop…Edward.....Stop!" He did stop but for good reason. We heard a concerned Alice coming up the stairs. _I hope she will be okay,_ Alice thought.

"Alice what is it," I asked now concerned. "What's wrong?"

"You have a phone call Bella," she said simply. "It's about Natalie. They've been trying to reach you for days." Edward and I both starred at each other for a moment before I stood to take the phone.

"Hello," I said pressing the phone to my ear.

"Bella," a familiar voice spoke. It was Natalie's mother.

"Lacy," I said worried. "What is it? What' wrong."

"It's Natalie kiddo," she spoke softly. "She's…"

**She's what? Is Natalie going to live or die? Where did Emmett go? What happens when Jessica and Mike arrive? Hmmm I wonder. Review to find out! Remember the sooner you review, the sooner I will update. Trust me you really want me to update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! First off thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! I'm glad to see you are all excited. I'm sorry I left you all with a huge cliffhanger but imagine if I had done that for like a week. Anyway let's get to the story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: We all know Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and we also all know that I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

"She's what Lacy," I said anxiously. She hadn't spoken since a minute ago when she broke down into deep loud sobs.

"She's not coming back to us baby girl," she said softly. "She seemed like she would but then she took a turn for the worse. She began losing more and more brain function every day. I'm afraid she's…."

"Don't say it," I yelled. At that moment I wished I could cry. Though I had always been the strong one, right now all I wanted to do was feel the emotion. "She will be okay. I swear to you Lac."

"Bella," she said. "You have always been like a daughter to me. We all love you as if you were a part of this family. You belong here with us. We need you, she needs you." I starred over at Edward willing him to hear my every word.

_She's right_, I thought. _I need to be with Natalie now. My sister is dying and there is nothing I can do here. Maybe….I can._

_NO BELLA,_ Edward yelled in his mind. _Do you truly wish to force that lifestyle on Natalie the way it was forced on you? You will hate yourself for it. I know you will._

"Lacy," I said once again in a calm tone. "I will be there as soon as I can."

"Bella hurry," she urged. "She's fading so fast. I think she's waiting for you."

"I'll try Lac," I promised. "I _will_ be there." I hung up the phone and ran directly into Edward's awaiting arms.

"Shh my love," he soothed.

"I can't let her go Edward," I cried. "She is my sister, she is my family. She was all I had when I had nothing. She brought me back from the dead and that's what I need to do for her now."

"You can't Bella," Edward said kissing my head. "This is not your decision to make. Think of Natalie. Would she truly want this for herself?"

"I can't let her die because of me," I said shoving him away from me. As much as I loved Edward I wanted nothing more than for him to be gone at that moment. I had to save my best friend and the only person standing in my way was him. Without hesitation he drew me back into his arms and I broke down again. "Let me save her."

"I will make you a deal," he sighed. "If you are able to sustain from hurting Jessica and Mike…I will take you to her Bella. You can stay with her."

"What good will that do Edward," I asked. "Being there isn't going to rewind time. Being there isn't going to take back what I did to her."

"You did nothing to her," Edward retorted. "Kyle is the one who nearly killed her Bella not you!"

"He was there for _me _Edward," I screamed. "Don't you understand that? Don't you realize what I've done? Don't you realize what I _have_ to do?" I suddenly felt a rush of calmness take over my body.

"They're here," Alice said rushing into the room with Jasper beside her. "Bella listen to me. You need to calm yourself. I can see you leaving for Arizona but that will change if you break your concentration."

"How long with they be here," I said through clenched teeth. This was the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted to be on a plane so I could get home.

"That depends," Edward growled. "If Mike continues his vile thoughts he will be out of here before he reaches this door." I had been so focused on leaving that I hadn't even noticed the thoughts of those entering the house.

_Damn Bella was hot,_ Mike thought._ I hope I can persuade her to dump the Cullen's and hook up with us where she belongs after she gets better._

_Why am I even doing this_, Jessica thought. _ The only reason I'm even here is to show Mike how much better I look next to Bella. She's always looked like crap but she must look even worse now. I bet once Mike see's her he'll know I'm the one for him instead of….that. Maybe I could get Edward to notice me too. This could definitely be the best day of my life!_

"Calm down love," I heard Edward say taking my closed fists into his hands. He kissed them both gently before carrying me to the bed. "You know what you have to do. This is the real test and I know you can do it." I shook my head in resistance until Edward trapped my face in both of his hands. He kissed me deeply and told me he loved me. "Do this for Natalie Bella."

Thinking of Natalie broke my heart once more. I decided to keep my cool and continue taking deep unnecessary breaths. Edward tapped the needle from the IV to my hand and placed the oxygen mask over my face. Out of no where I heard the sound of a heart monitor, beep, beep, beep.

"What in the world," I asked dazed. "Where did that come from?"

"I was prepared for anything," Alice laughed.

"How is it keeping such a normal heart rate," I wondered out loud.

"It's programmed," Alice said. "Don't worry they're way too self absorbed to notice anything about someone else."

_I hope Bella still has a rockin body_, Mike thought_._ For some horrific reason Mike was picturing me in a bikini. _I wonder what it would be like to kiss her. Maybe now that she's dying I could give it a shot. That whole death bed scenario usually works. I could even tell her I love her in order to seal the deal._

_I AM GOING TO KILL HIM,_ Edward thought now enraged.

"Hey," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him next to me on the bed. "It's bad enough that I have to keep my patience. Don't make me worry that you won't be able to keep yours."

"I'm sorry," he said kissing my cheek. "I just can't stand someone thinking of you in that way." _Besides me of course._

"What was that," I chuckled.

"Nothing," he said quickly. I continued to laugh for a moment until I heard Jessica's thoughts once more.

_No way,_ she screamed in her mind._ Is that really Edward Cullen's room? I wonder if I could sneak away for a minute to take a look. If I'm quiet enough I could finally find the answer to the question I've been longing to know since the day I met the Edward, boxers or briefs? _She began to think of Edward first in boxers then in tidy whities. A low growl escaped from _my_ chest.

"Patience Bella," Edward reminded me. He nuzzled his nose into my hair in reassurance.

"No one should think of you like that," I said mimicking his words. _Accept me of course,_ I thought so he could hear me. Edward let out another low chuckle before I heard them come next to the door.

"Ready Bell," Alice asked in her mind. _Send in the idiots,_ I willed her to hear in my mind. I heard two large gasps and then they were in my room. I tried to look as weak and pathetic as I could.

_What happened to her_, Mike thought. _Shouldn't she look worse than this? I thought she was on her death bed!_

_You have got to be kidding me, _Jessica thought bitterly in her mind. _I'm supposed to be the hot one, not her. _Edward kissed me lightly on the lips sending Jessica and Mike into a fit. _What is going on here? Suddenly Edward's with the troll now? He should be with me not that mutant. How the hell did she go from looking so average to looking like _that_ over night?_

_What in the hell in Cullen doing_, Mike seethed. _He shouldn't be near her let alone _kissing her_! She's my girl, mine! _I attempted not to laugh but when I did it came out sounding like a cough which I guess was beneficial in this situation.

"Hey you guys," I said throwing in a fake pout. "It's good to see you."

"What happened to you Bella," Mike said stepping on the other side of me and picking up my hand. "Your ice cold!" he threw down and shock. Edward glared at him and began to growl.

_Stop_, I told him in my mind. _If he keeps this up then I'll be the one to throw him out of here,_ Edward thought still glaring at Mike. _No one should treat you that way. _

"I was so worried Bella," Jessica said faking sadness and moving beside Edward. She placed her hand on Edward's shoulder and began smiling. _I'm touching Edward Cullen! I'm touching freaking Edward Cullen,_ she thought. Now it was my turn to become angry.

_Drop your hand,_ I demanded in my mind using Jessica's voice. _Drop your freaking hand or die!_ She instantly drew her hand away from his shoulder. _What is wrong with you? Bella is dying and you're trying to steal her boyfriend? You should feel ashamed of yourself Jessica Stanley! You should also apologize. Perhaps then Edward would think you're not ditz you appear to be right now._

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I'm very very sorry!" I laughed quietly while Edward and Mike looked at Jessica like she had two heads.

"Jess," Mike asked. "Are you okay? I could take you home." _So that I could be alone with Bella. Maybe I could have Cullen drive her home while I tend to the perfection that is Bella._

_You should leave Mike,_ I said using my voice this time.

"Did you say something Bella," he asked looking confused.

"No," I said faking surprise. "Are you sure _your _feeling okay Mike?" _You are such an idiot,_ I thought using Edward's voice this time. _Oh man Mike is such a hunk. I wish he would take off his clothes,_ I thought using Jessica's voice.

"Jessica," Mike yelled. "Stop thinking about me like that!" _Why am I hearing all these voices,_ he thought in a panic. _Am I crazy?_

"What are you talking about you flipping psycho," she yelled at him. "No one said anything, especially me! Edward did anyone say anything?" She placed her hand over his and pouted. I could feel the venom fill my mouth and my eyes began to burn.

"Jessica kindly remove your hand," Edward asked politely removing himself from her grasp.

"Why," she asked. "Don't you think we should stick together during times like these? You know Edward I can be an awfully good shoulder to cry on." I could contain my anger no longer. I lunged at her nearly catching her in my strong grasp. Edward seeing this pulled me into his iron grip and began murmuring into my ear.

"Focus Bella," he encouraged. "Remember who you are. Remember who you are doing this for." I thought of Natalie lying there in the hospital waiting for me and I suddenly didn't feel as angry.

"Can you two leave for a minute," Alice said pointing to Jessica and Mike. "I need to help Bella with something for a minute or two." Mike starred at me with his mouth open while Jessica began screaming.

"What is wrong with her," she yelled hysterically.

"What is the bimbo talking about now," I whispered to Edward.

"Out," Alice commanded. When they still didn't move she grabbed them both by the arms and drug them.

"What is going on," I asked.

"She really must have ticked you off Bella," Alice laughed. "You burned through the contacts. The guy I got them from said they were nearly indestructible!"

"Obviously not," I said suddenly realizing why they looked so terrified. My eyes had transformed from a deep brown to a crimson red in a matter of seconds. "Alice I don't think I can do this anymore."

"I know Bella," she said. "Jasper is getting rid of the two as we speak. In fact he's driving them crazy, literally."

"What are you talking about," I asked.

"Well since you played your little mind games they both began to question their sanity," she explained. "Jasper being able to control their emotions…assisted a little bit."

"Assisted how," Edward asked.

"Oh he might have just made them feel like they belonged in a loony bin," she said simply.

"Alice," Edward yelled trying not to laugh.

"What," she asked. "Your girlfriend started it."

"Edward," I said pulling him beside me again. "I stayed in control the whole time. Can we please go now? Please."

"Alice," Edward asked his sister. "Can we do this?"

"Arizona is in overcast," she said searching the future. "You should be okay for a few days as long as you stay in the hospital."

"You're sure you can do this," Edward said eyeing me suspiciously.

"It's more than that," I spoke confidently. "I _know _I can do this. If I could handle those two then I can handle anything."

"Then it's settled," Edward decided. "We will leave tonight."

**Charlie POV**

The house seemed so empty without her. I killed me to know that she was in pain and without me. As a father I had always felt so helpless when it came to my daughter. I had never been able to be a father to Bella until now and I had already failed.

Her mother Renée was out of town with her new husband and had now idea of Bella's illness. It was my job to protect my baby and yet I couldn't. The only person who could help her now was Dr. Cullen. I somehow felt assurance in my mind when I looked at Bella. It was as if she were speaking me directly though no words passed through her mouth. I couldn't take it any longer; I needed to see Bella and I needed to see her now!

"Hello," Dr. Cullen said answering the phone.

"I want to see my daughter," I said anxiously. I knew I needed to give Bella time to heal but I also needed to be with her while she recovered.

"I'm afraid that would be rather impossible Charlie," Carlisle said quickly. "Bella is under heavy sedation and can see no one."

"I'm her father Carlisle," I yelled into the phone. "I need to take care of her. I need to be with her!"

"Charlie please," the doctor begged. "Having you here would only hurt Bella's recovery. Not to mention you would be putting yourself at a very high risk for contamination."

"I don't care," I said through my teeth. "I need to see her!"

"You can't," Carlisle said quickly. "Let this go Charlie."

"I will be there in twenty minutes," I said in my most rugged tone. "Have my daughter there Carlisle!"

**EPOV**

While Bella readied herself in her room I sat downstairs with Carlisle. "Do you think she can do this," I asked my father.

"I know she can," Carlisle encouraged. "She's a strong woman Edward. She will handle herself well."

"What about Charlie," I asked. "Won't he notice his daughter's absence?"

"Don't worry about it," Carlisle said. "I can take care of Charlie." Just as he finished his sentence his phone began to ring.

"Hello," he answered it.

"I want to see my daughter," I heard Charlie's frantic voice yell into the phone. Carlisle told him that it would be rather impossible to see Bella but Charlie was persistent.

"I'm her father Carlisle," I heard him yell. He continued saying she was his daughter and he needed to be with began to rise within me as I listened to his words. He wanted to see Bella and nothing was going to stop him. Carlisle pleaded with him to let go of his ridiculous notion but Charlie just yelled in return.

"I will be there in twenty minutes," Charlie said strictly. "Have my daughter there Carlisle!" Charlie had hung up the phone and was already on his way here.

"You have to stop him," Alice said racing down the stairs. "He's coming here to take Bella!"

"What can we do Alice," Carlisle asked.

"Edward you need to take Bella and now," she nearly demanded. "If you leave now you can make the early plane and be out of here before Charlie suspects anything."

"What about when he shows up here," I asked. "Bella obviously won't be here."

"Don't worry about that," Alice said in a suspicious tone. "I need to go change. I'll have Bella meet you downstairs in two minutes."

"Don't bother," my angel said gliding down the stairs with two suit cases in her hands. "I'm already here. Let's go." I grabbed both of her bags in one hand and pulled her closer to me with the other.

**BPOV**

Everything always seemed to fall apart when I was involved. My bad luck seemed to spread to the people I knew. Natalie was in the hospital because of me and now even Edward was going to be in trouble. Once Charlie saw that I was missing the blame would instantly go to Edward.

"Are you scared," he whispered in my ear. We had been on the plane for an hour and we still have forty five minutes before we were in Arizona. We were planning to run the rest of the way seeing as it would be faster than driving.

"Yes," I admitted. "What if I'm too late Edward? What if I've truly lost her forever?"

"You can't think like that Bella," he advised. "Natalie is strong."

"You know she warned me about Kyle," I said. "I remember the first time those two met. She took one look at him and told me she hated him."

"She must have good instincts," Edward said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I just wish her instincts would have told her to keep far away from me."

"Why do you say that love," he asked concerned.

"Everyone I meet becomes an accessory to my chaotic life," I said.

"I do not believe that to be true Bella," he laughed. "I believe that taking on your chaos is a small price to pay for being with you." He kissed me deeply and before we knew it, it was time to run the rest of the way.

Twenty minutes later we had arrived at the hospital. Edward held onto me tightly as the scent of blood raged wildly through the air. "Don't breathe," Edward warned me. "It will only make it worse." I did as he advised and held my breath. When we arrived at the main desk we asked the nurse what room I could find Natalie in. She told us and it took everything I had to walk a normal pace to her room. When we arrived Lacy practically attacked me.

"Oh Bella," she cried in my shoulder. I continued to hold my breath as her blood ran rapidly through her veins. "Sweetheart is it really you?"

"It's me Lacy," I assured her. "I know I look a little different but I promise it's me." I had once again placed the "indestructible" contacts in my eyes earlier so I wouldn't frighten anyone or look suspicious. So I did look a little like me but not very much.

"You look beautiful," she sobbed. "I'm just so glad you're here."

"Me too Lac," I said hugging her tightly to my chest. It seemed so strange to be back here. To be so close to everything I left just weeks ago. It hurt me terribly even to look at Natalie's mother. They looked almost identical.

"She needs you to be strong Bells," Lacey whispered to me. "You know she only wants to see you happy, remember that."

"I don't know if I can do this," I dry sobbed. Edward pulled me out of Lacey's grasp and tucked me once more securely into his chest.

"You can do this," he encouraged me. "I'll be right behind you." I nodded once and made my way towards her door. As I opened it I suddenly heard a familiar voice speaking.

"Please wake up Natalie," his voice chimed. For someone so tall and brawny he held Natalie's hand so gently. "Bella needs you to wake up. You've got to come back."

"Emmett," I said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

**Major cliffie! What in the world is Emmett doing there? Hmmm I wonder? I'll update tomorrow if we make sixty reviews if not I may not update for awhile. I have a test coming up in Advanced Bio. and I really need to study so it's either update tomorrow or Friday. I know you guys can do this, you've done it before.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow I was shocked about all the reviews! You guys did so amazing that I **_**am**_** updating today. You guys are so totally awesome and I love you all too! Thank you for being so enthusiastic about this story.**

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like Stephenie Meyer to you? Didn't think so.**

**Emmett POV**

We had finally just brought Bella home after three days of pure suspense and anguish. Though she didn't have her memory back she was at least safe. I could tell that this pleased my brother and made him happy like none of us ever could. I decided to stay for a short time until I heard the confirmation that Bella had indeed regained her memory.

I was very happy for my younger brother and my new sister but it only made me miss Rosalie more. I wanted to know where she was. I needed to know if she was ever going to come back home. She was my soul reason for living and without her I found no true happiness in life.

"You're leaving again aren't you," Alice questioned descending from the stairs. I sighed in defeat and pulled my tiny sister into a hug. She missed Rosalie just as much as I did, maybe even more. Before Bella, Alice had no one but Rosalie at times.

"I have to Ally," I said kissing the top of her head. "I need to bring her home."

"I don't think she'll come back Emmett," Alice pointed out. "She feels defeated and guilty right now. I see her miserable every time I check up on her in my visions."

"Do you have any idea where I could find her," I asked enthusiastically. Perhaps Alice could finally help me locate the both of them. I would take care of that ungodly creature and bring my Rosie home.

"She has no set location at this point," Alice confessed. "I wish I could tell you what you want to hear Emmett but I can't."

"It's okay," I said comforting her. "I'll be back soon. I'm bringing her home no matter what it takes."

"Just promise me that you'll come back Emmett," Alice begged. "I couldn't bare to lose another sibling, not now at least. We all need to be together again."

"I'm going to make that happen," I said squeezing her tightly.

"Emmett don't go," Esme said entering the room by Carlisle's side. "At least wait until we can all search for her together."

"I can't mom," I said. "If I do that then it could be too late. I need to do this now. I'm going to try and pick up her scent where I left off from. Maybe she's been around here lately."

"Have a safe journey son," Carlisle said with strength. My sister and my mother held each other in comfort while I headed out the door. _See you soon brother_, I told Edward in my mind. I left the house and headed straight where I had stopped searching previously.

Luckily this time I was able to catch her scent. It was extremely faint yet still identical to her. I followed it for miles and miles. It had been hours and I now found myself if in foreign territory. It had just turned to night fall when I saw the sign. "Welcome to Arizona," it read cheerfully. I followed the trail till the end until I saw where Rose had led me. "Arizona State Hospital".

**BPOV**

"Emmett," I said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Bella," he said frightened as he flew across the room to my side. "I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have….Rosalie she…"

"Emmett calm down," I urged him in a tone lower than a whisper. _Natalie's parents are right outside, _I willed him to hear. _Just tell me what's going on and why you're here._

"I had to come Bella," he explained. "This is where Rosalie wanted me to be. She wanted me to watch over Natalie."

"But why," I asked confused. "She's never even met her before."

"She feels guilty," Edward clarified. "That's the reason isn't it Emmett." Emmett drooped his head over and starred at the ground with pain in his eyes.

"She left a note," he said beginning to speak. "She left it right behind the sign at the hospital entrance. She told me I needed to keep Natalie safe until you finally came here Bella." As I tore my eyes away from my heartbroken brother I stared at my best friend. She was lying in bed unconscious and unmoving. I darted across the room quickly and took her limp hand in my own.

"I'm so sorry," I dry sobbed. "Natalie please forgive me for this. I never wanted him hurt you. It should be me here not you." I continued to sob as Edward wrapped his arms around my waste attempting to pull me away.

"Come on love," he said softly. "You don't have to do this right now."

"Let go of me," I said pushing him away. "I'm not going anywhere. Natalie needs me here so here is where I will stay Edward."

"Bella," he breathed into my ear he said sounding mysteriously happy. "I know you may be distracted right now by the sight before you, but I need you to listen. Listen very carefully."

"What are you talking about," I asked him curiously. "There is nothing to hear."

"I beg to differ," he contradicted. "Listen Bella." I took his advice and began to focus all my energy on Natalie. _Don't be sad Bella_, she thought. _Please don't be sad because of me._

"Oh Nat," I sobbed harder. "I know you're tired. I know you just feel like letting go but you can't. Sweetie I know you can hear me. I need you to wake up, we all do. Please don't let go. Just stay, stay with us. _Why can no one else hear me but you Bellary,_ she asked me. _I keep asking everyone to stop worrying but no one will listen._

"I guess it's just that crazy friend ability," I laughed. "You and I have always been connected sis. That's just how we are." _I want to wake up, but I don't know if I can. _"You can Natalie."

_Bella, _she said in a strange tone in my mind. _Bella you should leave before he comes back. He will find you if you stay here. You need to leave. _

"No," I told her. "I'm right here Nat, I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure your okay."

_I _am_ okay Bella,_ she said stubbornly. _I need you to be safe. You have to leave now._

"Nat listen," I urged. "He can't hurt us anymore. He can't hurt_ you _anymore. If he ever tries to pull that stunt again he'll have to deal with me personally."

_Stop worrying about me Bella,_ she thought in frustration. _I don't know how much longer I can continue talking like this. I need to rest._

"Just come back to me soon sis," I begged her again. "I'll be back. I promise."

"Come on love," Edward said pulling me away from her. I whispered I would be back again to her before exiting the room and entering Lacy's arms.

"I don't know what to do Bella," she sobbed into my shoulder. "Nothing is working. We've tried everything. The doctors continue to do testing but they keep saying that nothing can be done."

"How is she," Dr. Sloan said walking up to Lacy. I had known Dr. Sloan from the many accidents that had occurred while I was still living here.

"I don't know," Lacy said. "Bella was the last one to see her." She placed her arm around me and continued to bury her tear stained face in my hair.

"Bella," Dr. Sloan said in shock. "Is that really you?"

"It is Dr. Sloan," I said shaking his now extended hand. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Bella," he said still in shock. "You look so…healthy." _Accept for being deathly pale. Perhaps I should send her downstairs to meet with Dr. Cline._

"I'm quite healthy," I said in a definite tone.

"You seem quite pale though," Dr. Sloan said. "Would you like to see Dr. Cline? I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you…"

"No that's quite alright," I cut him off.

"It's just Washington," Edward said extending his hand to greet the doctor. "The weather seems to have that affect on almost everyone."

"I see," he said now taking on a suspicious tone. "And you are?"

"Oh excuse me," I said. "I forgot to introduce you all to Edward, my boyfriend."

"So this is the infamous Edward," Lacy said ogling him. _Natalie was right, Bella did do good this time. If only Josh could be here right now. Natalie needs him._

"Where is Josh," I asked after I heard her thoughts.

"He hasn't been notified," Lacy cried. "He and Natalie didn't part well and we thought it best not to worry him. We believed at the time that she would come out of this, that she would come back to us."

"Lacy don't give up hope," I said in encouragement. "I know she's going to come back to us. I know because this is Natalie were talking about. She's strong, she can get through this."

"I wish I could believe that baby," she said. "I just don't know what we can do for her anymore." Suddenly Emmett came out of Natalie's room with a broad smile on his face.

_What's going on,_ I asked him in my head. He continued to smile and was about to speak before he was cut off by Lacy.

"Who are you," she asked with urgency in her voice. "How long have you been in there with my daughter?"

"He's with us Lac," I said quickly. "He came in with me for…support."

"Oh," she said. She didn't question me because she knew she could trust me. That was the beauty of family; you could always depend on each other.

"Lacy," we all heard Dr. Sloan yell. "Come in here quickly." We instantly lunged for her room in an instant. I of course was the first one, after me was Edward then Lacy.

"Bella don't be stubborn," she said. She was just sleeping! She was actually talking in her sleep. "Bellary leave before he finds you!"

"Oh Nat," I said collapsing on my knee's by her side. "Nat sweetie wake up. Come up wake up! I continued to shake her until she finally opened her eyes. She began to stare at me and at the entire room before finally speaking.

"Bella, Mom," she said. "Am I really awake? Can you all hear me?"

"Yes," I said in sheer happiness. "Were all here, even Edward."

"Hotties here," she said with joy in her face. _Dang that boy is hotter and hotter every time I see him. _Edward and I both began laughing until Natalie began to stare at me as if I was crazy.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered to her. "I'm just so glad you're finally here with us all."

"You told me I had to come back," she said.

"I'm glad you finally listened to me for once," I laughed. "I swear Nat if you would have left I would have dragged your butt back here and yelled at you for an hour straight."

"I'm just relieved that _you're_ okay Bella," she said patting my hand. "I was so worried that you wouldn't escape…him."

"Who," Lacy asked in concern. "Escape who baby? Who were you running from?" Natalie and I simply starred at each other while I saw Edward flinch out of the corner of my eye.

"It's okay," I reassured her. "He's gone. I promise you he will never come back again."

"Who," Lacy asked now becoming infuriated.

"It was Kyle Mom," Natalie began to explain. "He's the one who… attacked me."

"Kyle," Lacy repeated in disbelief. "How did this happen?"

"It's my fault Lacy," I said finally taking the responsibility I deserved. "He was after me."

"He found me outside when I was coming home," Natalie began to explain slowly. "Kyle knew that I was talking to Bella on my cell phone. He begged me for information but I didn't breathe a word. That's when it happened…that's when he."

"I'm going to kill him," I found myself saying. "Next time he and I come face to face he is dead!"

"Bella no," Natalie yelled. I continued shaking my head until she placed her hand on my face. "Can you guys give us a minute? I need to talk to Bella alone."

"Bella," Edward asked gauging if I could handle being alone with her. I told him in my mind that everything would be alright and that he could leave.

"It's okay cutie," Natalie laughed. "She'll be okay with me."

"Natalie I just wanted to say thank you," Edward said. "You are an incredible person and Bella is lucky to have you as her best friend." He kissed me on the cheek and made his way out into the hallway with the others.

"I'm so sorry Nat," I said for about the millionth time. "I should have…. I don't know, done something.

"Bella this has to stop," she said strictly. "You said it yourself, it's over. He's finally gone."

"I hope so Nat," I said feeling the anger build inside me.

"Bella," she said lightly. "I know your keeping something else from me. What's going on?"

"I wish I could tell you everything Nat," I said truthfully. "But that's just not a possibility right now. I have to keep you safe and secrecy seems to be the best solution."

"Hey I thought we didn't keep secrets," she accused.

"Well if you're so persistent on telling secrets then why don't you tell me about Josh," I retorted.

"That's different," she huffed

"How," I questioned her. "How is that different Natalie? Didn't you say that you were still in love with him?"

"That doesn't matter anymore," she said sharply. "He wants nothing to do with me and I'm not so sure I want anything to do with him."

"You're such a liar," I accused. "I can see right through you. I know you still love him."

"He doesn't love me," she said stubbornly. "He didn't even show up at the hospital. I could hear everyone here _but_ him."

"No one called him Natalie," I pointed out. "No one ever even told him you were here. He's probably just assuming that your still angry and that _you_ want nothing to do with _him_."

"Okay I get it," she said angrily. "I just don't think I can deal with that right now."

"There is no better time than now," I told her.

"Can I come in," I heard Emmett say as he tapped lightly on the door. _Holy crow,_ Natalie thought as her heart rate increased rapidly. _ What is with Bella and all the hotties? Maybe I should move to Washington._

"Come in Emmett," I said trying not to laugh. "Natalie this is Emmett, Emmett this is Natalie."

"You're him aren't you," Natalie said finally registering his voice in her mind. "You're that guy that's been here for like two days while my mom's been out of the room."  
"I would do anything for Bells's friend," he smiled deviously. _Dang he is so hot_, Natalie thought. Then after thinking of Emmett for a few minutes she began to turn sad. Her thoughts quickly turned to Josh instead.

"You miss him don't you," I asked her.

"I love him Bella," she said crying. I wiped a single tear away from her eye.

"I know you do," I said. "It's not too late Nat."

"Not to late at all," Emmett interjected. I had nearly forgotten that he was still standing there. "In fact he may be a little closer than you think."

"What," Natalie and I said in unison.

"NATALIE," Josh said pouncing on my best friend nearly knocking me out of the way.

"JOSH," Natalie yelled in return. They began kissing desperately like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"I called him," Emmett whispered in my ear.

"Thanks Em," I said exiting the room. "Thank you for everything, really."

"You're my family," he said simply. "I would do anything for you, you know that." _I just wish I didn't have to leave you and Edward._

"Do you really have to go," I asked him.

"She's close," Emmett said. "I have to be near her again."

"I know the feeling"I laughed "Be safe okay?"

"Okay, "he said. Before I knew it Emmett had disappeared leaving Edward and I alone in the hallway. Apparently everyone else had relocated to the cafeteria when Josh arrived so it was just me and Edward.

"I'm so relieved," I sighed joyously placing myself in his arms.

"Me too," he agreed kissing my forehead lightly.

"Edward," I said before hesitating. He tilted my head up urging me to continue.

"Tell me Bella," he pleaded with me.

"I think we need to help find Rosalie," I said quickly.

"What," he said in disbelief.

"Emmett's right," I said. "were family."

"Bella," Edward said agitated. Just as he was about to speak again his phone began to ring. "Hello," he answered it.

"Edward," I heard Rosalie's voice speak. "I need to talk to Bella."

**Yay Rosalie is coming back into the story! I wonder if that's a good thing. I also wonder why she wants to talk to Bella. Hmmm? Let's try for 65 reviews before my next update! I know you guys can do it, you always do. Thanks for everything! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! They really were awesome and so are all of you! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: It is obvious I do not own anything**

**BPOV**

"Me," I said with shock laced in my voice. "She wants to talk to me?"

"Edward tell her it's important," Rosalie squealed over the phone. "I know you hate me but I need to speak with her."

"Why would I ever let you near her let alone speak to her," Edward growled. "You nearly killed her Rosalie! Do you not understand the gravity that the situation still holds? You hold Kyle within your possession when he should be destroyed."

"Edward please," Rosalie begged. "I know I was stupid, but I _am _sorry. Believe me if I could change the decisions I made I would. I've come to realize how much Bella truly does mean to you and the family."

"Edward," I said grasping his arm. "She wants to apologize. I know she means no harm and that she was simply confused."  
"Bella," Edward hesitated.

"Let me talk to her," Rosalie yelled. "It's obvious she wants to talk to me. I can hear her Edward!"

"You stay out of this," he barked. "It was because of you that we all almost lost Bella. You are out of all of our lives and I must say I am relieved by this!"

"Stop," I said taking the phone from him. "Edward do you realize what you are saying? She is your sister, your _family_."

"That doesn't change what she did Bella," Edward said furiously. "Not by a long shot." He walked off in a rage leaving me alone with the phone in my hands. I hesitantly held it up to my ear before speaking.

"Hello," I said calmly. "Rosalie we can talk now. Edward has left me alone."

"He's right Bella," she said simply. "I'm sorry." With that she was gone. Weeks had passed without any communication from her and she was only able to speak a few words before she was shut down and cut off. How could Edward do that?

"Bella," I heard Natalie call me. "Bell where are you?"

"Right here Nat," I said speeding into her room. Josh was sitting beside her on the bed holding her hand. "Hey what's up?"

"Are you okay hon," Natalie asked. _I wonder if he broke up with her? He seemed rather angry when he stormed off._ Leave it to Natalie to be perceptive.

"I'm great," I lied. "Why do you ask?"  
"You don't have to pretend hells bells," she laughed. "It's okay to fight with your boyfriend."

"It was probably just a simple misunderstanding," Josh interjected. "You should talk to him Bella. These things tend to be made into bigger issues than they actually are."

"Your right," I agreed. "I should go find Edward. I'll see you guys later?"

"Wait Bella," Josh said running towards me. "Would it be okay if I talked to you just a sec? It's kind of important."_ I hope she isn't angry. I know how Bella usually feels about this but maybe she'll make an exception. After all Natalie is her best friend._

"Sure," I agreed. I wondered why Josh was acting like this. He was sweating like a pig and his heart was racing like a hummingbird. Something was definitely up and I was determined to find out what it was. _Please don't hate me Bella, please don't hate me,_ he thought as his stress level continued to rise. "So…what's on your mind?" As if I didn't already know.

"Okay," he began. "I know you know Natalie better than anyone and I also know that you and are her are practically sisters, so…"

"So," I urged. _Keep breathing Josh. Come on you know you can do this, _he thought trying to concentrate on his rapid breathing.

"Dude just spit it out," I said becoming aggravated.

"Right, sorry," he apologized. "Well as you know Natalie and I have been dating for quite some time." I nodded as he spoke but continued searching his mind for some clues. _How do I tell her this,_ he thought. _She's going to kill me!_ Suddenly a horrendous thought came to my mind and I wanted to pounce of him. He wanted to _break up_ with Natalie didn't he? Why else would he be panicking like this? Why would he be thinking I was going to kill him?

"You sleazy son of a," I began to say but he cut me off.

"Bella," he said shocked what are you..." I cut him off this time though.

"What in the hell is going through that puny little brain of yours," I began backing him into a corner. "Natalie is the best thing that has ever happened to you and you have the nerve to break up with her? I _should _totally kill you for this! How dare you..."

"Break up with her," Josh said shocked. "What in the world are you talking about? I could never break up with Natalie! I love her Bella, more than anything."

"What," I asked confused. I took a few deep breaths and decided that I should at least allow him to explain.

"I'm not breaking up with her," he said eyeing me suspiciously. "Why would you think that?"

"If you're not breaking up with her then why are you acting like this," I asked dismissing his previous question.

"I," he stumbled again. "I…..I want to marry her Bells."

"I'm sorry," I said shaking my head. "What did you just say?"

"I'm serious Bella," he said looking me straight in my eyes. "I want to marry Natalie. I want to propose to her after graduation."

"Josh," I stuttered. "You're both so young."

"I know," he agreed. "but what does age matter when you've found the one? I know I will love her for the rest of my life and I'm sure even longer than that."

"Why are you telling me all of this," I asked confused.

"Natalie loves you," he said. "I know that if you give your blessing then she will be more at ease with her decision."

"You want my blessing," I repeated still trying to wrap my head around the idea of marriage.

"Yes," he said. "I'm going to ask Lacy later but I needed to ask you first. I almost lost her Bells. Can you imagine how that nearly killed me? Here she was lying helpless and dying and yet I could do nothing." Images of Edward hovering over my body after Kyle's attacked lingered in my mind. I thought about him living the same situation that Josh had experienced only worse. I would have died but Edward saved me instead, risking everything just to keep me. Josh had only experienced that for a few seconds Edward lived that for days.

"If you love her," I started slowly. "Then you have not only my blessing but my every wish of happiness."

"Thanks Bells," he said embracing me awkwardly. _Brrr when did she turn so cold? I'll have to ask Natalie about that later._

"One more thing Josh," I said taking on a severe tone. "If you ever hurt her…do not expect to live. I will hunt you down no matter what it takes. Trust me I have my resources." I gave him a solid glare that left him petrified and speechless before descending down the stairs to find Edward. I needed to apologize.

"Hey you," I said as I found him sitting on the last step of the staircase.

"Hey," he said holding out his arms as if to draw me in.

"I'm glad I found you," I sighed in relief.

"Bella, I," I hushed him with a single kiss before taking his face into my hands gently.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I should have thought about what I was asking you to do. I understand why you want me away from her but Edward I don't know if I can hate her."

"How could you not," he asked. "She brought back the one person you had wanted to escape. She nearly took your life; she took you away from me!"

"I'm still here," I reminded him. "By some crazy circumstances I was able to live. We have each other now Edward, forever. I hate to say this but in some way I'm kind of grateful to Rosalie."

"Grateful," Edward spat. "Grateful for what, killing you?" I shook my and placed my forehead against his.

"If none of that would have happened then I never would have realized just how much I love you," I spoke softly. "We both almost lost each other that night, but because you did what you did we never have to worry about losing each other again."

"Bella you must be the most unselfish person I have ever met," he said. I felt his glorious breath fan my face as he caressed my body softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I told him. "Just please promise me one thing."

"Anything my love," he spoke sincerely.

"Someday you have to forgive her," I said locking his eyes with mine once more. "You can't live the rest of your life with resentment and regret. If you do I may never be able to forgive myself for tearing apart your family."

"You're absurd," he said moving away from me. Instead of allowing space between us I pulled him closer. "Please. Please Edward. If you refuse to do this for yourself or even for your family, then do this for me. Promise me you'll at least consider it."

"Fine," he faulted in anger. "I'll _think_ about it."

"That's all I ask," I said brining his lips to mine. For awhile we just sat there holding each other and living in the moment. I couldn't remember if it had been a few minutes or a few hours when Edward spoke next.

"So what did Josh want," Edward asked me. I stared at him in amazement as he stared at me with a guilty expression.

"Eaves dropping were we," I asked fanning anger. "You know that's not polite right?"

"I couldn't help it," he answered me. "I only listened in on half of it."

"What did you hear exactly," I asked him directly.

"He wants to marry her," he said taking my left hand and examining it closely.

"Mhmm," I hummed lightly. "I can't believe my best friend is getting married. We always said we would wait until we were at least 23."

"Why 23," Edward asked me with a chuckle.  
"Well," I began. "We always thought that would be the perfect age. That left four years for college and one year to date the man we were going to marry. Then…"

"What," he asked curious at my hesitation. I didn't want to say the next part. I knew it would hurt him almost as much as it hurt me.

"That left enough time to have babies," I finished. "We were both going to have our first born's when we were 24 or 25. Both of us wanted daughters so they could be best friends just like us." At this point I was laughing as I continued to recall the memories that seemed to have taken place so long ago.

"I took that away from you," Edward said sullenly. "You can never have that now and it's all because of me."

"That's not true," I said to him. "Edward, that fantasy was stupid anyway. I never expected any of that to come true. That just isn't how life works."

"Life," he said with pity. "This is really life for you?"

"Yes," I said.

"How," he asked me.

"It's life because you're here," I told him. "Whenever I used to think about my future I always anticipated this normal card board cut out type of life. I thought I would never find something that I was so passionate about that I couldn't live without it. When I fell in love with you Edward Cullen my life was forever changed for the better. I now have everything I wanted and more."

"Accept children of course," Edward pointed out.

"Children were only an option," I said. "Actually this past year I decided I might not even have children. I mean they're loud and noisy and kind of smelly truthfully."

"You don't have to lie to me Bella," Edward said sourly.

"Who's lying," I asked him. "I could never even go into Wal-Mart without losing my mind. I enjoy quiet and peace."

"Bella," Edward said silencing me. "Tell me the truth. Will you someday resent me for this? Will you hate me for taking away your ability to have children?" I pondered his question for a moment before replying.

"No," I said with honesty.

"What about being normal," Edward asked me.

"Since when have I ever been normal," I retorted. "Normal is boring and totally understated."

"So no regrets then," Edward asked me one last time.

"No regrets," I said. "Let's go home."

"Your sure," he asked me. "We could stay longer you know? I know you don't want to leave Natalie."

"Your right," I agreed. "But I am ready to move on with my life. It's about time that I gave Forks a chance anyway."

"Okay," he said kissing the top of my head softly. "If that's what you want then we'll go." We stood up and walked hand in hand back to Natalie's room. Lacy and Josh were hovering over Natalie and so was Natalie's father who must have just arrived. Lacy and Nat's dad had divorced around the same time that Renée and Charlie had, it was another thing we had in common.

"Hello everybody," I said as we entered the room.

"Finally," Natalie said jokingly. "Where were you two? Some closet in the hospital?" I knew that if I were still human my face would be the shade of a tomato at that moment. Natalie noticed this too and it somehow made her sad. _So different,_ she thought. _I'm going to miss my sister._ I felt the sobs begin to escape from my chest as I simply stared at my best friend.

"I love you Nat," I said stepping forward wrapping my arms around her carefully.

"I love you too sis," she said. "Your leaving aren't you?" I nodded my head wordlessly and continued to hold her tightly.

"We have to get back home," I said. "Charlie is going to be worried."

"We'll give you two a couple minutes to say goodbye," Lacy said entangling me in an embrace. "I'll miss you baby girl. Don't be a stranger okay?"

"Okay Lac," I said returning her hug.

"I'll be just a minute," I assured Edward.

"I can't believe you have to go again," Natalie said breaking the silence that had formed. "You only arrived here a few hours ago."

"I wish I could stay," I said feeling guilty. "I'm needed at home though. I have a lot of readjusting to catch up on."

"I'll say," Natalie said. _I know you can hear me Bellary._ I continued to stare at her with shock laced in my eyes as I tried to speak. I wanted to lie but I didn't know if I could.

"How," I said still not able to form full sentences. How could she possibly know? Would she think I was weird now? Would she accept me?

"Call it the sister telepathy," she laughed.

"You're not freaking out," I asked her.

"Of course not,' she laughed again. "You and I have always been the freaks of this world Bella."

"You're so weird," I joked.

"I know this makes you happy," she said to me. "I know you're different though I have no idea why. I refuse to question you again though. It's obvious you can't tell me and I can accept that. I can see how he makes you feel. I know that he makes you happy and truly sis, that's _all _that matters to me. "

"Thank you," I said squeezing her one last time. "Make sure you visit me soon okay? I can't wait to show you around Forks."

"Right because I hear it's just so bright and cheerful," she said sarcastically.

"It may not be Disneyland but it's still amazing to me," I said. "I'll see you soon." We said goodbye again and then I told everyone in the hallway goodbye. I left Josh with one last parting glare before exiting the hospital doors.

The plane ride seemed so much more relaxing this time though incredibly sad. Edward had ordered a private plane so it was just the two of us which allowed me time to grieve in private. He continued to hold me and I dry sobbed. I was happy but at the same time I almost felt as if I was leaving something behind. I felt as if I was leaving myself behind. A part of me would always lie within Arizona.

When we arrived home Alice nearly attacked both Edward and I. Carlisle had gone to work seeing as it was the next day but Esme was still there to welcome us both home warmly.

"I hadn't expected you two home so soon," she told us. "I thought you would have wished to stay longer with your friends at home."

"This is my home now Esme," I told her. "I'm perfectly content to be here with my family." Esme smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Welcome home my new daughter," she spoke in a whisper.

"Alice please stop," Edward begged. _What's going on, _I asked him in my head_. Is something wrong?_

"Ask Alice," Edward said out loud.

"Alice what's going on," I confronted her.

"Oh nothing," she said casually.

"You shouldn't have done that Al," Edward told his sister. "That is just plain weird."

"It worked didn't it," Alice pointed out. I was sick and tired of guessing so I decided to look inside my new sister's mind. She was thinking of Charlie!

"Why are you thinking of Charlie," I asked in with a surprised tone. This made absolutely no sense.

"She's thinking about how she got rid of him," Edward said almost embarrassed.

"What did you do," I asked a little worried. "Has he already filed a missing person's report?"  
"Relax Bells," she laughed. "I took care of it. Don't worry."

"What did you do Alice," I asked more serious this time.

"She used her…powers," Edward hesitated.

"Powers," I said in a confused tone.

"Apparently Charlie can't stand saying no to Alice," Edward said now laughing. "He showed up here stark raving mad demanding to see you but instead he was confronted with Alice."

"I could see him surrendering if it was me he had to deal with," Alice chuckled. "Edward's right, Charlie can't say no to me. I told him you were sleeping and that you needed your rest and he became putty in my hands."

"You dazzled him didn't you," I said realizing exactly what she had done.

"Dazzled," Edward asked. I looked down in embarrassment before finally continuing.

"Yeah," I said.

"Do I dazzle you," he winked at me.

"Frequently," I confessed. We all laughed for a moment until Alice suddenly stopped.

"No," she said in terror. "No!"

"Alice what is it," Edward and I asked. We both looked into her mind to see why she was so frightened. We both gasped when we saw the image. It was Rosalie…surrounded by an angry looking army.

"The Voultri," Alice finally said.

**Dun dun dun! I know I have a problem with cliffies but you know you love them. I can't believe were already half way through this story. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Reviews make me very happy which makes me write quickly which makes you happy because you're not obsessing over the cliffhanger. See win, win situation. Thanks for reading you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much to all of you that did review it was very much appreciated! I also want to thank all of you that alerted me. That in itself is an honor too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My name isn't Stephenie Meyer, sorry**

**BPOV**

"What do you mean the Volturi," I asked in a sudden panic. "Who is the Volturi and what do they want with Rosalie?"

"They're sort of the royal court of vampires," Edward explained. Though he was attempting to appear strong I could see that he was falling apart. I grabbed his hand in reassurance and held it tightly in both of my own.

"What could they want with her though," I asked once more. "Has she done something wrong?"

"She must have done something terribly severe for the Volturi to become involved," Edward said. "They never handle any matters unless the public or vampires are being put in danger."

"It was Kyle," Alice said still in shock. "He's the one who has done wrong."

**Rosalie POV (wow this is going to be cool)**

I missed my family. I missed my husband. I missed the life I once led before all of this chaos inhabited it. If only I hadn't let my pride come in the way of my judgment. Then maybe none of this would have happened.

"What are you thinking about babe," Kyle asked me trying to grope me again. The first couple times he did this before I was able to slam him against the wall and punish him, but now he was far too strong for any defense to be had.

"I told you not to call me that," I barked. "I'm still married remember?"  
"So," he spat. "I don't see your precious Emmett anywhere around. You're just like Bella, always depending on your lover to defend you in times of trouble."

"What are you talking about," I asked him. "What trouble?"

"Oh please," Kyle laughed. "Like Bella never told you this story before?"

"No she didn't," I said suddenly feeling guilty. I had never given Bella the proper chance that she deserved. Edward truly did love her and all I could think was I should be the one he loved instead. I was completely in love with Emmett but Edward was meant for me. It made no sense that he would choose a puny human girl over _me._

"Bella and I began dating after I arrived in Arizona," he began. "I had just been _released_ early from jail for, good behavior. Anyway Bella and I met and began seeing each other. She had been one of the hottest girls I had ever seen and I needed to be with her if you know what I mean."

"What," I questioned. "Bella doesn't seem like that type of girl."

"She wasn't," he laughed. "I tried to make her that type of girl but she wouldn't do what I wanted. She always seemed like she wanted someone else, someone better so I thought I would find someone else too. Someone who I knew would be an amazing replacement until Bells finally gave in."

"Gave in," I asked. "Do you mean you cheated on her just because she wouldn't sleep with you?" This all began to make sense. Bella had been trying to escape Kyle because he had hurt her not the other way around.

"Kind of," he sneered. "You see whenever I had that problem previously I could make the girls give me what I wanted, but Bella was different."

"Different how," I said now becoming frightened. What did he mean when he said he could make girls give him what he wanted?

"She was strong," he explained. "When I tried to break her down so to speak, she fought me tooth and nail."

"You…_raped_ her," I said now enraged.

"I tried too," he laughed haughtily. "All of the other girls I attacked caved in but Bella, she stood strong."

"You bastard," I said between clenched teeth. "You lied to me!"

"Oh wait the story's about to become even better," he continued. "Bella's friend Megen and I had been sleeping together when Bella and I had been dating. She was the replacement you see, some friend right? Anyway, Bella tried to warn Megen who I really was and what I was truly known for but Megs of course wouldn't listen."

"Please tell me you didn't hurt Megen too," I begged him. "Please tell me you at least spared her."

"Are you kidding," Kyle asked me. "Megen came willingly every time, even when she found out that not only was I a rapist but a stalker too. I had been following Bella since the day she broke up with me. I never stopped and that somehow made Megen vengeful. You see Megen is one of those people who always wanted everything for herself, even if it meant hurting her best friend.

When Bella left I went to Megen to find her but she had no idea where her supposed best friend had disappeared to. She told me to go to Bella's _true_ friend Natalie, who was practically her sister, to find the information I needed to once and for all claim Bella as my own. Natalie wouldn't cooperate though."

"No," I said now dry sobbing. "You told me when I found you in Arizona that her best friend gave you the information to find her so you could bring her home."

"Nope," he said with pride. "That was a complete and total lie. I needed help and you gorgeous seemed to be my ticket to success. You hated Bella and would have done anything to make her leave. That was all the ammunition I needed."

"I saved you," I said lunging at him. He caught my body mid air and through me into a large rock. The pillar broke into two large pieces landing sharply on my stomach causing me to scream out in pain. It took a lot to hurt a vampire, but not if you were being attacked by a new born, especially a new born with a vengeance.

"You helped me," he agreed. "If you wouldn't have brought me back then I would have been dead right now. I wouldn't be able to go after Bella anymore. I would be burning in hell while she stayed with _him._"

"I won't let you near her," I said determined. I rose from the ground and flew to where he was standing. I once again attacked him but he simply threw me again causing yet another piece of rock to be destroyed. We had come to Canada to hide out for awhile; I now realized what a fool I had been to hide him. I should have accepted Emmett's help when he offered it. If I had I could have been home, with my family.

"Too late baby," he whispered seductively in my ear. He kissed my cheek one time and the made his escape. I pulled myself out of the rubble and attempted to go after him but it was too late. He was gone and I was the one to blame.

I began to panic. I had no idea where he was going or what he would do in the meantime. All I knew was he was going after Bella no matter what it took. I decided to make my way back home; maybe my family could somehow help me, if they would that is.

When I arrived in Arizona I could not help myself. I needed to know the condition Bella's friend was in. It was because of Kyle she was here in the first place. Though I had not been the one to commit the act I felt entirely responsible. I had allowed the same thing that had happened to me happen to another woman, something I vowed would never happened.

I came up to the reception desk of the hospital and asked where I could find Natalie. The woman apparently knew this girl and realized who I was talking about immediately. She asked me if I was friend or family and I lied saying I was her friend. Truthfully I was anything but; I had assisted her attacker in escaping.

The nurse told me her room number and I walked slowly to her room. When I came up to her door I saw her mother perching over her bed crying. Natalie laid there stiff as a bored as her brain activity lessened and lessened. Once Natalie's mother left I snuck in.

I started to sob as I starred at her nearly lifeless body. I gently took her hand in my own and whispered to her that this would all be okay. The only thought that came to my head at that moment was I needed to find her justice. I wouldn't go home to find help. I would go after Kyle and make him pay, even if that meant sacrificing my own life.

I heard Natalie's mother speaking to someone on the phone. I flinched when I realized it was Bella. The woman had been begging Bella to come here seeing as Natalie was fading fast. I knew I had to leave and I knew that I couldn't keep Natalie safe until Bella was finally able to arrive. I needed her protected from Kyle in case he decided to attack her again.

I knew that Emmett was looking for me and I knew that he must be tracking me. I decided to write him a note begging for him to keep Natalie safe until Bella was well enough to be here herself. Though it killed me not to continue my journey home, I turned around in Arizona and made my best attempt to track Kyle.

After days and days of searching I still hadn't found him. I knew that time was running out and the more time I allowed him out in public, the more danger was sure to occur. I had to call Edward to at least warn Bella that she was in danger. I needed to apologize, though I knew no apology could ever suffice.

"Hello," he answered.

"Edward," I said grateful to hear his voice. "I need to talk to Bella."

"Me," I heard Bella gasp in shock. "She wants to talk to me?" I could not decipher whether Bella was too angry to speak with me or she was truly just surprised that I wanted to talk to her at all.

"Edward tell her it's important," I shrieked. I needed to talk to Bell now and I didn't have much time to waste. "I know you hate me but I need to speak with her." Though I knew the words were true it killed me to think that my brother hated me.

"Why would I ever let you near her let alone speak to her," Edward growled. "You nearly killed her Rosalie! Do you not understand the gravity that the situation still holds? You hold Kyle within your possession when he should be destroyed."

"Edward please," I begged in hesitation. I understood I had no right to ask for his forgiveness but now was not the time for him to be so stubborn. Lives were at stake. "I know I was stupid, but I _am _sorry. Believe me if I could change the decisions I made I would. I've come to realize how much Bella truly does mean to you and the family." I wanted to tell him just how much Bella meant to me as well but my words would only seem false if I included them.

"Edward," I heard Bella sooth. "She wants to apologize. I know she means no harm and that she was simply confused."  
"Bella," I heard Edward say with hesitation.

"Let me talk to her," I yelled now losing my patience. Did Edward always have to be such a bone head? "It's obvious she wants to talk to me. I can hear her Edward!"

"You stay out of this," he yelled in return. "It was because of you that we all almost lost Bella. You are out of all of our lives and I must say I am relieved by this!" I felt my heart break at the weight of his harsh words. I loved my family and at the time I thought I was doing what was best for all of them.

"Stop," I heard Bella beg. She must have known how much Edward's words had hurt me. That was something that always seemed to astound me about her. She was the most unselfish person I had ever met and she still had the kindness in her heart to forgive me even after all I had done. "Edward do you realize what you are saying? She is your sister, your _family_."

"That doesn't change what she did Bella," Edward yelled furiously. "Not by a long shot." And then he was gone. I could no longer hear him in the background. I suddenly understood that I couldn't tell Bella she was in danger; I wouldn't allow her to be in danger. I wouldn't make her worry because of my mistakes. She would be safe no matter what it took. There was only one thing left to do, apologize.

"Hello," I heard Bella say into the phone. "Rosalie we can talk now. Edward has left me alone."

"He's right Bella," I admitted. "I'm sorry." With that I hung up the phone and continued my search for Kyle.

**KPOV **

It had been nearly a week since I blew that bimbo Rosalie off. She had only helped me because of her own selfish ploy, not that I was in any position to judge. I searched everywhere I could think of for Bella.

I circled Arizona three times yet I still found no trace of her. Earlier I had heard Rosalie on the phone talking to her dopy husband about coming home. He had told her that he would track her until her found her. When she finally hung up the phone I questioned Rosalie about tracking. She had told me that you could use your senses to follow someone and ultimately track them down.

I thought about what Megen had told me about Bella being in the state of Washington somewhere. I raced through every town attempting to track her scent but her scent must have been different now that she was a vampire. None the less I searched each town including Seattle, and even some place called Port Angela's yet I still found nothing.

I felt my mouth burn with venom as I realized how thirsty I was. Rosalie had been drinking animal blood yet in never seemed to satisfy me, I knew preferred humans though I had never tasted one. As I hunted for my meal I came across a very attractive brunette who was hanging out with a group of friends.

The moment she saw me starring at her she became frightened, as she should be. Her and her friends continued to shop until the young girl wondered away on her own, the biggest mistake she ever made.

"Hi," I said approaching her.

"Hello," she said in return though she continued to walk at a fast pace.

"Do you need to be somewhere baby," I asked her practically flying until I was right in front of her. "You seem to be in quite a hurry."

"I am," she said as her heart began to accelerate. "I'm meeting my boyfriend and I really don't have time to talk." I could tell she was lying seeing as her heart rate increased even more when she spoke those words. "Will you please get out of my way?"

"Why are you meeting your boyfriend," I continued to question her.

"Because," she said confused. "I'm late for our date."

"Awww what's the rush babe," I said taking her forcefully into my arms. I continued to kiss her while she attempted to fight me off. I decided I would be nice and just kill her. She tasted so sweet, so decadent.

"What did you do to her," I heard a familiar voice yell. It was one of the girl's friends from earlier. Soon enough the rest of her friends joined her. "Lidia? Lidia wake up!"

"Leave," I ordered them.

"No," they all said unanimously.

"Were calling he cops," I heard one girl say as she pulled out her cell phone. I growled at all of them before giving up and pouncing on all of them. When I was finished, four lifeless bodies laid below my feet. Sirens were sounding and the cops would show up at any moment. I made my escape and ran until I was alone in the middle of some woods.

"Kyle," I heard a voice call me. "You're coming with us."

"Who the hell do you think you are," I asked with arrogance. "You really think you can defeat me? I will annihilate you."

"I don't think so," I heard an eerily sweet voice speak. Before I knew it a group of the most beautiful people I had ever seen were standing before me. "My name is Aro and I am the head of the vampire population."

"The head," I said sarcastically. "So what are you saying exactly? Do I answer to you or something?"

"You do not know of the Volturi," Aro asked. "Surely your creator told you something of us."

"No," I told them. "Rosalie never mentioned you.

"Rosalie," Aro asked. "Why does that name seem so familiar to me?"

"Rosalie Cullen," I heard a voice come up behind me. "You know my family and I fairly well."

"Rosalie," I asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to find you," she screamed furiously. "Aro whatever damage he has done I take full responsibility."

"You are _both _responsible," another man said.

"Calm yourself Marcus," Aro urged. "We will take them both with us and deal with them when we arrive in Italy. Until then I regret to inform you two that you will be held captive until that point."

"As you wish Aro," Rosalie agreed with her head hung down in shame. I attempted to fight off the rest of the army but it was no use. They were all entirely too strong.

**And there is the next chapter! Review review review if you want to know what happens? Will Rosalie and Kyle die or live? Hmm I wonder.**


	12. Chapter 12

** ALMOST 800 REVIEWS! Okay I know it's been like three days but please don't kill me. Since we made it a little over half way through this story already I decided to take a much needed break. Not to mention school has been insane and I needed just one night where I wasn't crazy stressed. Anyway things should calm down now seeing as winter break is soon approaching and their isn't much more they can make us do lol. Thanks to all of those who reviewed. I can't thank you guys enough really. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters**

**BPOV**

All of us boarded the plane in silence. Carlisle had made arrangements for a private flight directly to Italy so we could be as distraught as we chose without making it known to the public. Carlisle and Esme joined us in attempt to persuade Aro to release Rosalie.

_How could I allow this to happen, _Edward thought. _She's my sister and yet I turned her away when she needed me the most. What kind of brother am I?_

"The best," I said answering his thoughts out loud. "Edward please do not place the blame on yourself. We will bring her home."

"Bella I," he hesitated. I brought his face to mine and placed my forehead against his. I placed my hand upon his face and rubbed his cheeks gently.

"I know my love," I whispered. "I know you must be terrified. I understand that you feel guilty for endangering her, but you must know that none of that blame is yours. You said it before, Rosalie made a decision. Perhaps it was once again the wrong choice but she did it out of love."

"I want to kill him Bella," Edward said suddenly becoming stiff. His eyes became black as night and his teeth clenched inside his mouth. He tightened his hand firmly with my own and continued to glare into space. "He did this to her….he did this to you. I should have killed him when the opportunity presented itself."

"Edward listen to me," I told him. "You did nothing wrong." He huffed once and turned away from me but I moved until I was practically sitting on his lap. I needed him to hear me and this seemed to be the only way. "Kyle is at fault, with that you are correct. He has done many terrible things but you must realize that none of that has to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me," he yelled. "Bella he went after you and yet I was able to do nothing! He endangered my family and yet again I was able to do nothing! Tell me what you would feel if it were you in this situation."

"I've been in this situation," I reminded him. "My best friend nearly lost her life because of _him._ Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie…you, he put you all in danger at _my _expense! He wanted nothing more than to hurt me and so technically this is _my_ fault. Edward before you blame yourself blame me!"

"Bella," he contradicted.

"Edward," I said in the same tone. "Can you honestly disagree?" As he was about to answer Alice and Jasper entered our sector of the plane. "Any more news," I asked calmly.

"No," Alice said flatly. "I just wish I could see her. I wish I could see more than just a terrified look on her face and a smug look on _his_."

"I'm so sorry," I said suddenly feeling ashamed. "If I never would have come here then neither would he. I should have just given him what he wanted. Maybe he was right, I should have just surrendered. "I couldn't take the look of distress that seemed to hover over all of them. I stood up and walked past the entire family. I no longer felt as if I deserved to be there. I needed to think, to regroup.

After a few minutes I found myself locked in the bathroom willing myself to cry. I just wanted to _feel _again. I wanted the tears to brush against my skin and my head to throb with intense pain. I needed to feel my heart pulsate with my every gasp. I only wished that I could take back all that I had done. As I sat there alone remembering my past and all that had occurred my phone rang.

"Hello," I said trying not to sob.

"Bella," I heard Natalie's cheerful voice ring.

"Hey Nat," I said with fake enthusiasm. "What's up?"  
"I wanted to make sure you got home okay," she said. She sounded so much better. I felt so relieved that my destruction had not faltered her permanently.

"Yeah," I said. "I had to leave right after I arrived though."

"Why what's up," she asked now concerned. "I know that tone, something is wrong. Is it Edward? Did he do something? So help me if he hurt you..."

"Edward did nothing," I said cutting her off. "It was me, it was all me." At this point I was hardly able to speak. Containing my emotions was becoming a major challenge. All I wanted to do was scream. I wanted to throw something. I wanted beat someone until they hurt as badly as me.

"What happened," she asked sympathetically.

"I screwed up Nat," I said. "I allowed Kyle to be more involved with my life than I ever should have. I thought when I left that I would be able to let him go for good."

"That's not your fault hon," she said to me. "God only knows why that boy does what he does. You never could have controlled his actions."

"Natalie how can you say that," I asked her. "Look what he did to you! That was because of me _remember_?"

"Enough," she yelled through the phone. If I still would have been human I knew that would have made me nearly deaf. "Enough with this self pity Isabella Marie Swan! Remember who you are. You are a strong independent woman who can take care of herself and all who she loves!"

"No," I corrected her. "I'm a stupid idiot who _puts_ everyone she loves in danger! They wouldn't need protection if they didn't have me in their lives."

"Did I not just say enough with the self pity," she repeated. "Bell you can do this. Whatever is going on you can handle this. Look at all you've been through. There was a reason you had to live those experiences. They're what make you who you are today. Use your strength and fight with all you have. This is no time to go chicken on me okay."

"Your right," I agreed with her. After all what was the point of living if you don't learn from your mistakes. I would save Rosalie and I would leave Kyle to the Volturi.

"Of course I'm right," she laughed. "This is me talking."

"Thanks Nat," I said. "For all that you've done."

"Anytime Bells," she said. "I'm always here for you, you know that right?" I was about to answer when I heard Josh begin to yell in the background. "Natalie your solo's coming up! We need you."

"Sorry Bells," she said laughing. "The duties of a band geek are never ending."

"I guess not," I laughed with her. We said goodbye and I couldn't stop myself from thinking of the charmed life I used to lead before Kyle, before Edward. I was always an adult trapped in a teenager's body yet life seemed so much easier back when I was human. Though I always played the mother, even to Renée, I was a happy person.

As much as I deeply loved Edward I had to wonder what our story would have been like if we were both human at the same time. Would we still love each other this much? Would we love each other at all? As I continued to think I heard a knock come from the door.

"Bella," I heard his sweet voice murmur. "Will you open the door sweetheart?"

"Why do you need in here," I teased.

"No," he said with little humor. "But I do need you." I opened the door gently and there standing outside waiting for me was my own personal angel who looked to be in more pain than I had ever seen him before. I walked a few more steps until neither of us could stand the space between our bodies.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my hair. "I shouldn't have closed myself off to you like that."

"Don't be sorry," I said grabbing him tighter. "None of us should be sorry. It's easier to place blame but we can't focus on that right now. We need to combined our strengths together not tear ourselves apart separately."

"How right you are my love," he said placing a kiss on the top of my head. "We will be arriving soon. We should discuss strategy with the others." We went to gather the rest of our family as we continued to hold each other in support. When we arrived at Alice and Jasper's part of the plane I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Ali," I said taking place beside her. I took her into my arms and she finally allowed her guard to be brought down.

"I can't do anything," she sobbed. "I'm useless! What good is this gift if I can't even save my sister?"

"Shh Alice," I soothed. "This will all be okay. You'll see."

"How Bella," she asked me. "How will this be okay?"

"Were going to do this together," I assured her. I smoothed her hair with my fingertips and gently rocked her back and forth. Jasper looked terrible. I could tell that Alice feeling this way was practically killing him. He grimaced as if he were enduring severe pain.

"Everything okay," Esme asked coming around the corner with Carlisle.

"We're landing in about fifteen minutes," Carlisle told all of us. "We should make it to the Voultera soon after midnight."

"Wait," Alice said suddenly. "I see…I see something!"

"What is it," Jasper asked taking his place on the other side of Alice. "What do you see?"

"Bella," she said turning her glance toward me. Edward and I both shocked at her words, looked into her mind. In her vision I was standing there in front of the Volturi with the rest of my family surrounding me, including Rosalie.

"She's okay," Alice said with an emotion that had seemed so nonexistent before, hope. "Oh and Carlisle were landing in two minutes."

"Why did your vision finally change," Esme asked clearly curious, as were we all.

"Bella," she said again. "I think it was Bella. You gave me the reassurance that we could all work together. Maybe that is why." We smiled at each other and both let out a sigh of relief.

"Good evening Cullen's," our pilot said. "We have arrived ahead of schedule. Welcome to the beautiful city of Italy." We all became frozen for a moment before finally moving forward. I prayed a silent prayer begging God that this would all be okay.

"Ready love," Edward asked me taking my hand once again.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I responded. Carlisle had also preordered three cars for each couple. Alice predicted that we would arrive at the Voultera at exactly midnight.

We were silent in the car as we raced to the entrance. When we pulled up the gate we were shocked to find Emmett standing there.

"Emmett," we all said in questioning tones. "How long have you been here," I asked.

"I just came to the end of the trail," he said starring in disbelief at the door. "Please tell me…Please tell me she isn't…"

"She's not Emmett," Alice reassured him. "She's okay…for now."

"I'm going to kill him," Emmett said repeating Edward's words from previously. "I am going to take him between my bare hands and tear apart his every limb."

"You have to stay Calm," Jasper said using his powers to relieve his brother of some of his hatred.

"Jasper is right," Carlisle said. "We have to be sensible. The Volturi will never listen if we look to be insane." We were just about to enter the building when a guard stepped in front of us.

"You," he said pointing to Carlisle. "Are you Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes I am," Carlisle said stepping forward proudly. "I wish to see Aro. He seems have my daughter in his possession."

"You only," the guard specified. "They must wait until Aro gives them leave to enter. They may wait in the lobby.

"I want to see my wife," Emmett roared. "Let me see her or so help me…"

"Emmett," I said stepping beside him. I placed my hand around his wrist attempting to restrain him. "Remember what Carlisle said. Keep your cool. I'm sure we will be able to go in soon."

"Please enter," another person said. She was a woman. She also appeared to be a receptionist. I gathered from her thoughts that her name was Heidi. I also gathered from the burn in my throat that she was human.

"Are you okay," Edward asked gripping his arms around my waste.

"I'm fine," I said focusing my attention on saving Rosalie. If I killed the receptionist I'm sure that would not put me in good graces.

_Edward, Bella _we both heard Carlisle think before the guard came into the lobby and asked us to follow him. _Keep calm. Just remember to keep calm. _We heeded his warning as we continued to through the maze that finally led us to a bright red room. It appeared to be untouched yet somehow lived in.

"My young ones," I heard a man with jet black hair and alabaster skin say as he moved toward us. Edward moved me so that I was behind his back while the man continued to advance forward towards us.

_Bella,_ I heard Rosalie's voice practically scream. _Bella leave._

_No Rosalie_, I willed her to hear. She looked utterly shocked. Apparently she had not been informed of my extra abilities and seemed to be completely taken back. _Its okay,_ I told her. _ You are going to be okay. I promise. _

_You have got to be kidding me,_ I heard _him_ think. _Bella is alive, I knew it! She's with _him _though. We'll just have to take care of that later won't we?_

_Shut the hell up you sick bastard,_ I said in my head while glaring at him. He looked shocked but still as egotistical as ever.

_Bella if he goes near you_, Edward thought becoming severely enraged. _ Its okay,_ I said in my mind him to hear. _I'm right here, I'm still with you._

"Dear ones," the man I presumed to be Aro said now standing directly in front of Edward. "Welcome to the Voultera." He eyed me appreciatively as Edward began to growl. "Young Bella, may I say you look entrancing! Vampirism does indeed agree with you."

"I guess so," I said vaguely.

"Young Edward," Aro said throwing his arm around my love as if they were old friends. "I am honored to finally meet your acquaintance.

"I wish I could say the same Aro," Edward said sternly. "But under these circumstances you understand why I am not."

"Certainly," he agreed. "This is rather dreadful."

"Can we change that," I found myself asking. "I do not believe Rosalie is the one who has done wrong here."  
"You would say that," Kyle practically yelled towards me. "She _hates _me Aro of course she would side with her sister!"

"Jane my love," Aro said starring at a woman slightly shorter than Alice. At first I thought her to be a boy. "Will you please?"

"Of course," she agreed smiling smugly. Before I knew what was happening Kyle yelled out in pure agony.

"I told you, you were not to speak," Aro yelled though he still kept the same sweet calm tone. "Give our Bella a chance to speak." He motioned over to me before speaking again. "Bella my child, please tell me how you know this."

"I know _him_," I said with a steady voice. "I have seen what he is capable of more than one time. Rosalie was trying her best but it is hard to fight when it is good versus evil."

"Rosalie meant to kill you thought dearest," Aro said matter of factly. How did he know that? My face must have given away my emotions because Aro answered my question."When Carlisle first arrived I was able to see what you have all endured recently."

"How," I asked without thought.

"I share your ability," he said to me. "Though I am only able to see a person's thoughts and past when I touch them. I know all there is to know Bella. I have seen what Rosalie has done and yet you still wish to save her?"

"Aro I know it may seem strange," I said honestly. "But you must understand, Rosalie is my family and I love her dearly just as if she were my sister."

"You do," Rosalie asked starring at me in shock.

"I do," I answered with just as much honesty. "No matter what has occurred I will always feel that."

"The crime she has committed is not to be taken lightly," a man by the name of Marcus said stepping forward. "She nearly allowed the secret of vampires to be known."

"How," I asked. "She told no one."

"That is correct," Aro said. "She told no one but when we came to see you in Forks we came across _him_ instead. He murdered four teenagers in the middle of a public street!" I heard Kyle snicker and I found it hard to restrain myself from lunging at him. _I hate you,_ I willed him to hear.

"The fault was not Rosalie's," Edward said. "she was not with Kyle during the attack!"

"Kyle has told us that he too blames Rosalie," Marcus said. "He said that she never told him of the Volturi or of the rules."

"He's lying," I found myself saying with clenched teeth.

"Prove it babe," Kyle sneered at me. This time I could no longer hold myself back I lunged at him. I tore off his arm with my teeth and continued to claw at him until I felt someone bring me back to place I had been standing at previously.

"Bella," Edward said shocked.

"I'm sorry," I lied.

"I have no proof," Aro said. "Bella if in some way you could provide proof that the fault is not Rosalie's then I will release her. Can you show me what you say is true?"

**Can she? Hmm I don't know we'll just have to see. You know how we see? Review review review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I realize it has been three days again. Please don't hate me it's just so hard to find motivation to write when there are so many different things going on. I promise to update more frequently if you guys promise to give me the same energy you gave the last story. Don't get me wrong the reviews are INCREDIBLE but they're not what they used to be. I have to wonder if it's something I'm doing wrong and if so what can I do to improve it? Let me know. Thanks for all of those who did review.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters**

**BPOV**

"Proof," I said repeating his words slowly. "What kind of proof is it you desire Aro?"

"Dearest Bella," he said trying to touch me. Edward growled fiercely and Aro began to back away cautiously. "Calm yourself dear friend. I mean no harm to your Bella." He smiled at me once before continuing his response. "I need proof that states that what you say is true."

"How can I prove what is true when Kyle is only telling what is false," I asked him.

"Oh please," Kyle sighed. "Bella is just some insecure bitch who I had a thing with once. Now she's just jealous of her _new sister._ Rosalie is so into me and she knows it. Right babe?" Suddenly Emmett burst through the door along with the rest of my family.

"You better shut your mouth before I tear it off," Emmett barked lunging at a petrified looking Kyle. "Rosalie is in love with me and all you ever were to her was a mistake!"

"Mistake huh," Kyle laughed. "Then why did she run away from you to be with me?"

"Enough," Aro said once again taking control of the room. "Kyle you have already said your peace _many_ times over. The time has come where Bella has her turn to speak." He gestured over to me and I felt the panic begin to rise within my body. I glimpsed at my horror struck family as I tried to decide what to do. "Continue Bella," Aro urged.

_You can do this sweetheart,_ I heard Esme encourage in her head. _Let's do this Bells. We don't have much time, _Alice thought. _Bella please do something soon. I don't know how much longer I can last without tearing that guy apart_, Emmett thought with deep rage.

"Bella you don't have to do this," Edward whispered into my ear.

"No," I corrected him. "I do have to do this. I'm going to make him confess." Edward cocked one eyebrow starring at me curiously as if I had lost my mind. _Believe me,_ I thought. _I might just have the _ability _to make him talk._

"We haven't got all day young lady," Marcus said becoming vastly annoyed. _You can do this love, Edward_ thought. _Focus. Believe in your own ability. _I took a deep breath and did as he instructed. I focused all my attention on a smiling Kyle whose thoughts were nothing less than vile.

_Tell the truth, _I thought using my most antagonizing tone. _No,_ he thought simply in return. _Do it or I swear Kyle I _will _make you pay for all you have done._

"Bella," Kyle said out loud. "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what," I asked coyly. I had always known he was rather slow but it shouldn't have taken him that long to realize it was me talking to him inside his head.

"Nothing," he said sheepishly. For the first time since I became a vampire I felt an all too familiar feeling, fear. What if I couldn't make Kyle confess? What if I couldn't save my family? _Tell the truth,_ I repeated in his mind. _Save yourself while you still can._

_No,_ he thought again. _If I am going to pay for what I have done I'm sure as hell not doing it alone. I'm taking you down with you down with me babe, you and your precious Edward!_

_Kyle so help me if you lay a hand on him,_ I thought. I felt my hands begin to tremble as I thought of Kyle's threat. He wanted nothing more than to hurt me and he would use every resource he had, including my only love. He was jealous and even vampirism couldn't conquer his deep hate towards me.

_What are you going to do Bellsy hmm,_ he said sneering at me. This time I felt my entire body begin to shake as my teeth gritted together. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to see him die. I wanted him to feel pain. I wanted him to feel what Natalie had felt while she was forced to lay in the hospital bed dying!

"No," Kyle suddenly screamed. "Bella stop! Please Bella no! Ow!" A gasp flew from the mouths of my family as my concentration broke from Kyle. My breath was heavy yet I needed no air. Edward clenched my tightly and drew me into his chest.

"What did she just do," Emmett asked in complete shock. _I knew you could do it Bells,_ Alice thought triumphantly.

"Jane my love," Aro asked with calmness in his tone. "I thought I instructed you to only harm Kyle when necessary."

"I…," she hesitated. "I did nothing Aro." At that moment I understood just how powerful my mind control was. I knew what I had to do and I would not allow anyone to break my concentration again. I focused every ounce of energy I had on the fool pinned against the wall still shrieking in pain.

"Tell them the truth Kyle," I said sharply. "Say it now or I swear to you transforming into a vampire will feel like a spa day compared to what I will do to you."

"Bella please no," he begged again. "Show me mercy. Show me mercy for what I have become!"

"You mean the same mercy you showed Natalie," I said applying pressure to his neck in my mind. He sounded as if he was choking and I knew my visualization was coming true.

"I didn't want to hurt her," he said gasping for unneeded air. "I had to find you Bella!"

"Why Kyle," I said taking the upper hand. "Tell Aro why you _needed _to find me so desperately."

"NO," he yelled. "I am going to preserve what dignity I have. Like I said before Bella, I go you go!"

"No Kyle," I corrected him. "You can't control me anymore! I want nothing to do with you and soon enough that fantasy will also become a reality. Now tell Aro before I have you rip yourself limb by limb!"

"No," he said again.

"Fine," I smiled. "You leave me no choice then. I informed Kyle that he would first tear off his leg. He begged me in his mind to do otherwise but I could not find the strength to care. Before he knew differently Kyle had ripped off his right leg and threw it across the room. I almost had him removing his left leg but he decided to speak.

"Fiiiine," Kyle staggered in pain. "I will tell you just please! Please show me forgiveness Bella."

"Tell him Kyle," I said with strong tone. It felt pretty good to have the upper hand in our relationship for once.

"I do not blame Rosalie," Kyle confessed. "She did tell me what was right and what was wrong but I refused to listen. Call it a strong will but I refused to abide by any rules! Rosalie was sorry for what she had done and attempted to destroy me herself but I was much too strong for her to handle."

"Why did you lie Kyle," Aro urged him to continue. "Was it truly just your vengeance against Bella or were the words you spoke previously also lies."

"They were all lies," Kyle whimpered. "I wanted to punish Bella. She had been the only woman that had ever escaped me and that was not acceptable. The Cullen's have done nothing wrong. Just please Aro I beg of you, kill me. Please stop Bella's pain even if it means killing me."

"Bella," Aro said with instruction laced in his voice. He wanted me to release him, just allow him to be killed. I felt my head begin shake in resistance. Edward grabbed my still trembling body again and attempted to sooth me.

"Listen to me love," he breathed. "You have to let him go. You have proven Rosalie's innocence. You have done all you needed to do."

"No I haven't," I sobbed in his chest. "All those girl deserve justice Edward, all those girls before me, the innocent teenagers on the street, _Natalie_. I can't let go until he has paid for all he has done."

"Bella this is the only way he will allow us to leave," Edward said kissing my hair and lacing our fingertips together. "You have just saved all of those girls in some way. Kyle will never be able to terrorize another and all of that is because of you." I began to sob harder as I finally released Kyle. My body collapsed into Edward's chest as he held me tightly. All of my family stood behind me still shocked just waiting for the event that would occur next.

"It has been proven," Aro said sounding almost disappointed. "Rosalie Hale Cullen is not responsible for the actions of Kyle."

"Then shall we pardon this imperfection," Carlisle asked. "Will you allow us our freedom, _all_ of us?"

"Yes my dearest friend," Aro agreed.

"You can't allow them to leave," Marcus said with anger.

"Calm yourself Marcus," Aro told him. "You may are still able to dispose of Kyle. Do so at once. In some way it will bring you satisfaction even if it wasn't what you originally desired." Marcus glared at Aro but then smiled as he thought of what he was about to do.

I sobbed harder into Edward's chest as I heard Kyle scream yet again. Edward continued to hold me and whisper to me that this would all be okay. Emmett had disappeared the moment Rosalie was found innocent and took her into his arms.

"Rosalie," he said joyously. "I love you."

"I love you too Emmett," she said relieved. They kissed each other in deep passion. Kyle finally stopped screaming and I began to smell smoke. I cringed as I saw the thoughts that Marcus and Aro were thinking.

"Bella," Rosalie said crouching down beside me. My eyes were still closed tightly and I feared what would happen if I opened them. "Bella look at me."

"I'm sorry," I said to her. "I never should have..."

"Don't apologize Bella," Rosalie said nearly angry. "If anyone should be sorry it is me. I never gave you the proper chance that you deserved. Edward loves you, my family loves you, and now I realize that I love you too. Please forgive me for all I have done. I swear to you that nothing like that will ever happen again."

"There is nothing to forgive Rosalie," I said seeing her pained face as I opened my eyes. I placed my hand on hers. She sighed in relief and took me into her arms. She squeezed me tightly while Edward kept his hand securely on my lower back.

"Rosalie," Alice said leaping into her arms. "I missed you so much! How could you do that to me though?"

"I'm sorry Alice," she said laughing.

"Welcome home my daughter," Esme said drawing Rosalie into her arms. Carlisle joined the embrace and told me thank you once again in his mind.

"Way to go little sister," Emmett said throwing me up into the air causing Edward to growl yet again. "Thank you so much."

"Any time," I said suddenly feeling exhausted enough to sleep thought I knew that could never be possible.

"Let us go home," Edward said picking me up and carrying me bridal style towards the door.

"Wait just a moment," Aro said just as we were about to leave. "Might I have a word with you three," he said pointing to Edward, Alice and I.

"What is it Aro," Edward asked frustrated. "I would prefer to take Bella home now, where she belongs."

"I understand," Aro said smiling. "I would just like to apologize for the misunderstanding."

"Consider it done," Edward said. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Aro said. "I would also like to extend the invitation of becoming part of the Volturi." _Bella, _Edward asked me in his mind. _Is this something you wish to consider? If you choose to do this I will follow you._ After thinking about it for less than a second and listening to Alice's thoughts I was the one to reply.

"Aro," I began. "I do hate to turn down your offer but I have to say no. Right now all my family and I desire is to be at home together, in peace."

"Of course Bella," Aro said. "Though I must ask that you always take all of your _options_ into consideration."

"Yes Aro," I replied vaguely. All I wanted to do was leave. "It was nice to have met you."

"Likewise my dear," he said. "I shall look forward to seeing you all again." I smiled weakly and motioned for Edward to continue out the door. I did not even fight him on carrying me; I felt too drained to move another muscle.

When we arrived at the airport it was nearly three in the morning. We had all boarded the plane once again only this time we were _all_ here. The flight passed by in a blur as I tried to recover from the horrors I had just seen. I held myself tightly to Edward thanking God that I had not lost him.

"I love you," I told him. "I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you."

"Shh Bella," he hushed me. "Do not speak in such a manner. You are _never_ going to lose me. Do you understand me?"

"Promise," I asked him for verification.

"Forever," he smiled brining up my chin to kiss me. I found myself smiling as I thought about all of the moments that laid ahead for me and Edward now that Kyle had forever disappeared. I thought about spending every moment of forever just like this in his arms. We had nothing to fear and nothing to lose. When we arrived home Alice gasped and her eyes glazed over. Panic rose within me as I thought about what dangers could possibly occur now.

"Alice what is it," I asked terrified.

"Charlie," she said practically laughing at the expression on my face. "Relax Bella. It's going to be okay I promise. He just wants to see if he can take you home now." I starred at Edward and he smiled back at me.

"So Carlisle," I asked. "Can I go home with Charlie again?"

"I believe so," he said. "We will miss you deeply Bella but if you so desire you may now go home to take care of him. I must advise though that Edward visit frequently just to make sure no danger exists."

"I have no objection to that," I laughed. Edward and I laughed together as we rushed up to my room to pack. As I placed my belongings in suitcases Edward turned on my stereo. "Shake, shake, shake, shake a shake it," the stereo blared.

"Argh," Edward yelled. "Shall we never be able to escape the blasphemous song?"

"You can thank Natalie for that," I laughed. "She was the one who programmed it into my cell phone in the first place. "

"I must say though it has sort of grown on me," Edward admitted sheepishly.

"What," I asked laughing again. "Why?"

"It reminds me of you," he said walking towards him and snaking his arms around my waste.

"Oh," I said as I locked eyes with him. He starred at me longingly while I ran my hands across his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Bella," he whispered as he began trailing kisses along my chest and collar bone. Before I knew differently we were kissing on the bed. Suddenly I could not get enough of Edward. He was all I wanted. We kissed until we were both panting. Just as we were about to start again Alice barged into the door.

"Nuhuh missy," she said pulling from under Edward's now stiff body. "Charlie is almost here and I can't have you guys doing that now. Play time is over." Not two minutes later we heard Charlie pull up in his truck. It was about five o'clock and he must have just gotten off work.

"Hello Carlisle," I heard him say. "I came to ask about Bella."

"You can take her home now Charlie," Carlisle said happily. "She has made miraculous progress. She may be forever different but I am sure that you will find your daughter to be nearly the same."

"Dad," I said descending from the stairs. _She's okay,_ Charlie thought in his head. _Carlisle's right she is different. She looks like… like _them_. The eyes the skin…_ I felt insecure as he starred me down. _She is still my daughter though, my Bella._ I smiled towards him and tired not to breathe as I came closer to him.

"Are you ready to go home kiddo," he asked wrapping his arm around me.

"Yes," I told him hugging him as loosely as I could manage; I was still afraid that I would break him if I used any strength.

"See you soon Bella," Edward winked at me.

"Goodbye Edward," I said in return. Once Charlie and I were out of the house he began to analyze Edward and my every movement.

"You are always welcome," Carlisle told me.

"You and that boy," he huffed. "Is there something going on?"

"I guess you could say that," I said. I knew that if I had been human at that moment that my face would be bright red.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Bells," he asked nervously. "I hate to bring this up but your last relationship."

"This is different Charlie," I cut him off. "Edward would never hurt me."

"You're sure," he asked.

"Yes dad," I said confidently. "Let's go home."

"Good idea," he grinned. "I have a surprise for you, you know."

"Oh," I asked.

"Yep," he said grinning wildly. "Someone wanted to visit you."

**Sorry if that was a little rushed but there will be a lot in the next chapter! I'll make you guys a deal. If you show as much enthusiasm as you did for the last story I will update every day until it is finished if not you may have to wait awhile. Thanks for reading guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys did so awesome with the reviews! I'm so thrilled that you all do love this story. I was afraid you thought it sucked, but guess I was wrong. Thanks for everything you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Love Letter**

**BPOV**

"What type of surprise exactly," I asked with caution. I normally wasn't too thrilled when it came to surprises.

"Don't worry Bells," he laughed. "I think you'll enjoy this." I smiled vaguely and slowly opened up the cruiser's door. I gulped in the fresh air gratefully. Though I had only been in the car with Charlie for five minutes it was long enough. I felt as if someone was slicing the inside of my throat with a dagger. "Are you coming," Charlie asked with irritation. I was lingering unnecessarily outside the door and it was literally driving him crazy.

"Yeah," I said before rushing as fast as I could for a "human," into the house. It felt so normal, so natural to be here. Everything had stayed exactly the same. It was almost as if time stood still inside this house. Not a thing had been touched or even moved out of place.

"Welcome home kiddo," Charlie smiled once again placing his arms around my shoulders. I held my breath and gave him tight hug.

"Thanks dad," I told him. Charlie grabbed my bags and started up towards my room. I followed him still wondering what sort of surprise could possibly be waiting for me. Charlie opened the door and as I began to enter the room I was literally attacked. I felt the venom fill my mouth as a low growl escaped my chest.

"Bella," my father reprimanded. "What is wrong with you? Don't growl at your mother!"

"Mother," I said prying my eyes open. I had closed them in fear of attacking.

"Surprise baby," she said raising her eyebrow at me. _I am going to _kill_ Charlie! Look at my daughter. She's pale white, and she's _growling_ at me. What is he teaching her?_

"Yeah," I agreed. "This really is a surprise. Mom what are you doing here? I thought you were with Phil." For the past couple of weeks mom went everywhere Phil did, including, Ohio, Chicago, and more recently Nebraska.

"Charlie called me," she said beginning to blush. "I had lost my cell phone and it had taken me a couple weeks to find it." _Maybe if I claim incompetency I can convince Bella to come with me. I'm seriously worried about the way Charlie's taking care of her. _

"I'm great mom really," I told her answering her thoughts. "I was sick but I'm okay now. The Cullen's brought me back to life I guess you could say." I heard someone snicker along with my joke but it wasn't Renée or Charlie.

"Come her Bella," she said taking me into her familiar embrace. As much as it hurt to hug her I think it would have hurt more if I hadn't. I knew it had only been a couple of weeks but I had missed my mom so much. She was always the safe harbor in my world. _She's so cold. I'm just so happy I can finally take care of her now. Maybe I can nurse her back fully. _I had to hold my laugh. My mother always meant well but throughout my childhood _I _had always been the one to raise _her._ "I missed you so much baby."

"I missed you too mom," I said truthfully clinging to her.

"Renée why don't we let Bella get settled," Charlie suggested. "You wanted to talk to me anyway didn't you?"

"Oh right," my mother laughed. Poor scatter brained Renée; she was always becoming distracted by something or another. My mom and dad headed downstairs while I started to unpack. As I opened my closet to put away my luggage a familiar set of arms popped out of the closet throwing me to the bed.

"Hello love," Edward said kissing me deeply.

"Edward," I said against him mouth. "What are you doing here? If Charlie finds you he's going to kill you!" Edward cocked his eye brow and started laughing. I felt a smile appear on my face as I stared at him. It felt so good to see him laugh for once.

"I doubt that Bella," he laughed. "I had to make sure everything went okay with your mom."

"That's it," I said. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," he said kissing me again. "I also wanted to see you. It literally causes me pain to be away from you now."

"I feel the same way," I told him. We kissed for a few moments more before we smelled Charlie's familiar scent coming up the stairs toward my room. With him followed my mom. "Crap," I muttered against Edward's chest. "What do we do?"

"Bella," my mother called, "who are you talking to?" Before I knew differently Edward was gone. I called his name but all I heard was his ghostly chuckle outside the window. I grabbed a book that had been sitting on my bedside table and began reading it.

"No one," I answered as she opened the door. "I was just reading out loud."

"Withering Heights again," she huffed. "Oh Bella, some things never change do they?"

"I like this book," I protested holding on to the worn down novel. "It includes all of the classic elements."

"It's like a million years old," my mom said. "Not to mention you've probably memorized every page of it. I should have you read this wonderful series by Stephenie Meyer. I believe the first book is Called Twilight. It's about a vampire that falls in love with a human."

"Really," I said pretending to show little interest. If only she could know how real that fictional story truly could be. "sounds interesting." Charlie had left leaving my mom and me alone. _I had forgotten just how much I missed her, _mom thought. _I wish I could take her with me, but that would be so selfish. She seems happy here._

"So how's Phil," I asked her. She began blushing and giggling like a sixteen year old girl in love for the first time. That was something I always loved about her and Phil's relationship. Even though they had been married for nearly a year they were still crazy about each other.

"He's amazing Bells, you would be so proud of him," she gushed. "He's been working so hard. I think he's about to be signed for the California jets."

"Really," I said. "That's great."

"It's incredible," she said with enthusiasm. "That means were moving to California, which also means I can be closer to you!"

"I'd really like that mom," I said truthfully. We stayed silent for awhile while we read our books. She made me read the first chapter of Twilight called at first sight. If I were human I would have had goose bumps. The main characters of the story were named Edward and Bella.

"So what's the deal with your cell phone," Renée asked. "I called you at least twenty times but you never answered." I giggled as I thought about the shards of plastic that were probably still in the corner of my bedroom at the Cullen's.

"It sort of broke," I confessed. "I never used it anyway."

"Bella I need to talk to you about something," she said with a gleam in her eye. "I want to talk to you about Edward."

"What do you want to know," I asked fearfully. _I wonder how I could ask her this without being nosy._ Just as she was about to begin interrogation the door bell rang from downstairs. Saved by the bell, how cliché.

"I wonder who that could be," she said already heading towards the door. When we arrived at the bottom of the stairs Edward was there to greet us. He picked up into his arms like it had been weeks since he had seen me instead of seconds.

"Hi," I said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother wanted to see me," Edward whispered into my ear low enough that no one else could hear it. "Renée, it is delightful to see you again."

"Same to you Edward," she said hugging him. Since when did my mother hug any of my boyfriends? _Must not think like that,_ she thought in her mind. _He's seventeen and your _daughter's _boyfriend! Concentrate Renée._ We all stood there in awkward silence while my mother continued to stare at Edward and me.

"Edward I need to talk to you," Renée finally said after two minutes of silence, truly a record for her. "Bella why don't you and Charlie go fix dinner while Edward and I have a little chat."

"Mom," I began to protest but she was already walking away. Edward had a look of terror on his face while Charlie looked arrogant.

"What's with the look dad," I questioned him. "Do you think this is funny or something?"

"Of course not," he said denying my allegations. "I actually feel bad for him." I listened intently as I heard my mother ask her first question. "So Edward, what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?"

**EPOV**

While I had been with Bella upstairs Renée had been discussing my and Bella's relationship with Charlie. She wanted to know everything. How long we had been dating and where I had taken Bella for our first date but of course Charlie couldn't answer. He had been blindsided not an hour ago that Bella even had a boyfriend.

"I want to talk to that boy," she told Charlie. "You need to call him and tell him to come over. I need to find out exactly what is going on between him and our daughter."

"Renée isn't that my job," Charlie asked feeling rather sheepish.

"No," Renée yelled. "You would be too afraid to ask certain questions. Call Edward while I go talk to Bella." Little did she know I was already here kissing her daughter, in her bedroom. If she knew the truth, Bella and I would be forbidden from ever seeing each other again.

"So Edward," Renée said sitting down beside me on Bella's couch. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Excuse me," I said becoming nervous.

"My daughter," she said again. "You're dating her?"

"Err, yes," I replied squeamishly. No one had ever quite made me this uncomfortable. "We have been dating for a short time."

"Yet you love her," she said as if it were nothing.

"Very much Renée," I said rather surprised. "How did you know?"

"I see the way you look at her," she said. "Bella is very young you know."

"Yes I do," I said.

"At least wait until she is eighteen won't you," she questioned not quite meeting my eyes. _I know he wants to marry her. I know he loves her. I just pray that he can wait to take her away so soon._

"How did you," I questioned again. I had known since the letter I wrote to Bella that I wanted to marry her but I had only decided to propose when we were coming home from the Voultera. I was going to propose on her on her eighteenth birthday which was still four months away.

"I'm her mother," she said. "I am not saying I am okay with this but you _do _love her. Eventually you were going to ask for my permission."

"I will never hurt her," I promised her mother. "No matter what your daughter will always be safe with me."

"I believe you," she said. "I do not understand why but I do believe you."

"Thank you," I said simply.

"One more thing though," Renée said. "Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

"Okay," I heard Bella say as she ran into the room. "We're ordering a pizza. Edward why don't you come with me?"

**BPOV**

As I listened to their conversation I became confused. What did my mother mean when she asked Edward about waiting until I was eighteen? What permission would he need? Was Edward keeping something for me?

Charlie eyed me suspiciously during this time as he attempted to make something involving pasta. "I can't do this," he yelled. "We're ordering pizza!" As continued biting my lip Charlie scraped what was left of the congealed grunge from the pot.

"One more thing though," I head Renée say. "Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

"Okay," I said as I rushed into the room. "Were ordering pizza. Edward why don't you come with me?"

"Are you okay love," Edward asked still in shock. "Did you hear anything?"

"Everything unfortunately," I sighed. "I'm so sorry Edward. I had no idea she was going to ask you about….well you know. I'm just so sorry."

"Breath Bella," he instructed as he took me into his arms. "Everything is going to be okay. No harm done I promise." He tilted my chin up and met his lips with mine. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said smiling. "I especially love that you can handle my kooky mother."

"I heard that," my mom yelled from the kitchen. Edward and I both laughed before going back to the living room to watch TV while they waited for the pizza. As I continued to think I became frightened. _Edward, _I thought in my head. _What am I going to do about eating? Aren't they going to question me when they see me turn down pizza?_

_I have it covered,_ Edward thought in return. _Just close your eyes for a moment while I work my magic. _I did as he told me to and closed my eyes. It felt so strange to be wide awake when I hadn't slept in over a month.

"I think I should take Bella up to bed," Edward said picking me up into his arms. "She seems to be completely exhausted."

"I can take her," Charlie said becoming angered at how closely Edward was holding me.

"No Charlie let Edward do it," Renée encouraged.

"I'll be down momentarily," Edward said as he continued to climb the stairs with me in his arms. "You can open your eyes now love."

"I can't believe they bought it," I teased. "I'm a terrible actress." Edward laid me down on the bed and whispered that he would be back in a moment. I heard him say goodnight to my parents and start his car. Five minutes later he had climbed through the window and was now lying in bed with me.

"Miss me," he asked.

"Immensely," I said to him. He kissed me deeply until we were both panting for air. "Edward I have something to ask you."

"Anything love," he said lowering my shirt and kissing my bare shoulder.

"Why did you need to ask my mom permission," I asked him becoming distracted. He was now kissing every available inch of my skin and had both of his hands at the bottom of my shirt.

"Nothing important," he said kissing me deeply again. My hands took on a mind of their own and began removing his shirt. He had begun to unbutton my pants when he suddenly stopped.

"We can't," he said moving away from me. "We promised Carlisle remember."

"What," I asked trying to understand what he was talking about.

"We promised Carlisle that we wouldn't do this," he said. I began to smile as I remembered something. I pulled Edward back on top of me and kissed him again.

"We promised him we wouldn't at _your _house remember," I reminded him. "Not to mention that rule only implied when I was staying there." As Edward realized I was right he kissed me even more aggressively. We were both only in our underclothes when we heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Put this on," Edward said throwing a robe at me. I listened carefully and understood exactly why I needed the robe. Renée was apparently staying with me in _my _room seeing as it was only a two bedroom house. I threw on the robe and pulled the covers over my body. Edward hid under the bed.

"Bella," she asked as she pushed my shoulder lightly. "Are you really asleep?" _Darn, _she thought. _ I really wanted to talk to her. Oh well I guess it'll just have to wait until morning._ This was going to be a _long _night especially since Edward was still hiding underneath my bed.

**Wow that would be awkward lol. Remember the deal, if you guys keep up the same amount of reviews I will update every day. Thanks for reading!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday but I was sick again and could barely find energy to get off the couch. Anyway thank you to all of you that reviewed. I really appreciate everything all of you have done for this story.**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly believe I own Twilight?**

**BPOV**

Twenty minutes later I heard Renée's breath become even. She looked so serene and peaceful. Looking at her reminded me of all the times she had passed out on the couch and I had to take her upstairs so she could sleep comfortably.

"Bella," Edward whispered gently reaching from under the bed and taking my hand in his. "She is asleep."

"I know," I whispered. I allowed myself to relax momentarily while I planned my escape. I was about to make my first move when I heard my mother begin to speak.

"Bella," she practically yelled. "Baby you can't leave its late."

"I thought you said she was asleep," Edward said with a confused expression plastered on his heavenly face.

"She is," I said. "Just read her mind. She's just dreaming that's all."

"So that's where you got it from," Edward laughed.

"What are you talking about," I asked praying that he had never heard any of my mindless rambling.

"You used to talk," Edward said fondly. "I used to sit her for hours just watching you wondrously."

"What could I have possibly said that could be so interesting," I asked him attempting not to look at him in the eyes.

"You always used to say that you loved me," he chuckled. I met his gaze willing him to feel every emotion he had ever evoked from me.

"You already knew that," I said.

"It was always nice to hear," he said caressing my hand.

"I love you Edward Cullen," I stated.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan," Edward smiled.

"I love Robert Pattinson," Renée said. Edward and I attempted to contain our laughter as she continued. "He has such a nice butt. Did you know that he's going to play Edward in Twilight?"

"Shh," mom I told her. "You need to rest now."

"Bella don't leave," she begged me. "Don't' leave me again. Please say you will stay." She grabbed my hand that rested beside her head and held on for dear life. Edward and I stared at each other wordlessly as we both looked into her mind.

She was dreaming of her and me together in Arizona. I was standing beside our front door with all of my luggage spewed across the floor. My mother was clenching my hand in desperation. Outside Edward was waiting for me to leave.

"Please don't say goodbye," Renée begged. "Not yet at least. No matter what the complication is we can work this out Bella."

"I'm not going anywhere mom," I whispered encouragingly into her ear. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled and sighed in relief before talking again.

"Tell Edward to come inside Bella," she ordered. "We can stare at his tight butt together for a change."

"Mom," I said completely embarrassed and rather disturbed. She continued to think of Edward in many different forms. One as a gardener, the other as a fire fighter, the last image in her head truly scared me though. She was picturing my Edward as the lead in the Twilight. She saw him in his truest form, a vampire.

"That's accurate," I found myself whispering.

"Sexy vampire," Renée moaned. "Shiny, pretty vampire. I like my men cold dead and sparkly!"

"Um I think we should go," I said taking my hand back quickly and leaping out of my bed so I wouldn't disturb Renée. Edward just stood there frozen as I took his hand in mine attempting to drag him out of the room.

"Bite me," Renée yelled after him.

"That was," Edward hesitated.

"Horrendous," I finished for him. "Disturbing, perverted?"

"Sounds about right," Edward laughed trying to snake his arm around my waste.

"Could you not touch me for like a sec," I asked still trying to remove Renée's fantasies from my head.

"Oh Bella come on," Edward said taking my hand and leading me down the stairs. "It wasn't that bad."

"Oh really," I questioned. "I don't recall your father dreaming of me."

"This is true," he laughed. "But that is quite impossible. Not to mention Carlisle will always belong to Esme."

"Do you believe that is possible Edward," I asked him. "Loving someone forever I mean."

"What do you mean Bella," he questioned. "I know it to be possible. I will love you even longer than forever if _that_ is possible. Do you not feel the same?"

"Of course I do," I said. "It's just that I'm afraid in time you will see me for all my faults and fall in love with someone else."

"How could you say that Bella," he asked me drawing me closer. We were now sitting on the couch speaking quietly in the darkness of the night. "You are my everything. To me you hold absolutely no faults. "

"No one is perfect," I said. "Eventually you will see so."

"That will never be true," he swore. "Bella before you life was not life. It was torture and pain. The first day you and I communicated I fully came into existence. You are my reason for being."

"I just want you to know," I began. "If you ever wish to be with someone else, do not stay on my account. Please do not feel that you owe me any obligation."

"Bella," Edward said again becoming aggravated. I continued to stare at everything as he tried to meet my wondering gaze. He gave up and finally pulled my face in between his two mysteriously warm hands. "Isabella I love you for all that you are. I love you for your selflessness. I love you for your courage. I love you for your heart. I love you for your soul. I love you for being simply you, completely original. I have met many women over the decades yet none of them could ever hold a candle to what you mean to me. You are my significance."

"Then this truly is for forever," I said. "I am not the only one that feels so strongly."

"You never have been my dearest love," he said gently grazing my lips with his. Soon enough our kiss became rather intense. He held me closely as I drew every part of him in. I memorized his every movement, his every touch, his every kiss. We would have continued further but we were soon distracted.

"Esme," we heard Charlie moan. "You don't have to leave right now. Edward and Bella should be back eventually. Why don't you stay and we could um…talk."

"Ewww," I Edward shouted nearly waking my mother and father.

"Shh," I warned him.

"That's my mother," Edward said. Though we were downstairs we saw Charlie's thoughts all too clearly. "NO!" They matched his words rather well.

"Come on Edward," I said grasping his hand. He would not budge though. I attempted to pull him again but he now had his head between his knees. "That is it," I said before picking him up and throwing him over my shoulder. I ran holding him until we arrived at his house.

"Better," I asked him dropping him to the ground. I could tell that he was embarrassed.

"Please never mention this to Esme," Edward begged. "It is bad enough that such images were displayed before us. Esme should not be forced to endure such torture."

"Now you know how I feel," I told him.

"That is not true," Edward yelled. He lingered outside of the Cullen Mansion in fear of seeing Esme.

"How so," I asked.

"That was my mother," he said traumatized.

"It was my mother too," I pointed out. I attempted to wrap my arms around his waist but he simply backed away from me.

"Could you refrain from touching me for a moment," he asked still dazed. I laughed but respected his wishes. As we entered the house we were bombarded by Emmett.

"So Charlie has a thing for Esme huh," Emmett winked.

"Will you kindly refrain from voicing that," Edward asked clamping his hand over his brother's mouth. "I do not want this information to find Esme."

"Relax little bro," Emmett said pinching Edward's cheek. "Esme and Carlisle left like two hours ago."

"Where did they go," Edward asking slapping away Emmett's hand.

"Hunting trip," he said. "They should be back sometime tomorrow morning."

"Bella," Alice squealed coming down the stairs. She was practically bouncing.

"Alice," I said mimicking her tone. "What's going on?"

"I have this amazing idea," she screamed. "You and I should..."

"No," Edward and I screamed in unison. While Alice spoke I saw what she was planning inside of her head. She wanted to play hooky from school to shop in Seattle for the day.

"Why not Bella," she whined. "You Rosalie and I could have so much fun? Do you truly not want to spend the day with your new sisters?"

"I have to go back to school eventually Alice," I said matter of factly. "I've already missed nearly a month."

"Alice why did you tell Emmett about…Charlie," Edward said trying to change the subject. He shuddered as did I as he replayed the memory in his mind.

"I had to tell someone," Alice said. "You were otherwise _occupied _remember?"

"What about Jasper," I asked.

"He was too depressed," Alice sighed. "Rosalie is driving him crazy with guilt. I'm afraid he's going to turn emo or something."

"Emmett will you stop thinking of Rosalie like that," Edward begged. I had no idea what he was talking about until I unfortunately looked inside Emmett's mind.

"What's wrong Eddie," Emmett joked. "Just because you're not getting any doesn't mean that the rest of us aren't."

"Shut up Emmett," Edward growled.

"Bells you have to give in eventually you know," Emmett said now howling. "Poor Eddie poo over here won't be able to take it much longer."

"Shut up Emmett," I said repeating Edward's words. My brother continued cackling and creating sexual innuendos. Edward was two seconds away from tackling him while I thought about an alternative plan.

"Ha-ha," Emmett screamed. "BELLA STOP IT THAT TICKLES! Stop! No! Bella!"

"Are you going to say anything else," I questioned.

"No," he said collapsing on the floor. Edward began laughing as well as he took my hand.

"Let's get out of here love," Edward whispered seductively into my ear.

"Good luck Eddie boy," Emmett teased.

"Are you sure you want to go there Emmett," I threatened him. "I could do something worse next time."

"I'll stop," he promised. We said goodbye to Alice and started running through the forest.

"Where are we going," I asked Edward put he wouldn't tell me.

"It's a surprise," he explained. What was with everyone and surprises lately? "Don't worry, you'll enjoy this surprise." I loved how Edward could always find some way to read my mind. As we drew closer to our destination Edward took out a blindfold and placed it over my eyes.

"Edward," I complained. "How am I supposed to run when you've blinded me?"

"Simple Bella," Edward said. "I'll just carry you."

"I'm not infantile Edward," I pouted.

"Do you wish to run on your own then," he asked. I could hear arrogance and knew that he was smirking at that point.

"Yes actually," I said boldly. I didn't know how far I would be able to go without running into a tree, but I refused to be treated like a two year old. He gripped my waist tightly and guided me slowly at first. It surprised me just how easily my senses made it for me to travel without my sight. Soon enough we arrived. Edward removed the blindfold as I heard myself gasp.

"Edward," I said stumbling over his name. "It's…beautiful. How did you?"

"Alice helped me a little," he said placing his head in the crook of my neck and kissing it lightly. Every surface of the meadow was covered in candlelight. "I wanted this night to be special."

"It's perfect," I said turning around so I could kiss him fully. "Especially since you're here."

"I'll always be here Bella," he said to me. "As long as you allow me to be I shall never leave your side."

"Always," I agreed. Edward glided across the damp grass and turned on the stereo that had been placed there. Clair De Lune filled the air as Edward took me into his arms.

"Would you care to dance," Edward asked.

"I…," I said hesitating. "I don't think I can dance."

"Why ever not," he enquired.

"I was never able to do so before," I said allowing him to see a previous memory of me in gym class in Arizona. Coach Kline suddenly had the urge one Friday afternoon to teach the class how to tango.

"Coach Kline," I remember begging. "Perhaps this isn't the best idea."

"Swan no excuses," he barked. "You're paired up with Nick."

"Coach Kline," I attempted to say but she just yelled.

"NOW SWAN," he screamed. I scurried across the gym floor tripping twice until I was right next to Nick. He grabbed my waste with his sweaty palms and advanced toward me. He smelled like old gym socks and he had tainted breath. I gagged but was able to maintain balance for a few moments until Nick decided to grab my butt. I squealed and ended up tripping and knocking not only Nick over but also the rest of the junior class.

"My poor Bella," Edward sympathized. "I will not allow that to happen to you."

"It's not that," I said truthfully. "I'm afraid of what will happen to you."

"Silly Bella," he laughed. He held me tightly as he moved his feet effortlessly. I followed his lead and swayed along to the music. "I do not understand how you could think so little of yourself my love. You are an amazing dancer."

"Really," I asked feeling a smile form on my face.

"Really," he echoed. He drew me in closer to him leaving no space between that.

"Are you afraid," Edward asked suddenly. I stared at him in confusion until he spoke again. "Today is Wednesday; you have to go back to school tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," I mumbled into his chest.

"I will be with you every moment," Edward assured me. "I will not allow you to hurt anyone."

"I'm not afraid of that," I said. "I'm only afraid of everyone starring at me."

"You never cease to surprise my dearest," he laughed into my hair. We laughed together until we found no more humor. All that was there at that moment was him and I. He lifted my chin until our lips met. We continued to dance until the moon descended and the sun rose momentarily over Forks, Washington.

**Awww sweet! Next time look for many surprises on Bella's first day back. Let's try for 70 reviews before my next update. Thanks for reading guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**You guys are so awesome! Thank you all for your support. OVER 1,000 REVIEWS! I wanted to tell you that if I receive a ton of reviews tonight I will update tomorrow!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer so that should tell you all you need to know**

**BPOV**

"Do we have to go back," I muttered into Edward's chest. "We could just stay here forever you know?"

"This is an important rite of passage Bella," Edward said. "You only graduate high school once." I huffed then eyed him curiously. How many times had he graduated high school during his lifetime? "Graduate for the first time I mean Bella."

"Are you sure I can do this," I asked him. "What if I can't find the strength to control myself Edward?"  
"You will love," Edward said kissing my pouting lips. "Alice has assured me that every transaction will go smoothly today." He kissed me again and then lifted me from the dewy meadow. The run back was surprisingly relaxing. I almost felt as if I was flying next to Edward. I could barely even feel the ground beneath my bare feet.

Edward and I parted at the door way before I climbed into the window I had left through just hours ago. Renée was still sleeping soundly when tucked myself back in my bed. My alarm would go off in exactly, three, two, one seconds.

"Bella," Renée cooed over my "sleeping" form. "Time to wake up baby girl. You're going to be late sweetheart."

"Mom," I mumbled attempting to sound slightly incoherent. "What time is it?"

"About seven," she told me stretching. "You must have been passed out. I wasn't woken by a single word you said last night."

"I was tired," I lied. "It has been a long couple of weeks. I'm glad I can just relax now."

"Me too baby," my mom said rising from bed. "So did you have any good dreams?" _I did,_ Renée thought vulgarly. _How could I allow myself to ever think like that? I'm so glad Bella will never know._

"No, but I'm assuming you did," I smirked. "You kept repeating a certain name in the middle of the night."

"Really," she blushed not meeting my gaze. "What name did I say exactly?"

"Couldn't tell you," I lied. "Although I believe it started with an E."

"Strange," she blushed even further. "Well I'll let you get ready." I nodded attempting to hold my laugher. "Oh and Bella," my mother said coming back into my room.

"Yes mom," I asked her.

"I need to talk to you about something later," she smiled. "Do you think we could do something after school? You know just you and me?"

"Sure mom," I said faking enthusiasm. I wanted to spend time with my mother but I didn't want to have the conversation she wanted to have. I groaned in protest as she left the room again. I quickly rose from bed and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a faded t-shirt from my drawer. I brushed my hair, though it didn't need it and headed down the stairs.

"Morning Bells," Charlie said kissing my forehead. "Have a good night?"

"The best," I said smiling happily. I was about to head out the door to meet my own personal angel but Charlie stopped me before I could grip the door knob.

"Where do you think you're going," he questioned. "It's only 7:05 and you haven't eaten anything."

"I'm really not hungry," I insisted. "Not to mention I ate a lot yesterday."

"You never even at dinner," Charlie accused. "Bella if you want to continue your road to recovery you have to maintain a balanced diet."

"Since when have you become a specialist," I asked him trying to hold my laughter once again.

"I'll have you know that medtech. com is a very helpful sight," he huffed. "I researched your condition while you were at the Cullen's. I wanted to be prepared for your arrival." I knew if I could cry I would have at that moment. I had never seen a father more concerned for his daughter than Charlie was for me at that moment.

"Thanks for caring dad," I said affectionately. Charlie blushed at my statement then put his arm around my shoulder and walked me back to the table.

"Eat Bella," he demanded as he placed a plate _filled_ with eggs and bacon. I nearly gagged from the smell. "It's not that bad," Charlie said looking slightly offended. "Just one bite." He watched me as I slowly placed the fork against my lips. Charlie's heart began to race waiting for my reaction. I watched the blood flow through his white neck in longing.

_No Bella, _I scolded myself in my head. I decided that I needed to punish myself for the act that almost occurred. I shoved the distasteful food in my mouth and swallowed quickly trying not to taste it. As it turned out to be the taste was unavoidable. It was just like consuming dirt. I turned my head away from Charlie and grimaced.

"See it's not so bad," Charlie said pushing the plate closer to me begging me to eat more. Suddenly the door bell rang. I practically leaped my chair to answer the door.

"Good morning beautiful," Edward greeted me. My thoughts became hazy and I stared at the love of my life waiting for me outside the door.

"Bell who is it," Charlie inquired.

"Good morning Chief Swan," Edward said walking into the house and taking my hand. "How are you today?" I could tell it took every ounce of patience Edward had to even to speak to Charlie after last night.

"Edward," Charlie said bewildered. _My dream is coming true,_ Charlie thought panicked. _Edward and Bella were just leaving when…._

"Was the remainder of your evening pleasant," Edward said side tracking Charlie from his disturbing thoughts.

"Very pleasant," he said not able to look at either of us. "And you?" Now it was our turn to look away. If only my parents knew the truth about what happened last night.

"It was absolutely wonderful," Edward said starring at me with his crooked smile. "I couldn't have imagined a better evening."

"Edward," Renée said descending down the stairs. She tripped three times before making it down to the kitchen. _Wow, _Edward thought. _You really _are _her daughter._

_Shut up,_ I thought punching him jokingly.

"How lovely to see you again Renée," Edward said courteously. "I hope you find yourself well." _So proper, _my mom thought. _Wherever did Bella find him? He's like prince charming only better!_

"Nice to see you too," she said turning the color of a fire hydrant. _Your daughter's boyfriend_ _Renée._

_Yes your daughter's boyfriend,_ I willed her to hear. A low growl escaped my chest as continued to stare at Edward.

"Did you just growl at your mother again," Charlie said appalled. "Bella what has gotten into you lately?"

"I was just clearing my throat," I said throwing in a fake cough. "I still have a little bit of a cold."

"Right," Charlie said unconvinced. _I'm seriously thinking of taking that child to a shrink._

"Well we better be going," I said grabbing Edward's arm and pulling him towards the door. "I have a lot to do this morning."

"I best be heading down to the station myself," Charlie said. "Renée are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

"Sure," she said. "I'm going to finish this book today," she said holding up the copy of Twilight.

"Just call if you need anything," Charlie told her. "Oh and stay away from the stove for now. Remember what happened last time?"

"I said I was sorry," she said rolling her eyes. When Renée cooked last she nearly burned the house down. That was when I took over the cooking.

"Bye mom, bye dad," I waved to both of them. I rushed vampire speed to the car but Edward was faster. He opened the door for me and then raced to the other side of the car. He roared the Volvo to life and smiled broadly.

"Ah the sound of freedom," he laughed throwing the car into reverse. He drove the speed limit before he was out of Charlie's sight. Edward then accelerated to 150 miles per hour as if it were nothing.

"Edward," I asked. "Where are we going?" We had just passed the school and were heading in the opposite direction.

"We have a short stop to make," he winked at me. Not two seconds later we pulled into the Cullen mansion. Alice was waiting outside once again jumping up and down in excitement.

"You're here," she cheered.

"Hey Alice," I greeted her.

"No time for that," she said taking my hand. "We have to get you ready."

"I am ready," I said starring down at my outfit. I believed I looked acceptable.

"ROSALIE," Alice squealed as she opened the door. "Bella's here!" Alice, becoming impatient at my "slow" speed threw me over her shoulder and raced me upstairs. My head nearly hit the floor every time she jumped to the next step.

"ALICE," I screamed as she literally ripped off my clothing in the middle of the hallway. I felt utterly embarrassed being so nude in public. Edward, hearing my petrified voice raced up the stairs to find me only in my bra and underwear. "I….Alice…She…Ugh."

"Edward go downstairs," Alice demanded. Edward stood completely frozen just studying my body. "Edward I said go!"

"I don't know if I can," he said with a trembling voice.

"If you won't leave I may just have to call Emmett or Jasper to come up here and take you down," Alice said starring at her nails casually. "You wouldn't want either of them to see Bella like this would you?"

"I'm going," he said breaking his eye contact and racing into his bedroom.

"Alice what did you do," Rosalie asked appearing at my side looking apathetic.

"What," Alice asked. "She has a great body. She has nothing to be ashamed of."

"Come on Bells," Rosalie said pushing me towards her room. Alice followed after her now holding a case of cosmetics. Rosalie threw me a robe while Alice started on my makeup. Twenty minutes later I was completely finished. Alice had only put on a little lip gloss, eye liner, shadow, and a tiny amount of blush. Rosalie had curled my already wavy hair and pulled it up into a relaxed pony tail.

"Here put this on," Alice said throwing an outfit towards me. It was a black pencil skirt with a royal blue camisole and a small wrap to match it.

"I can't wear this," I cried. "Everyone will laugh at me."

"Doubt that Bella," Rosalie laughed.

"You look hot," Alice said pleased with her work. "Now hurry up we have to go." I climbed into the outfit that fit me like a glove. Alice threw a pair of black heels at me and forced me to put them on telling me they would make me look taller.

"Bella can you do me a favor," she asked when I was completely ready.

"Sure," I replied reluctantly. Alice's eyes made me speculate her motives.

"Can you go find Edward and tell him to pull the car around," she asked innocently. "I don't want the rain to ruin all of my beautiful work."

"Okay," I agreed thrilled at any excuse to see Edward. I knocked on his door gently. "Edward are you in there?"

"Bella," he said opening the door quickly. "Is something…. wrong," he asked stumbling over the last word. He stared at me once again running his eyes over my entire body. _Bella you're…..I can't….your beautiful, _he thought.

"Thank you," I said grateful that the blood in my cheeks could no longer confess my feelings. "I'm glad you approve."

"You know I was thinking," he said taking me into his arms. He gripped me tightly holding me to his chest. "We could just….stay here today."

"Really," I asked kissing him lightly on the lips then his neck to tease him. "Whatever do you have in mind Mr. Cullen?"

"NO WAY," Alice yelled killing the moment. She ripped me away from Edwards's arms instantly and pulled me down the stairs. "Bella is going to school today." Sorry, I mouthed to Edward. _Maybe later, _I thought winking at him.

"That was mean Alice," I scolded her playfully as I climbed into the front seat of the Volvo.

"Me," she said pointing to herself. "What about you? You're the one who kissed him!"

"I couldn't help it," I laughed. "He's way too cute to refuse."

"Ready for this," Edward asked climbing into the car. _Why is Alice so cruel, _Edward thought starring at my bare legs.

"Are you," I asked him with a small laugh.

"Of course," he said clearing his throat. Though the ride to school was short, I could tell that Edward was struggling. I grabbed his hand lovingly but that only seemed to make things worse. He kept thinking about grabbing my leg where my skirt ended. I tried not to laugh but eventually it became pointless.

"Were here," Edward said relived. _Bella stay close today,_ he thought. _I would also stay away from Newton if at all possible._

"Of course Edward," I whispered seductively into his ear. I then kissed his cheek softly using the slightest of pressure. His self control was slipping and he knew it. He darted out of the car in an instant and opened my door for me.

"Who is that," I heard someone say.

"She is so hot," I heard another say. Edward gripped my waist protectively and began growling.

"Relax," I urged him. "The day is just beginning."

"Don't remind me," he said rolling his eyes. We parted with Jasper and Alice who had ridden with us, and stepped into the main office.

"Ms. Cope," Edward said as walked up the front desk.

"Edward," she cheered gleefully. _Too young, too young, _she thought. _Just look at those muscles!_

"Um," I said interrupting her thought process. I had, had enough of people ogling my boyfriend already this morning. "Bella Swan. This is my first day back."

"Bella," she said shocked. "As in Chief Swan's daughter?" As I nodded my answer toward her, and her thoughts went wild. _What in the world happened to her? She looks so different? I'm going to have to talk with Ms. Franc about this later. She probably wouldn't believe me if I told her though. Did Edward just grab her hand? Are they _together_? _

"We need to change Bella's schedule," Edward said with a strong tone. "I feel that I should stay with her until she is fully well. Do you not agree Ms. Cope?"

"Absolutely Edward dear," she said starring at him intently. "Anything you wish."_ Too young!_ "Just fill this out and you should be all set."

"Thank you," said taking the form from her that she was for some reason holding out to Edward. I was able to have every class with Edward accept Calculus which was conveniently my first period located four buildings away from Edward.

"I can stay anyway," Edward said waiting with me outside of the building. "Spanish could always wait."

"No," I encouraged him. "You should go. I want you to stay but I have to do this on my own eventually."

"You sure," he asked me.

"As sure as I'll ever be," I sighed. "I can do this."

"Remember just stay away from Mike," Edward reminded me. What was his deal with Mike today?

"Hubba hubba," Mr. Braxton my math teacher thought as I walked into the building.

"She's in this class," I heard a guy name Tyler ask as I opened the door. "Wow hot stuff is in here. Check it out Mike."

"Hot stuff is mine," Mike said possessively. "It's Bella."

"Bella," his posy questioned.

"Bella over here," Mike motioned to the seat next to him. Just my luck, the _only _seat available was right next to Mike! This was going to be a _long_ day.

**More high school humor to come! REVIEW and I'll update tomorrow, very early tomorrow possibly. It's up to you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews. Almost all of them made me laugh and I really needed that. Thanks again you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything else but my characters**

**BPOV**

"Bella," Mike shouted toward me though I was only a few feet away. "You can sit next to me baby!"

"Err sure Mike," I said groaning internally. I crossed swiftly across the room as I listened to all the students' reactions. If I wasn't a vampire, my face surely would have been the shade of a tomato. When I arrived to my seat, Mike pulled my chair out for me. I mumbled a quick thanks and sat down as I waited for Mr. Braxton to begin his lesson.

"So glad to be back sweetheart," Mike said attempting to place his hand on mine. The moment our bodies connected I felt a deep sick pain in the bottom of my stomach.

"Don't call me that and don't touch me," I practically shouted.

"Wow relax baby," he crooned. "I didn't mean anything by it. Can you really blame me for _not_ wanting to touch you? I know you may have a thing for Edward, but that can be easily overlooked."

"Mike I'm warning you," I said before a slight growl ripped through my chest. My stomach continued to throb as I tried to concentrate on Mr. Braxton. _Look at that mini skirt,_ the teacher thought eyeing my legs lovingly. _She's definitely going to have an A in this class. Maybe I should move her towards the front. Oh stop it Brad! She's a student remember?_

_Yeah she's a student,_ I willed him to think. Your _student you sick little pervert!_

"Anyway," Mr. Braxton said concentrating on the lesson again. "Who can tell me the square root of pie? How about you Mr. Newton? Mr. Newton?" _Maybe if I accidentally graze her thigh, _Mike thought. I could bare it no longer. I had to get away from this guy.

"I love you Mr. Braxton," I made Mike scream. "I have deep passionate feelings for you and I can hide it no longer! Please say you will be mine."

"Mr. Newton," Mr. Braxton said taken back. Payback time. "I myself find a deep admiration for you but it can never be." Once they both realized what they had both said they turned completely white. Mike stared at me pleadingly as if to say, I didn't mean it.

"Wow Mike," I said attempting to hold my laughter. "I never knew you quite felt like that about our _teacher_." I clicked my tongue fanning disappointment. "Poor Jessica. I bet she never suspected your feelings. You know you really should tell her before it's too late." Mike slumped down in his chair as Mr. Braxton took a minute to regroup. _Perhaps I should see the nurse after class, _He thought to himself.

The rest of the class went from shock to hysteric laughter. One student in the class now planned on confessing his love to Mike as soon as possible. _Well maybe Bella is free then, _Tyler thought with pleasure. _I'm sure Mike won't mind seeing as…Wait maybe he's just doing this in order to get a better grade! I have a 65% in this class; I should probably try that sometime soon. _

After forty minutes of pure torture, the class was nearly over. My stomach was still in complete knots which confused me. I was a vampire now. I shouldn't be able to become sick. I found myself practically heaving so I made my way over to the trash can as soon as the bell rang.

"So Bella," Mike said coming over to my side. He completely neglected to see that I was about to get sick, but even if he had noticed I doubt he would care. "Do you think that um ….we could….possibly…if you want to…..go out sometime?" Then it happened. I finally released the tiny amount of eggs that Charlie had forced down my throat. "Bella?" _I'm not that bad am I,_ Mike thought. _She really must be repulsed by me if the idea of dating me makes her sick._

"Bella," Alice said rushing to my side. "Newton what did you do to her?!"

"I just asked her out," Mike said now trembling. "I didn't mean to make her sick." _I'm so dead! She's going to tell Cullen I made his girlfriend sick._

"Wait until Edward hears about this," Alice warned. "Come on Bella." She placed her arm around my waste and guided me out into the rain where Edward was waiting for me.

"Are you okay love," Edward asked taking me into his arms. I did feel better now that the food I had ingested earlier was out of my system. The only thing I felt now was pure embarrassment.

"I think so," I replied burying my mortified face into his chest.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said kissing the top of my head. "I should have warned you that this would happen. Vampires are not able to hold human food in their bodies for too long, especially if you're a new born."

"Bella that was priceless," Alice said stealing me from Edward's arms. "I can't believe you made Mike say that! I had to come and find you as soon as class was over though. In two seconds you were about to rip off his head."

"I couldn't help it," I said truthfully. "He kept calling me pet names like sweetheart and baby, and he tried touching me like twenty different times."

"I'll kill him," Edward said through clenched teeth. "I knew I shouldn't have left him alone with you."

"Edward its fine," I laughed. "You needn't kill him. I'm sure he's about to die from embarrassment anyway."

"Mr. Braxton," we all heard Tyler say as he approached his teacher. "Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Tyler but it has to be quick," Mr. Braxton said still shaken up. "I have to make a trip to the nurse's office before next hour."

"Okay then I'll just say this fast," Tyler said grateful for the opportunity. "I just wanted to say I love you dude. I mean I know you have a thing for Mike but, I love you too dude." _What is going on today,_ he thought. "So I was thinking since I can't concentrate because of your perfection, you could raise my grade to a C?"

"What," the teacher screamed. We saw Mr. Braxton turn from a ghostly white to an infuriated purple in Tyler's thoughts. "Down to the office now Mr. Crowley!" We all began to laugh uncontrollably as Mr. Braxton drug Tyler by the ear through the door practically throwing him into the rain.

"Hi Bella," Tyler said sheepishly. _Dang she's hot! I hope she didn't hear that. It might hurt my chances for a date later. _A loud growl sounded like a bark as it came from Edward's chest. Tyler, hearing this, ran off screaming like a little girl.

"Behave," I whispered seductively into his ear. Protective Edward was extremely hot. I grabbed his hand, and practically had to drag him to our next class, English.

"All right class settle down," Mrs. Parkins said to the class. Everyone was buzzing about Mike and Tyler's outburst. _This class is going to drive me _insane_, _she thought to herself. _Is that the new Swan girl the students were talking about this morning? It is! She's so beautiful, not that she wasn't before but wow! Oh and look she's holding Edward's hand. They must be together. How delightful! _I loved Mrs. Parkins already. She had one of the purest minds I had ever seen and truly cared for her students. Edward smiled at me lovingly and pulled me closer.

"Now class," my teacher said redirecting the attention towards her. "We are reading one of my personal favorites, _Romeo and Juliet._" The class groaned in protest while I practically squealed with joy. Romeo and Juliet had always been my favorite story; I knew every line by heart.

"I love this story," Edward whispered into my ear. "Every time I read it I think of you."

"I guess I never knew," I whispered back. "Every time I read it I would always think of you too."

"Miss Swan," Mrs. Parkins addressed me. "Would you kindly be our Juliet for today?"

"Of course," I said with a smile.

"Mr. Cullen," she addressed Edward. "Would you care to be our Romeo?" He smiled at me broadly before replying.

"Nothing would make me happier Mrs. Parkins," he said. He took a deep breath before locking his eyes with mine. Edward then stood from his chair to stand before me as he spoke his lines.

"But soft," he began. "What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun! Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon." He took my hand and began again. "See how she leans he cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek." He grazed my cheek lovingly as Mrs. Parkins motioned for me to begin.

"O Romeo, Romeo," I said with high intensity. "Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or if thou wilt not be but sworn my love, and I shall no longer be a Capulet!"

I continued my speech all the while thinking about how similar this love story was to ours. Separated by two worlds, yet one main difference stood out. There would never be an end to our story. We would live forever; be together forever." As we reached the end of the balcony scene Edward leaned in to kiss me. He didn't have to wait long seeing as I was only more than willing. His lips brushed mine softly at first but then as we connected fully the kiss became intense.

The bell rang causing Edward and I to break apart, both unwillingly. Mrs. Parkins and the rest of the students began clapping and crying uncontrollably.

"That was beautiful," Mrs. Parkins sniffled. "You were so flawless. I almost believed it was the real thing for a brief moment."

"Thank you," Edward and I said both sheepishly. _What in the world is wrong with all of these blubbering idiots, _Jessica thought as she entered the room with Mike by her side. Edward and I gathered out books and ran out of the room dodging the two idiots that were prattling endlessly about selfish matters.

_What is with Mike today, _Jessica thought. _All he can do is talk about that stupid Bella Swan. I can't believe she's back already. I thought she was dying or something. Edward looked so good today! I wonder why he's with Bella. It's not like she's even pretty._

_I can't believe how I acted in front of Bella, _Mike pouted. _How am I ever supposed to compete with Cullen when I act like that? Maybe I should see the guidance counselor later today._

"Hey guys," Alice greeted us once it was lunch time. "Way to keep a low profile in English by the way."

"I enjoyed it," Edward said smothering his face in my hair.

"Me too," I agreed.

"So you ready to beat Mike up," Emmett asked throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"No," I said. "I don't think its necessary Emmett."

"I am," Edward said becoming infuriated again. "especially now." I followed his glance to a swaggering Mike who was heading right in our direction.

"Edward please," I said with a pleading tone. "He's only human, remember that."

"How can you say Bella," Edward asked me. "You can hear all the vulgar things that are passing through his mind."

"I know," I said. "But I actually feel kind of bad for him."

"Why," Edward asked me as he paid for the food we would never touch.

"Because you have something that he could never have," I said. "You have me, all of me. Not to mention I am completely and irrevocably in love with _you _not _him._"

"I love you too Bella," he said as he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Ughh get a room you two," we heard Emmett say. I gave him a warning glace which seemed to have stopped any ridicule that he was about to induce. "Sorry Bella." Edward laughed before escorting me to our table.

"This smells disgusting," I said moving the pizza away as far away from me as possible. I couldn't understand it. As a human, pizza had been one of my favorite foods and now I couldn't even stand to be near it.

"Don't worry love," Edward chuckled. "You don't have to eat it."

"I wish I didn't have to be near it," I said holding my breath.

"Your wish is my command princess," Mike said coming out of nowhere and stealing the pizza from my tray. "Yum, it's so good. How could you possibly not like this Bell?"

"Don't call me that," I demanded.

"Hi Eddie," Jessica said sliding a chair beside Edward and practically knocking Alice out of the way.

"Hello Jessica," Edward said trying to act cordial. I rolled my eyes as she attempted to lower her shirt in order to "distract" Edward from me.

"Did you two need something," I asked growing impatient. _Why does she always have to talk,_ Jessica thought glaring at me. _Speak again, speak again Bella, _Mike thought. _Her voice is so hot even if it is an insult._

"We just wanted to come by for a visit Bella," Jessica said with fake enthusiasm towards me. She hated my guts and wanted nothing more than to be alone with _my _boyfriend.

"It seems like it's been forever," Mike said with tainted pizza breath. He moved closer to me until Edward glared at him and pulled me closer to his body.

"It's been three hours Mike," I pointed out.

"You're counting," Mike said in an arrogant tone. "I like that Bella." _She so totally wants me._

"Did you ever think she's counting the moments she's away from you for a different reason," Alice asked shoving Jessica out of the way.

"What's that supposed to mean pixie," he asked offended. _I am one sexy beast and Bella so wants me!_ Jasper stood straight up and almost attacked before Emmett started speaking.

"It means shut up Newton," Emmett said warning him. _Do you want me to take this idiot out Bells? _I shook my head no before replying.

"Relax Emmett," I warned him. "Mike, Jessica, perhaps you should sit somewhere else."

"Why," the both said whining. "Can't just Jessica go," Mike asked.

"Why the hell should you get to stay," Jessica retorted. "You're the problem here!"

"No you're the problem here," Mike disagreed. They continued to yell and scream at each other until I could take it no more.

"That's it," I said slamming my fist on the table nearly breaking it in two. Mike and Jessica looked at me for a moment in pure terror before clinging on to each other for dear life and collapsing on the floor.

"Ewww," Rosalie complained. "Bella did you have to do that?"  
"I'm sorry but I could think of anything else Rose," I said in disgust as I watched Jessica and Mike roll around on the floor playing tonsil hockey.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Alice said hiding her face in Jasper's chest. Jasper looked like he was about to completely lose it, especially since Alice insisted on being that close. Mike and Jessica rolled over until they were practically touching Edward and I. Edward nudged them until they were about ten feet away from us.

"Uh oh," Alice said unlocking her body from Jasper's.

"What is it Alice," I asked now worried. I didn't have to wait long to find the answer though. I heard the thoughts even before I saw the person.

_Wow she's hot, _I heard one of the freshman think. _Dude I wonder whose mom she is, _Mr. Braxton thought. _ Nice jeans, nice butt, _one of the seniors thought_. A little old but wow._

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Alice repeated continuously.

"Bella," I heard my mother yell across the cafeteria. "Oh there you are baby."

"Mom," I gasped in shock. "What in hell are you doing here?"

"Bella, I'm surprised at you," Renée said. "You never used to talk that way."

"Hello Renée," Edward greeted her.

"Hi Edward," she said giggling and blushing.

"Mom," I snapped trying to stop her from ogling Edward again. That was my job! "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might want to play hooky," she winked at me. "We could get you some _real _lunch and maybe catch a movie."

"Mom I'd love to but I'm kind of busy," I said holding onto Edward with all of my strength.

"Ow Bella," he gasped in pain.

"Woops sorry," I whispered. "Don't let her take me."

"Bella has a test next period," Edward lied. "I really can't allow her to miss it."

"A test already," my mom questioned. "It's only her first day back though."

"Can't miss it," I said trying to be convincing. My mom continued to stare at me before finally catching a glimpse of Jessica and Mike out of the corner of her eye.

"What in the world," she yelled. "What is going on here?" She crossed the room until she was standing right next to me and covered my eyes.

"Mom," I said ripping her hand from my face. "What are you doing?"

"You shouldn't see this Bella," she said covering my eyes again. Emmett began to laugh until I kicked him with as much force as I had under the table.

"Mom stop," I begged her. I couldn't take the shame any longer. I took her hand off my face again and stormed out of the cafeteria.

**What's up with Renée? Why is she at Bella's school? Whatever happened to Jacob? Hmmm I wonder. Review and I promise and update tomorrow. Also I wanted to tell you that drama will soon come back into play for those of you who have been waiting. Remember, REVIEW = UPDATE TOMORROW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey sorry I haven't updated but yesterday I received a little unexpected surprise that needed instant attention and prevented me from updating. It may be difficult to update this week but I will do my best. If you all review then I will be more inclined to give you an update. Thanks for understanding!**

**Disclaimer: Trust me I don't even really look like Stephenie Meyer**

**BPOV**

I was mortified, purely mortified. I searched for a private quiet place in the school and ended up in the English building. Mrs. Parkins was in there grading papers during her lunch break.

"Well hello Bella," she welcomed me. _She seems so troubled. I wonder what could be wrong. Maybe she will want to talk about it._

"Hello Mrs. Parkins," I greeted her in return. "How are you?"

"I am just fine," she replied with a smile. "Is there something I can help you with honey?"

"No," I lied. "I'm fine."

"Please don't find this offensive, but you don't look fine," she said eying me suspiciously. _She must be having such a hard time. First the move to a new school then coming down with a severe illness, poor kid. I just hope I can help her._ "You can tell me anything. I promise you can trust me."

"It's nothing really," I lied again.

"Is it Edward," she questioned. _I don't believe it could be him. From the performance they put on this morning, he seems already very much in love with her. I doubt he could ever hurt her._

"No," I said dismissing her suggestion instantly. "Edward couldn't be more perfect if he tried. I think it's me."

"What do you mean," she said urging me to continue. She pointed me toward the direction of one of the desks willing me to sit down.

"I guess I just keep creating trouble," I confessed. "Ever since I showed up here it's been drama after drama and I hate that Edward is the one to suffer."

"He does not seem to be suffering dear," she laughed. "He seems to be very taken with you if I may be as bold to say so."

"It's not just me though," I continued. "My family and friends seem to always want to be involved with my life causing even more trouble."

"You're referring to your mother's arrival, correct," she asked. I nodded once and she began to laugh. "That's Renée alright."

"Excuse me," I asked. How did she know my mother?

"I knew your mother for a short time, before your parent's marriage," she explained. "She's a very passionate person. I always wished I could be like that."

"I don't understand why she's here though," I said. "I realize I was sick but I'm not anymore. I'm fine, more than fine. I'm happy."

"She's your mother Bella," Mrs. Parkins said.

"I know," I said in return.

"No sweetheart, you see you don't understand," she said shaking her head. "You see as I began to say before, your mother is a very passionate person. With that passion comes great love. When you're a mother, your child becomes your absolute world. Renée probably feels guilty for not being there while you were sick."

"How did you know she wasn't there," I asked. It almost seemed as if she was a mind reader as well.

"It's a small town Bella," she laughed once again. "You have to give her a chance. She only wants to be there for you." Though her words seemed plausible I couldn't believe them. My mother had never been one to take initiative when it came to being a parent.

"Bella," I heard Edward say as he approached me. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Edward," I said practically leaping in his arms. As soon as I felt his arms wrap around me it was almost like I could breathe again. He was always my solution, my strength.

"Hello Edward," Mrs. Parkins greeted him with a smile.

"Hello," he smiled at her. "Thank you so much for keeping Bella company."

"I enjoyed it," she said beaming. She was the type of person who gained happiness from making others happy, I could see that now.

"Thank you so much for your help," I told her. She winked at me once and said once more that she enjoyed helping me. I truly was shocked. I had no idea that people like that still existed in this world.

"Are you okay love," Edward asked as we exited the building. He brought me back into his arms once more leaving me to bask in all his glory.

"Better now," I sighed. "I'm sorry I walked out. Are you angry?"

"Of course not," he said kissing my head. "I was just worried."

"I didn't mean to worry you," I told him. "I just needed a break."

"She only wants what is best my sweet," he said sitting me down on the bench outside of the building. "She feels awful for what she did in there."

"I can't believe I acted like such a child," I said realizing my mistake. I had just thrown a tantrum for nearly the first time in my existence. "I feel so stupid."

"Don't," he said. "You acted just like anyone would."

"That wasn't me though," I explained. "I've never been able to be the child before. I guess it just took me by surprise."

"That is why she came Bella," Edward said pulling me closer. "She felt guilty for not being there as a mother. She understands now that she is on her own, and now that you are on your own, that she should have taken better care of you."

"I never minded it," I confessed. "Deep down inside, it gave me a sense of accomplishment to be able to take care of her. Natalie always said that it was my training. If I could take care of Renée then I could take care of anyone."

"You needn't take care of anyone though Bella," Edward said. "Let us take care of you for once. You deserve to be happy."

"I am happy," I said bringing his face to mine and kissing him lightly. "Whenever you're here I am happy. You are all I could ever want or need. All you need to do is stay with me."

"You'll never lose me," he vowed. The Bell rang causing me to groan in dissatisfaction. I only wanted to stay here. Not to mention I was terrified of the damage I might inflict on others in gym class.

"What if I hurt someone," I said voicing my thoughts.

"I've already had Alice check into it," Edward assured me. "I think you have nothing to worry about anyway. You may shock yourself."

"Why do you say that," I asked.

"Alice thinks you will be rather graceful," Edward laughed lightly.

"Graceful," I said with doubt. "I don't think that is possible." None the less I followed Edward toward the building. Once we arrived the whole school, including my gym teacher, was speculating about today's events in the cafeteria.

"It was her mom," I heard Jessica laugh. "What's wrong? Little Bewa can't go a day without her mommy?"

"Ignore her love," Edward advised. "She's only trying to drive attention _away _from her after today's….events." I smiled as I recalled what I made Mike and Jessica do.

"Hi Bella," Mike said blocking my entrance to the locker room. Edward had already gone into change so Mike thought he would have a chance to talk to me alone. "How's it going?"

"Its swell Mike," I said sarcastically. "I've never been better. How was your make out session with Jessica?" _Is she _jealous, mike thought joyously. _I hope she is. It's about time the tables are turned._ I shook my head in disagreemt to his thoughts. I wanted nothing more than the ability to throw up again, just to prove how wrong he was. Luckily I didn't have to prove anything.

"Hello my love," Edward said exiting the changing room and nuzzling his face into my neck. He left a trail of soft kisses from my neck to my collar bone causing me to sigh in pleasure. "Oh hello Michael."

"Err hi Edward," Mike said sheepishly. _I guess she _wasn't_ jealous, _he thought bitterly. "I have to go change. See you later Bella." He brushed up against me once savoring the moment in his mind which caused Edward to growl.

"Stop," I cautioned him.

"I can't help it," he whined.

"Well you have to," I said kissing him on the cheek. I left him by the door to get changed. After ten minutes of hearing about how much of a slut I was from Jessica's mind, we were on the court.

"Today we are playing badminton," Coach Fields said starring at me with terror in his eyes. _I hope she doesn't injure anyone this time._ I had said I was sorry. "You will be divided into groups of four. I have chosen the teams in advance so please no complaining."

"Swan, Cullen, Cullen, and Newton," the coach read out loud. Edward instantly cringed at the sound of Mikes name. He pulled me closer as if to say, "she's mine".

"Which Cullen is stuck with Mike," Edward asked. Since our teacher was a male, Edward had no such luck in dazzling him.

"Bella and Alice," Coach Fields said. "Edward you're with Mike." _Good luck, _he thought in his mind.

"Be nice and I'll reward you later," I whispered into Edward's ear. The game went pretty swiftly accept for when I "accidentally" hit Mike in the head with the birdie. Who knew it could leave a bruise that big?

"You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen," Edward said to me. "I've never seen anyone move like that before." I was just happy that I didn't trip for once in my life. Since gym was over, we were now free to go home.

"What a day," I mumbled into Edward's arm as we exited the school.

"BELLA," Alice said coming up behind me and gripping my arm for dear life. "I'm so glad your okay."

"Alice what are you talking about," Edward asked stealing me from his sister's arms. "What do you mean you're glad she's okay? Why wouldn't she be?"

"It disappeared," she said frazzled. "All of it. Every last second of her future was gone. Yours was too Edward."

"Why would that happen though," I questioned. It was then that I caught the scent of the most horrendous creature I had ever smelled before.

"Hey Bells," Jacob said appearing before us all. "Did you miss me?"

"Jacob," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pay you a visit," he said haughtily. "It was long overdue."

"You have no business here Jacob," Edward barked. "You need to leave _now!_"

"We had a deal," Jacob snapped. "She could only escape for so long Edward."

"She's done nothing wrong," Alice said. "It was not her choice to be changed."

"Maybe not," Jacob agreed. "But that doesn't stop Sam's anger."

"You mean _your_ anger," I said between clenched teeth. "Jacob if you hate me then that's fine. But don't you dare think of taking this out on my family. They only did what they thought was best."

"I don't hate you Bella," he said with a glare. "I only hate what you've become." _What he's _made _you become._

"This is not the time or the place Jacob," Edward replied calmly. "Children surround us."

"Later then," he said sneering at me one last time. "You will pay for what you have done Cullen!"

"I'm sorry Edward," I apologized once Jacob finally disappeared.

"Don't apologize Bella," Edward said escorting Alice and I to the car. "We need to get home. We have to talk to Carlisle right away." As we traveled home Edward never once looked at me. I could see the pain and fear laced in his eyes once more. Once again I had caused a problem.

"Hello children," Carlisle greeted us as we entered his study. "What can I help you with?"

"They want to fight," I found myself saying.

"Who," Carlisle asked. "Edward what is this about?"

"Jacob paid a little visit to the school," Edward explained. "He thought if he warned us in public that it would keep us from fighting."

"I thought this was over," Carlisle said taking on a frightened expression.

"What's going on," Emmett asked with Rosalie by his side. "What fight?"  
"The Quileute's," Alice spat. "They want to kill the family for creating Bella."

"He was trying to save her life," Rosalie said becoming infuriated. "They have no right!"

"Unfortunately they do," Carlisle said pressing his temples. "We agreed to never bring another human to our life style."

"Bella," Esme said walking into the room. As soon as she entered she felt the tension. "What is going on?"

"What is it Esme," I asked her.

"Your mom is on the phone," she said concentrating on me again.

"I'll take this," I said grasping the phone in my hand and walking out of the room. I needed a minute and I didn't want to be there when the explained the situation again.

"Hello," I said into the phone. "Mom?"

"Bella," my mom said with relief in her tone. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I lied partially. I was no longer angry with her, I was angry with myself.

"Will you come home," she asked. "I need to talk to you."

"I..." I hesitated. Edward was by my side in an instant.

"Go Bella," he told me. "We need to form a plan anyway. I'll come to your house after."

"I have to stay here," I said becoming frustrated. "I'm part of this family too."

"Bella," my mom said once again. "Can you come home or not?"

"Go Bella," Edward said again.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," I said hanging up the phone.

**Okay sorry if it was rushed or short but like I said it's a miracle I even found time to update. Review and I'll update again, if not who knows how long you'll be waiting.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I truly appreciate it. I think this is the second to last chapter so were going to start wrapping it all up. Thank you again for all of your support. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer**

**BPOV**

"Take the Volvo," Edward told me as he escorted me to the garage. "I do not feel c comfortable with you running alone during these current circumstances." His face looked so hard, so troubled. It scared me to see him in such anguish. He was fearful for our lives, the life that had never really been given a chance

"Then come with me," I said taking his hand and pulling him closer. Tearless sobs wracked my body as I hung onto his perfect form. He gently caressed my back and kissed the top of my head. "Don't let me go."

"I have to my love," he said with thick emotion laced in his brilliant voice. "I must do whatever it takes to make you safe again. I shall not have you paying my debts when the fault is anything but yours."

"Stop it," I found myself shouting. "Stop placing on the blame and accusation on yourself! Do you not realize that _you _are the one who is blameless?"

"Jacob is right Bella," Edward said in a harsh tone. "I am the reason you have become what you have become." I felt the burning in my chest begin as I turned my body away from him.

"Damn right you're the reason," I said sharply. "You're the reason I smile. You're the reason I breathe. You're the reason I face every day with courage. You're the reason I have found the strength to truly love against all odds." I turned around once more and pulled him closer to me. "You are the reason for all I find wonderful in my life Edward Cullen. You are my life now."

"You have always been my world Bella," he said breaking down. "That is why I cannot pretend that we are not in danger. You must go back to your house, say your goodbyes. If we have to run then we will run. We've done it before and we will continue to do so as long as it is necessary."

"As long as I am with you," I said sullenly. He took my face into his hands and kissed me deeply. He picked me up and placed me into his car.

"I love you Isabella," he said as he held my face in between his hands once more. "We can do this, as long as we are together."

"I love you too Edward," I replied. "I'll see you soon?"

"It will hardly seem as if any time as has passed," he assured me. He reached through the window and turned on the ignition. "Be safe my Bella." I placed the car into drive and applied little pressure onto the accelerator until I was moving.

As I raced through the small town I had grown to love, I thought about the few glorious weeks I was able to stay here. I recalled my first day as new student. I remembered my heart pounding through my chest as I saw Edward once more. I remembered the kindness of Mrs. Parkins and the curiosity from everyone else once I finally returned a few days ago.

I pulled into my driveway attempting to calm myself. I was still crying though my face showed no sign of sadness. I swallowed hard and composed my face to look nonchalant as I entered the house. When I crossed the living room slowly I found my mother sitting alone on the sofa just waiting for me.

"Mom," I said trying to appear casual. That was when I saw her crying. Her face looked pale and lifeless. Her hands were trembling and she had a box of tissues sitting in her lap. "Mom what is it?"

"Oh Bella," she cried as she spotted me. "Come here baby." She motioned for me to sit next to her. I did as she asked and took a place directly beside her. Once I was close enough, she drew me into her arms. I felt her glossy tears smother themselves into my hair as I pulled her closer.

"It's okay," I assured her. "Everything is going to be just fine mommy. Please don't cry." I felt as if I were a small child once more. I had always been the one to comfort my mother in times of trouble. I remembered sitting alone with her in her room in Arizona drying her tears after one of her boyfriends would dump her leaving her broken. I had always sworn to myself that I would never find myself in that position though I broke that promise the moment I met Kyle.

"I know you're going to leave Bella," She said suddenly becoming serious. "I can feel it. I would never tell your father but Bella, please rethink this decision. You know it would kill him."

"I'm not going anywhere," I lied. "I would never abandon Charlie." She rolled her eyes and brought me closer to her.

"I came here because I wanted to tell you something," she said willing me to meet her eyes. "I wanted to tell you that I was sorry."  
"Sorry," I said in a questioning tone. What could she possibly be sorry for? I was the one who left, and then later when she came to visit me, I had humiliated her. I was the one who needed to apologize.

"I left you to raise yourself," she confessed. "I was selfish and crazy. It was because of me that you grew up to be so….old."

"Old," I laughed. "Mom I do not act old, I act responsible. There is a difference."

"You have been my guardian since you were five Bella," she said. "You never did anything fun or anything beneficial for yourself. You were never able to be a normal teenager." I wanted to tell her that I would never be a normal teenager, even if I did have eternity to master it. Normal was way too dull.

"Being normal is overrated," I told her instead. "Besides, the life I have lived has been amazing. Yes it has been mildly rocky at times but look what I have to show for it. I have two amazing parents and a guy who believes me to be his only priority in life. I am well taken care of. I want for nothing and want only what I have."

"You truly are an amazing woman Isabella," she said with a proud tone. "I cannot believe how lucky I have been to have you in my life for so long."

"Mom your acting as if you are losing me forever," I said trying to hide my shock. Like me, my mother was very perceptive. There was never anything that she missed, including this. "You will never honestly lose me, you know that right."

"I hope so Bella," she said sobbing again. "Honey I just want to be here for you. I want to be the one to take care of you."

"You don't have to mom," I told her. "Like you said, I'm a woman now. I can take care of myself. Not to mention Edward does more than enough to protect me already."

"He's a good man Bella," she said sincerely. "I know he will take care of you."

"He will mom," I assured her again. She sniffled once more before reaching behind her and pulling out a square package. _My last gift, _she thought to herself.

"This is for you baby," she said handing the package to me. "It's something to always remember me by." _Please God, just let her be safe. _I carefully tore back the royal blue paper it was wrapped in and gasped when I saw what it was.

"Open it," my mother instructed me. I did as I was told again and slowly opened the precious music box. It began to play "Clair De Lune". Inside the box held a picture of my mother and I. It was from her and Phil's wedding. I had been her matron of honor.

"It's beautiful," I said gasping for breath.

"I used to hum this to you," she said looking back on memories of me as a baby. "This used to be the only thing that could ever sooth you enough to sleep. Then when you were older you used to beg me to sing this to you."

"I remember," I said recalling the memories that she thought of now. "You always told me that it was our special song."

"And that no matter where we were, when we heard it we would know that we were somehow connected," she finished for me. I continued to stare at the beautiful woman who was not only my mother but also my friend. "Did you read the inscription?" I closed the box and read the words carefully out loud.

"A daughter is a little girl who grows up to be a friend," I read slowly.

"You will always be _my_ best friend baby," she said hugging me. "No matter where you are or what you do."

"I love you mom," I said taking her familiar scent, blossom with a hint of vanilla.

"I love you too sweetheart," she said kissing my cheek. It was then that I heard someone approach the door. I became cheerful when I realized it was him, but at the same time I felt destroyed. I was losing my only form of normality. I loosened my grip from around my mother and walked over to the door. Once I saw him, I collapsed into his arms.

"I don't think I can do this Edward," I sobbed into his chest. "I can't just leave."

"You have to Bella," he said standing me up once more. "This is the only way my love."

"Edward," my mom called from the living room.

"Go upstairs," Edward told me. "I'll be up there shortly."

"But," I hesitated.

"It's okay," he said with a smile. "She only desires a short conversation."

"I'll be right back," I promised him. I climbed the stairs and opened my door as I listened to my mother and Edward talk.

"You have to assure me that she will be safe," my mother said speaking first.

**EPOV**

I felt so tired though I could never sleep. My Bella would have to suffer and there was nothing I could do to stop it this time. We had to leave. Carlisle and I agreed that it was the only possible way. The rest of the family felt sadness for the departure but began packing none the less.

"It will be okay," Alice assured me. "I can see it now Edward. This will be a new life, a new start, for all of us."

"Thank you Ali," I said kissing the top of her spiky head. "Thank you for everything."

"We love her too Edward," Alice replied. "We are a family, we stick together." As I ran over to Bella's I couldn't help but feel a strong sense of guilt. I wanted so much to provide her with a normal life. I wanted us to both be human. I wanted us to be normal teenagers in our normal high school.

"It's beautiful," I heard Bella croon. I read Renée's mind long enough to find the source of Bella's sudden joy. It was a small jewelry box that played "Clair De Lune", Bella's favorite song, now I knew why. I allowed my love and her mother to share a moment before ringing the bell. Bella rushed to the front door and immediately collapsed into my arms the moment she saw me. I crushed her to my chest. I needed her just as much as she needed me at that moment.

"I don't think I can do this Edward," she cried. "I can't just leave."

"You have to Bella," I told her. "It's the only way my love."

"Edward," I heard Renée called from the living room. _I have to talk to him, _she thought. _Even if it's only for a few moments I need to speak with him alone. Perhaps Bella will allow us a moment._

"Go upstairs," I instructed Bella. "I'll be up there shortly."

"But," she hesitated.

"It's okay," I said trying to dazzle her with my smile. "She only desires a short conversation."

"I'll be right back," Bella promised looking very serious. She was probably afraid of what her mother would say to me. I too had to admit I was rather afraid also. After Bella went upstairs and was securely in her room, I joined Renée in the living room.

"You have to assure me that she will be safe," she began not quite meeting my eyes. I could tell that she had been crying. She was so perceptive, a quality she unfortunately shared with her daughter.

"She will be," I said with as much honesty as I could muster. I would die before I allowed anything to happen to the reason for my being. "I love her Renée."

"I know you do," she said wiping a single tear away from her pale face. "I'm only afraid that your love will soon dissolve like it did with her father and me. I could not bare to think that Bella would endure such pain. That is my worst nightmare, to have her repeat my mistakes."

"She is a different person," I said defending Bella. "Our love is more than a normal love. The moment I met your daughter I became her's and she gave herself to me in time. Bella is not one to make a decision on a whim, especially when it comes to love."

"I know that at as well," she said placing her head into her lap and allowing herself to cry for a moment. _My baby is going to leave me. My baby is now a woman. The sooner I accept that the better._

"She is going to be in contact," I assured her. I would not admit that indeed Bella's time here in Forks was over. Renée only needed the basic details and nothing more.

"Don't hurt her," she cautioned me. "If you do severe consequences will come from it." Though I knew that a mere human could never destroy me the thought of hurting Bella did.

"I would rather die than to hurt her," I said. "She is the only person that I will love, cherish, and honor for the rest of my days." _He seems so unreal, _Renée thought. _His words are so cliché yet I find myself believing every syllable he speaks. _

"Remember your promise," she said thinking back to our conversation that took place only a week ago. "Wait until she is at least eighteen."

"You have my word," I vowed.

"Hey," Bella said coming back down the stairs during a moment of complete tension. She had undoubtedly been listening to the entire conversation. It was so apparent on her face.

**BPOV**

As I listened to their words I couldn't stop the pain from jostling my cold dead heart. I found myself throwing clothes into my suitcases and wanting to scream. Maybe I should bring Newton over here and send him sailing through the window. Perhaps that could relieve my heartache if not for a moment.

"Remember your promise," I heard my mother say. "Wait until she is at least eighteen." She said it again! What could that possibly mean? What was so dire that I could not know until I was at least eighteen? Why did Edward feel the need to keep secrets? As I attempted to decode her final words I descended down the stairs to find a tense looking Edward.

"Hey," I said becoming worried. _What are you keeping from me,_ I asked Edward in my head. _Later my love, _he willed me to hear. I rolled my eyes while Renée cocked her eye brow in suspicion. _Why do they seem able to have conversations without words, _she asked herself. _Oh be _reasonable_ Renée! You are building these ideas in your mind. No more Twilight for at least a month, though I must reading the sequel! Edward is so sexy! If only he could be real. Why is Bella looking at me like that?_

"Mom," I said trying to pry her mental images from my mind. "Is everything okay?"

"Sure, sure," she said shuffling towards the stairs. "I have to get my things. Excuse me won't you." Edward moved aside and allowed my mother to make her way towards my room.

"Did you enjoy our conversation," he chuckled. "I do not doubt you were listening rather intently."

"You'll never know," I said laughing as well. "Only I can allow you to see what I think, remember?" I took brought his face to mine and kissed him until we were both breathing heavy. Once I was sure I had softened him up enough to find the truth, I pulled away.

"You're such a tease Bella," Edward groaned into my shoulder.

"I'll give you what you want, if you give me what I want," I breathed into his ear before gently kissing his lobe. "Your choice."

"Bella why do you need to put me through such torture," he asked trailing kisses up and down my neck.

"Because you are keeping something from me," I pointed out. "If you told the truth we wouldn't even be having this conversation. Perhaps we could be doing something more _constructive_ with our time"

"Your mothers here," he reminded me.

"That could easily be remedied," I winked. "Besides she's leaving in three minutes to be exact."

"How could you possible know that," he questioned me.

"I called Alice while I was upstairs," I said pressing my lips gently to his collar bone causing him to shiver in pleasure.

"I swore I wouldn't," he said losing his control. We both felt such strong fear yet within that fear we felt the need to be as close as possible. We were then interrupted by the familiar mind of my mother. _The plane leaves in an hour. I have to hurry or I'll be late. I'll just give this to Bella and be on my way._

"You have to leave," I said feeling so empty at that moment.

"My plane leaves in an hour sweetheart," she said vocalizing her thoughts. "Unfortunately the plane won't wait for just me."

"I'm going to miss you," I said pulling her close to me. I memorized her scent, her voice, her grip around my body. This might be the last time I would ever see her. She began humming Clair De Lune before placing something into my palm. It was a cell phone.

"We will always be connected," she reminded me. "I'm only ever a phone call away."

"How did you know," I asked pointing to the phone.

"I just had a feeling," she winked at me.

"Renée are you ready," I heard my father say as he entered the house. _I hope she is done packing, _he thought in a huff. _Last time it took her over an hour!_

"Yes Charlie," she said wheeling the rest of her luggage down the stairs. Luckily I had hidden all of my packed belongings earlier to avoid suspicion. "I was only saying goodbye."

"Why so gloom kid," my dad asked eyeing my face. _I've never seen Bella so destroyed. Maybe it is selfish to keep her here with me. _"You can visit your mother any time you want. You know that."

"I do know that," I said smiling. "I just feel like I'm losing my best friend."

"You'll never lose me," she said repeating my words. "Bye babe."

"Bye mom," I said trying to maintain my composure. The moment she was out the door I felt my soul begin to deteriate.

"Bella," Edward said wrapping his arms around my waste in concern. I was amazed that I even had the strength to utter another word but I did.

"Let's go," I begged him. "Take me away from here Edward. I can't stay here any longer, I just can't. I can't say goodbye to my dad too."

"Alright Bella," he said without question. "We can leave."

"Thank you," I said holding his arms around me. I only needed to ask one more thing of Edward now. "Promise me something."

"Anything," he said.

"Promise me that you will keep all of your promises," I said to him. "Promise me that we will come back. Promise me that those were not my last words to my parents."

"I promise," he said focusing his gaze intensely on mine. I nodded once before making my way to the kitchen. I grabbed my familiar blue notebook and sat down to write Charlie my departing not.

_Dear Daddy,_

_I want you to know that I am safe. I will be back someday, I swear. Please understand that this is the best for all of us. I will miss you. I love you, always and forever. Never forget that._

_Love Always,_

_Bella_

It was short yet direct. I conveyed all he needed to know. I placed the note in a small envelope and addressed it to Charlie. I placed it on the counter and moved slowly toward the door. Edward had already packed my luggage into the Volvo and was waiting for me at the door.

"Are you ready to do this," he asked me.

"As ready as I could ever be," I replied simply. We had only one last stop to make, the Cullen house.

**13 pages Yay! I If you all review I will consider making this story longer. You know what to do. Just click that little button and write one or two words. Thanks you guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Your reviews were so awesome! They really uplifted my day which hadn't been so great. Thank you for all of your support and all of your encouraging comments. I decided as a gift I would update. Merry Christmas to you all!**

**Disclaimer: Ho ho ho I don't own Twilight lol**

**BPOV**

"Where will we go," I asked Edward as I gripped his hand tightly in the car. We were now passing through town a little slower than usual for Edward. He wanted me to memorize it's every part in detail and I was only too grateful to do so.

"We were thinking Europe," he said gripping his eyes on the road though it was unnecessary. "Won't it be wonderful to spend a Christmas in Paris?"

"Do you believe we will be there that long," I asked him feeling my heart break as I saw all of the people I had just met pass along the streets. Everyone seemed to be so happy and carefree. They could be in love without ever having to face what Edward and I were forced too. My only hope was that they understood just how lucky they were.

"I don't know Bella," he said raising my hand to his lips in comfort. "I wish I could tell you all you desire to know but that is rather impossible. The pack has left us without options."

"How could they do this," I asked myself. "How could they act as if….?"

"It was not necessary in their eyes love," Edward said answering the thoughts I refused to voice. "They do not believe you should be in existence. You are their enemy in every way."

"Enemy," I said between clenched teeth. "I have done nothing wrong and neither have you. We have not killed or tortured any innocent humans."

"That does not matter to them," Edward said joining in my fury. "They could only care less if we live or…?"

"Die," I finished for him. "If we die Edward? Go on just say it. You know it's true. They want all of us dead! Stop trying to protect me from the truth."

"Bella I won't allow it," he said pulling off to the side of the road. He drew me into his arms once more and held me tightly as sobs wracked his tearless body. "They won't take you from me. You will live Bella. No matter what I have to do, even if your existence is without me you will live!"

"What," I said between trembling lips. "What do you mean even if you are not in existence with me Edward? I refuse to go anywhere without you, ever!"

"Bell you have to," he said with pure intensity laced in his voice. "You have to consider every option as if you never met me."

"If I never met you I would be dead," I reminded him. "If it wouldn't have been this then it would have been Kyle."

"You don't know that Bella," he said with anger.

"Stop telling me what I don't know," I said screaming. "I know what I know. I know that I love you. I know that you are my everything. I know that without you, I would be nothing." I pulled his mouth onto mine and kissed him with every ounce of passion in my body. "I love you."

"I'm sorry Bella," he apologized. "I'm sorry for saying that. I never should have even voiced my thoughts when it came to that matter." As I pulled myself away from his body, my eyes met the time on the clock in Edward's car. It was 5:00. Charlie would be home within moments.

"I never even said goodbye," I said with pain filling my heart. "Renée knew, but Charlie, he could never know. I just left him Edward."

"You said it yourself," Edward told me. "It was the best way, the only way. Charlie will grow to understand in time Bella. He will forgive you because he loves you."

"If I ever see him again," I said with my lace drenched in sarcasm. "He deserves better. He deserves a daughter who he can be proud of not me."

"He is proud of you Bella," Edward said stroking my cheek gently with his forefinger. "Before you even arrived in Forks he would always brag about you simply being you. From the very day you were born you have been his pride and joy." As Edward attempted to continue calming me his phone rang. "It's Alice."

"Where are you," I heard her screech in concern. "You were supposed to be here over an hour ago Edward!"

"I'm sorry Alice," he said keeping a close eye on me. I shifted my weight uncomfortably as I continued to think of my future, our future and what it would bring. Would there even be a future now?

"I can't see you anymore," she said frightened. "You disappeared not that long ago. I thought you somehow ran into Jacob! Why haven't you been taking my calls?"

"We became distracted Alice," Edward explained. "but enough of that. What do you mean our future disappeared? That never happens accept for….."_ The wolves_, Edward thought in a panic. _The wolves are near the house._

"No," I screamed. "Edward no!"

"They're on their way," he warned his sister. "Take cover and we will be there in two seconds!" Without a single thought Edward punched the accelerator and practically flew onto the road.

"What are we going to do," I asked as I tried to devise a plan. "What if we can't get there in time?"

"We will," Edward said with determination mixed with aggression in his tone. "They wouldn't dare touch my family without us present." A half a second later we were running out of the car and rushing into the house where the rest of the Cullen's awaited.

"Edward," Esme said in relief hugging her son. "I am so relieved that you are okay." She hugged him once more before taking hold of me. "Oh Bella, I'm so happy your alright too. We all thought we lost you again." She placed her hands around my head and kissed my forehead gently. "This will all be okay, you will see."

"Your home," Rosalie said rushing down the stairs. _What in the hell took them so long? We have to leave before _they _show up._ "Where in the world were you?"

"I'm sorry Rosalie it was my fault," I said taking the blame. "Saying goodbye took longer than expected."

"They're here," Alice said with a blank expression. She was attempting to work around their shield but it was no use. "They have to be on the property. That must be why I can see nothing."

"Let us all gather in the living room," Carlisle demanded. "If we stay together then perhaps we will have a better chance for survival." Suddenly I felt my phone begin to vibrate. As I checked the id I became confused. I had never seen that number in my life. Reluctantly I answered it.

"Hello," I said hardly finding my voice enough to speak.

"Well hello Bells," Jacob said, his now voice filling my ears. "How are you this evening?" Edward's face became cold and disconnected as he grabbed my waist and attached me to his body in protection.

"Jacob," I said trying to keep calm. "What do you want?"

"To talk," he said simply. "We have a lot to discuss you know? You didn't really believe that you could just leave without consequences did you?"

"Please don't do this," I begged him. "Jacob I thought I was your friend."

"Correction Bells," he practically laughed. "You used to be my friend. Things change though."

"Tell me what has changed," I asked him. "I'm still Bella and you're still supposed to be Jacob."

"Am I not Jacob anymore question," he said questioningly.

"You're not _my _Jacob," I said losing my strength. "The Jacob I know to be true somewhere inside you."

"Awww your breaking my heart," he said haughtily. "I thought you missed me, but perhaps I was wrong."

"I don't miss you," I said becoming rigid. "I miss the person you used to be."

"Meet me outside," he sneered. "Bring your other bloodsuckers if you care too."

"Please," I begged him again. "Don't do this. Think of Charlie."

"You should have thought of Charlie," Jacob barked. "Do you realize what you've done to him? You've put not only him but also your _mother_ in jeopardy. You could have killed them all because of your selfish ways! Then you just took off without any consideration towards him."

"I would never hurt them," I said with deep anger. "You seem to underestimate me Jacob."

"Underestimate you," he repeated cockily. "Oh I would never do that. By luring you away from them I have given them protection because I know what you are capable of."

"Jacob," Edward said stealing the phone from my now trembling palm. "I will meet you outside to discuss matters if you agree that no fighting will take place. Bella and the rest of the family will stay here."

"Edward no," I told him. "You can't leave me! We can't be apart! You can't go!"

"I have to Bella," he said looking defeated. He gently brushed his fingers across my lips before kissing me deeply. "I told you, I would do anything to keep you safe. I promised."

"Do we have an agreement Jacob," Edward asked into the phone as I gripped myself tighter to him. "No fighting, no back up."

"Deal," he said. Though he sounded truthful, doubt began to spread throughout my body. I realized at that moment that Jacob and I could never be friends again. Our truce was over. "No_ blood_ will be shed parasite."

"Then I will see you soon enough mongrel," Edward said closing the cell phone.

"We won't allow you to do this alone Edward," Emmett said. "No matter what the risks are, you will not go this alone."

"Emmett is right," Jasper chimed in. "Going alone would be nothing but disastrous! Be reasonable my brother."

"I _am_ being reasonable," Edward said becoming stubborn again. "This is my burden and I must bare it alone."

"No," I shouted. "No please! Please Edward, please? If you love me you won't do this! Tell him he can't go Carlisle. Forbid him from exiting this house." I starred at Carlisle in despair begging him internally not to allow this. _What can I do Bella, _he asked me. _Edward has made up his mind._

"Thank you Carlisle," Edward said attempting to smile at his father. _Let me go Bella, _he thought trying to remove my hands. _NO, _I continued to scream in my mind. _You promised to stay with me! _

"I must do this my love," he said attempting to pry my hands away. This only caused me to grip him tighter as he continued to move away from me.

"Emmett, Jasper," Edward said pointing towards me. "Could you?" _Do it and die, _I willed both of them to hear. They stayed perfectly still as Edward sighed. Perhaps he was reconsidering.

**EPOV**

This was preposterous. My own family would not assist me in trying to save Bella, at least not in the way I wanted them too. _I love you Bella, _I told her in my mind. _This will be over once and for all if you would only surrender my body. I can fix this if you allow me to do so._

"No," she yelled again. "You _can't _leave me. Not now, not ever do you understand me? What you propose cannot be."

"Jasper, Emmett," I pleaded again. Once more Bella silenced their moves with one simple look. I wondered what she could possibly be threatening them with. _I will not assist in your death, _Jasper thought. _How could you possibly do this to my baby sister, _Emmett wondered angered at my choice.

"I can't see this outcome Edward," Alice said to me. "Do you really wish to face this alone? We are your family! How can you just expect us to sit around and wait while you're in danger?"

"Carlisle talk some sense into your son," Esme pleaded clinging to me as well. "I will not tolerate this!" She wrapped her arm around Bella's trembling body in comfort before uttering the most heartbreaking words I had ever heard. "I cannot lose another son. Not again. Edward I am begging you. Please do not do this to me again." How could I do what I needed to do when my family argued with me like this?

"Esme love," Carlisle said pulling her away from me. "Edward is a man, a man of honor, bravery, and integrity. He wants to do what is best for the woman he loves. We all have to respect that."

"How could you Carlisle," Bella said using a bitter tone. "How can you send your own son to his grave?"

"I will be back Bella," I vowed to her. "A promise is a promise. You must keep faith in me my love. We will have many more endless days together. You're the want for a million reasons. Loving you is just like breathing for me, but in order to save our future so we can have those moments again, I must speak with Jacob."

"Not alone," she said now falling down to her knees. "Do this with your family. Do this with me, just not alone!" How could she possibly be so absurd? The reason I was going alone was so she might not be in danger.

"I won't be in danger," she said answering my thoughts. At that particular moment I loathed the fact that she was also a mind reader.

"I have to go," I said bringing her to her feet and kissing her deeply.

"No, no Edward," she said against my lips. I kissed her deeper causing her to cry even harder. I hated myself for this. Hurting her was like my own personal hell.

"I have to go my love," I told her one last time. Using all my strength I placed her beside Carlisle who took her into his arms to restrain her movements.

"Edward," she shouted after me. "Edward come back! Come back! Don't leave me! You promised you would never leave me! Come back!" I attempted to retain my emotions, but that only worked for so long. The moment I exited my home I completely broke down. _Be careful my son, _Carlisle thought. _Go, she will be just fine._

Bella was right. I had promised her that I would never leave. I had also promised her that I would never break a promise. Though my every thought was against it, I willed my body to move. The sooner I paid this debt the sooner my Bella could finally be free.

"Jacob," I called towards the woods. "Show yourself." I inhaled deeply sensing their presence on the horizon. The smell hit me before their sight caught my gaze.

"So glad you could join us Edward," the leader of the pack Sam said. "I see you have left Bella at home just as you agreed. That was a rather wise decision though why prolong the torture?"

"She has nothing to do with this Sam," I said bitterly. "I did not bring her because I did not wish to involve her. She is innocent, it's me you want."

"Perhaps," he agreed. "Yet she is still an abomination. She yearns for the blood of the children of the world. She nearly attacked her own father, her previous flesh and blood. I believe we are doing a great favor for our society and for others as well."

"She is not a killer," I said to him. _Who does this parasite think he is,_ Sam thought with his raging temper. _How can he possibly defend what he is or what he's done?_

"I love her Sam," I confessed to him. "She means more to me than anything in this world, including that treaty. Ask yourself this, what if you were me? Would you allow _Emily_ to die Sam?" I decided using an analogy he could relate to would be the best bet. Emily was Sam's Bella.

"Leave her out of this," he said glaring at me. I could see pictures of Emily racing through his mind as he thought of his most precious memories with her. He had once been with a woman named Leah, but when he saw Emily no contest existed.

"Why," I asked him. "Do you not feel as strongly for her as I do for Bella? Would you not burn in hell before you allowed one ounce of pain to harm her?"

"_I harmed_ her," he said trembling from head to foot. He was about to phase from anger. A few years ago, during a time of anger, he lashed out at his beloved one. He nearly killed her and for that he was forever guilty. The saddest part of it all was that I could relate. I to had harmed the one I loved before and I would give anything to change it.

"Keep your peace," I told him. "I did not mean to upset you Sam. My only wish is that you could understand. I had to do this in order to save Bella."

"You should not be able to determine those matters," Sam roared. As Sam and the pack began advance towards me, I couldn't help but wonder where Jacob was. Surely he would want a part in my death. Why had he not shown up if a fight was going to take place?

**BPOV**

"How could you," I asked again throwing Carlisle off of me. I ran towards the door praying that I could trace his scent before any real damage occurred. "I'm going to find him."

"No Bella," Alice said blocking the door. "You will only make it worse for him at this point. We have to wait it out."

"How can you say that Alice," I asked her trying to push her aside. Emmett stepped in front of her and picked me up into his broad arms.

"She's right," he said cradling me like a small child. "There is nothing we can do now."

"The hell their isn't," I said thrashing around trying to escape his grip. "I can make them suffer! I can make them surrender! Let me go!"

"Bella stop," I heard a familiar husky voice say outside the door.

"Carlisle take Bella," Emmett said throwing me towards his father. "Esme, Alice, Rosalie, stand behind Jasper!"

"Relax vamp," Jacob said waltzing into the room.

"You bastard," I screamed at him. "You tricked him! I'm going to kill you." I focused my every ounce of attention on Jacob sending him across the room where he slammed into the wall. "Do something! Save him or die Jacob Black!"

"Bells let go," Jacob said attempting to charge towards my family. "I've come to talk with you, to reason with you."

"What could you possibly say that could fix what you've done," I said racing across the room and gripping his neck in my hands. I held his burning throat as my mind continued to hold now trembling body against the wall.

"You have to give me a chance," he chocked. "You can hold me in place but please allow me to breathe!"

"Why should you dog," I asked now seething in hatred. "Why should I allow you one breath after what you've done?"

"Because I love you Bella," he said starring at me in the eyes. "I've always loved you."

"Liar," I said now crushing the bone in his neck. "If you loved me then you never would have done this to me!"

"It was a mistake," he said on the brink of tears. "I never wanted to fall in love with you. How could anyone?"

"Not helping your case Jacob," Rosalie said crossing the room to be by my side. I assumed she was going to help me finish him off but instead she placed her hand on mine.

"You don't want to do this Bella," she said to me. _You will only regret this later. I swear to you that this _is_ not worth it. Think of what Edward would want you to do._

"Rosalie help me don't judge me," I commanded her. "Maybe this is worth it. If Edward is going to die then why shouldn't Jacob die as well?"

"I never meant to hurt you," Jacob gasped. "It's just the moment we met again I knew we were doomed. I am what I am and you are what you are."  
"I could never love you," I said feeling the burning venom caress my throat. "You are nothing to me and that is all you could ever be." I wanted to laugh at his suffering but a part of me just couldn't. He looked so helpless, so broken. I released him.

"I love Edward," I said sitting down and hugging my knees to my chest. "Now I may never see him again and you're the one to blame!" As Jacob took in some much needed air I allowed myself time to breathe as well.

"What I did was wrong," he said to me. "I'm so sorry Bells. I don't understand what came over me. I hardly know you yet you mean so much to me. What if it was meant to be? What if you remained human? You could be with me now."

"No I couldn't," I disagreed. "Jacob I am forever in love with Edward not matter what I am. I was never meant for you just like you were never meant for me. This isn't a fairy tale; we won't live happily ever after."

"They're not going to kill him," Jacob said attempting to comfort me. _I told Sam that he wasn't allowed to lay a hand on him. _

"You actually think he'll listen to you," I shrilled. "You have no power."

"I do have power Bella," he said. "More power than you think I do."

"What are you talking about," I asked him though I truly wasn't interested.

"I can save him," he said gaining my undivided attention. "I have the power to save him. You have to trust me though."

**Hmmm I wonder what's going to happen? If you all review I'll continue this story. If not then it will only continue for another chapter or two. As a Christmas present to me, please review. Merry Christmas!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! I hope you all had an amazing holiday, I know I did! Sorry I know it's been two days but it is the holidays so bear with me. Thank you so much for all of you who reviewed, it made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I promise I do not own Twilight or sexy Edward though I wish I did lol**

**BPOV**

"What do you mean you can save him," I said not quite trusting him. "What power do you hold exactly mongrel?"

"I can make Sam listen," he pleaded. _Please Bella you have to believe me. I would never do anything to hurt you._

"Really," I asked with arrogance. "So you're telling me that taking the love of my life away isn't painful? You must be a real prick to think that Jacob Black."

"Bella I love you," he said with pain laced in his eyes. "The only person I ever wanted to hurt was _him _for doing this to you. You never had a chance at a real life."

"I had seventeen years of chances," I snapped. "To be truthful my life never actually began until I finally met Edward. Don't you understand that he would do anything for me? Why do you think he accepted you demands so easily?"

"I would have done the same," he confessed. "I _will_ do the same Bells."

"Don't call me that," I yelled angered by how he used my nickname so casually. "I only allow people I _like_ to call me that."

"You can't hate me," he said arrogantly. "Just look at me _Bells._ I was there for you when no one else was."

"No you were not," I screamed. "You may have been there during my first moments, but that is nothing compared to how long Edward has been there for me." I couldn't stand to be so close to him. I moved swiftly across the room not meeting his distraught gaze. "How could you do this to me?"

"I told you. I love you," he repeated. _Bella I admit I was immature about this, but my feelings are true. I will make this right if it makes you happy. You have to tell me it's what you want though._

"You know it's what I want," I said on the brink of a sob less cry. "No matter what it takes."

"And your certain," he said with a single tear rolling down his cheek. _We can make this work Bella. I can _make _you love me._

_"_That's not how it works Jake_," _I said. "You can't _make _someone fall for you. I learned that lesson all too well with Kyle." He eyed me thoughtfully for a moment before finally speaking the words I had been longing to hear.

"Then we will bring him back," he said standing up again. "No matter what I have to do." Though I had hated him only moments ago, I wanted nothing more than to hug Jacob Black at that moment. I felt so guilty that I could not give him what he wanted. If only he could want something doable.

"Thank you," I said softly though my voice was still hard. "I do appreciate this Jacob, more than you could ever know."

"I don't know about that," he said heading towards the door. As he walked he continued to think of the short time he had spent with me. He thought about the moment he realized he loved me and the moments following them. He had been the one to convince Sam that they had to attack. He believed he would win my heart if Edward was no longer in existence. What he didn't know was without Edward _my heart_, wasn't in existence.

"Were coming with you Jacob," Carlisle said advancing towards the door. _I'm so sorry Bella, _he thought. _I do not understand what was going through my mind. I _never_ should have allowed him to go alone. _

"You only did what you thought was best," I said forgiving him instantly. "Besides, there is no changing Edward's mind once he's decided. We know that a little too well."

"Were going to," Emmett said grabbing Jasper.

"Bella are you sure you can do this," Jasper asked channeling my emotions. "You are feeling very emotional right now. One false move and this could all end in bloodshed." _Not that it would matter of course,_ he thought scowling towards Jacob.

"I can do this Jazz," I assured him. "As long as I am doing this for Edward, I can do this." He gave me an almost jealous smile and took the lead towards the door._ I wish be that strong,_ he thought.

"Wait a minute," Esme said with attitude in her voice. "That's my baby out there."

"And that's our brother," Alice and Rosalie joined in.

"There is no way you are going without us all," Esme said. So it was decided. We would do this all together or not at all. I only wished that Edward would have just stayed with me. I would give anything to go back in time and do something to keep him here.

"Where are they," I questioned once I stepped off the porch. His smell was so faint and infrequent. Almost as if he barely walked. He probably did so deliberately. He knew I would be going after him.

"Near La Push," Jacob said discouraged. "They were going to wait for you to come after them. Once you were all close enough to the border they were going to ambush you."

"So Edward was their form of ransom," I said feeling guilty once again. I _was_ what they wanted. They knew if they used Edward I would come willingly. "Why didn't they just take me? I would have come."

"Edward would not have allowed you to go Bella," Jacob pointed out. "He knew exactly what he was doing. A life for a life, a love for a love." I closed my eyes and shook my head just wanting to die. Edward was probably dead at this point and there was no point in living without him. I willed myself to keep moving forward. I wasn't giving up, not by a long shot.

**EPOV**

I only hoped that I had been careful not to leave a track for Bella. She was undoubtedly on her way to find me. If only I could be with her right now. Tell her how much I love her and how much she means to me one last time.

"It's no use bloodsucker," Sam glared at me. "She will come eventually, you will see."

"She won't find me," I said. "I made it impossible to track me."_ You mindless idiot, _Sam thought. _The rules were so simple. Why did you have to make us do this? _

"You would have killed me anyway Sam," I said with a strong, confident tone. "You have never liked my family, you've just endured them. One way or another you were going to find a way to kill us."

"Where is Jacob," a boy I knew to be named Quil asked. "He was supposed to be back a half an hour ago."

"What do you mean he was supposed to be back," I asked confused. "Where did he go?" Sam continued to smile haughtily as he sauntered over towards me.

"It was all part of the plan," he explained. "I knew you would try to hide this location Edward, you wouldn't want your precious Bella to be in danger after all. I sent Jacob to tell her of our brilliant plan. I knew he could bring her back her. I also knew she would bring your family. Killing the whole clan in one shot, I never realized it could be so easy."

"I'll _kill you_ before you ever touch them," I said lunging at him. I could kill him now that there was nothing stopping me. If I killed the Alpha, perhaps I could persuade the rest of the pack to back off.

"Don't be ridiculous," he laughed. "You couldn't do that and you know it."

"How can you be so sure," I asked crouching down and allowing a low growl to pass through my teeth. "If I take your life then nothing can stop me."

"If you kill me I'll kill her," Sam smiled evilly. _Jacob is with her Edward. He may appear to be on her side. He may get her to trust him. If she's alone, even if she's with your family, he could kill her easily._

"Bella can fight her own battles," I said trying to sound positive. What if Jacob did attack Bella? What if my family couldn't stop him? Alice could not foresee the future, guarantying complications.

"Even so," Sam continued. "He could fight her off just as easily. He is not yet used to this life. He is untamed which not only causes danger for humans but also for the enemy." _Do not test my patience Edward, you _will_ lose. You can make this either simple or hard. It is your choice but I advise you to choose wisely. _

"Stop Sam," someone said running towards him.

**BPOV**

"Bella listen to me," Jacob said pulling me aside. He attempted to take my hand but I only pulled away.

"Don't touch me Jacob," I warned him. "Next time you try that you pay lose a _paw._"

"I'm sorry," he said looking ashamed. I instantly regretted snapping at him. "Bella I just want you to be prepared. Though Edward has only been there for a short time, he may not be…."

"Alive," I said trying to keep my calm. If Edward was gone I would feel it. He _was_ still alive, I knew he was.

"Yes," he said not meeting my glare again. "Like I said, be prepared. Sam made no plans to attack Edward in my absence but he does have a rather strong temper. If Edward decided to cross Sam in any way…"

"I get it Jacob," I said attempting to remove his crude images from my mind. I could not lose hope. "We will arrive there in time. Edward is depending on me and I will not let him down."

"How can you be so positive," Jacob asked me. "Sam has wanted to kill your family since the day he became alpha. What could possibly stop him now?"

"That could go both ways," Alice said coming to my side. She took my hand in support and glared up at Jacob before jumping and slapping him across the face causing him to shriek in pain. "What in the hell is wrong with you dog? Haven't you done enough? You need to encourage Bella not discourage her."

"Why you little," Jacob said lunging toward my sister causing Jasper to crouch down ready for an attack.

"Stop," I screamed shoving them apart. Luckily my new born strength enabled me to push them into two separate sections of the forest. "Now is not the time to fight, we have a job to do!"

"Bella is right," Carlisle said stepping forward and placing his arm around my shoulder. "Both of you need to act your age."

"He started it," Alice said pulling a leaf out of her hair. "It's not my fault the dog is an imbecile."

"What did you say shorty," Jacob said coming face to face with Alice again.

"Enough," I shouted becoming frustrated. "Every second that you two spend fighting is a second that Edward could be killed in! I'm not willing to risk him just because you two can't work out your differences. Now either both of you shut up or we're leaving you behind."

"You won't know where to go," Jacob said arrogantly. "You'd get lost in no time."

"We'd find a way," I said through clenched teeth. "Now make your choice."

"I'm sorry Bella," Alice said looking ashamed.

"And," I said urging her to continue. She huffed loudly and scowled at me. "Come on Alice. The sooner you say it the better. We need to leave."

"Just say you're sorry already," Jacob growled at her. I turned my head in his direction and began to yell at him again.

"I wouldn't talk pup," I said angrily. "If you don't knock your attitude off I won't stop Alice from bitch slapping you again. You never know, maybe it would do you some good."

"I'm sorry Jacob," Alice said. _I'm really not Bells, _she thought. _But for your sake I'll say I am._

"Thanks Ally," I said squeezing her hand. "Jacob, do you have something to say or not?"

"I'm sorry pixie," he said as his russet skinned burned with a deep crimson red. "Is that better Bella?"

"Shut up and walk," I said motioning for him to lead the way. He did as he was told and continued to lead the way. A few minutes later we arrived at the small clearing where Charlie and the Cullen's had come to my rescue when I lost my memory. I gasped when I heard Edward threaten to kill Sam.

"If you kill me I'll kill her," I heard Sam say.

"Bella can fight her own battles," I heard Edward say trying to sound confident. I felt a smile appear on my face as I heard the pride in his voice. It felt wonderful to know that Edward believed in me so much.

"Even so," Sam retorted. "He could fight her off just as easily. He is not yet used to this life. He is somehow untamed which not only causes danger for humans but also for the enemy." I felt my face drop as I thought about Sam's words.

"What is talking about Jacob," I said eyeing him suspiciously.

"He thinks I would kill you," he said hanging his head in shame. "That might have been true once Bella but not…" _He's going to kill him,_ Jacob thought in a panic. _Bella stay here. I have to stop this before it's too late._

"Stop Sam," Jacob said running towards him at full speed. "Let him go."

"Jacob," Sam catching Jacob before he knocked him over. "I'm so glad you can finally join us. Oh and look, if it isn't our lovely Bella and her wreaking family I smell."

"Bella," Edward shouted in relief running towards me and encasing me into his arms instantly.

"Edward," I responded crying in relief. I held onto him with all of my might while he did the same. "Why did you leave? We could have done this together."

"Bella I'm so sorry," he said apologizing. "I thought if I came willingly then they would spare your life. I never should have left you. It was so stupid of me."

"Indeed," Sam agreed. "Now you are all in danger. Jacob here executed his portion of the plan beautifully."

"I'm out Sam," Jacob said backing away from his leader. "I refuse to kill any of the Cullen's. I promised Bella."

"What about your promise to your family," Sam asked him outraged. "Do we mean so little to you?"

"You are my family," Jacob agreed. "But so is Bella. How can we punish them for protecting their own _family_? Sam admit it, if it were you who had to make that decision you would have done the same thing."

"Jacob think of what you're saying," another boy from the tribe pleaded. "She doesn't love you man. She loves the bloodsucker. She's made her decision just like you made yours. You vowed to protect this tribe no matter what you would have to do."

"Why does that have to include murder Quil," Jacob asked. "The Cullen's mean no harm. They never have and I do not believe they ever will."

"Then you have chosen a side," Sam stated. "You have chosen your precious vamps over your own blood."

"I refuse to choose a side Sam," Jacob said.

"Then you must leave," Sam ordered. "Leave now before you cause more trouble. We will deal with _them_ ourselves."

"I won't leave," Jacob vowed. "I cannot leave when I know what you are plotting. I will not fight for you or against you, but I will also not stand back while you attack Bella and her family."

"It's not that simple," Sam said. "Either you fight them or you fight me."

"We won't let you touch him," the boy named Quil said. "Think of what you're saying Sam. Think of Billy, think of who Jacob really is."

"We will go with him if it comes down to that," another tribe member said.

"Quil, Embry be reasonable," Sam said now becoming nervous. Every member seemed to be going against him now. "If you work with him then you will betray everyone you know and love."

"All you want to do is fight," Jacob said. "Why should we allow you to dictate our every motion when it only causes harm to others?"

"Because you are protecting your family," Sam said becoming nervous. "Jacob how can you lead them so astray? How can you take what is rightfully mine."

"You mean what is rightfully his," Edward said stepping away from me. I held onto him tighter moving with him. There was no way I was allowing him to be out of my sight again. "Jacob is after all Ephram's grandson and therefore the rightful alpha."

"Is that what you meant," I found myself asking. "When you said you had power against Sam, is that what you meant?"

"Yes Bella," he said answering my question though it looked to be causing him pain. "I never wanted it to come down to that though. I do not wish to take your power away from you my brother."

"You won't have to," Sam said as he began to tremble. "I won't give up without a fight." _You and me Jacob, now._

"Sam no," I said attempting to guard Jacob. _Do you wish for me to fight you instead, _he thought as he phased. I felt my body begin to shake as Edward threw me behind him in protection.

"It doesn't have to be this way Sam," Edward said blocking him from both Jacob and I. "Why don't you just allow us all to leave. I know you don't want the blood of your own brother on your hands."

"No," Jacob said pushing both Edward and I aside. "If he wants to fight then we will fight."

"Jacob please," I said attempting to restrain him. Before I knew differently Jacob had phased and Edward had pulled me away from him. _Don't worry Bells. I know what I'm doing,_ Jacob thought. _I'll be okay._

"Edward let me go," I said trying to escape his grasp. I had no idea why I wanted to defend Jacob at all. He had caused so much trouble for me yet he had also protected me in the past. I continued to move forward as Edward pulled me in the opposite direction.

"Bella stop," he said pulling me back again and placing me behind both him and his family. "There is nothing we can do now." I watched in horror as the two family members' tore each other apart, literally. I closed my eyes and buried my face into Edward's chest as I continued to hear their cries.

"We have to do something," I told Edward. "We can't just let them kill each other."

"We have no choice Bella," he reminded me. "We cannot save him without putting ourselves in danger. I heard one final screech and then it was over. It was silent, too silent.

"What have you done," I heard Embry yell.

"He's……dead," I heard Edward say.

"Who," I asked in pure terror. "Who is dead?"

**Who is dead? Review to find out. Remember I'll need a lot of motivation to continue, especially now. Thanks for reading you guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yes I realize I am evil lol. Sorry about the huge cliffy but I know you all secretly enjoyed it. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. I appreciate that so much and your support is amazing! **

**Disclaimer: Do we honestly have to go through this again?**

**BPOV**

"Jake what did you do," Embry asked with a quivering tone. "He can't be dead. He just can't be."

"Jake," I said moving towards him slowly before Edward stopped me. _Give him time love,_ he thought. Jacob calmed down enough to finally come back to his human form. "Jake," I repeated attempting to move forward again. I wanted to comfort him yet I had no idea how.

"What did I do," he said collapsing to his knees. I rushed to his side while he continued to cry in pure agony. _Its okay Jake, _I thought. _It's okay. You didn't mean to do this. _

"I _wanted_ to kill him Bella," he yelled pushing my body far away from his. "He was going to hurt you, all of you. I couldn't just stand by while he took away my best friend."

"I know," I whispered. "I understand Jacob. Sam was so blinded with hatred. I know that wasn't really him, it's what he became."

"What about Emily," Quil questioned walking over to his friend and pausing before him. "How can we tell her that the love of her life is….dead?" _Who is Emily,_ I asked Edward within my mind. _She was to Sam what you are to me, _he explained through his thoughts. _She was _his _reason for being._

"I can't tell her," Jacob said with a shaky voice. "How could I justify what I've done? How could she ever possibly forgive me? How can I go home now? How can I face my father?"

"Your father is going to forgive you Jacob," Edward said voicing his thoughts. "He will understand, just as we do, in time."

"I gave up the life of my brother for a family of leeches," he said burying his face in his hands. Did he really mean that? _How could I allow my love for you to blind me so much Bella,_ he asked me. The only thing I could think was, _I'm sorry_.

_Did he just think….love,_ he asked me. _Bella what aren't you telling me? Is he in love with you?_

"Later Edward," I spoke out loud. I had no more energy to communicate through my mind. I felt the guilt begin to thrive within me as I focused on Sam's lifeless corps. His body had returned to human form leaving him mangled.

"We have to call someone," Carlisle said stepping forward. "We cannot just leave Sam here unattended."

"Who can we call," I asked Carlisle. "They will question us all if we just report a dead body."

"We may have to falter the evidence," Carlisle answered. "Only those who know of Sam's true identity will know the truth." I watched Carlisle's thoughts as they formed a plan. We would slaughter an animal and leave it beside Sam as to suggest an attack.

"Come on Jacob," Quil said attempting to lift his friend from the ground. _I can't leave him,_ Jacob thought starring at his now deceased leader. _I can't leave him _alone_. Look what I've done! How could I do this Bella? How could I do this?_

"Jake," I said rushing to his side and lifting him from the ground. "We have to go. We can't just stay here forever. We have to leave."

"She's right Jacob," Edward added coming to my side. "We need to leave this place. We need to take you home so you are able to speak with your father."

"No," Jacob said stubbornly. "I can't go home! I can't face my father. I have to go away. I have to go somewhere."

"You will come with us," Carlisle said with a forceful tone. "Jacob will stay with us. Anyone who wishes to object to this decision can find alternate living arrangements for the time being."

"What," Edward and I said both shocked. _Do not tell me you object Edward and Bella. You know my reasons, you understand them. _He was right. Jacob had not only risked his own life but also took a life simply to keep our family safe. We owed him this if not more. _I understand Carlisle, I_ told him.

"As do I," Edward said pulling me closer to him. He was becoming more conscious of my every move around Jacob now that he knew the truth. He must have been jealous though there was no reason to be.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear before softly kissing his cheek. _I love you so much, _I willed him to hear. _Nothing could or will ever change that._

_As I love you,_ he thought kissing the top of my head. _You must explain Jacob's thoughts to me later though. _

"I will tell you everything later," I said. "But now we need to maintain our focus elsewhere." As I gently took Jacob's arm, Edward did the same. Together we led him away from the small forest while Emmett and Carlisle planted the scene. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie walked behind us in complete silence.

_I don't know if I can handle this, Rosalie_ thought. _What if I lose my temper with him?_

_His emotions are killing me,_ Jasper thought in pain. _How can this boy hold such guilt? I feel truly awful for him. What a horror it must be to carry such anguish. _

_Carlisle is right,_ Alice thought. _We owe him this. He may be a worthless dog, but what he did was truly noble. _

_This will all be just fine my sweet,_ Edward said reading my expression. _The family will do their best to make Jacob feel welcome. _I reached over and squeezed his hand in thanks as I kept my sight on Jacob.

_I _am_ a monster, _he thought. _I am not worthy of living. Why could they not just leave me there to die? _

"You are not a monster," I contradicted him. "You do not deserve to die." He eyed me with in despair but he said nothing. We continued to walk until we finally reached our home. When we arrived, Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us in silence. Esme had ran home after hearing Carlisle's decision to prepare a room for our new guest.

"Your home," Esme said in relief. _Oh the poor dear. I only hope we can make him feel welcome. I should have Carlisle examine him; he looks to be in such pain._ Though Esme was right, Jacob was in pain, but it was not a pain any doctor could relieve. All of his true pain was purely in the heart.

"Jacob will you allow me to examine you," Carlisle asked him as if he had read Esme's thoughts. "You appear to have some serious injuries."

"They will heal all too soon," Jacob said speaking slowly. "I deserve to suffer anyway."

"Please Jake," I begged him. "Please just let Carlisle make sure your okay."

"Okay," he growled. "Okay? I will never be _okay!_ I killed someone Bella! Don't you understand what I did? Don't you understand what that makes me? I'm a killer Bella! I'm a worthless piece of crap that is doomed to wander this earth forever!"

"No you're not," I yelled back in return. "Jacob you are a decent human being. Yes you've made mistakes and yes you may have even killed someone, but that doesn't change who you are!"

"The hell it doesn't" he said trembling once more. If I wasn't careful I would have him phasing right in the middle of the Cullen's living room. "Just kill me please! Please Bella, you can do at least that for me can't you. Just kill me. Bite me, take away my pain!"

"No," I said in a stern tone.

"Kill me," he shouted again grabbing my shoulders with his fiery hands. "Kill me you leech! Make me bleed!"

"Enough," Edward said breaking Jacob's hold from me. "Jacob that is enough!" As Edward took me into his arms, Jacob once again fell to his knees.

"Kill me," he continued to cry over and over. "Kill me." That was when he finally collapsed. As I dry sobbed into Edward's chest, Carlisle accompanied by Emmett, carried Jacob up to his room.

"Shh Bella," Edward soothed me. "Please do not cry. Everything will be just fine, you will see."

"This is my fault," I sobbed breaking from his hold and darting off to my room. The moment I stepped foot in there I collapsed on my bed. "Please God," I begged. "Please make his pain go away. Please don't let me hurt him anymore. Please forgive me for what I have done." As I crawled underneath the blankets and pulled the pillows over my head I felt two familiar arms grasp around my waste.

"This isn't your fault Bella," he said kissing my nose. "This is a part of life that unfortunately some cannot escape."

"I made him love me," I said trying to push Edward away. "I made him fall in love with me Edward!"

"No Bella," he said caressing my hair. "His love was voluntary. In fact, it is more difficult not to fall in love with you. I cannot blame him."

"Look what I've done to him," I said. "That's all I can ever do! I only hurt the people that love me."

"Listen to me," he said drawing my face up with his finger tip. "He didn't mean what he said. He only said those words out of grief and anger."

"I just feel so responsible Edward," I told him.

"I know love," he said agreeing with me. "We all do in some way. The truth is though, this was Sam's decision."

"What to die," I asked him.

"No, to kill," he said. "Though he may have been the one to die, he was also the one who wanted to fight. This was all just a big mistake."

"What can we do," I asked pulling myself back into the security of his arms. "How can we make this better again?"

"We can't Bella," He sighed. "All we can do now is be there for Jacob." He was so amazing. After all that had happened he was still willing to help a friend in need, my friend. "All we can do now is be there for him. He is going to need us now more than ever. He feels alone and lost."

"Your right," I said to him. "I just wish none of this had ever happened."

"Everything happens for a reason sweetheart," he reminded me. "This was meant to be although we have no idea why at this point."

"Bella," I heard Alice say knocking on my door. "Can I come in?"

"Ally," I said getting out of bed and opening the door.

"Are you okay," she asked drawing me into her arms. "We're all so worried about you."

"I'll leave you four alone to talk," Edward said kissing me lightly on the lips and exiting the room.

"Four," I said with a questioning tone.

"Bella can I come in," Rosalie asked taking a place beside Rosalie.

"Oh Bella dear are you okay," Esme asked hugging me along with Alice.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Really you guys don't need to worry about me."

"Bella let us help," Alice begged me. "We're all here for you. Come on please just let us come in so we can talk."

"You guys really don't have to do this," I said again.

"But were going to," Rosalie said pushing her way through the door. Rosalie took my hand and dragged me to the bed where Alice and Esme were already sitting.

"Is Jake okay," I asked Esme. She placed her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"He will be," she said to me. "For the most part, all of his external injuries are healed. He had a few broken ribs and a fractured wrist but they are as good as new now."

"How is that possible," I asked her. "They just happened a few hours ago."

"It's all a part of being a werewolf," Alice explained. "Usually it only takes a couple of hours for any injury to heal, especially if it's something minor like a fracture."

"I can't believe all of this actually happened," I said recalling it all once more. "This seems like a terrible dream I can't wake up from."

"With the good comes the bad," Esme said. "Bella nothing can be perfect all the time."

"So he's in love with you isn't he," Alice asked quickly changing the topic.

"Alice," Esme hissed. "Do not badger your sister for information." I smiled at the term "sister". They really did think of me as a part of their family.

"It's okay," I said patting Alice's hand. "Yeah, I think he does." As I said the words I felt another surge of contrition hit me. "I just wish I could change the way he feels about me."

"Sweetie no one can do that," Esme said. "The heart wants what it wants even if it is wrong. You should know that better than anyone."

"It's so strange," Rosalie said. "Werewolves falling in love with vampires. It's unlike anything I've ever heard before. "

"You know its times like these I wish I were human," Alice said out of nowhere.

"What," we all said in laughter. "Why?"

"Because then we could gorge on chocolate," she said with big eyes.

"Chocolate," I repeated trying to hold my laugher. "Why chocolate Alice?"

"Isn't it supposed to make you feel better," she asked me.

"I guess," I said trying to recall the taste of chocolate. "I don't really remember if it actually does though."

"Who needs chocolate," Rosalie huffed. "We have something better."

"Brilliant," Alice rejoiced.

"That is a good idea," Esme smiled understand what I couldn't. "When was the last time you hunted Bella?"

"A few weeks ago," I said trying to remember.

"Goodness," she exclaimed.

"How can you handle your thirst so well," Rosalie asked in astonishment. "If I were you, half of Forks would be drained by now."

"I don't know," I said truthfully.

"Alright that's it," Alice declared. "We are going hunting."

"But what about Edward," I pondered out loud. "Won't he be angry I went without him?"

"No," Alice said taking my hand. "He'll be fine." Before I knew it we were flying out my bedroom window. Once we arrived at our hunting ground I went crazy. I drained four elk and three deer. When we were all through we headed back to the house where a furious Edward awaited.

"Where have you been," he said tearing me away from the girls. "I have been so worried about you! Why didn't you pick up your phone?"  
"I didn't have my phone," I said trying to calm him down. "Edward we just went hunting."

"I was so worried," he repeated. "I thought you…I thought you left me."

"Edward," I said gently placing my hand over his troubled looking brow. "I just needed some air. Alice said you would be okay with it."

"I'm sorry Edward," Alice apologized. "She's fine though."

"I can see that," he said sighing in relief. He reached for my hand and drew it up to his lips. "I'm sorry I overreacted love."

"Esme, is that you" Carlisle said rushing into the living room. "Oh good your all home. I was becoming worried. Edward said you just disappeared."

"Hello dear," Esme greeted her husband. "We're all fine. We just decided to take a hunting trip."

"How's Jacob," I asked becoming worried again. How long had I been gone? A few hours, the whole night?

"He's just fine Bella," Carlisle assured me. "He hasn't woken up yet but I'm sure he will." I sighed in relief and relaxed further into Edward's embrace.

"Charlie," I gasped recalling that my father was probably waiting for me in a panic at home. "How could I have forgotten? He's going to kill me! I have to get now!"

"I called him earlier," Alice said in a calming tone. "Relax Bella. Everything is taken care of."

"Thanks Ally," I said before walking over to the couch. Suddenly my cell phone, which had been sitting on the table, began to ring.

"Hello," I answered it.

"Bells," I heard Charlie's voice sound on the other end of the phone.

"I thought you called him," I whispered in a panic to Alice.

"I did," she said looking confused.

"Dad what's wrong," I asked him glancing at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. Something had to be wrong.

"Jacob's missing," he said with fear laced in his voice. "Billy can't find him anywhere!"

"Oh," I said trying not to sound relieved.

"Oh," he yelled. "Oh? Is that all you can say? Jacob Black is a good friend of this family young lady."

"I know dad," I said. "I'm sure he's close though."

"I was wondering if you had heard from him Bells," Charlie said to me. "Has he called you? Has he made any contact with you at all?" As much as it killed me to lie to Charlie, I had to. It was the only way to keep my family safe.

"No," I said trying to sound truthful. "I haven't seen him for quite some time."

"Your sure," he asked me.

"Of course I'm sure," I said confidently. "Why?"

"There is more honey," he said sounding more distraught. He must have heard the news. Everyone must have known by now.

"What is it dad," I asked attempting to seem naïve. "What else has happened?"

"It's Sam Uley," he said. "They found his body after a bear attack this afternoon. I was the one to examine him."

"Dad," I said wishing I was there to comfort him too. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," he said. "It's not like you had anything to do with it kiddo." I felt a pain in my heart as I thought about his words. It had more to do with me than he could ever know. "Do you think you could come home though?"

"Dad it's 2:30 in the morning," I pointed out.

"It is," he asked in shock. "Oh I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to wake you up. I guess I just lost track of time."

"Don't worry about it dad," I told him. It wasn't like I needed to sleep anyway.

"Will I see you in a few hours then," he asked sounding so vulnerable.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "I'll try to but I can't make any promises."

"Is something going on honey," he said attempting to interrogate me. "You can tell me if it is."

"No everything is fine," I lied again. "I just need to stay here for awhile….Alice needs me."

"Oh," he sighed in disappointment. I hated hurting him like this. He needed me but so did Jacob. If only I could tell him the truth. "I understand."

"I'll be home as soon as I can," I promised.

"Okay," he said. "Look um, I'm going to try and get some sleep. I will talk to you soon."

"Okay dad," I said. "Good night."

"Good night baby," he told me. "I love you."

"I love you too dad," I told him. Once I hung up the phone, I sank even deeper into the couch. I hated lying, especially to Charlie.

"You did the right thing love," Edward said grasping my hand into his.

"I hope so," I said. Once again my phone began to ring only this time it wasn't Charlie. It was a number I had never seen.

"Hello," I answered my phone again.  
"Bella," Billy's rough voice said. "Where is my son? I know you know where he is. I know the truth about Sam."

"Bella," I heard Jacob's familiar voice call for me upstairs.

"Crap," I muttered. What do I do now?

**What will she do? Review if you want me to update before next year. Thanks for reading guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Since so many of you reviewed I'm updating on the eve of 2009! Thank you all so much for showing your support by reading my story. I have over 1,000 reviews and that's all thanks to you! Thank you also for reading my story! I hope you all have a safe and amazing New Year!**

**Disclaimer: Though I may look a little like Stephenie Meyer, I assure you I am not her. I only aspire to be her lol.**

**BPOV**

"What do I do," I asked Edward in a panic. _Billy is on the phone and he wants to talk to Jake! What in the hell am I supposed to say Edward? _

"BELLA," Jacob wailed again.

"I'll handle him love," he said grasping the phone from my panic stricken fingers. "You go to Jacob. He needs you right now." I rose quickly from the couch and gave Edward a quick peck on the lips before racing up the stairs.

"Jake what's wrong," I asked as threw myself at his bedside. "Are you okay? Did something happen? What do you need?"

"It's him isn't it," Jacob questioned. _I know it's my dad Bella. _I couldn't lie to him. He deserved to know the truth.

"Yes," I replied. "Jake it is him. You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to, but he knows you're here. I don't know how he found how but he knows."

"Let me talk to him," Jacob said with a sudden strength. I had to admire his courage. I knew that if I were the one in that situation, I wouldn't be able to talk to Charlie.

"Are you sure," I asked attempting to gauge his reaction. "You don't have to do this right away Jake. Edward can stall or…."

"I'm sure Bella," he cut me off. "I need to do this. Billy is still my father and I owe him this much. He needs to know that I am safe….and also that I'm in the company of _friends_."

"Friends," I said thoughtfully. It had been so long since he truly meant those words, but did he really mean them now.

"Friends," he repeated a second time. "You were there for me when no one else was Bells. I will love you forever for what you have done."

"I love you too Jake," I told him. _You will always be my best friend._

_"_Back at ya," he winked. I felt a faint smile appear on my face. It had never occurred me that I would find such a kindred spirit in Jacob Black. In fact, a few hours ago, nothing seemed more _impossible_. I walked slowly away from Jacob and leaned over the stair ledge.

"Edward," I said at a normal volume. There was no need to shout, he would hear me anyway. "Jacob wants to talk to Billy."

"I knew he would," Edward said jumping to my side with the phone in hand. "I must say it's a relief. Billy is becoming rather impatient." I eased the phone into my hand as I took it from Edward. As I carried it to Jacob I suddenly became nervous. This phone call could either make or break Jake. He was so fragile already. Would allowing this give Billy the ability to destroy his own son?  
"Stop stalling Bells," Jacob said as I paused by the door way. "It will be okay. I promise."

"That's my line," I smirked. I reluctantly placed the phone in Jacob's radiating palm, and left him alone. I stood out in the hallway with Edward _attempting _to wait patiently.

"You're a nervous wreck my love," Edward observed. "You need to relax. Remember, you need to be strong for your friend right now."

"Dad I'm sorry," I heard Jacob cry into the phone. "I want you to know, this is in no way betrayal. I love you dad. I would never do anything to hurt you. What happened was…. Well, what happened happened. I can't change things now."

"Should we go in there," I asked placing my hand on the door knob.

"Bella," Edward said placing his hand over mine. "He needs to do this alone. He'll call you when he's ready." _I know you find this difficult, but it is what is best._

"I know," I said removing my hand and entangling it with Edward's. "I don't understand why I feel so protective of him Edward. I feel like his mother or something."

"Don't say that in front of him," Edward laughed. "I do not believe that is the way he wants you to feel about him." I laughed along with him though I knew he was right. Jacob wanted something I could never give him. He wanted me to be something I simply could never be again.

"They are good people dad," I heard Jacob say with angst laced in his voice. "I do not need any protection from them." Billy must have been putting up a pretty good fight. Jacob was defending our family right and left. "I did this because it was the right thing to do."

"So what's the verdict," Alice asked coming up the stairs accompanied by my other sister.

"Yeah," Rosalie added. "Do we need to buy some puppy chow or what?"

"Rosalie," Edward said with warning tone. "Jacob has sacrificed everything for us. Carlisle is right. This truly is the very _least_ we can do." _Yeah, yeah, yeah _she thought with bitterness. _I had having to _owe_ him anything. It was because of _him_ that our family was almost killed!_

"Do you honestly believe you have room to talk," Edward snapped.

"Edward," I said nudging him in the ribs causing him to wince in pain. "Think of what you're saying. That is all in the past."

"Your are right," he said kissing my head lovingly. "Rosalie I apologize. I should not have antagonized you with past issues. It was wrong of me and I am sorry."

"It's okay," Rosalie said though I knew his words still hurt her. _I hope someday he can forgive me, _she thought no longer meeting my glace.

"Dad NO," we heard Jacob yell. Without thinking of my actions first, I pulled the door off the hinges and raced into his room.

"Bells," Jacob said in shock.

"Again," Alice laughed. "Bella that's the second time this month! What are we going to do with you?" I smiled sheepishly as Edward pulled me back out to the hallway.

"Give him just a few more moments my sweet," he said attempting to hold his laugher. "I realize you are impatient but you have to give him time."

"He sounded upset," I defended myself. "What was I supposed to do? What if he needed my help?"

"Of course he's upset Bella," Rosalie said. "Think of the situation he's in. He feels sub massive guilt and he's attempting to make his family forgive him. That's quite a burden to carry."

"Dad please," I heard Jacob beg. "Please don't do this. NO!" It took everything I had to restrain myself, but I managed to stay out in the hallway. Edward also maintained a secure grip around my waist, locking me into his iron grip. "I…I don't think they would approve. No that's not it, it's just… Dad I'm begging you!"

"Edward," I said becoming even more tense. "I don't think I can do this."

"Okay that's it," Edward said lifting me into his arms.

"Edward," I squealed. "Stop! What are you doing?"

"What_ are_ you doing to her leech," I heard Jacob yell. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"I'm fine Jake," I yelled. "Edward is just being Edward."

"Bella were going to your room," Edward informed me as he walked toward that direction. "I will distract you until the phone call is done. Then you will be able bug Jacob all you want."

"Yes sir," I said saluting him. "What do I look like a two year old?"

"Actually you do," he laughed. "The pout really helps by the way."

"Shut up," I said trying to tuck in my apparently pouty lip.

"Relax love," he chuckled opening the door. "It should only be a few minutes more. Besides, you act as if it a chore to spend time with me."

"You know that's not true," I said feeling my feet being planted on the floor. I walked over to my bed and pounced on my pillows. "I'm just stressed that's all."

"I can help you know," he said breaking out my favorite crooked smile. "That's what I'm here for after all."

"Really," I asked him now laughing myself. "Here I thought you were created purely for my amusement. You're pretty good at that you know."

"Glad to be of service," he said gently placing his lips against mine. He continued to kiss me deeper and deeper every passing moment."

"You know," I said in between kisses. "I rather like you distracting me. You should do it more often."

"I wish," he said attacking my lips again. "But we both still have lives to live you know."

"I could live like this," I said taking in all his glory. "It's not like we need to eat or drink, or do anything human for that matter. We _could_ just do this all day."

"Ahhhh Bella," he growled playfully against my neck. "I do not believe I could do simply _this_ all day. You are very hard to resist. Not being able to have _all_ of you is beginning to kill me."

"Your already dead," I reminded him. I gently grazed his ear lobe with my tongue as he let out a groan. _Why must you torture me so Bella? _

"Because it's fun," I teased him. "And because I _need_ you. It seems I always need you. Do you think that will ever stop?" I tangled my hands in his long bronze hair and pulled him closer towards me.

"I hope not," he said capturing his lips with mine. Our kisses became intense again and our breaths went without use. Edward slowly removed my shit as I did his. He was about to remove my bra when we heard four gasps coming from the door.

"What did I tell you two," we heard Carlisle yes causing us to break apart rather rapidly.

"Carlisle," we said in unison.

"What did I tell you two," he repeated. "We have an image to maintain!"

"Technically we don't," Edward said in sudden realization. You_ don't live here anymore. _

"I don't live here anymore," I said happily. "So Edward is right. Technically we don't."

"Edward, Bella," Carlisle said disappointed. "I need you both to be sensible."

"It's my fault," I said once again taking the rap. "I told Edward to er...distract me. He did a great job."

"Apparently," Alice chuckled. "Bella you're a mess!"

"Thanks Ally," I said with a scowl on my face. "I'm really sorry Carlisle. We didn't mean to get so carried away, it just kind of ….happened."

"We're both sorry," Edward said stepping forward careful not to make any contact with me. That would only hurt our chances for forgiveness.

"Wait," I said remembering that Carlisle must have been here for something. "Where's Jake? How is he? Did something happen?"

"And were back on mommy mode," Edward sighed. I turned to glare at him but he only winked at me making me melt. "I'm sorry love I didn't mean that."

"He's fine Bella," Carlisle assured me. "He is done speaking to Billy and now wishes to speak to you."

"Thanks Carlisle," I said still trying not to look at him in the eyes. My embarrassment was sure to last the rest of eternity. How could I allow myself to be so careless?

"Bella," I heard Jacob call. He was growing impatient. That generally wasn't like him. He must have had something extremely important to tell me.

"I'm coming Jake," I called down the hall.

"Do you wish for me to join you Bella," Edward asked picking up my hand and taking it in his. I thought about his request but then decided against it. Jacob had not yet warmed up to the rest of the Cullen's. He only seemed to trust me at this point.

"Maybe that's not the best idea," I told him. "Jacob is really fragile right now and I don't want to upset him."

"It's fine Bella," he said. "Don't try to spare my feelings. Were doing what's best for him, if that means you have to do this alone then I understand. "

"Really," I asked. "You trust him enough to be alone with me?"

"I wouldn't go that far," he said rolling his eyes. "But I _do_ trust you."

"That's all I could ask for," I smiled. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you," he said kissing me softly. We continued to kiss until we heard someone clear their throat in disgust.

"Get a room you two," Emmett said now pausing by the rest of the family in the doorway.

"How about not," Carlisle said looking repulsed.

"BELLA," Jacob shouted once more. "Where are you?"

"I'm coming," I promised. Edward and I walked around our family and made our way towards his room.

"Why don't you just stay out in the hallway," I suggested. "That way if I need you you'll be there."

"Always," he said kissing me on the top of my head and taking his place by the door. I thanked him again before walking through the now bare door. I would have to fix that later. When I spotted Jacob sitting alone in his bed I felt a piece of me die. He looked so hurt. I only wished I could take away his pain.

"Hey," I said trying to sound positive. "What's up?" _How did you forgive me Bella,_ he asked me in his mind. _How can you be so kind to me now after everything I have done? How can your _family _just forgive me for nearly killing you all?_

"Jake," I said attempting to place my hand on his own. The moment our skin touched he flinched away.

"Don't," he said with anger.

"Are you angry with me," I asked him. When he didn't answer me, I continued to speak. "I couldn't leave you there Jacob. No matter what you did you're still my friend. You still protected my family and me. We could never fully repay you for you've done, but were going to try our best."

"I'm not mad at you Bella," he spoke again. "I'm angry with myself. I was so stupid, so selfish. If only I could be more like you. You are the most selfless person I have ever met. You live to make others happy. I could never be like that. I only destroy lives."

"No you don't," I said to him. "What did Billy say?" I wondered if anger towards himself had something to do with speaking to his father.

"He wants me to come home," he said in disbelief. "He told me that I needed to assume the position as alpha now. He said I needed to grow up and me a man."

"He wants you home," I said in shock myself. "That's a good thing isn't it?"

"No," he said shaking his head in disagreement. "He should disown me. He told me he understood why I did what I did. He told me that in spite of everything he loved me. I become a monster and yet he's still willing to welcome me with open arms."

"You're not a monster," I repeated for the millionth time that day. "The reason Billy wants you to come is because he understands. Don't you realize what an amazing thing that is? I don't even think Charlie would react that well to the truth. If I was forced to tell him what I really was, I would most likely be out on the street."

"I don't understand it Bells," he sobbed. It hurt me deeply to see him crying. I only wished I could make the tears stop. "How can someone love me after doing that?"

"Love is a powerful thing," I told him. "Love can override anything and everything. The love your father feels for you is unconditional. That's very rare in life."

"Maybe," he agreed with doubt in his voice. "Bells, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I replied curious to know what his question was. "You can ask me anything."

"Okay," he said still hesitant. "Why do you….love him? Why not someone else?" By someone else did he mean him?

"I don't know if I can explain it," I said attempting to find the words. "It's sort of involuntary. The moment I discovered he was real, I couldn't live without him."

"You never gave anyone else the chance to love you though," he said looking down. _I could have loved you just as much._

"Maybe you could of," I agreed. "But I don't think I would have loved you the same way. You see in this world I believe everyone has a soul mate. I also believe half the reason we live and breathe is purely because of them. Its destiny, therefore it's not something you can fight."

"You can't control yourself either," he rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about," I asked suspicious of his crude comment. "We can control ourselves just fine."

"Really," he sneered. "Then how do you explain the little conversation you just had with your family Bella?"

"Your heard that," I said burying my face in my hands in embarrassment. I couldn't look at him. He knew too much.

"You're not the only one with super sensitive hearing," he said with resentment in his voice. "If that didn't give it away your hair and the fact that you were panting when you came in here certainly did."

"I was panting," I said trying to recall this.

"Yeah," he said with pure disgust in his tone.

"I'm sorry," I said though I really didn't understand why I was apologizing. "I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"I also know the leech doesn't trust me to be alone with you," he said starring out to the hallway.

"He's only trying to protect me," I defended Edward. "Don't make this about him. If you want to be mad then be mad at me. I'm the one he was trying to…"

"Distract. I know," he said finishing my thought. "I shouldn't have said anything I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Did Billy say anything else," I asked him attempting to change the conversation.

"Yeah," he said shifting his gaze away from me. "He did say something…."

"Okay," I said. "What else did he say?"

"He," Jacob said not sure how to place his words. _Please don't hate me for this._

"Just spit it out," I said quickly losing my patience. "Come on it can't be that bad."

"He wants to," he began. "He said he's. He's coming over."

"I'm sorry, what," I asked not quite sure I heard him correctly. "What did you say?"

"He's coming over here," Jacob repeated. "Tonight, right now actually."

"Now," I said feeling the fear spread through my body. "He wants to come here?"

"No," he said. "He _is_ coming here."

"We have to clean the house and prepare a meal," I heard Esme say rushing down the stairs.

"Great now we do have to pick up puppy chow," I heard Rosalie growl.

"Why couldn't I see this," Alice asked in frustration.

"You all need to relax," Jasper said with a tension filled voice. "You're all driving me crazy!"

"Rosie baby stop pouting, "Emmett said attempting to calm his now furious wife.

"Can anything ever be peaceful around here," I asked myself.

"BELLA," I heard my entire family call at once. I guess not.

**Billy visiting should be pretty interesting. Please please please REVIEW! Give me something to look forward to in 2009. Thanks for reading you guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy 2009 everyone! I hope you all had an amazing New Year, I know I did. Thank you so much to all of those who reviewed and to all of those who added me to their favorites and or alerts. Also thank you to everyone who has been recommending this story, I really appreciate that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but for only $30.00 I can own a life size version of Edward Cullen! I know I couldn't believe it either.**

**BPOV**

"Edward," I sighed. "What are we going to do?" He and I had now relocated to my bedroom where we were attempting to strategize.

"We can only tell him the truth Bella," Edward said. "That is all we can do right now. This will all pass soon enough."

"How can you be so certain," I questioned him. "What if he brings Charlie into this? What if he gives away our secret and my father never speaks to me again?"

"He won't do that," Edward said sympathetically. "Billy understands that doing that would just hurt Charlie. There is no need to involve outsiders; it's sort of a tribe rule."

"BELLA," I heard Alice bellow downstairs. "Will you come here please?" I groaned in protest before replying.

"Can this wait until later Alice," I asked. "I'm not exactly at my leisure right now."

"BELLA," she yelled again. "Come down here please." I kissed Edward once on the cheek before departing down the stairs to find a very annoyed looking Alice waiting for me.

"What took you so long," she asked now annoyed.

"I'm sorry Alice," I said trying to dodge a fight. "What is it that you so desperately need me for?"

"Fashion choices," she said with a smile.

"Fashion choices," I said between clenched teeth. "You brought me down here to help you with clothes? Why can't you just ask Rosalie for an opinion?"

"Because she left to go to the store for some reason," she smiled brightly. "Besides, don't you want to help your new sister?" I wanted to scream; I wanted to run away, I wanted to be with Edward, I wanted to do anything but that. Fashion had never been my strong point. It had also never been an interest of mine.

"Alice," I heard Edward say behind me. He grabbed my waist in protection and pulled me back towards his body. "Bella does not have time for this, but I do know someone who does."

"Really," Alice pondered raising her eye brow. "Who exactly do you have in mind?"

"Jazzy," Edward spoke towards the stairs. "Your wife needs you."

"What," Alice screeched. "NO! As much as I love Jasper there is no way he can choose an outfit for me! How could I not see this coming?"

"Last minute decision," Edward chuckled. "Come on Bella love. We have some business to attend to."

"No," Alice protested. "I _need_ Bella." Alice pulled my hand towards her direction while Edward did the same.

"So do I," I said. "She's _my _girlfriend remember?"

"So," she huffed. "If you take her you'll just get into trouble."I had no idea what she was talking about until I read her mine. She had seen a vision of Edward and me picking up where we left off the last time before Carlisle had interrupted us. The only difference this time was that it was Billy who discovered us instead of Carlisle. If Billy saw us he would undoubtedly tell Charlie.

"When will he be here," I asked stepping away from Edward.

"I'm not sure," Alice said. "He was going to be here in ten minutes, but now that seems to have changed. He must be bringing someone with him."

"One of the other wolves," I finished for her. "What if they want to fight?"

"They won't," Edward assured me. "After losing Sam I doubt they may ever want to fight again."

"Alice are we going to do this or not," Jasper asked descending from the stairs with a book in his hands.

"Are you sure you want me to leave you alone Bella," Alice winked at me. "You could help me and save yourself a world of trouble."

"That won't be necessary," Edward answered for me. "Bella and I can behave ourselves. Right Bella?"

"Right," I agreed though I felt rather disappointed. We had been so close to finally fulfilling both of our fantasies.

"Bella dear," I heard Esme call for me from the kitchen. "Could you assist me please?"

"Bella," Alice spoke with warning in her voice. "I wouldn't do that." I attempted to read her mind but she was blocking me. Edward stepped closer to me attempting to grab my hand.

"Of course," I said dodging Edward's grip. I darted towards the kitchen, grateful to Esme for the distraction. When I arrived there many revolting scents met my nose at once.

"Oh," I said instinctively brining my hand to my nose. "What is that horrendous smell?"

"I'm sorry," Esme said once she saw my face. "I should have warned you about the scent. You see, as a vampire, normal human food seems quite repulsive in taste and smell."

"So this is normal food," I asked. "How could I ever find this appetizing?" Every surface in the kitchen was covered in some kind of baked good. Esme really had gone all out to make Billy and his unknown guest comfortable.

"I'm having a little trouble," she said with pleading eyes. "I was wondering if you could possibly help me." _Please say yes, please say yes, _she begged in her mind._ I only want to make them happy._

"Of course I'll help Esme," I smiled. "What is it you need exactly?"

"Well, I don't know how prepare this," she said pointing towards a raw chicken. "How do you know if it is cooked thoroughly?" She picked the bird up by its wings and began examining it. "The cook book also said that I needed to stuff this up there." I starred at the box of unmade stuffing in her hand and attempted to hold back my laughter as she pointed to the chicken's cavity.  
"Esme maybe we should skip the chicken," I advised taking the box from her hand. "This could be rather tricky and I wouldn't want to risk anyone's health."

"Perhaps you are right," she agreed. "Do you think all of this will be enough though?" Steaks, salads, pastry's, breads and beverages flooded the counter.

"Esme how did you have time to do all this," I asked amazed. We had only learned of Billy's arrival an hour ago. There was no way she could have done this in that amount of time.

"I had a feeling that Billy would come," Esme smiled sheepishly. "I began cooking the moment I was done preparing Jacob's room." Esme had to be the sweetest person in this world.

"This is perfect," I told her now smiling. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"It was no trouble at all," she shrugged. "I am only too happy to help." At that moment we were interrupted by a loud noise buzzing from the oven, it must have been the timer."

"I'll get it," I said opening the door. Smoke was flooding from the stove. "Esme what happened?" I knew if I would have been human I would be gagging by now. "What is this," I asked picking up the black object.

"My soufflé," she sobbed. "I did as the book said!" Suddenly the burning object began pulsating in my hands. Before I knew it I was covered in a hot, thick, disgusting substance. I gasped horror as I felt the black gung continue to seep down my shirt.

"Bella," Edward yelled rushing into the kitchen. "What happened?" Every surface of my body was covered in soufflé. Even my hair was drenched.

"It exploded," I explained. _Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear,_ Esme thought in a panic.

"Bella I'm so sorry," Esme said attempting to clean me with a towel. "I can't believe the cook book would lie like that."

"It's okay Esme," I said attempting to calm her. "I just need to go upstairs and clean up." As I headed toward the stairs, I could hear the liquid squeak inside of my chocolate covered shoes.

"Perhaps I should carry you," Edward suggested. He threw me into his arms and ran vampire speed up the stairs.

"I told you," Alice said examining her nails by my bedroom door. "You should have just stayed with me."

"No is not the time Alice," Edward growled. "Bella was only trying to be helpful." He kicked open the door and then slammed it in his sister's face. "I'm sorry Bella."

"Stop apologizing," I told him. "It's not your fault." I struggled to remove shirt as I headed towards my bathroom.

"Let me help you," Edward said rushing to my side. I sighed in defeat and allowed him to remove the top part of my clothing I felt my breath hitch. His hands felt like heaven across my skin. I heard his breathing accelerate as his eyes racked over my now exposed body.

"Maybe I should do this alone," I said with fear. What if Alice's vision came true? I couldn't risk it. I could risk Charlie finding out.

"I'll behave, I promise," he smiled. He pulled me close into his arms as he began to kiss me slowly. He broke away from my mouth and began trailing kisses along my neck.

"That's not behaving," I contradicted. "You should go." I unhinged my body from his and continued my journey towards the shower. Just as I opened the door I felt his arms encase me. I felt my will crumble. "Or you could stay."

"Bella," he breathed before catching my mouth with his once again. Our tongues fought for dominance as Edward stumbled with me towards the bed. I laughed as I saw Edward's pale white chest covered in chocolate that was still dripping from me. He continued to laugh with me until our kisses became intense again.

Our bodies trembled against each other as we felt the intensity of the moment. We knew that it was risky and we knew that the odds were against us, but we didn't care. I was his and he was mine. That was truly all that mattered at the moment. "I love you," he breathed against my bare skin.

"Where is he," we heard someone roar outside our door, it sounded like Billy.

"BILLY WAIT," we heard Alice's voice say in fear.

"Alice dear, don't chase him," I heard Esme say.

"Where are Edward and Bella," I heard Emmett say. "Where is Rosalie?"

"BILLY WAIT," Alice yelled again. "Don't go in there! Will you stop pushing him! I told you not to go in there!" Edward and I froze as the door flew open. Our clothes were strewn across the floor and we were both covered in chocolate.

"My goodness," I heard Esme gasp. _You two are in _so_ much trouble, _we heard Carlisle think in anger.

"Way to go Eddie boy," Emmett said clapping his hands. "We knew you had it in you!" _I tried to stop them,_ Alice said with her hands covering his face. _Will you two stop with the lust,_ Jasper asked trying to control himself. _The family is here!_

"Bells," I heard Jacob say now beside Billy, who I had just noticed was in a wheel chair. No wonder he hadn't come alone. "What in the world is going on here? Get off her leech!"

"I've got the puppy chow," we heard Rosalie shout coming up the stairs. "What are you all doing up…..Edward, Bella! What in the world is going on here? Why is the bed all brown? Did you have an accident or something dog?"

"Rosalie," Edward and I yelled in unison.

"Er…it's nice to see you again Bella, Edward," Quil said at the door. He must have been the one to bring Billy up. Then out of nowhere my cell phone began to ring, as if this moment couldn't more embarrassing. It continued to blare "Shake It" until I picked it up.

"Hello," I said with a trembling voice into the phone.

"Bella," Charlie's voice said sounding nervous. "Are you still at the Cullen's? I heard that Billy was over there."

"Who told you that," I asked him.

"I went to La Push to talk to Billy and the whole town was discussing it," he explained. "What is Billy doing over at the Cullen's? I thought he hated the Cullen's."

"Er…I don't know," I said trying to play the naïve card again. "I didn't know he was here."

"Well I'm coming there," he informed me. "I need to talk to him and I should probably bring you home anyway."

"Dad no," I shouted into the phone. "Alice was going to bring me home in an hour or so. There is no need to do that."  
"Don't be silly Bells," he said. "I'll be there in twenty minutes. Be ready okay?" With that he was gone. I buried my face in Edward's chest now feeling much more than mortified. The entire family, plus Billy, Jacob, and Quil, were still starring at us.

"So," Edward said awkwardly. "How are all of you this evening?" I slapped my forehead and turned away so I could see no one.

"Why don't we give them some privacy," Carlisle suggested. _This doesn't change anything, _Carlisle thought. _You are both still in a _world_ of trouble._

"Sorry Carlisle," we both said in unison. I heard the door shut and Edward and I were once again alone.

"Damn it," I cursed running into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Bella," Edward begged outside of the door. "Please open the door. Please, I'm so sorry."

"Edward go clean up," I told him. "Charlie will be here in like twenty minutes!"

"Bella love please," he begged again. "Just say that you forgive me."

"Edward go," I ordered him. I turned on the shower ignoring the temperature, and scrubbed my hair using half a bottle of shampoo in the process. I cleaned the rest of my body and wrapped myself in a towel. I opened the door to find Edward still standing there.

"Edward," I gasped drawing the towel closer around me. "Charlie is going to be here any minute!"

"I just needed to make sure you were okay," he said eyeing my body with temptation laced in his eyes.

"I'm fine," I promised him. "But I won't be fine if you don't go. If Charlie finds you here he will kill you!"

"Like that would be possible Bella," he laughed.

"Go," I said as I pointed towards the door. "Let me finish getting ready." He did as I asked as I searched for clothing. Luckily Alice had been prepared. There was a complete outfit laid out across my bed just waiting for me. I dressed in the pair of designer jeans and royal blue t-shirt before meeting a already clean Edward outside my door.

"Are you ready for this," he asked me.

"I guess," I said though my voice said differently.

"It will be okay," he said kissing my cheek lightly. We walked into the living room together hand in hand. Everyone turned to stare at us when we sat down.

"So this is the environment you allow your children to live in Carlisle," Billy snapped. "Wait until Charlie gets here! You will never see Bella again."

"Billy please don't," I cried. "Please don't take me away from them. They are my family now. I love them all so much. How could you take that away from me?"

"This isn't healthy Bella," he barked. "You shouldn't be here!" _Jacob was right, she shouldn't be here. _

_What did you tell him_, I asked Jacob through my mind. What could he have possibly said to invoke that type of reaction from Billy? _Jacob answer me! _He still wouldn't acknowledge me though. He must have been angry.

"It's not what you think Billy," I defended my family. "These people are the most giving creatures I have ever met. They took in Jacob when he had nowhere else to go!"

"He had somewhere to go," Billy said slamming his fist on his wheel chair. "He could have come _home_! He could have been with his _real _family but instead he was with _you_. Do you even know what you're doing to him? He _loves_ you and yet he has to walk in on you and your boyfriend doing that in the middle of the day!"

"Stop it," I yelled back. "We didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Whether you meant for it or not, it still happened," Jacob finally spoke. "Were through Bella! I'm going home and that's that. I'm taking alpha position and you are once again my enemy."

"Jacob don't," I cried. "It doesn't have to be this way. We're friends! You told me I was your best friend!"

"Things change," he muttered darkly. Tension filled the room as no one spoke. A knock at the door brought sound back into the house.

"It's Charlie," I said rising from the couch. I would answer the door. I needed to get away from Jacob anyway. As I turned the knob, I saw a concerned looking Charlie starring right back at me.

"Hi dad," I greeted him.

"Hey kiddo," he said stepping into the house. He kissed the top of my head and pulled me in for a hug. _She looks so sad. I wonder if there's something she isn't telling me._

"Come in," I said leading him towards the living room.

"Charlie," Carlisle said standing up and shaking my father's hand. "How nice to see you again."

"Likewise Carlisle," Charlie responded. That was when my dad spotted his infuriated best friend sitting in the corner. _Why is he here?_

"Hello Charlie," Billy said watching me carefully. _Please don't, _I willed him to hear. _It would only hurt him Billy. He can't know the truth. Please don't do this. _

"What's going on," Charlie asked trying to figure out my expression. _Why does she suddenly look so guilty?_ "Billy what are you doing here?"

"I came to bring Jacob home," Billy said simply.

"Jacob," Charlie asked.

"Hi Charlie," Jacob said startling my father.

"Jacob," Charlie repeated again. "I'm so glad your okay! Where were you? Bella I thought you said you hadn't seen him."_ Why would she lie about that?_

"I...I...", my voice stuttered once more.

"I just got here," Jacob said cutting me off. _I won't tell him the truth, _Jacob thought. _It would create too many questions, questions that I can't be asked right now. _No matter what his motivation was, I was grateful. "Bella called me after you called her last night. She told me to meet her here.

"Jacob," Billy warned.

"It's okay dad," he told his father. "I'm safe and that's all that matters. I'm going home with my father thanks to Bella."

"Is this true," he asked Billy. "Did Bella call you and bring you here." Jacob and Billy shared a silent agreement before he responded.

"Yes," he said. "Bella called me."

"So this was the business you needed to take care of," he asked me.

"Yes," I lied. "I couldn't tell you because I thought you would have stopped me." _She looks like she's telling the truth, _Charlie thought. I must have been a professional at lying now.

"All right then," he said. "Well I guess we better get you home then Bella."

"Won't you stay," Esme asked popping up from the sofa. "I've made dinner."

"We have to go," Billy snapped. "Jake, Quil let's go."

"Billy," Charlie said shocked at his friends attitude.

"No it's quite all right," Esme said though I could tell she was hurt. "Charlie will you and Bella stay?" _I don't want to be rude, _he thought. _Should I say yes?_

"Were going," Billy said motioning for Jacob to move him. "Thank you for everything." _You good for nothing leeches, _he finished bitterly. _You were lucky this time missy, but hurt him again see what happens. _

_Jake,_ I said in my mind. He snapped his head around to glare at me. _Don't call me that, _he thought angrily. _ I only allow people I _like_ to call me that._

"Charlie," Esme repeated. "Won't you stay?"

"I'd be delighted to Esme," he said out of guilt. _Oh great, _I thought. _A meal with my human father and vampire family. _This must have been my punishment.

**The first chapter of 2009! Please review so we can start this New Year off right. Thanks for reading guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello readers! It is exam week but I'm still squeezing in an update for you all to enjoy. I really didn't want you all to be in suspense until Thursday and I'm sure you didn't want that either. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. You rock, you really do, so thank you again. Your support gives me the urge to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but hopefully you already knew that.**

**BPOV**

"Dad are you sure," I asked him plastering a polite smile on my face.

"Of course I am Bells," he said doing the same. I knew he didn't really want to be here and so did the rest of the family. Not only was he screaming it in his mind, but it was also written all over his face. _Just grin and bare it,_ he thought to himself. _ Remember to just grin and bare it Charlie. Come on man you know you can do this. How bad could it possibly be? Why is Bella looking at me like I'm crazy? _I had to hold my laughter as I listened to my father's thoughts. He could give himself quite a pep talk when he wanted to.

"Wonderful," Esme exclaimed. _I am so thrilled all of that food won't go to waste. I would have felt just plain guilty for throwing it all out. Oh my, Bella looks so nervous. _

"I'm fine Esme," I whispered to her across the room.

"Did you say something Bella," Charlie questioned me.

"Er, no," I lied heading towards the dining room. Edward grabbed my hand in reassurance while Charlie watched in pure fury. _What in the hell is that _boy _doing touching _my _daughter_, he thought with a scowl on his face. _Doesn't he realize who she is? I could arrest him in a minute! But what could I arrest him for? _

_Cool it Charlie, _I thought in his tone of voice_. He's a nice boy and he happens to mean a great deal to your daughter. You would have to be blind not to see that. _

"So Edward," Charlie said as we arrived at the table. Edward pulled my chair out for me and sat directly beside me. He grabbed my hand under the table so it wouldn't be evident to Charlie. "Have you ever been arrested?" _Maybe I could bring charges up on him from a past felony. He looks like a criminal. _

"Dad," I said shocked at my father.

"No it's alright Bella," Edward said patting my hand. "Your father has every right to ask those questions."

"I do," Charlie as surprised at Edward's response.

"He does," I questioned equally confused by Edward's statement.

"Of course," he smiled. "I'm sure he only wants to be positive that his daughter is with someone who can keep her safe."

"I guess," Charlie grunted. _What is up with this kid? He is such a brown noser. I bet he's only trying to impress Bella by being so cordial with her father. The only thing he probably wants is to get into her…_

_"Dad_," I found myself screaming this time. Now the entire family, not to mention Charlie, was staring at me as if I had three heads. "I er…think we should go out into the kitchen to get some food now." _Smooth Bell, real smooth, _Alice thought attempting to hold her laughter.

"Actually," Emmett said rising from the table. "Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and I have dinner plans. Could we do this next week mom?" My brothers and sisters made a beeline for the door until I stopped them dead in their tracks. _Get back her right now or so help me you will_ all _pay!_

"Bella," they all whined under their breath.

"NOW," I said with as much force possible while speaking in a whisper.

"I'm not afraid of you," Emmett said racing towards the door again. That was when I released the tickle attack all over his body.

"Tee hee hee," he laughed girlishly. "Tee hee hee. Bell- Bella, tee hee hee. STOP! BELLA STOP!"

"Whatever do you mean," I asked in an innocent tone. "I am all the way over here Emmy."

"Emmy," Charlie sneered. _What is wrong with that girl? Why is she always acting so strangely now? I bet it's on account of this family. They all seem to have a few screws loose._

"So do you really have to leave," I fake pouted towards Emmett. "I would just _love _it if you would stay." After I was done with my fake plea, I pulled Emmett's body back to his chair where I fought the urge to body slam him against the table.

"I guess I can stay _Bellsy_," he said glaring at me.

"Anyone else want to go," I asked the rest of my backstabbing siblings. "Just say if you do, please." _Say it and die,_ I willed them to hear.

"No not at all," they all said now petrified. _I never knew she could be so bossy and domineering, _Alice thought. _Why won't she just let us go? I could be shopping right now,_ Rosalie thought. _Oh she's good, but two can play at that game,_ Jasper thought with an evil smirk. What was he talking about? The next thing I knew I was pouncing on Edward and kissing every inch of his face. I wanted him, right then and there.

"BELLA," Charlie roared. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOUNG LADY? GET OFF OF HER CULLEN!"

"Me," Edward asked looking both petrified and defenseless. Was it wrong to think of how sexy he looked saying that? "Charlie I assure you I have done nothing. Bella simply tripped."

"It's true Charlie," I said immediately after Edward was done speaking. "I tripped over the chair."

"Tripped huh," he said between clenched teeth. "Then why did you continued to _assault _Edward after you fell? _I've got her now! There's no way she's getting out of this one._

"I didn't assault him," I said. The truth was Edward probably enjoyed that little escapade more than he would ever say. "I accidently hit him with my...nose."

"Nose," Charlie repeated. He wasn't buying this story for a minute. Why did I have to have a police chief for a father? Was my life not already complicated enough?

"Yes," Edward said. "Ow! She really got me good. I bet you anything I'll have a bruise tomorrow."

"I'm so sorry," I apologized. _I really don't know what came over me,_ I added in my mind. _Its okay Bella,_ Edward thought. _I understand….Really I do._ That was when Edward pulled me against the wall and began kissing me ferociously. He even bit my neck once or twice in the process.

"Edward," I squealed against him. "Edward …wait…maybe….okay don't stop." I felt like putty in his arms. His every kiss was what I lived for at that moment.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? BELLA GET OFF OF HIM! WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Bella, Edward stop," Carlisle said prying us apart.

"Bella dear stop trying to bite Edward," Esme said taking me into her grasp.

"Edward will you please stop lunging after here," Carlisle said annoyed and furious. _This was supposed to be your punishment! What _is _wrong with you two? _When Edward and I were finally in our right mind again, we turned around to find our siblings laughing and Charlie passed out on the floor.

"JASPER," Edward screamed jumping on top of his brother. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Too late bro," Jasper chuckled attempting to fight off Edward.

"Charlie," I said shaking my father's hand. "Come on Daddy, wake up! Dad, wake up! Come on at least open your eyes!"

"Jasper how could you," Esme asked humiliated at her son. "That was very cruel! Charlie is our guest! Now he must think our family is simply crazy!"

"Carlisle," I cried in panic. "He's hardly breathing!"

"Give him some space Bella," Carlisle said rushing to my side.

"Jasper how could you," Alice screeched slapping her husband's arm. "I know you didn't want to stay but did you have to do _that_? Look at poor Charlie. He'll be out for close to an hour now!"

"An hour," I gasped. "Oh come on Alice, he has to wake up sooner than that."

"Just be grateful he's okay," she retorted. "He hit his head pretty hard after all."

"What," I asked horrified. What all had I missed. "What do you mean he hit his head?"

"Well when you and Edward were…," Rosalie began. "Well while you and Edward were….otherwise preoccupied…. Charlie kind of flipped the chair and cracked his head against the wall."

"Holy crow," I said feeling the guilt coming on. "Edward what did we do?"

_"We_ did nothing," he growled. "My idiotic brother on the other hand…"

"Hey I just control the emotions," Jasper stated. "You two are the ones who put those feelings into action. You should have better control over yourselves."

"Why you little," I said prowling towards Jasper. I was just about ready to pounce when Edward caught me mid air.

"Enough Children," Carlisle shouted. "I cannot believe how immature you are all acting at this moment. Don't you understand the consequences of your actions? Charlie could have seriously hurt himself."

"I am very disappointed in all of you," Esme frowned. "I did not raise you to act with such inappropriate behavior. How could you treat our guest like that?"

"It was still worth it," Jasper laughed out loud.

"Jazzy," Alice yelled again.

"Your right," I said mocking Jasper's evil grin. "Two _can_ play at that game." He and Alice then attacked each other, as did Rosalie and Emmett, and even Carlisle and Esme. I couldn't seem to find control over my ability. Now the entire family was making in out in the middle of the dining room.

"Bella love stop," Edward urged.

"No way," I said increasing my hold. "They think we can't control ourselves, so why don't we prove that they are the ones who cannot maintain control."

"We will be grounded for centuries," Edward said gripping the bridge of his nose. "We should stop this before….." Rosalie and Emmett pounced on the table causing it to break. "Before they break something," he said finishing his thoughts.

"Woops," I laughed. "Sorry."

"Just make them stop before something else happens," Edward begged. At that moment we heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be found.

"Crap," I muttered. No we really were in trouble.

"We are dead," Edward said slapping his forehead. "We are going to be shredded and burned to pieces."

"Yes we are," I agreed. I released my powers causing the family to stop kissing.

"What happened," Esme asked looking ashamed.

"_Bella,"_ Carlisle said starring at me with anger. "What did you do?"

"Esme is going to kill us," we heard Alice say from the kitchen.

"She can't blame us," Jasper said. "It was all Bella's fault after all." I couldn't believe I had allowed myself to react that way. After all the Cullen's had done for me I had acted like a two year old.

"I'm a horrible person," I sobbed.

"No I'm a horrible person," Edward sobbed in return. We grasped each other tightly while continuing to cry without tears."How could we do this Bella?"

"I don't know," I said.

"Oh for crying out loud," Carlisle barked. "JASPER CULLEN GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!"

"Why are you yelling at Jasper," I said once again feeling guilty. "It wasn't his fault. It was our fault. We're terrible, horrendous, impossible children."

"Knock it off Jasper," Carlisle ordered.

"Sorry Carlisle," Jasper said with Alice at his side. "I just couldn't resist."

"You did this," I said feeling the guilt disappear.

"Guilty," he mocked. "Who has the power now little sister?"

"Why you little," I said lunging for him again.

"Enough," Carlisle yelled silencing us. "All of you will be punished!"

"What did we do," Emmett asked. "Bella and Edward were the ones who started it_._"

"_All_ of you," Carlisle repeated. "You will clean this entire house from top to bottom."

"My table," Esme cried staring at its remains. "You couldn't have been a little gentler?" I couldn't help but laugh a little. Rosalie and Emmett looked so embarrassed. I had never seen them act like this before. Usually they were a little too public about their love life.

"Sorry Mom," Emmett said.

"We'll replace it," Rosalie added. "I promise."

"Clean this up," Esme ordered. We did as we were told and scrubbed the house top to bottom at vampire speed. It only took about an hour to clean the entire mansion. By that time Charlie was finally waking up.

"Daddy," I perched at his side. "Are you okay?"

"Bella," he said in disbelief. "What happened?"

"You don't remember," I questioned him. I hoped he didn't remember. I would be forbidden from seeing the Cullen's for the rest of _his_ life.

"Kind of," he glared at Edward. "All I remember is seeing you kissing _him._" _He is going to pay for this until the end of time. How dare he kiss my daughter! She's my baby! What could he possibly have been thinking? _"Do you have anything to say _boy_?"

"I'm sorry sir," Edward said sheepishly. "I truly don't know what came over me. I assure you it will never happen again."

"Damn straight," Charlie said grasping me to his side. "Bella you are not to see this boy _ever _again!"

"But Daddy," I protested. It amazed me how much I sounded like a normal teenager. I had never acted like a child before. My mother had always said that I was born middle-aged.

"No buts Bella," he said moving me towards the door. "Carlisle, Esme I am sorry to say that we will not be able to join you for dinner."

"Won't you at least allow me to examine you," Carlisle said panicked._ He could have some serious head injuries. _"It won't take but a few minutes."

"I am fine," Charlie said stubbornly.

"Were so sorry Charlie," Esme frowned. "This doesn't usually happen I assure you."

"Mhm," Charlie said with disagreement in his tone.

"Chief Swan please don't do this," Edward said attempting to grab my hand. This only infuriated my father more. Charlie stepped forward so that he was face to face with Edward.

"You are not to see her again," he said in a low voice. "Do you understand me?"

"Daddy please," I begged again. "I love him!" I mentally slapped myself for saying those words in front of Charlie.

"You what," he exploded. "What did you say Isabella."

"I...I,"I stuttered. "I said I love him?" Why was I saying it as if it were a question? I did love Edward!

"That is it," he said trying to pull me towards the door. "Good night and goodbye." He continued to pull until we were outside of the door. I got into the cruiser without protest and stayed silent for the rest of the way home.

"Good night dad," I said racing up the stairs once we arrived home. I was furious with Charlie! How could he forbid me from seeing the love of my existence?

"Bella get down her," he demanded.

"What," I asked trying not to meet his eyes.

"I'm doing what is best for you," he said. "You understand that don't you." _I can't let her ruin her life. I never should have let her date Edward in the first place. _ As if he could have stopped us. I would never stop seeing Edward.

"Sure dad," I said starring at the stairs. "Can I take a shower so I can go to bed now?"

"Bella…I," he stuttered._ Please forgive me for this._

"Its fine dad," I lied. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Fine," he said angry at my inability to respond without attitude. "Go to bed then."

"Fine," I repeated. _She better not be sneaking out to see him,_ he thought bitterly. _I'll have to keep a close eye on her tonight. _ When I arrived upstairs I grabbed my toiletries and change of clothes before taking a shower.

As a vampire I knew showering wasn't necessary, but I needed to unwind. I hardly felt the blazing hot water as it cascaded down my back. All I wanted to do was be with Edward. I dried myself off and changed into a camisole and pajama pants. When I walked back into my room, I was shocked to hear someone knocking on my window.

"Bella," his voice called outside my door. "It's me."

"Edward," I said trying to keep my voice down. If Charlie heard me I'd be in big trouble for sure. He'd probably insist on watching me sleep or something. How creepy would that be?

"Yes," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. I dashed towards the window and opened it in a flash. I pulled him through my window and pressed my body against his.

"I missed you," I said as I held him tightly in my arms. "I'm so sorry about what happened tonight."

"You're sorry," he said kissing my neck. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I cannot believe my family did that."

"I guess we all screwed up," I said placing my head on his chest.

"I guess so," He agreed kissing the top of my head.

"Now I can never see you again," I frowned. "I can't believe I screwed this up so badly."

"It will pass Bella," he told me. "Alice sees this only lasting for a few weeks."

"Really," I sighed in relief.

"Really," he said kissing my hair.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN," Charlie screamed using my full name for a second time that night. "WHERE DID THIS NOTE COME FROM?"

**Uh-oh Charlie found her runaway note. Please, please, please review you guys. I really want to update again this week but I have to have a reason too. Thank you so much for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I hate Exam days, but I love snow days that cancel exam days! I am so happy that I am finally able to update today. I want to thank all of you who reviewed. You were all so patient and I really appreciate that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

"Note," I said in confusion. What note could he possibly be talking about?

"Oh no," Edward sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "I forgot about that."

"Forgot about what," I asked in panic. I still had no recollection of this so called note. "What is he talking about Edward?" He sighed once more in frustration before picturing the note in his mind. Though it was only a few days ago, it seemed like centuries. Edward was thinking of my sullen face writing my goodbye note to Charlie.

"Oh," I said in acknowledgement to his thoughts. "_That _note."

"Yes," he said. "Bella I am so sorry. I planned on discarding it the very moment we returned, if we returned at all. Unfortunately, Jacob's situation preoccupied our time and our thoughts."

"Isabella," my father repeated. "I wish to see you _immediately_!" I buried my face in my hands and shook my head vigorously. _Edward what am I going to say to him,_ I thought in my head. _If I tell him the truth it will only hurt him. _

"Their may be no way around it this time my sweet," he said pulling me into his chest. "The truth might be the only solution here."

"Edward that is absurd," I said pulling myself away from him.

"Would you rather _lie_," Edward questioned me. I despised the way his voice sounded when he said the word "lie". Why did he have to be so crude? It wasn't lying.

"I won't _lie,_" I said slowly reaching for my door knob. "But I also won't hurt him. He doesn't deserve that."

"BELLA," Charlie roared downstairs.

"I'm coming daddy," I said slipping through my doorway. I looked at Edward one last time before trudging down the stairs. I only wished I didn't have to do this alone. Not when Charlie was like this at least.

When I arrived downstairs I found Charlie slumped over on the couch looking as if he were in pain. _What did I do wrong,_ he asked himself in thought. _Why would she want to leave me? I know I'm not her mom, but I am trying. What else can I do?_ I cleared my throat to notify him that I was here.

"Hi dad," I said trying to keep a calm tone. "Did you need something?" _I can't lose her,_ he thought._ I have to be calm about this. I have to be understanding._

"Bella," he said gruffly. He pointed to the seat beside him and invited me to join him. "Can we talk?" I closed my eyes once. I couldn't bare to see my father so upset.

"Sure dad," I agreed taking the place directly beside him. "What's up?"

"What is this," he said repeating his question from earlier. I took the note from his hands and reread my words. Edward's advice from earlier continued to repeat in my head. Tell the truth.

"It's nothing," I said truthfully.

"Did it used to be something," he asked taking the note back. "Because it seems to me that you were running away when you wrote this Bella." _What did I do wrong,_ he asked himself again.

"I…I almost did daddy," I told him. "just not for the reasons that you think."

"And what is it I think Bells," he asked trying not to look at me.

"You've done nothing wrong," I told him. "You have been amazing through all of this. Things just became really complicated. I was scared and so I thought running was the best decision."

"What became complicated," he asked now seeming a little relieved. I broke my gaze away from him and focused on the chair across the room.

"I can't tell you," I said to him. "Dad, I wish I could but I just can't."

"Does this have something to do with Edward," he asked. _So help me if he hurt her…_

"No dad," I said dismissing his thoughts immediately. Of course he would blame Edward. He only believed that Edward would be the reason for my downfall someday.

"So you're not," he hesitated. "You're not….pregnant or anything?"

"Pregnant," I repeated in pure shock. Where in the world would he ever get that idea? Then I saw what he was thinking. As he recollected our dinner at the Cullen's it all became clear. He thought that Edward had gotten me pregnant and that he and I were running away to marry him!

"You say it as if it's impossible," he huffed. I attempted to hold my laughter. If only Charlie knew how _impossible_ that actually was.

"Dad," I said taking my hand. He flinched at my cold skin at first, but then relaxed grasping my hand in return. "It's really not like that with Edward and me."

"How so," he asked me cocking his eye brow. "You two did seem rather _cozy_ tonight. How could I not speculate about that?"

"Were not like that," I told him. "Edward and I…were different from most teenage couples."

"How are you any different Bella," he pondered out loud. "Sure you may be more mature, but that doesn't mean you're ready to have such a serious relationship."

"But what if I am dad," I asked him. "What if I am ready to have that type of relationship? Face it Charlie, I'm almost eighteen years old. I may be young but I am not naïve to this world. I understand the consequences, and I understand your concern. You just have to trust me."

"Trust you," he said repeating my words. "Bella how can I trust you when you make decisions like this?" He threw the note at me and tore his hand out mine. "You wanted to leave me. Do you understand how much danger that would put you in? How do you know you can trust Edward to take care of you? Did you not learn anything from Kyle?"

"Dad," I said. "This is not the same. Edward loves me."

"And Kyle didn't love you," he spat now enraged. "Bella, Edward may say he loves you but how can you be certain?"  
"I just am," I found myself shouting. "Edward loves me and I love him!"

"Just like how I loved your mother," he shouted. "She just didn't love me in return. Is that really what you want for your life? Do you want to be stuck in a one sided marriage? I gave her everything and she gave me nothing in return Bella!"

"It's not the same," I screamed again. I knew if I were still human, my throat would be throbbing from shouting so much. "Edward _does_ love me!"

"Just because he proposes does not mean he loves you," he said grabbing my shoulders. "Bella listen to me. I know he wants you to marry him, but I'm begging you, please don't do it!"

"Marry him," I asked in confusion. "What do you mean he wants me to marry him?"_ Oh no,_ Charlie thought. _She wasn't supposed to know. I promised Renée I wouldn't tell her!_ I felt my breathing grow more rapid as I broke loose from Charlie's tight grip. I needed to get away. I needed to think. "I have to go."

"Bella no," he said attempting to stop me. "It's the middle of the night."

"It's also the weekend," I pointed out. "I just…I have to go Charlie."  
"Bella please," Charlie begged.

"I'm sorry dad," I spoke softly before running out the door. Was Edward really going to ask me to marry him? I was only seventeen for crying out loud! As I thought back on Charlie's words, it all began to make sense.

The discussion Edward had with my mother was about marriage. That was what she meant when she asked him to wait until I was at least eighteen. I began racing towards the woods at vampire speed. I had no idea where I was going, but it had to be away from here.

"Bella," Edward called after me. I ignored him and continued to run. After running for a short time, I found myself standing in the meadow, our meadow.

I leaned up against a tree and looked at the glorious scenery. The meadow truly was breath taking at night. The massive moon acted as my only light as it cascaded across the stream. I breathed in deeply taking in all the delectable scents.

As I stood there attempting to clear my head, a past memory entered my mind. It was from about six months ago when I was still living in Phoenix. Kyle and I were still together at the time. We were hanging out between classes waiting for the bell to ring. I still remembered his exact words.

"Bella, would you marry me," he asked me randomly one Friday during school in the autumn. I was shocked at his question and couldn't speak at first.

"What," I remembered asking him in pure terror. "What do you mean….marry?" He placed his clammy fingers around my wrist and pulled me closer to him.

"You know what that means Bella," He said running his hands over my waist. Every time he touched me it felt so wrong. "You in a white dress, me in a tux. You telling me you'll love me forever and vowing to always me mine, only mine. Doesn't that sound wonderful, you and I together, _forever_?"

"Kyle," I hesitated once more. "Why would you want to marry me? You said yourself that marriage was a sham." That was one of the reasons I liked Kyle in the beginning. He agreed with me that marriage was too risky. How could you ever truly know if it was worth it?

"I want you to be mine Bella," he said gripping me tighter. "I never want another man to touch you. I never want another man to be near you. You're _my _girl remember?"

"Kyle what does that have to do with marriage," I asked pulling away from him. "I can still be yours without being your wife."

"You could still leave," he said. "If you're not my wife you could leave any time you wanted to."

"Ever heard of free will," I barked at him.

"What did you say," he asked throwing me against the school building.

"Kyle please don't do this again," I begged. Last time he lost his temper I had bruises for weeks. "People can see."

"I'm glad," he screamed in my face. "Maybe they'll learn how to control their women!"

"Kyle please," I begged once more. "Just let this go."

"Say you'll marry me," he shouted digging his hands into my ribs. When I didn't answer, he shouted again. "Say you'll marry me." His hands were crushing my ribs making it difficult for me to breathe.

"KYLE STOP," I yelled catching the attention of some of the students. Unfortunately, no one cared enough to help me. It was then I heard Natalie's voice coming around the corner.

"Josh stop," she laughed repeating my words for different reasons. Josh was attempting to tickle her causing her to laugh. Kyle hadn't noticed her presence so he continued to push me further into the wall causing me to yelp in pain.

"Natalie," I found myself screaming.

"What the hell," Josh yelled pulling Kyle off of me.

"Bell are you okay," Natalie asked taking me into her arms. I hadn't noticed that I was crying loudly. "Shh sweetie it's okay. It's okay Bella. Keep breathing."

"Oh knock off the theatrics you drama queen," Kyle said with an evil tone.

"What do you think you were doing," Josh asked slamming Kyle against the wall. "You were hurting her!"

"She's fine," Kyle said pushing Josh in return. "Right Babe?" Natalie turned me towards her so she could look at me face to face.

"Bella," she began. "Did he hurt you?" I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. If I told her the truth she would only be disappointed in me. It was the same reason I never told my mother about the abuse. I knew they would hate me for staying in the relationship.

"No," I lied. "I'm fine Nat, really."

"Bella," she said clearly frustrated. "Come on this is me you're talking to. I know when you're lying." I felt the anger begin to grow inside of me.

"Just leave me alone okay," I yelled pushing her away from me. From that day on, the idea of marriage terrified me even more. It was just as Kyle had said. It meant belonging to someone, _forever_. I felt myself shutter at the memory. As I came back the real world, I felt my cell phone go off in my pocket. Thinking it was Edward, I decided to answer it. He deserved an explanation at least.

"Hello," I said warily into the phone.

"Bella," I heard Natalie's say. She sounded upset.

"Hey Nat," I said attempting to sound cheerful. "What's wrong? You sound kind of funny."

"It's Josh," she said trying not to cry. "I don't know what to do Bell. I feel so lost right now."

"What happened," I asked concerned. If he had hurt her in the least, he was about to be dead. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," she said sounding shocked. "Of course not! Why would you even ask that?"

"I don't know," I said. "I guess it's just the first thing that comes to mind."

"He's not like Kyle you know," she said cruelly. The fact that she even said that hurt.

"I know that Natalie," I said aggravated by her words. "I never said he was."

"Aw I'm sorry Bells," she said now sounding guilty. "I didn't mean to say that, it's just…"

"What Nat," I asked her. "What happened?"

"Josh asked me to marry me," she blurted out. "He just pulled out a ring and asked me to marry him Bella! What was he thinking?"

"Nat relax," I advised her. "It's okay."

"No it's not okay Bella," she bellowed. "I'm only seventeen for crying out loud! Were so young, it would never work. I mean just look at the statistics alone. Most marriages these days don't make it anyway. It won't last."

"Natalie calm down," I told her. "You love Josh remember?"

"Oh please," she said sarcastically. "This is coming from the sadist queen. You know the odds are against us. "

"He's a great guy," I said. "He loves you, and you love him. This isn't the worst thing in the world sweetie."

"Edward's great too," she pointed out. "But that doesn't mean you want to marry him."

"Who told you," I asked in shock.

"What," she asked.

"Who told you," I repeated. "Did he tell everyone he was going to propose before he told me? When did he tell you anyway?"

"HE PROPOSED," she screeched into the phone." BELLA THAT IS AMAZING! What did you say? I bet you said yes."

"I didn't say anything," I said stopping her. "He didn't even ask yet."

"Then why did you say that," she asked me. "Didn't you say he proposed to you?"

"No," I said with evident frustration. "He told everyone else he was going to though."

"What are you going to say," she asked sounding like a two year old.

"Let's focus on you," I said redirecting her.

"Okay Dr. Phil," she teased. "Come on Bella tell me."

"What did you say to Josh," I asked changing the subject again. "Did _you_ say _yes_? Did you tell Josh that you would marry him? Did you agree to be his wife until the end of _eternity _Natalie?"  
"Okay, okay, stop it," she said with terror. "You win. No more talk of marriage."

"Thank you," I told her.

"Bella," she said before pausing. "Did you ever think that maybe you could… say yes to Edward?"

"Do you schizophrenia or something you psycho," I shouted into the phone. "You just got done saying that marriage is a horrible thing."

"I didn't say it was horrible," she pointed out. "I just said it wasn't a good idea for Josh and me."

"Then why is it a good idea for me and Edward," I asked her confused. "Were not that different Nat."

"But your Bella and Edward," she sighed. I could just imagine the gooey romantic expression on her face right now. "You two were meant to be since day one."

"So were you and Josh," I told her. "It was evident the moment I saw you two in the hospital." I heard her sigh into the phone before she spoke again. I could tell she was coming around.

"So you think I should talk to him," she asked me. "I mean I kind of just left him standing there."

"You did that too," I asked laughing.

"How could you do that," she yelled at me. "You found out and just ran?"

"How could you do that," I retorted. "You ran too remember?"

"Your right," she said. "We should have given them a chance."

"I guess so," I said though I didn't know if I agreed. Why hadn't Edward discussed this with me? Shouldn't I have been consulted on my future as well?

"Talk to him Bella," she said sternly.

"Only if you talk to him," I bargained with her.

"Deal," she said instantly. "Well I've got to go. Josh is waiting for me to answer the door." Suddenly I didn't want to hang up. I wanted Natalie to tell me what to do. I had no idea what I was going to say to Edward.

"Bye Nat," I said reluctantly.

"Bye Bells," she said now sounding cheerful. "Thanks for helping me!"

"Anytime," I replied. Then she was gone. I stood there for a few minutes thinking. What if she was right? What if Edward and I truly were meant to be for forever? Would he love me forever? I picked up my phone reluctantly and hit number one on my speed dial.

"Bella," his worried voice sounded from the other end. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Edward," I said. "Are you okay?"  
"I don't know," he said sounding closer to me. It was almost as if he were right next to me.

"What do you mean you don't know," I asked him panicked. What if he wanted to break up? I heard someone enter the meadow behind me. I almost went into attack mode before I heard his voice.

"It's me," he said grabbing my hand. "It's just me Bella." I relaxed into his grip and pulled myself into his arms.

"I'm sorry," I muttered against his chest throwing my cell phone to the ground. "I'm so sorry Edward."

"No I'm sorry Bella," he said lifting my chin with his hand. "I should have talked to you first." I broke my chin away from his hand and looked away from him. I recognized that look in his eyes, he was hurt.

"Bella," he said. "We need to talk."

**What is Edward going to say? Hmmm I wonder… Well if you review you'll find out soon. Thanks for reading guys! Oh and if you guys wanted to see that Edward cutout here's the link **

**.?ITEM_ID=196209&s_kwcid=TC-2629-192631146021-S-21142803021&OVRAW=edward%20cut%20out&OVKEY=edward%20cut%20out&OVMTC=standard&OVADID=21142803021&OVKWID=192631146021****. Check it out.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I would just like to start off saying I hate snow! I was supposed to have a dance tonight but instead it got cancelled indefinitely and the cold also left me sick! But on the plus side I am able to update! Thank you to all who reviewed! We now have more reviews than the previous story which was my goal. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters**

**BPOV**

"Talk," I said slowly. Those words terrified me more than anything in this world. What if talking meant making the decision to be apart....forever? I could not bare to even think of that. Without Edward I had no reason to exist.

"Talk," he said again taking my hand in his. I knew if I were still human my heart would now be beating through my chest by now.

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath. "Let's talk then." _Just please don't let this be the last words we say to each other, _I begged in my mind.

"Bella," Edward sighed. "Do you love me?" Was he serious? I gave him my most dumbfounded expression before responding.

"Are you seriously asking me that question," I asked him. "Edward, why would you ever even consider…"

"I just need a simple answer Bella," he said not meeting my gaze. _If her answer is no, can I find the strength to leave her,_ he thought.

"You are insane," I laughed throwing my hands up in the air. "Edward of course I love you! In fact, I believe the feelings I have for you are much more than love. I love you probably _more_ than you could ever love me."

"Now that is where you are wrong," he cut me off. "Bella I feel the same way, though I believe I love you more."

"So you're not leaving me," I said with relief.

"Leave you," he said in a questioning tone. "Bella why would _you_ ever even _consider _that?"

"Why would you ever reconsider my love," I asked in return. He took me into his arms as I relished the feeling of his touch. It was so indescribable. It was almost as if my entire body was on fire with passion for him.

"Bella," he whispered into my neck. "Why does the idea of marrying me scare you so? Is it because you believe me not to be worthy of you? If so, please tell me now."

"Edward," I said with annoyance laced in my tone. "It could never be that I do not consider you good enough for me. If anything, you are a great deal too good for me."

"Then what is it my love," he asked with pain in his eyes. "Why do you not wish to be my wife?"

"That's just it," I said. "I would be …._your _wife."

"I don't understand," he said befuddled. "A moment ago you said I was too good for you. Do you suddenly think less of me?"

"Edward stop," I told him. "That is not what I meant at all."

"Then what," he enquired again. "What is it that scares you so?" I knew I couldn't hide the truth from him much longer. He deserved to know, yet I was worried of what he would think of me after I told him. I wondered if he would understand; if he could understand.

"Kyle," I began breaking away from Edward's grasp. _The reason she doesn't want to marry me is because of_ him, Edward thought in anger. "No! That is not the reason. Please just listen to me Edward."

"I am sorry my sweet," he said looking guilty. "I promise to stop jumping to conclusions." He gave me and encouraging smile urging me to continue.

"As I said before," I began again. "When I was with Kyle, some things happened….I never quite told you the whole story of our relationship." When Edward saw my hesitation to continue he urged me to speak once more.

"Go on Bella," he told me. "It's okay; you can tell me what happened." I felt a deep sob rise in my throat as I attempted to collect my thoughts.

"Kyle believed in total possession," I continued. "He thought that marriage would be the only thing that could permanently make me his. He told me that marriage would solve all of our problems. He told me that if I only agreed to be his wife the…._punishments _would finally stop."

"Punishments," Edward said growling. "What do you mean _punishments_ Bella?"

"You know what I mean Edward," I said with a shaky voice. I could see the torment begin to rise within him. I showed him exactly what I meant. The bruises on my body and the tears flowing freely down my face. All the times he was not able to be there.

"How could you let him do that to you Bella," Edward asked now pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why didn't you leave sooner?"

"Because I thought it was what I deserved," I explained. Edward looked at me with disbelief and anger laced in his eyes.

"You thought you _deserved_ it," he asked bewildered. "Bella how could you ever deserve someone treating you like that?"

"Let me explain," I begged him. I was afraid that at any minute he would leave me. He would become disgusted with my decisions and just leave. "Before Kyle, no one at school noticed me. I was invincible, and most of the time I preferred that, but when Kyle came along, things changed.

At first it was nothing physical. All he did was scream at me and tell me that I was useless. It wasn't until one Saturday night that he proved just how useless I actually was. That was the night that he…first tried." I felt the sobs begin wrack my entire body. Edward enclosed me into his arms once more and attempted to sooth me.

"Shh my Bella," he whispered. "You do not have to tell me the rest."

"No," I said breaking away once more. "I_ need_ to. I need you to understand why Edward. I need you to realize that this has nothing to do with you."

"If it's what you want," he replied reluctantly.

"I wouldn't give in," I said. "Kyle did everything possible to make me but I couldn't. The bruises at first were easy to cover up. They were mostly on my back or somewhere unnoticeable. Kyle designed it to be that way."

"Did anyone else know," Edward spoke with anger. He wanted to kill Kyle, but he was already too late. The Voultri had already taken care of that problem a month ago.

"Their was suspicion," I told him. "I think Natalie suspected it more than anyone. "She saw the truth behind all of my lies. One day I did confirm her suspicions. That was the day after Kyle's last attempt." I allowed Edward to look into my mind. I didn't believe I could say anymore. Instead I showed him Kyle's last brutal attack, the attack that nearly took my life. I still remembered it all too well.

"Kyle please don't do this," I pleaded. I had made the decision to finally break up with Kyle. I told him to meet me at the Circle K two miles from my house.

"You owe me this Bella," he screamed at me. "After all the shit you put me through you owe me this!"

"I owe you nothing," I said with as much strength as I could muster. "I can't do this anymore Kyle. I can't be your punching bag while you screw my best friend!"

"You're just jealous," he said grabbing me. "You know Megen is better than you and it just kills you!" He threw me down onto the ground, and drug me to the back lot of the store, away from the public eye. "Admit it! You've always been jealous of her!"

"What do I have to be jealous of," I retorted kicking him in the shin. He yelped in pain as he advanced toward me in pure rage. "She has you now," I yelled at him. "How could I ever be jealous of having the burden of dealing with a worthless piece of crap like you?"

"That is it," He yelled grabbing me by my hair. "You are going to die Isabella Swan. If you refuse to be mine then you will no longer live!" He threw me against the wall and began beating every available inch of my already battered body. As I attempted to slap him, he grabbed my wrist and bit me deeply. It left a scar on my there until the day I became a vampire.

"Hey," I heard someone scream. "Get off of her! Let her go!" It was Natalie's voice. She was the only one I had told about my plan. Kyle stepped away from me leaving me leverage. I took opportunity of the distraction and pulled out my maze. Once Kyle turned back around to face me I sprayed him directly in the eyes, blinding him temporarily. I threw him to the ground making my escape.

"Are you okay," Natalie asked now in tears. Josh was with her and was now calling the police.

"Josh no," I screamed. "Don't. Please don't call them. They'll know, my mom will know!"

"Bella," Natalie contradicted.

"Nat please," I pleaded with her. "Let's make an alternate plan, just please don't let my mom find out the truth. She'll hate me Nat. She will hate me!"

"Shh Bella shh," Natalie sooth cradling me in her arms. She directed me towards her car while she talked with Josh outside.

"They're on their way babe," Josh told Natalie.

"Josh we need to leave," Natalie said in a still shaky voice. "Let them find Kyle but we need to leave."

"Nat," Josh said in shock.

"Josh please," Natalie begged. "I'll take Bella to the police station in the morning. She will file a restraining order which should keep Kyle away. Right now though, I want to take her to the hospital."

"I don't know," Josh said with a nervous tone. "We can't just leave him here, can we?"

"I don't care if he _dies_," Natalie said spitefully. "All I care about is her right now."

"The next day I did file a restraining order," I told Edward now coming back to present times. "Kyle was found by the police but they could do nothing. They had no evidence; no battered girlfriend to interrogate. They decided the call must have been a prank."

"But you were so mangled," Edward said now sobbing. "How did Renée not find out the truth?"

"Because I'm me," I laughed. "Natalie and I created a story, an alternate version of that night. We said that I somehow fell out of Natalie's car when she was driving. Knowing me during my human times, it was plausible."

"Renée actually believed you though," Edward asked in disbelief.

"She wanted to believe it," I said. "No one wants to know the truth when it comes to abuse Edward. She was happy with her assumption and so was I. She never needed to know. She would only hate me for never telling her."

"Bella," Edward said not quite sure what to say. "Why didn't you tell _me_? I could have done something. I could have made him pay."

"More than he's paying now," I asked him. "Edward, he is eternally damned to hell. What is worse than that?"

"You should have told me," he said once more.

"I didn't want _you_ to hate me Edward," I explained. "I didn't want you to think that I was punishing you for his crime."

"Bella," Edward said again. He grabbed my hand in his and outlined the now nonexistent scar on my wrist. "I could _never_ hate you for that. I hate myself for not being there."

"You couldn't be there," I silenced him. I gently stroked his bronze hair with my free hand before tracing the patterns of his lips. "I just wanted you to know. It's hard for me to… truly belong to someone. I'm just afraid that in time you won't want me anymore and that will just leave me in the same position I was before, broken and useless."

"I could never think that," he said crashing his lips to mine. "I love you so much my dear sweet Bella. I have loved you for over one hundred years; I know we can last the rest of forever. The only reason we could ever part again is by your choice."

"That is what Renée always used to say to Charlie," I told him. "She always swore that nothing would ever change between them. Then a year after I was born things changed. I mean what if Charlie was right, what if that type of life doesn't last forever?" I looked away from him terrified of his reaction.

"Bella," he said grabbing my chin so he could meet my eyes once again. "It's true our love _will _change, but not in the way you think."

"What do you mean," I asked him.

"Our love is different from others," he explained. "You and I have had to undergo circumstances unlike any couple before. We pined and awaited each other's love since the day we first drew breath. If anything, our love with only grow to be better in time."

"Edward why do you want to marry me," I asked him. "Is it because you only want me to be yours, or is it because you want to spend forever with me, with only me?"

"Bella you are not only the love of my life, you're also my best friend," he told me. "You understand me better than anyone in this world; you _love _me unlike anyone in this world. It is true, I do want you to be mine, but not as a possession. I want you to be my partner in this journey we call life. You are the only person that has ever made this life worth living."

"But marriage," I questioned. "It seems so inappropriate. If you think about it, you have all those options available to you already."

"I want to do this the right way," he told me. "I want to be able to call you my wife." I thought about his words for a moment before speaking again. I would compromise with him.

"But the age," I said. "Does it have to be right now?"

"What do you mean," he asked. "Why would we need to postpone it?"

"I'm seventeen," I told him. "I am too young to even be considering that option right now. I am only a junior in high school."

"You will be a senior in four months," he said. "Many students marry after high school."

"Maybe back in the day," I agreed. "but this is a new era. Edward I want to wait to get married." Edward suddenly looked relieved yet upset at the same time. I could tell he didn't want to compromise, but marriage was all about compromise. "I have never been that type of girl. I never dreamed of a wedding right after high school. I never wanted a family before I graduated college."

"I am that guy though Bella," he laughed. "I have wanted to be married since I was old enough to walk. In fact I do believe I asked the maid to be my wife while I was only three."

"I guess I have competition then," I joked.

"My heart has only ever been yours," he said placing my hand over his once beating heart.

"I know," I said kissing his cheek. "My heart has only ever belonged to you as well."

"Then why wait," he asked again."Bella if we know our love is true then why hesitate."

"Because this is important to me," I said to him. "Edward you perfect, and I know that. You are everything I have ever wanted and more, but this is still what I want."

"How long do you want to wait exactly," he asked me. I thought about this for a moment before responding.

"Until I'm at least eighteen," I decided.

"Done," he said cutting me off.

"I'm not done," I said covering his mouth with my hand. He smiled underneath my touch. "I want to graduate. I also want to continue college after our marriage."

"Why," he asked surprised. "Bella we never have to worry about money."

"Perhaps you don't," I agreed. "As for me, I do have to worry."

"You will be my wife then Bella," he huffed. "What's mine is yours, end of discussion."

"Edward I still want a career," I told him. "I have always dreamed of becoming a journalist. I want to write a book. I want to accomplish every goal I've ever contemplated."

"Then do it," he said to me with a smile. "Bella, I want to help you to succeed in those goals. I want to make your every dream come true."

"So you support my decision," I asked him.

"Always," he said kissing me lightly on the lips. I smiled against his lips and continued to kiss him. Once we were both gasping for unneeded air, Edward pulled away from me leaving me dazed and confused. "So does that mean we have a deal?"

"What," I asked still disoriented.

"Bella will you marry me," he asked me. "Will you be my wife, once your turn eighteen, and graduate high school?" As I stared at his hopeful face, it hurt me to add the next part of my terms.

"There is one more thing I want," I said to him. "I don't want to be engaged _right_ now."

"Meaning," he asked confused.

"I don't want to become _engaged_ until I'm eighteen either," I said nearly chocking on the words. It didn't seem possible that I, Isabella Swan, was even considering the idea of marriage.

"Done," he said without a fight.

"What," I asked taken back by his words. "What are you talking about?"

"Bella, I promised your mother, remember," he whispered into my ear. "I would never dream about going against Renée."

"I'd be more afraid to go against Charlie," I gulped. "I know I am." Edward looked concerned when he saw the expression on my face. I knew Charlie would be angry with me for giving in. I was terrified at announcing my news when the time came. What if he never wanted to speak with me again?

"He won't be angry with you love," Edward said answering my thoughts. "He will only be upset with me for taking his daughter away."

"Away," I repeated. "We don't have to leave Forks do we?"

"Not right away," Edward said. "Don't you want to leave though? We could go anywhere in the world you know. All we need is appropriate shading." As I looked into his mind I saw his many fantasies. He dreamed of us living in France and Italy while I dreamed of living in Forks. Everything I knew and loved was now here. Sure it was away from Natalie and my mother but they visited often enough.

"What if I wanted to stay in Forks for a couple years," I asked Edward. "We could go to Seattle University and still stay close."

"Are you sure that's what you want," Edward asked me still confused at my choice. "We have many options open to us. No college is exempt to our credit limit."

"I can afford State college though," I said. "That way if we don't marry until I'm nineteen or twenty I can pay for myself."

"I want to pay for your college though," Edward said stubbornly.

"But I _don't _want you to pay for college," I retorted.

"We can make it part of the compromise then," he said with a crooked smile. "I'll agree to your terms if you'll agree to mine."

"Terms," I said between clenched teeth. "What terms are you thinking of Edward?"

"First of all _I_ pay for college," he said with a firm tone. Why did he have to be so difficult?

"Fine," I gave in. "You can pay for college. What else?"

"You my sweet will also need a car," he said with a gleam in his eye.

"A car," I said with disbelief. "Why would I need a car? I'm faster than a car."

"It's part of the deal," he said. I could feel the anger begin to rise within me now. How far was he going to go with this?  
"Fine, "I said once again with my teeth clenched tightly. "Will there be anything else Mr. Cullen?"

"Their is one more," he said rather sheepishly. "I don't know if we will be able to keep this compromise though." The smile on his face had me curious.

"We," I asked. "What do you mean we?"

"I want to wait," he blurted out.

"Wait," said. "Wait for what?"

"For our wedding night," he said. "I want to wait to become one with you….physically…. until I can become one with you in marriage." I cringed at the word marriage.

"Are you serious," I asked. "You want to…wait until marriage?"

"Yes," he said with confidence. "Now Miss Swan, do we have a deal or not?"

**Hmm good question. Sorry if this chapter sucked but I'm sick and extremely tired but I didn't want to disappoint you guys. You really are the best! Thanks for reading and for all of your support! Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay sorry about the wait but this cold is kicking my butt. Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed! You are amazing and you make me want to write so thank you! Sadly the next chapter will most likely be the last to this story. I do not plan on making a sequel but I do plan to continue writing. Thank you again for all of your support!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, end of story**

**BPOV**

"Deal or no deal Bella," Edward asked with a cocky smile. His ego drove me insane sometimes. Why did he just expect me to agree to _his_ terms? It wasn't like this was my idea or anything. It was true that I loved Edward. It was even true that I _wanted_ to spend the rest of my existence with him. The only problem was, I was afraid. The question was, why was I afraid?

"Bella," Edward grasping my attention again. "You can say no. If it is what you truly want then you can say no."

"No," I said quickly.

"No," he repeated with a sad expression.

"NO, I mean, no," I said struggling to find the words. "I mean…."

"You mean what," he asked taking my hand in his. The rest of the world faded away as I stared into his brilliant golden eyes. I knew what he wanted and I knew what I wanted. Could this actually work though? Could it really be this easy? Could I just say yes and give myself completely?

"I want to marry you," I told him simply. A broad smile appeared on his face as he leaned into his me. "Stop," I said blocking his mouth with my palm._ Why doesn't she want me to kiss her? Did I do something wrong, _he pondered.

"You did nothing wrong," I clarified. "I just need to think for a moment."

"Think about what," he questioned me. "I thought you wanted to marry me."

"You didn't let me finish," I explained. "Edward, I want to talk first."

"Talk," he repeated in disbelief. "I thought we just did that Bella."

"We did," I agreed. "But I need to be certain. Are you sure that you want to marry me? I mean you can obviously do so much better. I hate to say this but, even Jessica Stanley would be more appropriate than me. Edward I just…" His lips cut me off before I could even utter another syllable.

"You silly, beautiful, creature," he laughed. "I could never love another, especially if the other choice is that dimwitted shallow human."

"I was a human two months ago," I pointed out.

"True," he agreed. "But you were never just a human to me. You have always been so much more than that. When I look at you I see everything I could ever want or need. When I look at anyone else I find them nothing but insignificant."

"So this is forever," I said more to myself then to Edward. "You and I are for…"

"Forever," he finished for me. "It will be you and I till the end of time." As I stared at his sweet face once more the answer became apparent. My fears were irrelevant. I knew Edward's feelings to be true. He loved me and I loved him. There was nothing to fear.

"Yes," I told him. "Edward Cullen, I will marry you. The moment I turn eighteen I will officially become the future Mrs. Cullen."

"Then we have a deal Miss Swan," Edward asked gazing at me mischievously. "You will agree to all of my terms as well?"

"Yes Mr. Cullen," I laughed shaking his hand. "We have a deal." He laughed once before pulling me into his arms and pressing me tightly against his body. He kissed me passionately and only broke away to whisper, I love you.

"I love you," I said to him.

**Six months later**

"It's your birthday," Alice screamed breaking through my locked door. "You're eighteen! That means you and Edward are en…."

"Shh," I hushed her. "Charlie is right downstairs Alice!"

"So," she practically sang. "He's going to find out soon enough anyway." It had officially been six months since Edward and I had made our agreement. He had told me that he was responsible for telling Charlie, I made no objections.

"Still," I said. "He doesn't need to know at this moment."

"Relax Bells," Alice said collapsing on my bed. "Charlie left for work like twenty minutes ago. Hence my little break in."

"Smooth Al," I laughed. As the months passed Alice and I only became closer. Emmett and Rosalie had _graduated_ and left for Europe three months ago leaving only Alice, Jasper, and of course Edward at home.

"So does it feel weird," Alice asked me.

"What turning eighteen," I asked confused.

"No," she said. "Not going to school."

"Not really," I laughed. "It's kind of wonderful actually." It had been almost unbearably difficult to keep my physical relationship with Edward at bay. Therefore, we both turned all of our focus on furthering our education during the nighttime hours. Staying up all night and studying did have its advantages, including be able to graduate early. We had all of our high school classes plus a few college classes under our belt by graduation. We ended up graduating the same time that Rosalie and Emmett did while Alice and Jasper decided finish high school normally.

"So," Alice said nonchalantly. "Thought about your dress yet? Have you decided what kind of band your having? Did you book a church yet? Did you think about what kind of flowers you want?"

"Alice," I grumbled. "Will you please just stop?"

"What," she asked. "_Someone _does have to think about these things you know."

"Alice please," I pleaded with her. "We have plenty of time." Alice rolled her eyes at me causing me to laugh. "You never know maybe we'll just end up getting married in Vegas or something."

"NO," Alice shouted pouncing on me.

"Alice," I said in shock. "Get off of me!"

"No," she said stubbornly. "Not until you promise me that you won't go to Vegas to get married!"

"It's _our _wedding," I reminded her. "Edward and I decide what we're going to do, remember?"

"You don't even care," she cried. "You don't even care that this is the most important day of your life! You don't even care what your wedding looks like! You would be happy going to one of those drive threw chapels in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt."

"Your right," I giggled. "That sounds like my ideal wedding! What do you think of that?"

"You're killing me Bella," she screamed. "Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you? I thought you loved me!"

"Alice," I heard Rosalie's voice call from downstairs. What was she doing here? I thought she was in Italy with Emmett right now.

"Rosalie," I said in a questioning tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Bella, Alice," I heard Rosalie gasp in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Alice is holding me hostage," I explained. "I'm not making her happy with my wedding plans."

"You've started planning," Rosalie asked me. "Wow Bella. I never thought you would start planning right away."

"I'm not," I laughed. "But apparently Alice has been planning since we announced our plans for our engagement."

"I announced them actually," Alice smiled. "I just can't believe you didn't tell me first!"

"You found out even before I did," I laughed.

"Alice it is _her_ wedding," Rosalie defended me. It still seemed strange to have Rosalie on my side. It hadn't been that long ago that she absolutely hated me. "No need to take a trip to vicarious land."

"I'm not being vicarious," Alice pouted.

"Oh really," I said. "Then why are you sitting on top of me right now?"

"Because you're being nonsensical," she said folding her arms over her chest. Rosalie took charge and picked our pixie like sister off of me.

"Thanks Rose," I told her.

"No problem," she said flipping her hair. Suddenly Alice was latching onto my leg.

"Bella please," she begged. "Please don't do this to me! Please don't run off to Vegas! It would hurt Edward too, I know it would. He may not admit it but I know it would. I mean…"

"Alice," I cut her off. "I think your overlooking one minor detail."

"Really," she asked surprised. "What?"  
"Edward and I have made nothing official yet," I told her. "We only agreed to become engaged."

"Right," Alice smiled mischievously. "You're very correct Bella." Alice took Rosalie's hand and began backing out of my room. She was acting so strange, even for her.

"Alice," I said in a strict tone. "What do you know that I don't know?" She was blocking her thoughts leaving me even more curious as to what she knew. What was Edward planning?

"We've got to go," Alice said suddenly. "Edward will be here any minute anyway." Alice pulled Rosalie through my door and disappeared in a flash. I shook off her strange behavior and reached for my phone that was now ringing. It was Natalie.

"Happy Birthday," she screamed in to the phone. She herself had just turned eighteen two days before me. She was thrilled that Josh and she could now marry legally without her mother's consent.

"Thanks Nat," I said. "But really it's not that big of a deal."

"Are you kidding," she said. "It's a huge deal Bell! You and Edward can get married now! Aren't you the least bit excited?" The truth was I was more nervous than anything. Six months ago I had time, now there was no turning back. I was going to be married.

"I guess," I said. "I'm just nervous that's all."

"You shouldn't be," she said cheerfully. "Josh and I have been engaged for half a year and I can't wait to marry him! Waiting until we were eighteen just seemed like such a stretch."

"You still have to graduate too," I told her. "You promised me you would."

"I know, I know," she laughed. "Don't be such a mother Bells."

"Speaking of mothers," I said. "Have you told Lacy yet?" Natalie had made a point not to tell her mother of her engagement until she was old enough to marry without parental consent.

"Not exactly," She said sheepishly.

"Natalie," I scolded her. "You said you were going to do that two day ago!"

"I realized this Bella," she sighed. "You have no idea how hard it's going to be though."

"You're kidding right," I laughed. "Not only do I have to tell Charlie but I also have to tell Renée! Can you image what the conversation is going to be like?"

"She already knows Bella," Natalie huffed. "Renée knew even before you did, so don't even try to use that excuse." I gulped deeply. I was totally busted.

"How did you know that," I asked her. "I didn't tell you my mom knew."

"No but Renée did," Natalie laughed. "She also told everyone accept Charlie."

"I know," I said slapping my forehead. "He's had his suspicions but nothing has been confirmed until now. He's going to flip out Nat. You know how he is."

"Yes I do," she said. "He's almost as bad as my mom."

"Oh come on," I said. "Lacy is going to be great about this. She loves you more than anything."

"I don't think so," Natalie replied nervously. "Lately she's been all possessive."

"Possessive," I repeated in a questioning tone. "What do you mean possessive?"

"Well," she began. "Ever since Renée told her about your engagement she's been flipping out. I think she knows. She's been trying to keep me away from Josh."

"I think this is all in your head," I told her."You're overacting for nothing."

"Maybe," she said. "I just don't want to tell her."

"You have to tell her Natalie," I told her. "Sooner or later she has to know."

"Like you should be talking," Natalie retorted. "I'll tell her when you tell him."

"Bella, love" I heard Edward's voice call behind me.

"Hey you," I whispered turning to face him. He kissed me deeply before I heard a scream coming from my phone.

"BELLA," Natalie bellowed. "Where are you? ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ANSWER ME!"

"Sorry Nat," I apologized. "I got um…distracted."

"Edward's there isn't he," she asked smugly.

"Hello Natalie," Edward spoke into the phone. "How are you today?"

"Hello Edward," Natalie greeted him.

"I think I have to go," I told Natalie. "Can I call you later?"

"Oh sure," she sighed. "Abandon your best friend in her time of need just so you can have sex with your gorgeous, muscular..."

"Bye Nat," I said hanging up on her. When I looked back at Edward he was laughing. "Sorry about that. She still hasn't told her mom about Josh yet."

"Ah," he smiled leaning in closer to me. "I'm sorry I interrupted." He began trailing kisses up and down my neck causing me to go weak in the knees.

"Don't be," I said trying to concentrate on my breathing. Why did he have to be so irresistible?

"Happy Birthday," he breathed against my skin.

"Hmm," I asked quite comprehending what he was saying. It was hard to concentrate on anything when he was with me like this.

"Bella," he chuckled. "You do remember that it is your birthday don't you?"

"What," I asked pulling away from him.

"It's your birthday," he repeated again. "You are officially eighteen years old today."

"Oh yeah," I smiled. "Although I wish you wouldn't remind me."

"Why ever not," he asked looking upset.

"I hate the attention," I said putting his fears at ease.

"I see," he sighed in relief before kissing me again. My mind filled with fog as he continued to pull me closer. "Bella," he said after awhile.

"Hmm," I asked distracted again. "Could you do me a favor?"

"What," I asked surprised.

"A favor," he repeated. "Could you do me a small favor?"

"Err sure," I said. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you might have a sheet of paper to spare," he said nonchalantly.

"Paper," I repeated the word in shock. "You mean we stopped…. You want paper?"

"If that's alright," he said. "If it's too much trouble though…"

"No," I cut him off. "Its fine it's just….Paper." I broke my body away from him reluctantly and moved toward my desk which I rarely used anymore. I opened the top drawer to find a note telling me to open the secret compartment. I starred at Edward looking for an explanation. _Open it,_ he thought in his mind. I did as he told me and opened the compartment. There sitting along with all of our old letters was a new letter waiting just for me. I pulled the letter out, holding it gingerly between my fingers.

"What is this," I asked Edward who just continued to stare at me warily.

"Find out," he told me. I turned the envelope over in my hands and broke the seal on the back. I pulled the letter out and began reading.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_It has been centuries since I was able to write to you. I never believed that I would find you at last. You have always been my heart and my soul, and even before our bodies were able to touch I believe our souls were intertwined. You are my everything and so much more. Though the fates were against us we conquered. _

_Isabella I never knew I could love someone so much. I never comprehended what true happiness meant until I felt you safe and secure in my arms. You are my hope within the chaos. You are my perseverance inside the struggle. You are my light within the darkness. Though you have already agreed I must ask you again. Please turn your chair to face me; I am right next to you._

As I turned my chair around he was there. He was on one knee with a single black box resting in his palm

"Bella," he said taking my hand. I was sobbing at this point and my hands were shaking. "My love, you have always been the only person I have ever loved. I was born to love you. There has never been a single doubt in my mind that I am meant to be with you forever. Through these hard times you have been my only light, my shining star. You made me the man I am today. You gave me the ability to love. Without you I would be nothing, a miserable boy doomed to wander this world alone forever. Instead I have you. Together you and I will face any problem that comes our way together. What I am asking you now, is for the ability to do that."

I continued to cry as he took my hand in his. He slowly took the ring out of the box and placed it on the third finger of my left hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, love of my life," he began again. "Say you will marry me." My right hand had been clamped over my mouth in shock. I removed it to speak.

"Yes," I said simply. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I would _love_ to marry you." A smile broke over his glorious face as he slid the ring completely onto my finger. It was romantic and beautiful, just like Edward. It held a single blue sapphire in a sea of diamonds that covered the simple band.

"I love you," Edward told me as he kissed me.

"I love you more," I responded.

"Impossible," he laughed locking his lips with mine again. My hands tangled in his hair as he lifted me off the ground and into his arms. Sobs continued to wrack my body with pleasure. Though I had been dreading the thought of being engaged for months, I felt nothing but joy at the moment. Edward broke the kiss too soon leaving me disappointed.

"I'm sorry love," he apologized. "The family is waiting for us downstairs though."

"Actually were right outside the door," I heard Alice say giddily.

"Alice," Edward grumbled in disappointment. "Is nothing private anymore?"

"You'll get over it," Alice said breaking through the door with the rest of our family behind her. Alice grabbed me into her arms and grasped me tightly. "Oh Bella, I'm so happy! Were sisters now!"

"I'm so sorry Bella dear," Esme apologized hugging me. "We should have waited at the house."

"And missed all of this," Alice whined. "Are you kidding?"

"Welcome to the family," Jasper said with a smile.

"Thanks Jazzy," I said giving him a hug.

"Bella," Carlisle said to me. "I couldn't love you more if you were my own biological daughter. Welcome to the family."

"Thanks Carlisle," I told him.

"Congratulations sis," Emmett said throwing me into his arms.

"Thanks Emmett," I said finding it hard to speak. He was squeezing me so tightly.

"Congrats Bella," Rosalie told me. "I'm glad I was here for this."

"So am I," I told her. We both smiled at each other until we all heard Alice gasp.

"Uh oh," Alice said.

"What is it Alice," Edward and I both asked. Edward instinctively grabbed my waster to pull me closer to him in protection.

"Change of plans," she sighed. "Three, two, one."

"Bella," Charlie called. "I'm home."

"Well," Edward smiled. "Time to tell Charlie." I gulped deeply while Edward continued to smile widely. This was going to be a nightmare.

**Let's say it together awwwww! I LOVED doing the engagement scene. If you guys are good and review I promise to add an extra chapter. Thanks for reading! Also if you would like to see the ring the link is below. It is also on my profile page. Enjoy!**

.com/sapphire_engagement_


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello all! Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I decided since you have all been so faithful I will add an extra chapter. This chapter with be filled with engagement fun and the next chapter will be the wedding! Yay! Thanks again everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, I don't own Twilight**

**BPOV**

"We have to tell him eventually Bella," Edward said tugging at my hand.

"Alice," I said in a questioning tone. "What's the verdict?"  
"Er," she hesitated

"Alice," I repeated. "Will you please just tell me?" She still wouldn't meet my gaze. I attempted to read her mind but yet again she was blocking me. "Edward please don't make me do this."

"You _have_ to do this love," he reminded me. "He has to know eventually. Don't you want him to be a part of this wedding? Don't you want him to walk you down the aisle?" I began to panic even more as I thought about the actual ceremony. Everyone was going to be watching my every move. It was going to be so humiliating.

"We could just do it later," I said easing toward my window to open it. Just as I was about to reach my glorious escape Edward pulled me back.

"Bella don't be absurd," he said in a serious tone. "Alice is just…"

"Alice is just what Edward," I questioned him. "Aware that my father is going to go ballistic on me?" I wanted so much to just skip this part of the engagement process. I loved Edward, but I didn't understand why our union of marriage had to be so public.

"Alice," Edward said to his sister. "Don't you dare!"But of course it was too late. Just as I turned around Alice was leaping out of the window with Jasper. She wasn't going to tell me anything.

"Bella dear," Esme said softly. "We could stay if you like. Perhaps we could assist you in the discussion. If we are present maybe Charlie will see what a wonderful thing this is." I smiled vaguely at Esme, if only she knew. Nothing could help me now. Charlie was going to lose it no matter who was present at the time.

"Thank you Esme, but I have to do this on my own," I told her. Edward cleared his throat in protest. "Edward, what if you being there only makes things worse?"

"You want me to leave," he asked surprised at my decision. "Bella he has to get used to the idea of you and I being _together_." _I'm not letting you do this alone, _he thought stubbornly.

"Fine," I said with tight lips. "Just please be careful."

"Careful," he laughed. "Bella, do you forget what I am, what you are as well? We are nothing less of indestructible."

"This is so boring," Emmett protested across the room. He was now messing with my cell phone doing only God knows what to it. "Just get this over with already." Rosalie was beside him using my hair brush to comb her lavished locks.

"He's right Bella," she agreed. "Just do it already." Edward pulled me toward the door once more.

"Ready love," he asked me. Suddenly the ring on my left hand felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds. I took a deep unnecessary breath to calm myself. Then I squeezed Edward's hand and began to walk into the hallway. When we arrived downstairs Charlie was already waiting.

"Hello Chief Swan," Edward greeted my father cordially. Charlie extended his hand and shook Edward's. Over the last few months my father had made every attempt to treat Edward with decency and respect. He feared if he didn't he would lose me all that sooner. _Why was he upstairs with her, _my dad thought trying to maintain his composure.

"Edward came upstairs to find me," I explained. "I was listening to music pretty loudly so I couldn't hear him at the door." _How is she always able to answer my thoughts lately, _Charlie questioned. _Ever since she was sick she's become so strange. _

"Wait," Charlie said with sudden realization. He startled me with his tone. I leaned closer into Edward for support.

"It's alright love," Edward whispered low enough for only me to hear.

"How did he get into our house Bella," Charlie asked with his eye brow cocked. It was time to use my mind control. I needed to distract Charlie. _Do you really _want _to know what they were doing,_ I asked in his tone of voice. _Just let this go and move on Charlie. _

"Chief Swan," Edward addressed my father once more. I continued to hide my other hand behind Edward's back. "We need to speak with you if that would be possible."

"About," Charlie grunted. _What is with this kid? Why does he have to be such a kiss ass all the time? I don't understand what Bella see's in him._ It was at times like these that I had to hold my temper. If I yelled at Charlie for his thoughts he would become far too suspicious for me to deal with.

"Daddy," I said. "Um….Edward and I…..Well were… er."

"What Bells," Charlie asked. "Just spit it out already. You're acting as if you've committed a murder or something."_ Oh no,_ Charlie thought in panic. _What if she is confessing to murder? I wouldn't put it past Mr. Psycho over there. _

_"_No she has not committed a crime Charlie," Edward answered in my defense. "We just wish to discuss something with you. I must ask that you keep an open mind about this."

"Open mind huh," Charlie barked. "What did you do Cullen?"

"Dad stop," I told him. "Edward has done nothing wrong. Will you just please listen, and perhaps if you would be so kind, not…yell?" _She looks so panicked,_ Charlie thought._ What if she's…oh God please no. Please don't let my baby be knocked up by that loser!_

"Charlie," Edward said gaining my father's attention. _That _is _what she's going to tell me, _Charlie thought as his face turned an unhealthy shade of purple. _She's going to tell me she's pregnant. That bastard! He is going to die! I don't care if he is the baby's father. He is going to die! Where is my gun?_ As he reached for his pocket I threw myself in front of Edward.

"Charlie no," I screamed. "Don't shoot him! He's my fiancé. I'm not pregnant okay, I'm engaged!" That was when Charlie's eyes met my left hand. Edward stood frozen behind me. He had not been expecting my reaction and neither had I.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said laughing. "What did you say Bella?" _She couldn't have actually said that, _Charlie thought. _"Bella despises the thought of marriage. She never would have said yes to him. _

"It's true Charlie," Edward said stepping out from behind me. "I asked Bella to be my wife. I love her and I want to marry her. I am sorry if I did not ask your permission first, but I was afraid of your objections. We are going to be married Charlie." My father's face went from purple to a pasty white in a matter of seconds.

"Bella," he said in a questioning tone. "Is this really true?" _It can't be true. It just can't._ I took another deep breath before meeting his gaze and nodding my head.

"Yes dad," I told him. "It is true. I am going to marry Edward." His thoughts went completely blank. He couldn't even look at me. "Dad," I said moving towards him.

"Stay where you are," he commanded me. He walked toward the kitchen before turning around to face me. "Why Bella? Why would you deliberately do this to yourself? You know what happens when you marry too young. Did you learn nothing from your mother and me?" Now I was the one who couldn't look at him. Why would he ever make that comparison when he knew that Edward and I were so different?

"I'm not you Dad," I said. "I will not make the same mistakes. I love Edward. It's not because I'm naïve or because I'm blinded by a fantasy. Edward is who I am meant to be with. I need you to accept that."

"I can't accept that," He said slamming his hand on our kitchen table. "You are too young Bella! I will not allow this!"

"You have no choice," I yelled. "I am eighteen years old Charlie! I _am_ a legal adult!"

"You are also living under my roof young lady," he yelled in return. "As long as you live here you cannot marry _him_! I knew I should have kept you two apart! I knew I shouldn't have allowed you to graduate early!" My rage was increasing with every passing moment. I felt the pain hit me as I made my decision. It was the only way.

"Then I'll leave dad," I told him. "I will pack my things and leave tonight."

"No you won't," he said running across the room to block my path. "I forbid you to leave this house young lady. You are grounded and that is final!"

"You can't ground me anymore Charlie," I reminded him. "I leave as I please, and that is what I am going to do."

"Where will you go," he asked me now standing directly in front of me. "Have you forgotten that this is your home? You can't leave Bella." I closed my eyes and stepped away from him.

"Home is where Edward is," I responded. I grabbed Edward's hand and led him towards the stairs. "Just let me go Charlie." I ran up the stairs with Edward right behind me. Once I arrived in my room I let my emotions run free. The rest of my family had disappeared during _my_ conversation with Charlie. We were alone. Edward grabbed me and held me tightly against his chest while I cried.

"Bella," Edward said lifting my chin. "Are you sure you want to do this? You are always welcome at my home, but is this truly what you want?"

"You are what I want," I responded. "no matter what I have to give up. If Charlie can't understand that then why should we waste any more time apart? I never want to leave your side again. This is where I want to be Edward."

"And your sure," he asked still reluctant of my response.

"Yes," I answered him. "I've never been more certain about anything." With that it was over. Edward and I began packing. Within fifteen minutes we were completely finished. We loaded all of my bags in the Volvo avoiding Charlie's presence while doing so. As I paused by the doorway Charlie came towards me.

"Please don't do this," he begged with tears in his eyes. "He will ruin your life Bella."

"Did mom ruin your life dad," I asked him. "Do you regret being with her? If you could still be with her would you?"

"It's not the same," he shook his head.

"Your right," I agreed. "Edward and I _are_ different. Our love is forever. And to answer your question from before, I have learned from your mistakes. I've also lived them for the past eighteen years." Charlie said nothing as I made my way out to the Volvo. Edward started the car and hit the gas. The house was out of my vision within seconds.

"How could I do that," I asked Edward. "How could I just leave him alone? I'm so selfish."

"You're not selfish Bella," Edward said lightly placing his hand on my knee. "You said it yourself; you did what you had to do. You had no choice, he gave you no choice."

"I hurt him," I said with a shaky voice. "That was the _last_ thing I wanted to do." We pulled up to the house a few minutes later. Edward flew around the corner and opened my door for me. He then grabbed all of my luggage and opened the door to the Cullen mansion. Esme and Carlisle were already waiting for us when we got inside.

"Bella," Esme said taking me into her arms. She stroked my hair lovingly. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I know this isn't what you wanted, but Edward is right, this is your home too."

"Thank you Esme," I said to her hugging her in return. "I appreciate that. I appreciate all you have done for me."

"You are always welcome Bella," Carlisle said patting my back gently. "You know that." I smiled weakly before pulling away from Esme.

"I'm going upstairs to unpack," I informed them. "I'll be down later, I promise."

"Take your time," Esme encouraged. "There is no rush." She stroked my hair once more as I turned around to go up the stairs. Edward followed carrying my luggage.

"Do you need any help," Edward asked me once we made it up to my room.

"No," I told him. "I'm fine. " Though it may have been a lie I didn't want him to worry about me. He didn't need to worry. I _would_ be fine in time.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said grabbing my waist and hugging me tightly. "I never thought this would happen. I should have asked his permission first. You are his only daughter after all."

"It's not your fault," I told him placing my hands over his. "There was no stopping this. It was inevitable I knew it. I should have known better than to tell him so early."

"At least he knows," Edward said kissing my shoulder lightly. "You never know, he could change his mind. He may want to be at the wedding." I huffed in response.

"I don't think so," I said with dark tone. "He's just like me remember; once he's made up his mind there's no changing it. He would never come to the wedding."

"Never say never Bella," Edward advised. "Charlie will come around in time. You will see." Edward then shut my door and left me alone to unpack. In the midst of unpacking my phone began to ring.

"Hello," I answered it.

"Hey Bell," Natalie's voice sounded.

"Hey," I said in return.

"So Renée just called me," she said with a sympathetic tone. "I know what happened."

"I'm so stupid Nat," I sobbed. "I never should have told him. Now Charlie is there all alone. He hates me. What did I do?"

"First of all," she said. "You are _not _stupid. Second of all, Charlie will come around eventually." A small laugh escaped my lips.

"Now you sound just like Edward," I told her.

"We'll we must both be geniuses then," she laughed in return.

"Did you tell Lacy yet," I asked her. There was a long pause before she responded. "Natalie?"

"I told her," she said after awhile.

"And," I urged her. "What did she say?"

"Shockingly," she began. "She's okay with it. She said she's been expecting this for months."

"Really," I said in shock. I felt a lump rise in my throat. "That's great Nat. I'm really happy for you!" I attempted to sound enthusiastic but my efforts were useless. Natalie knew me too well.

"I shouldn't have told you," she sighed.

"That's nonsense," I said. "I _wanted_ you to tell me." I heard voices behind her in the background. They seemed familiar, too familiar.

"Cullen Express," I heard Emmett's voice boom.

"Natalie," I said in shock. "Is that Emmett in the background? Why is he with you? What is going on?" Last time I had checked my soon to be brother-in-law had just left my house. There was no way he could have gotten to Arizona that quickly.

"Er," she hesitated. "That's not Emmett." I ventured out into the hallway and peered into Rosalie and Emmett's room. It was completely empty.

"Oh really," I said with suspicion laced in my tone. "Then who is it Nat?"

"No one," she answered quickly, too quickly if you ask me.

"Mhm," answered simply. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bella, wait," Natalie begged but I had already closed my phone.

"Edward," I called down the stairs.

"Bella," Edward answered coming out from his bedroom. "What's wrong?"

"Why is Emmett with Natalie," I asked him in a strict tone. I was in no mood to play games and only wanted a straight answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied skillfully.

"I'm sure you don't," I replied sarcastically.

"So," he said trying to change the subject. "How are you feeling?" Suddenly thoughts of Charlie raced back into my mind. I still felt more guilty than I had ever thought possible.

"Okay," I lied.

"Well perhaps I could make you feel even better," he smiled. Before I knew it he had hitched both of my legs around his waist and was carrying me to my bedroom. As soon as the door was shut his lips were on mine. I attempted to pull away but found I couldn't. I needed this.

"I love you," he said between kisses. I smiled at this. That was all that mattered. That was what made this all worth it. Though it might have been selfish, I needed Edward in order to be complete.

"I know, "I said. I felt his body chuckle against my skin. Then his lips were at my neck, my collar bone, and finally my lips. This was unusual for us, we never allowed ourselves to become this carried away. I was thankful for the change. I was tired of being cautious. He held me securely in his arms as he continued to kiss me. This was perfect, this was my heaven.

"Well, well, well," I heard her voice laugh at the door. "I knew he was going to distract you but this is…"

"Natalie," I screeched in shock. I had forgotten all about her.

"Hey Bells," she said cheerfully. Edward picked me off the bed and placed me on the ground. I just stood dumbfounded with my mouth open. Natalie ran across the room and hugged me tightly.

"Natalie," I repeated finally lifting my arms to hug her in return. "What are you doing here?"

"Alice called me," she said with a smile plastered on her face. "She said she had a _feeling _you might need me." I looked over at my doorway and sure enough there stood Alice. _Thank you_, I told her in my mind. Alice smiled in return.

"It's wonderful to see you Natalie," Edward said placing his hand on the small of my back.

"You too hunky dunky," she said ogling Edward. _Man his ass is amazing, _she thought.

"Natalie," I said between clenched teeth. "Would you please take your eyes of my boyfriends butt?!"

"Fiancé," Edward corrected me with a cocky smile on his face. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Right," I said. "Would you please take your eyes of my _fiancé's_ butt?"

"Woops," Natalie smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Bells." I had to laugh at my crazy friend. It had been so long since I had seen her.

"I missed you," I said pulling her in for another hug.

"I missed you too Bells," she said squeezing me tightly. "It's been way too long."

"I know," I said. Just then I heard screaming coming from downstairs. Natalie and I took one look at each other before rushing down the stairs. The scream had come from Miranda, Natalie's half sister. Emmett had her slung over his shoulder like a piece of luggage. Rosalie did not look pleased at this.

"Emmett what are you doing," I said trying to sprint human pace over to his side. "Put her down!"

"Bella," Miranda's voice questioned me. "Is that really you?" I had forgotten that I sounded different. Not to mention it had been years since I had seen Miranda last. After Natalie's father remarried he had another daughter. She lived two towns away from me in Arizona and I rarely had the chance to see her.

"Emmett put her down," I ordered him again. He did as I asked this time and placed her on the floor right in front of me. _Wow she looks different, _Miranda thought. _Natalie was right. _

"She wanted to surprise you," I heard Natalie say. "She wanted to be here for the wedding too."_ Woops,_ Natalie thought hitting her forehead.

"Wedding," I said. "But the wedding isn't going to be for….Well we haven't even set a date yet."

"Actually," I heard Alice say behind me. She had a mischievous look on her face, which was _never _a good thing.

"Alice," I said cautiously. "What did you do?"

"Bella," Edward said turning me around to face him. "What would you think if…we got married a little sooner than we planned?"

"Define sooner," I said to him.

"Two days," Alice squealed no longer able to hold her excitement. Two days? How could that even be possible? Edward and I had only been engaged for two hours!

"Two _days,_" I repeated.

"YES," Alice said jumping up and down. "It's all been arranged, the flowers, the dress, the wedding party, all of it! I've been planning it for months!"

"_And _the bachelorette party," Natalie winked. "What do you say Bells, ready to pull an all nighter?"

**Two days! So what did you guys think of the ring? Also if you guys have any song suggestions for the wedding or for my playlist let me know lol. I need some new songs and I just can't think of any. Review, review, review! Also the link for the ring is down below again. I think it must have gotten cut off last time. Sorry about that. **

.com/sapphire_engagement_


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay guys this is it. This is the final chapter of this story. I am so sad that this has to end but I will have a new story up some time next week probably, so please check it out and let me know what you think. Throughout these two stories I have had many loyal reviewers, and I would just like to say thank you to all of you. You really are the best and I really appreciate all your encouragement and helpful tips. Thank you to all of you who did review! So enough of this, let's get to the final chapter shall we?**

**Disclaimer: You should know this by now**

**BPOV**

"Bachelorette party," I repeated with a fearful tone. I was still trying to get over the fact that I would be married two days from now! How could any of this be possible?

"Oh come on Bell you know you want to," Natalie nudged me. "This will be fun. I promise. Besides Alice and I have been planning this night for forever."

"Forever," I repeated with a questioning tone. "What do you mean forever Natalie? Edward and I only became engaged two hours ago!"

"Well," Alice smiled sheepishly. She became extremely fidgety and began jumping around the entire room in anticipation. "I haven't exactly been planning this for only two hours Bella."

"What are you talking about," I asked her. "How long have you been planning this exactly?"

"Well," she hesitated once more. "Six months?"  
"Six months," I said now enraged. "What do you mean six months? You didn't even know that I would…How could you Alice? Natalie why would you help her? What is wrong with you two?"

"Bella calm down," Edward urged me. Suddenly I felt completely serene. It was then when I stared over at Jasper that I knew why. "Thanks Jazz," Edward told his brother.

"Bella were sorry," Natalie said now feeling remorseful. "I thought you would be happy about this. I mean you never wanted to plan a wedding and now you don't have to. Everything from the dress to the cake is done."

"That's not the point," I said realizing the real reason I was upset. "Everyone isn't….they're not here Nat. Dad wants nothing to do with me and Jacob…"

"Jacob," Natalie said bitterly. "Who in the hell is Jacob?"  
"He's," I began. "He's just a…friend. He's someone that was there for me when I first came to Forks. We were friends until…something happened."

"What happened exactly," Natalie asked with her eye brow cocked. _Did you sleep with him Bella,_ she asked me in her mind.

"Of course not," I found myself shouting. "Natalie why would you even….?"

"She didn't say anything," Miranda in a low confused tone. "I didn't hear her say anything Bella, so why are you answering her?"

"I said it in a whisper," Natalie said jumping in at my defense. "I didn't want _present_ company to hear what I had to say."

"Too late," I said in a whisper that only she could hear. "I'm not the only one who can...do that Nat. Edward could hear you too."

"Oh," she said in shock. "Edward I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it Natalie," Edward said shrugging off her thoughts. "You couldn't have known." _How does she know that you can hear her, _Edward asked me in his mind. _She guessed, _I willed him to hear. _She's known ever since she was in the hospital. _ Edward winced at the thought of that dark time. It was something we both tried never to speak of.

"Come on Bells," Alice said. "You _need_ to come with us. I think you will be fairly surprised at how fun this is going to be."

"I don't know Alice," I said grabbing Edward's hand. "I don't think I feel like going out tonight."

"Please," Alice begged. "Please Bella. I've worked so hard to plan this, so many details, so much preparation."

"Bella," Edward said pulling me aside. "You should do this. You only have a short time left of being a single girl. Once Saturday comes you and I will be joined forever." I loved the way he made marriage sound. It didn't seem so scary when I thought about the aftermath and not just the wedding.

"I already feel like were joined forever," I told him. "I haven't been a single girl for quite some time." He laughed filling the room with his brilliant voice. It was the most beautiful sound that I had ever heard.

"So is she going," Alice said hopping to my side.

"Go love," Edward urged.

"What about you," I asked him. "What are you going to do tonight? I don't want you spending it alone."

"Are you kidding," Emmett asked lifting his little brother off the ground. "Jazzy and I are going to take Edward out tonight. Right Jazz man?"

"That's right," Jasper agreed taking his place right beside Alice. Could Edward and I ever have a private conversation without the entire family present? "Eddy boy will be in good hands," Jasper finished.

"Don't call me that," Edward growled. "You know I despise that nickname."

"So what's the verdict Bella," Natalie asked now also joining the conversation. "Are you going to party with us, or are we just going to have to party for you?"

"I'll go," I sighed in defeat.

"Yay," Alice screamed before taking my hand and dragging me toward the door.

"Alice," called after her. "Wait just a minute."  
"What Edward," Alice huffed walking back towards him.

"Can I have just a moment _alone_ with my fiancé," he asked removing my hand from hers and replacing it with his one. "I'll give her right back I promise."

"Fine," she grumbled pushing everyone else into the living room to give us some privacy.

"So that's how it works," I laughed kissing his lips lightly. "All you have to do is command her to leave?"

"I heard that," Alice said from the living room.

"She owes me," he smiled against my lips. "Because of her I have to survive one night without you. I honestly don't know how I am going to do this."

"You'll be fine," I laughed once more. "I am the one who most likely won't survive. Alice is brutal."

"I can still hear you," Alice chimed again. "Stop talking about me!"

"Sorry Alice," Edward and I replied in unison.

"So, will I see you tomorrow," I asked him. He lifted my chin and connected his lips with mine causing me to go weak in the knees.

"It's guaranteed," he whispered against my lips. "Alice promised me that I would be able to spend some alone time with you before the wedding." I cringed at the word wedding. Even when he said it I became nervous.

"Wait," I asked him. "How long have you known about this?"

"About what," he asked coyly.

"You know what," I said. "How long have you known about the wedding plans?"

"Awhile," he admitted. I pulled away from him and walked away with my arms folded. He caught me in his arms and pulled me back, placing his hands on my waist. "I'm sorry," he told me. "Alice wanted to do this though. She loves you. She just wanted to make you happy, and she thought taking on the burden of planning a wedding _would_ make you happy."

"You still could have told me," I pouted. "I didn't want to throw all of the details in Alice's lap. That is way too stressful to deal with alone."

"How would you know," he asked me. "Is there a marriage you haven't told me about?"

"Not exactly," I laughed. "My mother put me in charge of her wedding when she married Phil. Trust me, wedding details are anything but fun."

"Okay time to go," Alice said grabbing my hand once more. Natalie, Miranda, Esme, and Rosalie followed behind her.

"Alice," I whined.

"No way Bella," she said pulling me. "You have to get out while you still can. If you don't leave now you'll never leave."

"You too Eddy boy," Emmett said grabbing his brother and forcing him into a head lock. "Say goodbye to Bella…you won't be seeing her for awhile."

"What," Edward and I both asked in fear. What did they mean?

"Shut up Emmett," Alice said smacking him.

"We had a deal Alice," Edward reminded her. "You said I could spend time with Bella before the wedding. That was your stipulation for distracting her while you planned out wedding without her knowledge."

"What," I asked.

"You will have time," Alice promised. "I didn't say how much time though."

"Alice," Edward barked.

"Oh look at that 7:30, well time to go," Alice said rushing me and the rest of the girls through the door.

"Bella," Edward called after me.

"Yeah," I answered him stopping dead in my tracks. He broke away from Emmett and ran to me. As soon as he was next to me he took me into his arms and kissed me passionately. I felt my body collapse into him.

"I love you," he told me. "I couldn't let you leave without telling you that."

"I love you too," I told him kissing him once more.

"Yeah, yeah lots of love," Alice said throwing me towards the car and pushing me into the front seat of her yellow 911 turbo that Edward had gotten her this past Christmas. Before I knew it we were on the highway and Edward was far behind us.

"So where to first," I asked Alice who was now beaming with excitement.

"You'll see," she laughed. After about an hour of driving we were in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we," I asked stepping out of the car. It looked almost like a giant beach. Sand covered the ground and the sun glared off the dark blue water. In the middle of the beach sat a bright white house.

"The beach house," Alice said nonchalantly studying her nails.

"You have a beach house," I asked in shock.

"It's our home away from home," Esme said wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "Do you like it?" Even as a vampire I was completely breathless. This place was amazing!

"I love it," I told her. "It's really beautiful Esme."

"That's not even the best part," Alice said leading me towards the house. "You are going to love what we've planned for you." I gulped deeply and laughed nervously. Alice's plans usually consisted of make over's and torture, I had learned that during the past few months.

"Relax Bella," Alice said. "You act as if this is complete and total torture or something." I laughed nervously again before opening the door. The inside of the house was even more beautiful that the outside. Candle light touched every surface.

"It's beautiful," I said. "I can't believe you guys did this for me." In the center of the living room held a banner that read, 'Congratulations Bella, we love you!'

"Well hello there," a beautiful woman greeted us. Her scent hit me moments after that. She was a vampire. _Alice, _I thought nervously. _She's a vampire!_

"It's okay Bella," Alice smiled. _No it's not, _I thought. _What about Natalie and Miranda?_

"Guilin," Natalie smiled at the vampire. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you."  
"You know her," I asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Natalie said. "She helped us plan the party for you. All of the decorations and the activities we will do were planned by her."

"Oh," I said.

"You must be Bella," Guilin said picking up my hand and shaking it. "It is wonderful to meet you. Alice has told me so much about you!" I was still speechless. All I could do was continue to shake her hand.

"Hello ladies," three men said entering the room. They were vampires too, hot vampires to be exact. What was going on here?

"Raoul, Andrew, Derek, how wonderful to see you again," Alice said hugging each of them.

"Alice," Raoul said kissing her hand. "After all these years you still take my breath away." I was sure that if Alice were still human she would be blushing by now.

"This is Bella," she said clearing her throat.

"Bella," Andrew said stepping over to me. "Beautiful, your name suits you well." I looked away as he kissed my hand. Miranda and Natalie just stood beside me motionless.

"So ladies," Derek said gaining all of our attention at once. "Are you ready to begin your messages?"

"Message," I said becoming frightened again. No one had ever seen me fully naked, not even Edward. I didn't want some strange man touching me two days before my wedding!

"Bella is going first," Alice said pushing me forward. "She will go with Raoul."

"Alice," I said trying to pull away from her. "No."

"Trust me Bella," she winked. "He will do wonders for you."

"Come on Bella," Guilin said pulling me towards one of the many room in the house. She handed me a robe and turned to leave the room.

"Wait," I said to her.

"Is everything alright," she asked me turning around.

"I don't know if I can do this," I said nervously. "I don't like the idea of being naked around another man."

"I see," she said. "Well I guess that is understandable, I have seen your fiancé." She then went into deep visualization thinking of Edward.

"Could you stop please," I asked trying to block out the images she had in her mind. They were not how I wanted to picture Edward at that moment.

"I'm sorry," she asked confused.

"Did Alice ever tell you that I can read minds," I asked watching her face drop almost instantly. She turned away from me and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm so sorry," she said mortified. "I didn't…I'm so sorry."

"Are we ready," Raoul asked entering the room. "Your still dressed Bella."

"I know this," I said. He took one look at me then another look at Guilin who still had both hands over her face.

"Is something wrong," he asked.

"No, not at all," Guilin lied. "There has just been a misunderstanding. Bella I tell you what. I'm going to find you a female misuse. Why don't you just relax while I take care of everything?"

"Okay," I replied attempting not to laugh. She pulled on Raoul's arm until he finally left the room. _Why she doesn't like me, _he thought in disappointment. _Everyone likes me. _I put on my robe and waited by the door. A few minutes later, another vampire by the name of Anna came to give me my message. Once I got over the shyness factor, I really began to enjoy myself. Alice was right, this did work wonders. After she was done, I changed into a pale blue dress that Alice had laid out for me to wear.

"Did you enjoy yourself dear," Esme asked me when I came into the living room. She and Natalie were both getting pedicures.

"I did," I said.

"Your next Bella," Natalie told me patting the seat beside her. I sat down and kicked off my flats that Alice picked out. After our pedicures we all had manicures. Natalie sent Miranda to bed and gathered everyone in the living room where Alice was waiting.

"May I have your attention please," Alice asked taking a glass in her hand and tapping it lightly. "In honor of Bella's last few days of singlehood, we have gotten her a present. Hit it boys." Suddenly out of nowhere, the three masseuses flew out of the kitchen wearing…….almost nothing. They weren't just masseuses, they were strippers!

"Alice," I screamed covering my face. "No!"

"Beautiful Bella," Andrew said taking my face from my hands. "So we meet again."

"Lap dance, lap dance," everyone screamed.

"No," I screamed in return. When it was all over I sat in the middle of the room holding myself in the fetal position.

"Bella," Alice asked now concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Are you kidding," I barked at her. "That was…..Alice how could you?"

"It's okay Bella," Natalie said sitting beside me. "Although I have to ask, how did you push Raoul across the room like that? He's twice your size!" I froze music once again came on.

"Not again," I said covering my eyes.

"I thought they were done," Natalie said surprised.

"They are," Alice laughed. "But someone else isn't"

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world," a familiar voice sang.

"Newton what are you doing here," Alice shrilled in disgust.

"I'm here for Bella," he said.

"Mike," I asked in shock. "Go away!"

"You know you want this Bella," he said pulling his shirt off.

"No, no, no," we all shouted.

"Put that back on," I ordered him. That was when he decided to take off his pants.

"What are you doing to my fiancé," I heard his glorious voice say. "Get away from her Newton!"

"Edward," I asked hoping I wasn't becoming delirious.

"Bella," he said encasing me into his arms. "Are you okay?" I took a deep breath of relief before responding.

"I'm fine," I told him. "Well I'm fine now at least." Edward now held a nearly nude Newton by the ear.

"Alice what is this," Edward asked with his voice filled with anger.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she said. "I didn't see it coming until…"

"I'm taking her home," Edward said picking me up.

"No way," Alice said pulling at my arm. "She's mine."

"Don't tell me were doing this again," he frowned. "Haven't you corrupted her enough?"

"It won't happen again," she vowed. "But she has to stay here until at least tomorrow afternoon."

"Alice," Edward said with warning in his tone.

"Edward," she repeated in the same tone.

"Fine," he caved in. He dropped me at Alice's feet and kissed my forehead gently. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Don't go," I begged him. I held onto his shirt for dear life.

"Eleven hours in counting," he assured me. "I will pick you up at noon, no later than that. Do you understand me Alice?"

"Fine," she said. "Now go." Edward did as he was told and left, taking Mike with him. _That was my last chance, _Mike thought. _Now she'll never see what she's missing. _

"Alice can I go to bed," I asked her. I was in no mood for anymore 'activities'.

"No Bella," she said. "Besides, I think you'll like this part." She pulled me towards the couch and sat me in between Natalie and Rosalie. She then clicked a button that revealed a giant big screen TV.

"Move time," Natalie said with excitement.

"Movie time," I repeated.

"Were going to watch movies until we all fall asleep," she said patting my knee. "Just good clean fun from now on, I promise." So that was what we did for the rest of the night. We watched all of our favorite movies until it was almost ten a.m. Natalie had fallen asleep at three thirty leaving just Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and I.

"So are you nervous," Rosalie asked me.

"Not really," I said. "Not about the marriage part at least." I glared at Alice who smiled sheepishly.

"I really am sorry," she said. "I promise no more surprises, well no more _unpleasant_ surprises."

"I am so happy that I will finally be able to call you my daughter tomorrow," Esme said squeezing my hand.

"I am too Esme," I told her.

"I almost forgot," Alice said popping off the couch. "Bella come with me."

"Why," I asked nervously. Nothing good could possibly come from trusting Alice, as I had learned last night.

"Just come on," she said pulling me off the couch and up the stairs. She took me into a bright yellow room that had a perfect few of the beach and a giant full- length mirror in the center of it. "I wanted you to see this." She pulled out a long bag and laid it on top of the bed into the room. She unzipped the bag and pulled out the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

"Alice it's," I said speechless. "It's so….."

"Try it on," she urged me already pulling off my dress. I stepped into the dress with shaky legs. It was perfect, beyond perfect. It was so simple yet completely elegant.

"It's amazing Alice," I said feeling a sob rise in my throat.

"You should see the bridesmaid's dresses," she gushed. "Though I must say they are nothing compared to this." I still couldn't speak. I was so taken back by all that was happening. In less than twenty four hours I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I had been so distracted by my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that Alice had left. Instead someone else was at the door knocking.

"Come in," I said still distracted by the dress. The next thing I knew, someone I hadn't seen in months was standing next to me.

"Oh my baby," my mother cried. "Sweetheart you look….their aren't even words to describe."

"Mom," I said still in shock. You're here!"

"Of course I'm here," she said pulling me in for a hug. "Baby I missed you so much."

"I missed you too mom, "I said now sobbing. "You have no idea." My mother and I talked for a few minutes more before a very groggy looking Natalie came into the room.

"Bell," she said in tears. "Look at you." I smiled at her reaction. I had never felt so beautiful before in my life. Everything seemed to be so perfect, well almost perfect.

"How's dad," I asked my mother. "I haven't talked to him since last night."

"I know Bells," she said patting my arm in support. "He's okay. He's sorry for what he did, but otherwise he's fine."

"He's sorry," I said surprised. "Why should he be sorry? I'm the one who ran out on him. Mom it was horrible. I acted so irrationally. I never should have left him like that."

"He's okay Bella," she repeated for the second time. "Now let's not focus on Charlie, let's just focus on you for a little while."

"I can't focus on me mom," I said to her.

"He'll come around Bella," she said using the same words as Natalie and Edward. How could everyone be so sure of that? Why was I the only one having doubts?

"Oh no way," Alice shouted running out of the room. "Bella get out of that dress, _now_!" Alice's voice was so demanding that I climbed out of the dress as quickly as I could. I changed into a pair of jeans and t-shirt before rushing down the stairs.

"It's noon," I heard Edward say. "I have every right to take her now.

"You can wait a little longer Edward," Alice said in a harsh tone. "She still needs to see us all in our dresses."

"I can see them tomorrow," I said rushing down the stairs into Edward's awaiting arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too love," he said crushing his lips against mine. Alice cleared her throat three times before physically pulling us apart.

"Alice," I screeched in protests.

"You're on the clock," she told Edward. "The rehearsal dinner is at five. I want her home by three so I can get her ready."

"Alice that's three hours," he protested.

"Take it or leave it," she said in a strong voice I had never heard her use before.

"Fine," he said between his teeth.

"I get to leave," I said with joy. Alice scowled at me before taking on a pained expression. "I mean… I have to leave? I'm so sad. Alice thank you so much for everything."

"Your welcome Bella," she smiled. "I'll see you at three, no later Edward."

"Yes ma'am," he saluted her. He picked me up into his arms and swung me around in circles causing both of us to laugh. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," I said willing him to move closer to the door. We continued laughing until we were out the door. He opened the Volvo's door and placed me in it. We raced down the highway until the familiar scenery of Fork's met our eyes. He then pulled into the vacant lot next to our meadow.

"Up for a run," he winked at me.

"Always," I smiled at him. In no time at all we were in the only place that truly belonged to us. It was almost as if this particular spot was made for only us to enjoy, though I knew that wasn't true. The sun was shining, a rare event in Forks.

"So are you ready," he asked me while he held me tightly.

"More than ready," I said. "I don't know about the wedding, but I can't wait to be your wife."

"I love you Bella," he told me. "You know that right?"

"Yes Edward," I said. "I love you too." He held me closer and kissed me deeply. Before we knew it our three hours were up.

"We have to go," he said breaking our kiss.

"No," I whined. "We _need _to stay here." I climbed on top of him and brought his mouth to mine.

"What about Alice," he asked breaking the kiss again.

"ISABELLA," the pixie's voice called as if on cue.

"Speak of the devil," I said rising to me feet.

"We're leaving," she said picking me up into her arms. Without any consent from me she ran vampire speed out of the meadow. She then sped through Forks in her Porsche going way over the legal speed limit.

"What's the rush Alice," I asked sort of frightened. She wouldn't speak to me until we were in her room where she ambushed me with hair products and make up.

"Only one hour," she with panic laced in her voice. "I never should have let him take you!" I guess we had stayed out longer than three hours. The clock on the wall said 4:30.

"Alice its fine," I said pulling away from her. "Look I'm ready okay? Everything is fine. Just take a deep breath and calm down." She did as I instructed and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Your clothes are already picked out," she said in a stern voice. "Go get dressed while I finish getting ready." Alice looked as if she were about to go insane. Once everyone was ready, we headed over to Port Angela's for the rehearsal dinner.

"Bella," Edward said covering my eyes. "I have a surprise for you."

"Edward," I said trying to pry his hands off of me. That was when a horrible scent caught my attention.

"Bella," I heard his voice say. Edward removed his hands from my eyes. There standing before me was none other than Jacob Black.

"Jake," I said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you," he said slowly moving towards me. "Could I talk to you for a second?" I looked at Edward, and he nodded for me to say yes. Jacob surprisingly took my hand and led me out onto the balcony of the restaurant.

"Jake," I repeated still in disbelief. "I can't believe it's you. It's been so long."

"I know Bells," he said squeezing my hand. "I'm sorry about that. You just have to understand that, it hurt…._hurts _me to see you with him."

"I'm sorry Jake," I said truthfully. "I just….I love him. I wish I could give you what you want but I…"

"I understand Bella," he said. "You're not the one for me, but you are the one for him."

"I'm sorry Jacob," I said again.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said leaning in to hug me. I hugged him in return until I heard someone call my name.

"Bella," Charlie's voice said at the door.

"Dad," I said in disbelief.

"Jake could you," he asked Jacob motioning towards the door.

"Of course," Jacob said. "I'll talk to you later Bells." Charlie stood awkwardly toward the door until I walked toward him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Dad," I sobbed. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Don't apologize sweetheart," Charlie said wiping a tear away from his cheek. "You did what you had to do. You love Edward and I just needed to accept that."

"Do you accept that," I asked him. "Do you understand that what I have with Edward is forever, or do you just think it's a senseless dream of mine?"

"Edward came to see me last night," Charlie said not answering my question. "He told me how he feels about you and I….I couldn't help but believe him Bella. He really _does_ love you."

"I know," I breathed. "I love him too.

"And he makes you happy right," Charlie asked me.

"Yes daddy," I said nodding my head. "He makes me very happy."

"Then you have my blessing Bella," he said holding me closely.

"Really," I asked pulling away from him. Charlie itched his head nervously. _How will I ever be able to let her go, _he thought.

"I still can't believe that anyone could ever be worthy of you," he said. "but, yes, none the less, you have my blessing Bells."

"Thank you dad," I said throwing myself into his arms once more. He hugged me tightly in return. "Dad I have something to ask you, it's sort of a favor."

"Name it," he said.

"Will you walk me down the aisle," I asked him. A bright smile lit up his entire face at my request.

"I would be honored," he said. "Not to mention Alice already had a tux made for me."

"She got to you to," I laughed. He nodded and took my hand leading me back into the main room where the party was being held. Edward was there waiting for me.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear.

"For what," he asked me.

"For dad, for Jake," I told him. "for everything."

"I only want you to be happy my sweet," he said kissing my cheek. He looked so distracted. _ Bella, _Edward thought. _Look over by the balcony. _My eyes met the sight he had been so distracted by. It was Jacob talking to Miranda. They were looking at each other so intently. It was almost as if they were the only two people in the room.

"He imprinted," he whispered in my ear. I couldn't believe it. I had never even considered that possibility. Jacob had finally found what Edward was to me. Everything was so perfect. The rest of the night flew by and before I knew it, it was my wedding day.

"Places, places," Alice commanded. She had been crazy all morning. She was busy prepping last minute details for the ceremony. Edward and I were going to be married in the only church in Forks by Mr. Weber, the minister.

"I can't believe this," Natalie whispered to me. We had just arrived at the church and we were waiting to begin. "You're getting married Bells."

"I know," I said. "I can't believe it either." Though I was still nervous, I actually felt happy. I was happy to be at my wedding. Everyone I knew and loved were able to be there to celebrate with Edward and I; all of my family, all of his family, and even a few people from school, including Mrs. Parkins. The music began and Charlie appeared at my side.

"Ready for this Bells," he asked placing my hand in his arm. Clair de Lune filled my ears; it was almost time to walk.

"I'm ready dad," I said.

"You look beautiful baby," he whispered in my ear. I kissed him on the cheek and then concentrated on my bridesmaids making their way down the aisle. It was the first time I was able to see the church. Every surface was covered with candles and flowers. Everything from the flowers to the bridesmaid dresses were a brilliant shade of Twilight Blue.

Rosalie walked first, then Alice, then Natalie. Before I knew it, it was my turn. My lullaby began to play as I took my first step down the aisle. As soon as my eyes met with Edward's the rest of the world disappeared. Every face was turned in my direction, but I couldn't have cared less, all that mattered was him. _She looks so beautiful, _Edward thought. _She's going to be my wife. She picked me. _

"Who gives this woman," Mr. Weber spoke. I hadn't even realized that I had made it to the end of the aisle. Edward was now reaching out for me.

"I do," Charlie said solemnly. _Goodbye my baby, _he thought as he placed my hand in Edward's.

"We are gathered here today," the minister began. "to join Edward and Bella in holy matrimony." As he continued Edward and I just stared at each other. It was then time to say our vows, which we would wrote by ourselves. I had written mine only an hour ago, but deep down I always knew what I was going to say.

"Bella you may begin," Mr. Weber told me. I took a deep breath before looking into Edward's eyes.

"Edward," I began. "I never believed true love existed until you. Since the day we met, you've turned my world upside down. You taught me that true love is unconditional and endless. You made believe that a happy ending is possible. I know this to be true because you _are_ my happy ending. You are my prince that rescued me from the darkness. So now as we stand before God and all of our family and friends, I pledge to you not only my life, but my heart as well. I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and I always will. I know that our love will last forever, because I have you to guide me within the darkness." Everyone in the audience was now crying, especially my mother.

"Edward," I teary eyed Mr. Webster. "You may now begin."

"Dearest Bella," Edward said. "I never believed that someone like you could exist. You are the beauty that I thought I would never find. I had been alone for so long. I had been broken and distraught, and then you came into my life and set my world on fire. You gave me something that I thought I had lost; you gave me back my heart. I always feel like someone different when you're near. You know me better than anyone. You love me more than anyone could, and that is why I knew from the moment I saw you that you were the one for me. I love you Isabella Marie Swan, never doubt that for a single moment. I now pledge to you, everything I am and everything that I will be because of you. You are my love, my life, my everything for ever more." Edward and I were now both crying.

"Now we will exchange the rings," the minister said. I placed the ring on the third finger of Edward's left hand.

"With this ring, I thee wed," I said grasping Edward's hand into mine.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Edward said repeating my words and actions.

"Seeing as you have exchanged their rings and their vows, it now gives me great pleasure to announce you husband and wife," Mr. Webber said. "Edward you may kiss your bride." Edward pulled me into his arms within seconds and met his lips with mine. _She's my wife, _he thought. _He's my husband, _I thought. _Forever, _we thought in unison. Once the ceremony was over we headed over to the reception which was held at the Cullen household.

After the reception began it was time for our first dance as husband and wife. Alice hadn't told me what the song selection would be so I couldn't help but laugh when I heard it. Edward pulled me out and swung me across the dance floor while "Shake It" played in the background. By the end of the song everyone was singing along.

Charlie and I danced to "I Loved Her First," by heartland while Esme and Edward danced to "The Way You Look Tonight," by Frank Sinatra.

"Congratulations Bells," Jacob said holding Miranda's hand. I hugged him tightly.

"You too," I whispered into his ear. After cutting the cake and accepting congratulations from everyone Edward and I were off to our honeymoon in Europe. We planned to tour the entire country together. As for the wedding night, it was perfect. It was everything I imagined and more, it was also very much worth the wait.

Though it may have been an end to our story, it was also the beginning. Everything was now clear, out of the fog, out of the mist, out of the darkness.

_**Our End, Their Beginning**_

**I can't believe it's over! I also can't believe that I just wrote 25 pages. It took five hours lol. All the links to the wedding are listed below. They are also all my profile. Please, please, please review! I really want to make it to 1,900 reviews. That's my goal, so please help please help me reach it. Thank you so much to everyone for all of your support. I love you all! Don't forget to look for my new story which should be coming very soon. **Bella's Wedding Dress

.com/bridal_gowns_?stid=2294&prodgroup=10

Bridesmaid Dresses

Alice's Dress

.com/bridesmaids_bycolor_?stid=3686&sid=30256&cfid=29

Rosalie's Dress

.com/bridesmaids_bycolor_?stid=3690&sid=26947&cfid=29

Natalie's Dress

.com/bridesmaids_bycolor_?stid=3682&sid=27078&cfid=29

René's dress (Imagine in Twilight Blue)

.com/mother_of_bride_?stid=2965&prodgroup=59

.com/mother_of_bride_?stid=3736&prodgroup=59

The Men's Tux's

.com/tuxedos/tuxedo_?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374302401032&n1=Tuxedos&n2=Occasions&n3=Wedding&bmUID=1232307746573

The Cake

.com/photo/browse?photo_to_show=15699&tag=cake+blue

Edward's wedding ring

.ca/wedding-ring-platinum_6288?nav1=jewelry_&show_all_pages=0&catid=127&set_shape=


	31. NEW STORY! Please check it out!

**Hello Secret Compartment and Within the darkness readers! I just wanted to let you all know that my new story has been posted. It is titled "Anything for You". If you enjoyed the Secret Compartment and Within the Darkness, I know you'll enjoy this. Please check it out if you haven't already. Also, be sure to review. I really want to know what you guys think. Thank you so much for all of your support!**

**Sincerely,**

**Bellaklutz2010**


End file.
